


LIKE PIECES OF A PUZZLE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 104,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE LIFE OF NIN IS NOT PRETTY OR PEACEFUL... BUT CAN DAMAGED MEN EVER FIND THE LOVE THEY NEED?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREQUEL: PUPPY LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> ********PLEASE LOOK AT THE WARNINGS, I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE HURT BY THIS - MANY OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE NOT 'NICE'***** DEATH RAPE TORTURE ANGST***

**PREQUEL:**

 

** PUPPY LOVE **

 

Kakashi slipped up behind Kiba, his lover had such sensitive hearing there was no doubt he heard Kakashi coming but still he played the game pretending not to notice as Kakashi slipped up behind him.  Kakashi’s arms wrapped around Kiba’s waist and he nuzzled his sweet koi's ear. 

 

Kiba smiled leaning back into Kakashi’s warm body and gave a slight start, Kakashi had removed his vest so Kiba lay back against Kakashi’s hot body only the cloth of their clothes separating them but even that was ok, just the feel of his beloveds body cupping his, the warm safety of his arms wrapped around his waist was enough to bring a happy smile to Kiba’s lips. Kiba could feel the way Kakashi’s body relaxed against him, the trust and love in his every gesture. 

 

Kakashi bowed his head to whisper in Kiba’s ear... not because he didn’t think Kiba would hear him, but because the soft silk of his mask would caress Kiba’s sensitive ear with every word.  Kiba closed his eyes in pleasure, Kakashi did these soft romantic things all the time and yet they still thrilled Kiba as much as the first time.

 

Kiba sighed happily, even as he tried to concentrate on Kakashi’s words.  “Iruka and Naruto want to meet at Ichiraku Ramen... shall I tell them we’ll be there?”  Kiba gave a slight nod, Naruto had become a close friend and Iruka was a funny entertaining guy outside the classroom.  Kakashi gave a sight nod then placed a light cloth covered kiss on the curve of Kiba’s neck before slipping away.

 

Kiba turned his attention to the two genin on the training field once more and yelled encouragement and corrections out to them.  Kiba hadn’t taken a team of his own yet but he had no problem helping out with the other jounin’s teams.  Kiba’s hand strayed to his neck, he could still feel Kakashi’s loving kiss, and he smiled happily.

 

Kakashi also smiled as he walked away from his beloved, his mask concealing his joy from any who did not know him.  Kiba had a soft loving side that was unlike his often clownish front he showed publicly, they had been deeply in love for almost a year now.  Kiba brought him a happiness Kakashi hadn’t dared dream he’d ever feel.  Many night had they just lay in each other’s arms, stroking each other’s arms or backs after a stressful or harrowing day, just soothing each other. 

 

Sometimes they’d pick a place out on a hill under the clear star filled sky and after they made love they’d wade in the pool then lay out an a blanket watching the sky as they dried... with Kiba snuggled in Kakashi’s arm he could feel soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.  They lay listening to all the animals moving through the trees... at peace with the world.

 

As Kakashi approached Iruka, his face took on the calm easy mask he wore in his everyday life... it was more a mask than the cloth one he used to cover his face.

 

Later after a rather uneventful meal with Iruka and Naruto, Kiba and Kakashi walked slowly back to their apartment, just enjoying the light evening breeze, the chirp of the crickets in the grass, and the way the moon seemed to make everything shimmer as the dew settled on the leaves of the trees and blades of grass.

 

Kakashi’s arm was looped through Kiba’s and their slow stroll was filled with a contented silence.

==============================

END OF PREQUEL


	2. STORY #1: HORROR HAS A NAME

**STORY #1 IN SERIES:**  
  
HORROR HAS A NAME

(young Kakashi)  
  
Kakashi filed the report, there was nothing that he could have done different, both the 4rth Hokage and the young man knew it. This was his first lost man since Obito. Minato stood outside the Mission office allowing the Silver haired boy to speak, it was the only thing he could do for him, provide an ear that would not judge. Kakashi’s voice was soft, a whisper of its usual tone, and barely able to be made out in even the quiet of the place. No longer the voice of a child, even at 12 years old, the hollow words spoke of innocence forever lost. “In a perfect world things like this” The youth’s pale hand swept in an almost elegant gesture, but one that betrayed the despair he so carefully worked to conceal, “ _This_ wouldn’t happen… we’d be safe, protected… carefree. But in this world, to wait, to try for those things only makes you a fool.” The lean preteen’s body held no more life than his words, it was beaten and weary from the mission. The spectral figure turned and walked slowly away.  
  
The 4rth Hokage knew this feeling well, death was no novelty… it was an unwelcome guest that only brought pain. As he watched him disappear into the naïve throng of the village he wanted to say something but nothing he said would change anything. This was reality, things did not end in happily ever after… there was no old age, sitting around hand in hand with your beloved and watching the village children play. Minato sighed softly as he stood looking around at the crowded streets of simple people living normal lives. Kakashi and all the other Nin were these peoples defenses, the only way the people could live this idyllic life… this was the burden that would be with them to the grave.  
  
He wished he could tell, all the broken Shinobi he had to heartlessly send out again and again to risk their lives, it got easier watching every Nin you knew suffer horrifying injuries and possibly die…. But he couldn’t and Kakashi was too smart to believe him anyway. They were the hardest one’s… the gifted and intelligent young Nin whose lives would never hold lasting joy.  
  
Time Skip------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
As the years passed nothing changed; pain, death, despair… This hall had come to be how he imagined the walkway to hell would be. To walk this hall was to report the circumstances of one of your team mates death, to stand before the body and relieve the pain and horror. The pain of old wounds ate away at him, reminders of missions and failures, lost friends and lost dreams. Some of the worst wounds had no physical form, the wounds of the heart hurt so much more some nights than any physical wound ever could.  
  
He was finished for the day, never knowing if tomorrow he’d make the same walk once more. Ibiki had the Medical Nin bind his shoulder but even with such a severe wound he could barely feel it. The walk out of the ANBU building was done in a numb daze that unfortunately wouldn’t last.  
  
Tonight as he looked out over the village the spikes of physical pain were welcomed, a distraction from his thoughts. As long as he kept busy he could forget, but in the still quiet of the lonely nights he could almost see the ghosts of his past hover as if waiting to devour him. Once joyful faces of his former team mates now twisted in pain and anguish, blame shining in their eyes.  
  
The kunai wound in his left shoulder from this last mission only ached tonight when he deserved it to sear in agonizing pain like his heart did at the memory of the teammate he lost in the mission. The young man had just reached Chuunin… he wasn’t supposed to be there, the eager face and happy grin… then the horror and shock as the shuriken robbed him of his life… He'd had his whole life ahead of him and only lost his life because of him.  
  
If the fledgling Nin had not been burdened with him the youth could have lived… others talked of how lucky he’d been to live with the wound so close to his heart… had his inexperienced team member not returned he’d have died. Kakashi would have rather died, the price that his peer paid to save his life had been too high, the Chunnin’s distraught mother had not blamed him but the ravaging shame he felt looking in her eyes remained.  
  
With a deep labored sigh, the ivory-haired Nin turned and walked back to his empty home. Not bothering to shower, the heart-sick man lay on his bed listening to the night birds softly twittering. He needed to stay away from people, people formed attachments to him and he to them… no more he vowed. Do not get close to anyone, no friends, no lovers. Watching the stars outside his window in the vast sky they felt so distant, that’s the way he felt with people. It was the way it had to be. He could hear the low hum of his fan, he needed the white noise he couldn’t bear the silence. In the silence he could hear the sobs of all the families who lost someone they loved because of him.  
  
Years passed in this broken hopeless existence; he continued to live, his friends and teammates continued to die,` until it felt like everything inside him had died too.  
  
Time Skip------  
  
Kakashi slipped up behind Kiba, his lover had such sensitive hearing there was no doubt he heard him coming but still he played the game pretending not to notice as he slipped up behind him. Kakashi’s arms wrapped around his waist and he nuzzled his ear.  
  
Kiba smiled leaning back into his warm body and gave a slight start, Kakashi had removed his vest so he lay back against the sensual man’s hot body only the cloth of their clothes separating them but even that was ok, just the feel of his beloved's body cupping his, the warm safety of his arms wrapped around his waist was enough to bring a happy smile to Kiba’s lips. He could feel the way his koishii’s body relaxed against him.  
  
Kakashi bowed his head to whisper in Kiba’s ear... not because he didn’t think he would hear him, but because he knew the soft silk of his mask would caress his sensitive ear with every word.  
  
The dark-haired man closed his eyes in pleasure, his boyfriend did these subtle seductions all the time and yet they still thrilled him as much as the first time. He sighed happily, even as he tried to concentrate on Kakashi’s words. “Iruka wants to meet at Ichiraku Ramen... shall I tell him we’ll be there?” He gave a slight nod of assent, perhaps they'd see Naruto there, they had become friends and Iruka was a funny entertaining guy outside the classroom. Kakashi placed a light cloth covered kiss on the curve of his neck before slipping away. Kiba turned his attention to the two Gennin on the training field once more and yelled encouragement and corrections out to them. He hadn’t taken a team of his own but he had no problem helping out with the other Jounin’s teams. Kiba’s hand strayed to his neck, he could still feel Kakashi’s loving kiss, and he smiled happily.  
  
Kakashi chastised himself, he shouldn't have done that... Kiba had a soft loving side that was unlike his often clownish front he often showed publicly. He was aware the younger man was deeply in love with him. He tried to remind the dreamy eyed Nin often that although he cared deeply about him he would never be capable of love or commitment… there was no real future just the pleasure that they received from each other now.  
  
Kiba brought him some semblance of happiness and peace but he knew that his lover always hoped for more... some nights they would lay in each other’s arms, stroking each other’s arms or backs after one of them had a stressful or harrowing day, just soothing each other... but often his ever hopeful partner would say something about their future together... those nights ended in the heart-broken man crying and Kakashi full of guilt promising himself he would end the relationship, but Kiba always convinced him to continue.  
  
The seductive Nin coaxing him, promising he wouldn't expect more, that he could accept the fact Kakashi would never love him... admittedly it wasn't hard to convince him, the companionship they gave each other made his day easier, and the sex was phenomenal...  
  
Kiba dwelled on his lover long after he'd gone, remembering the times they’d pick a place out on a hill under the clear star filled sky and after they made love they’d wade in the pool then lay out an a blanket watching the sky as they dried... with him blissfully snuggled in Kakashi’s arm he could feel soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. They lay listening to all the animals moving through the trees... at peace with the world. He knew one day he'd break through the shell around Kakashi's heart, he just needed to wait.  
  
The experienced Jounin could feel the hope building in Kiba once more and knew he shouldn't give in to the seduction of holding him, kissing him... having sex with him. This whole thing was wrong... As Kakashi approached Iruka, he dismissed the dilemma with his lover and his face took on the calm easy mask he wore in his everyday life... it was more a mask than the cloth one he used to cover his face.  
  
Later after a rather uneventful meal with Iruka; he and Kakashi walked slowly back to the younger nin's apartment. Kiba was content just enjoying the light evening breeze, the chirp of the crickets in the grass, and the way the moon seemed to make everything shimmer as the dew settled on the leaves of the trees and blades of grass. He had boldly looped his arm through his beloved’s and their slow stroll was filled with a peaceful silence.  
  
Kakashi was feeling very depressed now, Iruka had talked about several of their former Nin team mates and friends... many of which had died, often by the ivory-haired man's side... the sweet faced teacher had no idea that with every word he twisted a knife in Kakashi's heart... all he wanted now was to be alone. When they reached Kiba's door he gave the dark-haired Nin a kiss and backed away. "I really just need to be alone tonight..."  
  
His partner grabbed his arm looking at him with worried eyes. "Please come in... talk to me." Kakashi shook his head gently lifting his lover's hand from his arm. "Not tonight... I will see you tomorrow." He didn't wait for a reply simply walked quickly away.  
  
Kiba stared after him wanting to run after him but knowing that Kakashi wouldn't accept him when he was in this mood. He wanted so badly to hold him to have the handsome man talk about the feelings in his heart... but he never did, his Koi's heart was the one part of him he refused to share.  
  
Lying in his bed Kakashi could hear the gleeful cries of the village children playing in the balmy spring evening, he sat listening to them... and to their loved ones laughter at their antics... he was so alone, so unconnected. They were a different people, not like him, their hearts held love, held hope… he couldn’t even find tears to shed anymore at the loneliness, at the stabbing ache that drilled through the middle of his chest. Separate, alone… it was how it had to be, always, until the day came that it was _his_ lifeless body on the table in the ANBU lower level.  
  
He continued starring at the wall blindly, seeing only his memories, faces that smiled then contorted horribly in pain as they died... their eyes looking to him for help, then turning flat and cold as the last of their life seeped away... over the years the only thing to change was now there were more faces... more grieving families, more shame that he hadn't somehow saved them.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kiba had found out what mission Kakashi got and took one that would end at the same time... It was late, they were the last two in the office writing up their mission reports, just as he'd intended.  
  
He glanced over to where Kakashi was working on finishing his mission reports, they’d been lover's for months now, he hoped soon his beloved would move in with him... he'd been thinking about how to ask him the whole time he was on his mission. When his boyfriend moved in they'd become closer... they could be together more, his Koishii's wonderful naked body embracing his every night... a rush of desire shot through him and Kiba didn’t make any attempt to resist. Rising to his feet he crossed the room, “What you working on?” he asked mischievously, as he rocked his hips against his boyfriend molding his body to Kakashi's and peeking over his white-maned companion’s shoulder then nuzzling his throat.  
  
Kakashi was aware they were the only ones remaining in the building so responded playfully, he looked up his eye twinkling and dryly teased, “An erection if you keep that up...” It was all the provocation that Kiba needed to slip over in front of his boyfriend, straddling his lap and blocking Kakashi’s view of his paperwork.  
  
As Kiba drew down his mask and started to kiss him, demanding and needy rolling his hips to grind his cock against Kakashi, he had no thought for his work. Sexually Kiba was everything any man or woman could want and damn near insatiable. But physical was always the furthest it could go, too much had happened in his past, Kakashi would never open up that part of his heart again never leave himself bared to loves cruel touch... he could sense that the younger man's hope had risen once more and soon they would need to talk, but right now with the things his lover was doing to his body the last thing he could do was think clearly.  
  
Kiba's heart beat hard, the rush of joy he felt at Kakashi's touch was extraordinary. Being in his arms was bliss, there was no one he loved more, he would do anything to make him happy... but that wasn't possible, he could bring him pleasure but the wall he held between them would not give. Still he refused to give up, he was determined, one day he would get past that barrier and into his heart.  
  
Kiba writhed on his lap and the now extremely aroused Jounin gave in, Iruka would finish the paperwork in the morning when he found it, no doubt rolling his eyes and lamenting to the empty room about Kakashi's lack of responsibility... in truth he knew it made Iruka feel needed.  
  
The barely made it in the door of Kiba's apartment before he was nearly climbing Kakashi whipping his clothes off eagerly. Kakashi caught him drawing him close into a passionate kiss, lately Kiba was always so 'enthusiastic'. Kiba broke the kiss quickly stripping his clothes and returning to baring the rest of Kakashi's body.  
  
Kiba couldn't help groaning in delight at the firm chiseled muscles, the wash board stomach that led down into the seductive 'v' of his hips and the wonderful erection Kakashi now displayed.  
  
He moaned, dropping to his knees and taking the swollen flesh in his mouth exuberantly sucking and bobbing on it. Kakashi gasped, his hips involuntarily bucking forward towards the enthralling temptation of his mouth while the younger man played with his balls. He was quickly driven to urgent need by the frenzied lust of his partner. Kiba released his arousal, and even while rising his hands continued pawing over him, playing with his nipples as he ground his cock against Kakashi's.  
  
The playfully aggressive mood Kiba was in was a sure sign his lover wanted to top tonight, Kiba drew him over to the bed nipping and caressing his skin as he slipped down to between his legs, cupping Kakashi's ass and raising the puckered entrance to his mouth, he immediately began to tongue fuck it, his other hand fondling his balls until he was feverishly aroused.  
  
Kiba slipped up to just before entering his heated passage grabbing the lube and squirting it on two fingers thrusting them into his lover and stroking into the teasing hold, then sliding them out he rubbed his engorged length with the lube and pressed in, groaning in bliss as Kakashi's body yielded to him.  
  
Kakashi tilted his hips up aiding and welcoming the intrusion, Kiba moaned deeply hilting his cock in the heavenly grasp and drawing Kakashi's legs up further as he began pumping, his hips circling and rocking teasing him with his skillful movements, the mild burn of his erection sinking into his taut passage turned to pleasure, the lithe Jounín didn't really mind Kiba's zealous approach to sex, a bit of discomfort was not troubling... and his fevered lover often didn't allow himself to be prepared very well either, too excited to wait he'd buck back hard and beg for him until Kakashi would yield long before he felt he should.  
  
Kiba gave in to the ecstasy piercing deep into Kakashi as the Copy Nin moaned and wantonly slanted his hips back to allow his lover to plunge into him rapidly. He cried out, panting and writhing in ecstasy with every brush of his prostate, his hands clasping Kiba's ass encouraging him with husky groans and fevered cries tensing then arching as Kiba's cock hit his pleasure spot. Orgasming with a sharp gasp, wailing in rapture as he came his muscles contracting powerfully around Kiba's turgid organ until his lover climaxed, the dark hair man's cock jumping inside him as he came. He lay on top of Kakashi a moment, then rose up off him, flopping down beside him as they caught their breath. Kakashi kissed him gently then got up, cleaned himself and dressed, slipping his mask back on. Another night of wild sex and the same ending as many other nights.  
  
"Please stay." Kiba begged.  
  
Kakashi he knew Kiba continued to hope even after he had explained many times that this was as much of a relationship as he was capable of... that he would never be free to feel what others felt, never feel like the feelings the passionate man had for him and that he deserved better.  
  
Kakashi shook his head, what he was doing was wrong and only feeding the fantasy he had, there would be no wonderful relationship that Kiba kept trying for, he just couldn't understand and it was hurting them both with every time they went through this... Kakashi leaving wrapped in guilt and Kiba crying... it had to end... it was over.  
  
As sure as a heavy door slamming in his face Kiba could feel the exact moment his lover closed him out, it was over. Kakashi shook his head sadly, "Kiba, this... 'relationship' is not healthy, it has to end." Kiba looked at him in horror, the guilt on his lover's face left no doubt that he hadn’t misheard him... that he hadn’t misunderstood... as badly as he wished he could lie and tell himself it wasn’t true, it was true.  
  
Kiba gave him a desperate look, “Please... I’m so sorry... I won't... why?” Those feeble random words were the only words that could escape around the thick lump in his throat, he felt sick... never before had anything hurt him so bad he felt like throwing up... he’d always thought that statement was an exaggeration but now it was clear that it wasn’t.  
  
“Please, don’t leave.” The younger man reached out and tried to touch his hand and he drew back. This was just dragging it out he needed to leave but before leaving Kakashi paused long enough to say, “This is my life, the way I am… I’m not angry. We can't have a future together... Just because I’m not saying what you want to hear does not mean I’m trying to hurt you or angry with you…” he sighed wearily. “Look… We just can’t keep doing this to each other.”  
  
Kiba was sobbing as he walked out, this time he would stay firm... it had been cruel to continue this long knowing that even while Kiba said he understood Kakashi's limits that he continued to hold on to the hope... no more, he couldn't do it anymore...  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He'd been asked to meet Lady Tsunade at the tavern, no doubt she was wish to use their talk as an excuse to get a few drinks. Kakashi saw the three men as he walked past the lounge toward the deeper rooms, he didn’t know them but something made him study them warily as he passed. Three men, happily drinking, varying degrees of intoxication… a moderately heavyset one, a thin nervous type... and then the largest of the three, a man with a gentle peaceful face. The large one was the most intoxicated, by Kakashi's estimation the amiable drunk was near passing out, the loud raucous laughter as he passed continued unmindful of his passage… it was a inconsequential sight but one that was for some reason disturbing none the less… like suddenly the peace would be shattered. Still what would or wouldn’t happen was not his concern and his slow walk brought him to the room he’d needed...  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Refusing Tsunade's insistent offer, Kakashi's face was tense and body on defense, as he left. It was no one's business what he did in his personal life, the barely disguised offer of a vacation worded as a mission was not welcome. As he approached the room the three men had been in as he'd walked by only moments before, the loud drunken din was more harsh, only two of the men spoke, accented by a meaty solid thumping sound, one of the voices held an air of panic.  
  
“Takeshi stop… that’s enough! Takeshi, come on man, stop!”  
  
A second man laughed but the playful sound had the menacing tone of cruelty. “No man! He said I could do it… he said it couldn’t hurt him!”  
  
“Takeshi your killing him!”  
  
Kakashi felt an instant magnetic pull to the door, inside one of the large man’s friends was hitting the considerably larger nin… not like a fight, in fact none of the men had left their seats and at this point it was clear the large man could not have had he wished, his head lolled rocking with every blow his ‘friend’ delivered to his gut…  
  
Yes, he was killing him or perhaps already had, no sound came from the large man. The nervous nin to the massive man’s left was frantically pleading, his tone had lost all humor as the alcohol cleared from his brain and he recognized what effect his teammate’s actions were causing.  
  
Swiftly Kakashi moved in catching the drunk man’s hand before he could land another blow to the unconscious Nin. The panicked man began trying to rouse his friend, the aggressor just looked confused, then horrified realization sank in and he pulled free from Kakashi's grip.  
  
Yanking his friend to the ground he tried finding a pulse, but it was clear the man was no longer breathing, not a mark marred the large man peaceful face but the bloody foam gathered around his mouth was a tell tale sign of serious internal injuries. Kakashi shoved the distraught Nin back and easily swept up the hefty Nin, even as he whipped out the signs of a transportation jutsu so quickly they were a blur he knew he held a corpse.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
One of the shinobi who was supposed to be on a information gathering mission stood before him, another was now in the hospital psychiatric ward being evaluated. The haggard looking Nin before Ibiki had fear in his eyes but then Ibiki was used to that, as a standard Leaf shinobi the only thing the pallid man knew about him was that he was an Interrogation Specialist, and he was ok with that being the extent of most of the villages knowledge of him… in general it made the reports brief but occasionally it backfired in that the Nin were too brief in their hurry to ‘escape’ his presence… this was one of those times.  
  
The man spoke rapidly barely pausing for breath. "Shino was mad at his Jurou, he tightened his sleeping bag around him binding him then let his kikaichū… well I’m not sure what they did but Jurou wasn’t able to complete the mission and I had to return to the Leaf village with him while Shino and Hideki continued on.”  
  
Ibiki displayed no emotion and the Nin began to look panicked, “Anything else?” Ibiki asked in a impassive tone. The anxious figure shook his head rapidly. “That will be all, you can go.” The terrified man swiftly fled. Ibiki sighed softly, it didn’t matter why Shino had done it… although he’d find out that and a more detailed account of events from the Hideki, the Team leader in charge of the mission when he returned.  
  
A fellow Jounin… Ibiki frowned, Shino had gone too far, he was very familiar from his own torture at the hands of the Rain village how psychologically damaging Shino’s _fit of temper_ was.  
  
Several hours later the squad leader stood in his office, he spoke calmly but his disgust was evident, “Aburame jeopardized the mission based on being referred to as the ‘Bug Freak’, the mission was successful but it greatly increased the risk being two men short… I would have _loved_ to have sent Aburame back as an escort for Jurou however I was not able to trust that Shino’s abuse of his teammate would not continue.”  
  
Ibiki nodded, although he showed no outward sign, he was furious. Shino had undermined morale, damaged a teammate, and endangered the remaining members of his squad…  
  
Ibiki sent one of his men to collect and escort Shino to his office, in moments the slender pale young Nin stood before him.  
  
“Give me a reason why you thought it wise the pull the stunt you pulled on _a team mate_ while on a mission.” Ibiki ordered coldly.  
  
Shino continued to stand silent and seemingly oblivious to Ibiki’s demand. Ibiki stood strode around his desk to stand towering over the smaller man, then reached out removing the black glasses and revealing Shino’s silver eyes, as Ibiki stood staring coldly down at the dark haired Nin his eyes darkened to a deep black, his kikaichū reacting to a ‘threat’. Ibiki was indifferent to the ‘disturbing’ sight… he’d not only seen it many times from members of the Aburame clan but even if he hadn’t he didn’t care _what_ they choose to live inside their body except for where it pertained to missions.  
  
“Your juvenile temper tantrum could have cost your team, they could have been unable to complete the mission… and then you wouldn’t have been visiting me here in my office.” Shino looked frightened and Ibiki scoffed, “I don’t torture people for stupidity.” Then Ibiki’s eyes glittered ruthlessly, “However if it had cost your teammates their lives… _‘it was a shame you perished with your team’”_ Shino shivered as he caught the implications of Ibiki's statement… he’d have conveniently ‘disappeared’.  
  
Ibiki continued looking down at him, "If you ever pull a stunt like that again you will see how quickly your kikaichū can be used against _you_."  
  
Shino looked surprised, then terrified, no doubt imagining what Ibiki's words promised would happen. Ibiki didn't know what horrors were going through his mind but it didn't matter, the idea alone would be sufficient to prevent a recurrence. "Leave."  
  
Shino quickly vanished out the door escaping the savage interrogator while he still was allowed to do so. Ibiki had no idea what he'd really do, Shino's kikaichū could not truthfully be turned against him but as long as he believed they could...  
  
Ibiki's night just continued to get better and better as the report of the 'fight' Kakashi had broke up reached his desk... what was wrong with the Nin of the village?! It was like everyone of them had taken idiot pills all at the same time. Although his calm front never wavered, Ibiki's head pounded savagely.  
  
He noted with regret and resignation that it had been Kakashi that had brought the unfortunate Nin to the hospital... now the poor fool he'd attempted to rescue lay on the slab in the lower levels of the ANBU building and Ibiki was left with the obligation to report to Tsunade and provide a suitable correction for the two drunken fools behavior... both the one who'd killed his friend and the idiot who had stood idly by watching...  
  
It was tragic that Kakashi was the one who'd come upon the brutal attack, he was constantly surrounded with death... but that was the way a skilled shinobi's life went, the most dangerous missions and watching his peers die before him.  
  
Ibiki understood the serious Nin, the playful front the snowy-haired man he used did not fool him, it was likely neither he nor Kakashi would ever know happiness... Ibiki gave a brief frown then pushed the thought away.  
  
The veteran Jounin needed the break, and he still needed someone for a 'good will' mission to the Sand village, Kakashi could use the time away from the village. Ibiki was aware of his break up from Kiba, it would be a good time for him to go... he would talk with him.  
  
Ibiki didn't end up needing to do much convincing... he could see that Kakashi had realized that he needed the 'break'.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi decided he'd take Ibiki's 'mission' after all... he was tired, so very tired... he was tired of watching others die... and he hated seeing the sorrow in his former lover's eyes. The long mission would keep him away for a few months... perhaps by the time he returned Kiba would have found someone new.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF 1ST


	3. STORY #2: TEARS FALLING LIKE RAIN

STORY #2 IN THE SERIES

TEARS FALLING LIKE RAIN

PROLOG  
Genma watched his newest ‘conquest’ Toru carefully teasing the young nin, bringing him to the brink and then stopping until he was pleading for release. He smirked as he eased his 'date' down onto the bed, the almond shaped eyes heavy with lust. It was perfect, so sweet… very much worth the wait. 

The much larger man covered the slender body with his, rocking his hips to thrust his cock between them, it slipped smoothly in the sweat of their skin. The inexperienced youth began mimicking the movement, groaning and crying out his pleasure his eyes closed in rapture. Genma scooped up his lover's legs slightly and it increased the intensity even more, the naive man writhing slightly beneath the veteran nin’s heavier weight. Smoothly in one move Genma raised the cupped legs up to raise the virgin passage and began kissing him passionately as he plunged his turgid cock firmly into the tight passage sinking it fully, deep within the virgin passage. 

Toru’s writhing had a different meaning now as he jerked his head away from his kiss crying out in what could almost be a scream if his colleague hadn’t began pounding the breath out of him immediately. Toru struggled but the experienced man’s weight was too great to escape. Genma put his hands on the top of his unwilling companion’s shoulders holding his body still as was possible, pinned into every slam of his cock, Toru couldn’t even draw a breath to protest. 

The clinging grip of his reluctant partner’s hole was so very amazing, he groaned his delight and even as the passage grew slick and more accepting he could feel the tight cling of it. Every stroke seeming as good as the first as it contracted closed before being forced to accept his cock, the spasms of Toru’s abused muscles massaged his cock so wonderfully and it was hard to resist coming, it was too good he couldn’t let it end. 

Rising to his knees, the slender nin’s knees still hooked in his arms, bring the tender channel up into a position that nearly made him weep with ecstasy. His cock slipping deeper and the strong contractions against the intrusion from Toru’s resisting body was heavenly. Arching back his eyes closed in rapture he slammed as deep as he could, jarring the first loud cry from the sobbing man that he’d been able to make since the initial thrust. 

The lean body was held in such a way that it didn’t take long before Genma was nearing his release. Embracing Toru’s legs to his chest he pounded into the slick passage, and finally unable to resist, pressed his ‘lover’s’ legs back far over his head to spear harder. Leaning forward his weight resting partly on the upturned legs tilting the perfect ass just right for the deepest possible spears of his cock. He covered Toru for his final rapid drum of his cock, it was so amazing he didn’t want to stop the tight muscles of the defiled nin’s ass clenched around his cock so wonderfully. 

He drew back and rammed in burying himself harder and deeper before releasing in the damp heat. Resting a minute with his cock buried in Toru’s ass, even now the hard spasm of his muscles teased, but he was sated he reluctantly withdrew and released his legs as he rose. 

Toru was sobbing, he turned on his side, in a semi fetal curl. Genma cocked his head watching a moment before leaning down and placing a kiss on his brow and murmuring “Thank you, you were amazing.” The slender man’s soft crying did not lessen, but that didn’t really matter. He walked into the bathroom washing himself and dressing, as he walked by and out the door his ex-lover’s behavior remained the same, but having gotten his prize Genma was already thinking about which club he’d go to tonight… he needed a new pretty boy to pursue.

\-------------------------

 

1  
Naruto groaned softly, a sound muffled under his breath as he slid from the bed with all the grace of a duckling on ice, and glancing in the mirror as he passed he had to note he looked like one too, his hair sticking up in a weird and almost laughable tufts around his head… laughable if he hadn’t been in so much pain. Few times in his life had he felt this bad, and all of them had been after a terrible battle. 

As he hobbled towards the kitchen, he attempted to not take wide strides or let his feet hit too heavily on the floor sending spears of pain through him from his abused ass. The rest of his body ached in a way that called to mind falling down a rough rocky hill, cramped muscles refusing to ease up their determined clench, knotted to the point they were like bruises, tender to the touch. 

Finally in his kitchen he poured a glass of milk, his mouth was so dry, he’d been unable to convince himself to get up after they’d had sex… his tongue lightly brushed the corners of his mouth. His thoughts were so tied to his aching body that he did not hear the approach of his lover. His presence was announced by the blaze of horrible pain as Genma greeted him with a playful swat on the ass.

“What you makin’ for breakfast my sexy little nympho?”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he nearly leapt away, his body now pulsing with skewers of pain, the results of their ‘love making’ last night… 

Genma chuckled, “Someone’s jumpy… did you forget I was in the house?”

Naruto’s smile was strained as he shook his head, his voice a bit rough from prolonged thirst, “No… I just hadn’t expected you up yet.” His boyfriend nodded, an amused smile still curving his lips as he sprawled in a chair next to the table, his boxers riding up slightly revealing his muscular thighs.

He wasn’t even sure what had happened could be classified as sex… but definitely not love making. His eyes traveled down to the tight indents still left on his wrists, he was sure by later today they’d be livid bruises. He wasn’t sure what was ‘natural’ to feel after sex, Genma had been his first lover, but he was pretty sure this… he subtly glanced down at the matching rope marks on his ankles… This had to be worse than ‘normal’, he was sure that if others had felt this bad after their ‘dates’ he’d have noticed, it would have impossible not to. If this WAS the way sex was supposed to be then he was seriously considering abstinence… Even if he hadn’t been bound, blindfold and gagged… which Genma had said was to “add to the enjoyment”… Now Naruto wondered if he had meant his own enjoyment because it certainly hadn’t added any enjoyment for him.

His lover was still waiting at the table with an expectant look on his face. 

“Eggs… I’ll make eggs.” Satisfied Genma rose and Naruto sidled away slightly so his ass would not receive another pat. “I think I’ll shower… I’m sure you’ll have the eggs ready by then.” Whisker marked man mutely nodded. As the tall brown haired nin walked out he called back, “Oh… and make some coffee, ok?” He didn’t wait for an answer continuing in to the bathroom and in seconds Naruto heard the shower start. 

Cooking the eggs did not require much thought so it left him once again pondering sex. He hadn’t realized anyone could ‘get it up’ that much it seemed that immediately after cumming he must have been able to stroke himself hard once more… Genma had been able to… ‘fuck’ him again and again, all night, he’d lost count how many times… if it hadn’t been for the Kyuubi’s healing he’d be a total mess today, unable to move! As it was even the fox was having a hard time repairing and healing him. 

After his partner’s shower they ate silently and then Genma had to rush out the door to a mission. He’d be gone 3 days but promised he’d drop in as soon as he returned. Then Naruto showered and dressed, he needed to go check the Mission’s office to see if he had an assignment, he was feeling a bit better now and there was only a slight stiffness in his stride to betray the jolts of pain, his ass still not completely healed.

The Mission office went silent for a moment as he walked in, all eyes turning to look before returning to their conversations. The air of excitement in the office was unusual, but the smiles of most of the nin present didn’t give him a “warm” feeling. He stopped before Iruka’s desk, “Any missions for me?” Iruka didn’t look up, oddly it felt as if he was avoiding looking at him. “No… um, no, not today.” Iruka still hadn’t looked up, his usual welcoming smile didn’t come.

Naruto felt a bit of panic, had something bad happened to his former teacher? “Iruka… are you ok?” Iruka shook his head, his gaze rose to his anxious face but then quickly slid away a false smile on his lips. “I’m fine. You should go enjoy your off day.”

The dismissal in his voice was not cold but it was clear that for some reason he wanted Naruto to go. “Ok… I’ll see you tomorrow…?” Iruka nodded, his gaze had returned to the papers in front of him fixedly.

The uncomfortable feeling grew as he left the Mission’s office, now he noted many nin had ‘made themselves busy’ and like Iruka avoided looking at him. Only the ones that had grinned at him when he entered did so now. The smiles seemed almost mocking. Outside he hesitated, he didn’t want to be looked at, or not looked at, he need to get away from the other villagers. He needed somewhere quiet to think, so he headed to the one place that brought him both happiness and sorrow. 

Seated on the Hokage monument and looking solemnly down on the village he struggled to make sense of everything, to understand what had happened… what had he done that had changed everything over night. Like a flash it came to him, he spent the night with Genma… but why was that unusual? Many of his peers slept with one another...

All the speculation didn’t yield an answer so he returned home, no one came to see him over the next few days, the missions were easy, quick and unfortunately did not take up much time leaving him with plenty of time to dwell on his sudden ‘fame’.

 

2  
Ibiki walked into the bar, it was the first day Genma had been home from his mission and he had a great deal to say to the slime bag. The man he sought was slouched at a table surrounded by newly promoted Gennin, the looks of worship on their obviously inebriated faces was disgusting. Wordlessly Ibiki grasped the smaller nin’s arm hauling him up and leading him unsteadily to the bar, a glance around from the formidable man sent everyone hurrying off to other parts of the bar and left only the Interrogation expert and Genma in the now vacant area.

“Explain” Ibiki waved sharply at the teens wobbling and laughing, nearly tumbling from their chairs  
Genma looked bored but the interrogation expert knew it wasn’t confidence but stupidity that made the deviant return his gaze boldly. “Here they can take a needed a break from all their ‘real life’ troubles… relax…” 

Ibiki wasn’t convinced in the slightest, if anything his expression hardened. The degenerate was ‘setting the young men up’ getting them drunk so he and his buddies could take advantage of them… ether monetarily or sexually.

Genma saw his cynical expression but continued “Hey, it’s the best excuse I have, I’m here to be a bad influence on the next generation.” He stated flippantly. 

Ibiki’s gaze could burn it was so fiery and Tenzu the bartender of the night wondered why Genma didn’t burst into flame right then. Even he felt a rush of fear at the thunderous growl that was the interrogation expert's response. Silence fell over the whole bar, although Ibiki’s reply was spoken at what could be considered a normal volume. “You have no excuse…” The massive mountain of nin rose and added ominously as he turned to walk away. “and no future if you continue.” This was not the time to discuss Naruto, not yet but soon… peers grouping together to abuse one of their comrades… he wanted the names, every last one and he WOULD find out.

Genma watched him walk out of the bar wondering only momentarily if that was a threat or prediction, then shrugged and returned to the group of young nin. Slapping one on the back and almost knocking the inebriated boy from his seat he bellowed. “Ok which of you deviants are buying the next round?!” There was a lot of good natured ribbing then a fair blonde rose to his feet wobbling chaotically towards the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gave a slightly hesitant smile, “You got back last night?” Genma shrugged, “Was too late to wake you up…” His former 'lover' smiled happily, taking his hand, “I’m glad you’re back.” He studied the naïve blonde speculatively… This one he had to keep, it wasn’t like him to hit the same toy twice but Naruto was different… the things he could do with him… to him, his cock flushed at the thought. 

He’d been a virgin, Genma smirked but not after that night, he’d gotten more action than some of the more active nin got in a month… blindfolded he’d had no idea, gagged he never had a chance to protest, no protest meant he and all his buddies hadn’t done a thing wrong… 

It had been so arousing watching man after man fuck him, rocking his body with the hard rams of their cock, tied down he was perfectly braced in to meet every strong slam of their cocks… it had been so good he and several of his friends had to hit it twice… or more… 

By the time everyone was unable to get it up that hole had to have been hit over 15 times and it was still as tight as the first slam of his cock into the unprepared passage… Genma’s cock throbbed. Well if the blonde thought he was his boyfriend he could play along, it wasn’t like he could just keep going out and hitting a new piece whenever he wanted and it would be great to have a back up that he could do anything with. “Yes, it’s wonderful to be back. I missed you.”

“Will you come over tonight?” Naruto asked hopefully, he’d not had anyone to talk to the last three days, everyone was either ‘too’ busy or looked at him like nin hounds looked at the last dog biscuit in the treat box, but everything would be alright now. 

Genma gave a lewd smirk, “My little nympho miss me?” Naruto felt a cold chill run down his back, he’d just been glad he’d returned, he hadn’t thought what his words could be taken as. He forced a smile but couldn’t think of a thing to say. Genma’s rose from the bench, “Be by at 18:00…” his grin was wolfish. “You don’t really need to wear clothes to greet me.” He turned and walked away while Naruto’s heart drummed in his chest. It couldn’t be as bad as last time right…? His throat was dry and his stomach knotted in panic.

As Genma tossed the daily report in the basket, Iruka looked up, “Can I talk to you?” Genma shrugged, he’d talk to the timid little mouse it may be entertaining. Iruka led him out of the missions office to the hall, the ridiculous small man looked hesitantly up at him, barely able to meet his eyes. “I… heard you and Naruto are dating…” 

Genma smirked, “Ya something like that.” 

“I just wanted to… I mean do you… care for him?” Genma knew where this was headed and gave Iruka a perverse look his eyes sliding over the smaller man’s body and he taunted, “Why you want in?” 

Iruka’s face turned scarlet, “No, no…. um, it’s just I heard some of the nin talking…” Genma was quickly losing interest, he just jumped to the point the effeminate little teacher was hedging around. “He wants to service others, it’s the only way he can feel valued.” Genma explained bluntly. 

Iruka looked horrified. Genma shrugged, “It’s his body… no one’s forcing him.” 

For several moments Iruka fought his urge to vomit. “You know he’s sick… you know you are abusing him. You are…” but for the first time in many years words evaded him, there was no word that could capture the depth of revulsion he felt, but that didn’t matter because Genma had already walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived Naruto was waiting his eyes cast demurely to the floor but, as directed, he was without a shred of clothing. "I... I'm not sure we should..." Genma gathered the lean nin to him his hands cupping that wonderful ass, he couldn't wait to slam to that tight passage, to pound into the bound man without restraint it didn't matter how much damage he'd cause, he and his friends could hammer into that ass all night and it would be as good as the first time. Genma nearly groaned at the tease of waiting a moment longer.

"I just... I..."

As he held his trembling 'lover' in his arms he could feel the younger man's desire to relax into the comfort of his arms... He had him, although he could see the indecision he knew just how to sway him easily. The naïve fool was at his beck and command, any ‘request’ no matter how horrible would be complied with. 

“I thought you missed me… This is what boyfriends do for their partners… you are my boyfriend right? Don’t you want to make me happy?” Naruto nodded, he couldn’t speak his body shivered, he was so confused.

Genma drew him close, the feel of his beloved’s arms around him and his hard cock pressing against him eagerly... his desire for Naruto was clear and heated. The blonde man whimpered in pleasure as Genma fondled his balls, then slid up the throbbing shaft his thumb circling the swollen head. His lover’s lips teased the side of his throat and Naruto panted, in pleasured gasps as his warm lips caressed the shell of his ear, “You do want to make me happy… right?” 

Naruto nodded. Genma led him over to the bed, it wouldn’t be like the last time he promised himself as he let his boyfriend tie him up, put the ball gag in his mouth, his eyes were pleading as he let his partner put the blindfold on. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable… tied securely to the bed his ass raised in the air by some firm object his lover slipped beneath him and feet spread secured to the bed posts… unable to move an inch just like last time… the brutal spear of Genma’s cock into his body was like a red hot steel pole thrust into him and he tried to cry out in pain but the gag prevented his cry from escaping. 

Grasping his hips tight enough to bruise, his beloved drew back then slammed in once more, tears dampened his blindfold but it didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was the endless ram of his cock the searing agony that went on and on, until he was too exhausted to tense at the vicious and powerful cleaving of his body. The brutal drum of Genma’s cock had finally stopped, he waited for his lover to free him. 

He was in so much pain it hurt to breathe but no hands came to release him. His mouth was dry, the corners torn and bloody and he could feel cum leaking down his legs. And the cold air of the room made his body shiver further adding to the strain his muscles had endured. For what seemed like hours he waited, it couldn’t have been more than minutes he lied to himself but the truth of cum now dried hard to his legs proved it hadn’t been minutes. 

His muscles all were cramped adding to his misery, unable to move his limbs ached… his felt raw, broken… hopeless. So it wasn’t as much a surprise as a horror when Genma returned to fucking him, his cock sinking deep and hard into Naruto’s swollen body, he wished he had tears to cry but just like his mouth all moisture had long been lost. His throat too dry to cry out even if there hadn’t been the large ball wedged between his jaws. 

The pounding continued unabated for what seemed like days. Then the ball gag was suddenly removed and Genma’s cock thrust into his mouth fucking it as powerfully as he’d fucked his ass, he hurt so bad it felt like someone was still hammering into him and the aggressive slams of his lover’s cock battered his throat.

It was almost a relief to have his hand cup his head, his cock buried deep and holding him tight as he cum in his raw throat, the burn was welcome for the moisture it brought. Even as his partner released him Naruto couldn’t find the energy to move, he lay sprawled and exhausted even after his blindfold was taken off. He felt Genma stroke his face and whisper “You did good.” Then heard the shower, the soft hiss of water lulling him as he felt his vision darken to black.

In ‘the morning’ when he woke Naruto had to disagree with his prediction it couldn’t be as bad as last time… it had been… and it had been so much worse. His throat hurt terribly and he wasn’t sure if it was from prolonged thirst or Genma’s enthusiastic fucking of his mouth.

He felt sticky, the bed damp and tacky, it took a very long time to raise himself up from prone attempting to reach an almost a semi sitting position at least and as the pain grayed his vision threateningly, it promptly made him collapse back, on the bed. He needed water badly, the painfully intense thirst burned his throat… finally he decided falling out of the bed would probably hurt less than any attempt to sit… and either way he’d be out of the bed. 

Several minutes passed with him in too much pain to move, dizzy with it to the point his vision remained grey, on the verge of slipping back into 'the blackness' and it was only the hopefully inaccurate sensation of his throat cracking and bleeding that finally forced him to drop from the bed. The pain must have made him black out, because the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor his whole body searing in horrible agony, he wasn't sure how much was from the impact and how much from before but he couldn't find any strength to care.

He seemed to be getting weaker, his lower body damp. Every inch of him hurt so badly, it was only through sheer desperation that he managed to get to his hands and knees. They hurt badly... like they were all broken, and his joints popped ominously, but it was nothing compared to the pain he experienced with every breath he took. 

He tried to struggle up to standing, it took several tries, him falling to the floor in agonizing pain but he managed to get semi-upright. Although it wouldn't be considered exactly standing, he wasn't sure he was capable of that. Supported by the bedpost he steeled himself. He knew nothing could prevent the pain he’d have to endure to 'walk', shuffle hopefully supported by things in the room, to the closest source of water. 

After the prolonged battle to get up he was sure Genma wasn’t anywhere in the house. There was no way he would not have heard Naruto’s struggle, the short distance to the bathroom and desperately needed water now looked like the length of the training field. Confused and in agony he shuffled forward slowly, wanting nothing more than to collapse to the floor once more.

His knotted muscles refused to work properly still somehow he remained upright, every jarring ‘step’ brought a hoarse cry of pain but he was too thirsty to stop. He fought against the blackness that threatened to draw him down into unconsciousness with every stiff shuffle of his body forward.

His face felt stiff as well as wide paths down his legs were coated, a trail of warmer liquid trickled down his legs as well and he prayed it was cum. When he'd almost reached the bathroom he fell, this time he was too weak to even rise to his knees. He coughed as he lay there the impact having jarred his breath out, the agony left him nearly blind, the darkness so close now. 

With every cough he felt 'moisture' spraying out and yet his thirst was only growing. He wanted to sob, the water was so near, he couldn’t give up. Naruto drug himself across the bathroom, he needed the water so badly. He couldn’t cry out anymore his throat was now too swollen and his silent cries made the cracking feeling in his throat grow, every cough brought more warm liquid, he bit his lip to try to hold them in. 

He was getting so dizzy now but still he forced himself forward and he must have passed out because when his vision cleared he found himself laying in the shower stall. The faucet was so far away, he struggled to push himself up braced in the corner and his hand barely touched the faucet. Dizzy and confused it took several exhausting tries to get the water on… each time dropping to the floor and trying to scream in agony, his vision darkening. 

He was grateful one of his desperate grabs had hit the faucet as he dropped to the floor again, cold water rained down on his body as he lay there, his tongue gathering the water that ran down his face. He shivered in the icy water, but couldn’t find the strength to try to turn it off or escape… and as he grew colder he was grateful for the cold, the frigid water numbed his body. 

When he next woke it was to horrible pain blazing through his whole body, the jostle of someone’s stride as they carried him was agony. Even the gentle cushion of a bed hurt as his flesh warmed, the frigid water no longer beating down on him, he shivered powerfully his whole body shaking with the chill causing him horrific pain. Hands prodded at him and he couldn't even find the energy to attempt to whimper, heated blankets were draped over him and as he warmed the welcome darkness took him.

Ibiki sat beside Naruto, no one would have recognized the large man who sat there his face damp with tears. He’d failed to protect him, he’d underestimated the level of cruelty Genma and the others were capable of committing. No one but a fool would have arranged another ‘party’ knowing he was doing an investigation into the first… no one but the sick bastard. 

He very carefully brushed the hair out of Naruto’s face with feather light strokes, the badly maimed man was not in danger of bleeding out... anymore, only thanks to the fox. He wiped away the tears, although inside he still wept, then leaned down and whispered to him. “I will be right back… I promise.” 

All the ANBU cleared a path as Ibiki stormed through the building, his clothing coated in blood, the extreme rage emanating from the usually stoic man brought terror to the veteran ANBU’S faces. He grabbed several items from his desk and as he walked out he barked, “I want Genma, Dai, Yutaka, Jiro and Arata in my holding cell immediately.” His ANBU scattered, Ibiki knew in minutes the men would be sitting in a very cold stone cell waiting for him.

He slipped into Naruto’s house quickly returning to the battered nin’s side, he pulled out a vial and needle, drew the dose he’d need and injected it into him. Naruto slipped into a deeper ‘sleep’. Wrapping the fragile blond in a blanket, he picked him up and carried him swiftly, unseen to his home on the edge of the village. 

He’d failed to protect him once, this time he’d be sure Naruto was safe… a quick evaluation had let him know that as horrible as his injuries were they were being healed, although slowly, by the fox spirit. He would need rest and warmth, those he could provide… and Ibiki could provide what no one else could, privacy. He had been violated and badly abused. 

Ibiki knew very well this would not be something that the village should know, he’d been unable to escape being ostracized for his suffering, but Naruto would. The truly heartbreaking thing was the angelic young man had no idea what had been done to him, the cruelty he suffered, he trusted a person who he believed cared for him… Genma and the others would pay dearly. 

Laying the small unconscious blonde on his bed he sat beside him, there was no hurry to return. Genma and the others would be waiting, and experiencing a small bit of the suffering that would soon come as the cell robbed them of their heat. Ibiki stroked the hair away from the innocent’s gentle face once more, one whole side was a dark color that would only deepen as the bruises set, his eyes scanned the bruised skin. The blood that had to have coated nearly every surface of his body had been washed away by the cold spray of the water, but all the damage he'd suffered was so very heart-breakingly evident and even when washed away the veteran Jounin could 'see' the blood. 

He got up went to the cabinet of medicines, he had many medicines could be used for healing and torture, he was grateful he had these here, grabbing a small pot of balm he returned to the bed. The horribly ravaged man would be unconscious for several more hours, still he hesitated a moment before touching him, dabbing the balm at the deep lacerations on both sides of his mouth he attempted to remain completely detached and calm... and with most other nin he possibly could have but not Naruto… he was… special. 

He watched him grow up, he and the kindhearted youth had shared the same isolation and loneliness, but as much as he wished he could reach out to the child, all he could do was watch, he lacked any knowledge on how to interact with others anymore or even express his understanding of the pain Naruto had bravely endured all through his childhood. He respected the courage and strength it took for the affectionate blonde to grow up as he had and was astounded by the fact that in spite of all his childhood being spent being hated, shunned by the entire village, he still became a warm hearted and giving man... gentle and loyal to his village and everyone in it.

Ibiki steeled himself before pealing the blanket back, the extent of bruising had grown, the left side of his face and a wide strip of his torso was bruised from the fall from the bed, while not done directly by Genma it was still 100% his fault. Some were distinctly hand prints... Other large bruises possibly could have come from stumbling and dragging himself. Naruto had to cause himself this damage trying to save his own life, he’d suffered horribly because the disgusting filth had used him like a toy then tossed him aside. 

Objectively as was possible, he looked over Naruto again... the frail blonde looked like he'd been thrown off the mountain, not an inch of his body was undamaged. Ibiki checked his limbs while still at the house, at very least his arms had been dislocated, although on the way to healing, the muscles and tendons would take a bit to recover...

He started by dabbing balm around his wrists and ankles where the ropes had cut through his flesh and embedded themselves deep in his tissues beneath… the ropes had buried so deeply, they looked like someone had tried to cut his hands and feet off... but that damage was not as horrific as the damage to another area. 

The other areas treated as best as possible he was left to the task of turning him over and applying the healing balm in the area that he least wanted to touch. He had suffered enough violation, but this was necessary and thankfully he was unconscious. Ibiki applied the balm liberally to the ravaged flesh, sliding a finger up inside to check how badly the small man was ripped up inside, then putting a good deal on his finger and applying it to the inside… no one but Naruto would have survived this level of abuse, the damage was massive and no one would be able to recover as completely and as fast physically… but mentally, he was not equipped to handle the damage he’d suffered, sadly he wouldn't have a choice. 

Ibiki could not heal those scars they would be with him for the rest of his life, the heavily scarred Jounin was familiar with ‘those’ type of scars. He left Naruto laying on his side, grabbed one of his shirts out of the drawer and slipped the small arms through the immense sleeves drew it down the cover him and fastened the buttons up to the top, now he would be clad in a ‘gown’ that would reach below his knees. Laying him once more on his side Ibiki placed pillows at his back and his front keeping him on his side even if he moved as he woke.

Ibiki sighed, the guilt he felt was immense, he’d stood back and allowed this to happen, conducted an investigation when he should have been doing an interrogation. All that he’d done here was bandage a mortal wound, instead of having prevented it.

Ibiki went to the kitchen drew a glass of water and put a straw in it then moved the end table from his living room to beside the bed so he could place the cup on a even level with the injured man and within easy reach. Naruto should not awake before his return but if he did Ibiki didn’t want him to need to get up. 

The 'emotionless' head of ANBU hurt inside worse than he'd hurt since his torture, he hesitated before going out the door, went in and dumped 2 painkillers into his palm then walking in he placed them beside the water. He brushed his fingers over the less bruised side of Naruto's face, at this point he was developing black eyes, his nose may have been broken in the fall, if so it had been repaired enough as to not look broken anymore. 

He fought the urge to gather the maimed frail body close, still unable to find objectivity no matter how greatly he tried, he accepted his feelings and allowed them to fuel his anger. Ibiki stood looking at the sleeping nin a few moments longer then walked out the door, his eyes glittering in fury. 

After ‘questioning’ each of the five men he was holding the number rose to seven men… Seven men repeatedly violated the trusting young man. He was way beyond fury, Ibiki had thought he couldn’t get any more angry but that was proven wrong when another three men were added to the list.

He was not usually known for his deliberate cruelty, using only enough persuasion to get the information he needed. But given that he was not allowed to flay them he did one worse, he showed them what it felt like to be violated by people you trust. Taking their clothes he gave them a drug that would keep them aroused and desperately horny, unable to find release, then left them… what once was fun… Genma better hope they didn’t gang up on him… he hoped they did.

Ibiki returned to his home, his prisoners would be busy for a while, he was not needed there. After checking on his 'guest' and finding him still sleeping Ibiki went to the kitchen he put a pot of water on and when the water was heated he made two bowls of Ramen, Naruto would wake soon. Grabbing a chair he sat within the fair-haired man’s line of sight, he may be frightened, at very least he would be disoriented, and he didn’t want him hurting himself moving around too much. 

Within a few minutes of his carrying the ramen in and setting Naruto’s on the table to cool, his eyes opened, even with the livid bruising on his face the pure piercing blue of his eyes was riveting. Ibiki sat calmly waiting, Naruto studied him then looked around the room before returning to meet his gaze. It was mortifying how much trust and acceptance were in those eyes, in an attempt to distance himself Ibiki gestured at the ramen, “I made ramen.” 

The brutalized man was not distracted, his eyes dropped “What happened?” The blunt and straightforward Interrogator found for the first time in a very long time the urge to lie strong, but he simply answered, “Genma is not a good person.” 

Naruto’s gaze didn’t lift but he gave a little nod, Ibiki saw tears slipping down his face, as trusting as he was, he was not stupid. The large man remained seated, it was his normal reaction to situations where others were dealing with a tragedy, he lacked the proper response. He was not someone who nurtured others, but he found himself setting down his bowl the urge to say something strong, but there was nothing he could say that would help. 

He rose and offered the water and painkillers the heartbroken blonde shook his head. He closed his eyes as if returning to sleep but tears still trailed from the corners of his eyes. Ibiki set the medicine and water back on the table and walked out giving him his privacy. 

A short while later he looked in and the grief-stricken nin was sleeping, he walked over and stood watching him for several moments, without intending to Ibiki stroked the hair back away from his face with a whisper light touch, his heart hurt looking at the vulnerable man… he looked like a beaten angel… he turned, gathered the dishes and walked out. 

It was time to rest, Ibiki did not ever sleep for long periods. It was one of those things he'd found to adapt, he could not ever 'escape' his nightmares, but he could limit how long he would have to endure them, and it enabled him to have a 24 hour schedule, only being absent from the ANBU building for brief amounts of time, he'd sleep then return to work each time, he grabbed a blanket and lay on the couch.

Throughout his 'day' he checked in on Naruto several times, each time he'd wake it was the first place he found himself going... and dwelling for long minutes beside the battered and frail looking man before forcing himself to leave. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto rose it was still very painful but necessary for the obvious reason, using the bathroom he made sure the lights remained off. Naruto stood the blanket gathered around him for a few minutes, he watched Ibiki then turned to go. So many times had he felt the secretly kind and compassionate man near, felt the barest brush of his finger...

In the ‘morning’, technically every time Ibiki woke it was his morning...it was an extremely odd schedule he kept, but this time it truly was morning, the sun just rising. He drifted through the bedroom, Naruto had not eaten yesterday. He drew water, and brought a package of crackers over to sit on the table beside the bed. The pillows were rearranged, Naruto had been up briefly sometime during the night… it was odd that it hadn’t woke him. 

The slender nin still wore his shirt, later today he would get him a set of his clothes. He had an cherubic look laying there in the oversize white shirt, Ibiki brushed the whisker scars. Then realized that once more he was reacting to the vulnerable blonde, he turned and left.

When Ibiki walked in to his personal holding cell area he studied the battered men, many bled both from fighting and being 'used', but none seriously... it had been 24 hours. “Looks like you all got to share the ‘fun’… but then why stop the party now.” He proceeded to grab the men one after another in a head lock inject them then throw them back into the frigid cell… a few wept but he wanted them all weeping if he couldn’t kill them then he could make sure they ended up as damaged mentally as they’d left Naruto. 

Ibiki reviewed reports and issued missions all the things that were ‘normal daily’ works but the hurt blue eyes continued to return to his thoughts, the tears... the bruising had faded, not greatly but had faded since he’d found him like a discarded ragdoll laying limply in the icy cold shower. 

The memory brought pain and anger, but all he could do was provide a place to heal and wait, only time would tell if he could recover from what they’d done to him… the tragic thing was he hadn’t been able to tell him... 

He knew Genma betrayed and hurt him but Ibiki just couldn’t look him in the eyes and tell him the depth to which he’d been abused. He, the cold hard Interrogation specialist could not look into those innocent eyes and tell him… many would find that funny, but it wasn’t… he had to know before he could return to his life. 

Ibiki returned 'late', he’d waited for the last of his men to check in, just as he always did, he could not go home not knowing where his returning ANBU were or if there’d been a casualty. He believed it was his job to support his men no matter what the outcome and to be ready to handle the consequences if the mission had failed. They were placing their lives in his hands every day… he wrote up the plans for the missions and assigned the men to do the job, their failure and loss was his. Tonight's mission had been a success bringing in important information on the strengths of the rain village as well as when and where they’d be training.

Ibiki walked in, his first stop to check on his house guest, looking down at the sleeping man he once again wondered how to tell Naruto what Genma had done, and allowed others to do to him. Ibiki brushed his finger over the bruise on his face, although faded to a light mark it remained vivid in his memory, the great lengths the brave young man had went to in order to survive. 

Ibiki drew back his hand and turned to go out to his place on the couch, his morning would start early. Lady Tsunade wanted to see him about the ‘situation with Genma’… she had no clue as to the depth of the ‘situation’ and if possible he’d like to keep it that way… the less people who knew the easier it would be on Naruto… he wouldn’t have to wonder what everyone thought, it could be his pain alone to share with only those he choose, or no one. It was highly unlikely Genma or any of his friends would ever say a word about what happened. Ibiki reclined on the couch and closed his eyes. 

Naruto stood looking at Ibiki again, it was only in the dark of night he could get up, there was no chance of seeing his reflection anywhere while in the dark. He was grateful Ibiki did not have mirrors anywhere in the house he couldn’t bear to see himself… it wasn’t the bruising or the quickly healing cuts from the rope… he couldn’t explain, just that he couldn’t look at himself... couldn’t bear to look into his own eyes and see the knowledge in them. 

Throughout the last day and a half he’d felt Ibiki’s presence checking in on him, seen the way he carefully provided food and water… even pain killers, but Naruto had only drank the water. He didn’t want food… and the pain… he didn’t wish to think on the reason why, but he couldn’t erase it like nothing had happened. 

Ibiki had been the one to… find him, he only had a vague impression of being picked up and carried but he was certain without a doubt it had been Ibiki alone who’d cared for him… The massive Jounin was an enigma, the soft strokes he gave Naruto’s cheek so conflicting with the distant look on his face. Naruto reached out to touch Ibiki. 

Ibiki caught the man's hand in a painful grip, it had simply been reaction, sensing someone was going to touch him. Ibiki looked up at Naruto the look of pain on his face and the sad trust in his eyes. He released his hand, the blonde did not yank it away, or even draw it back just let it slowly fall, the sad trust was still in his eyes as he turned and quietly returned to the bedroom.

Inside Ibiki cried for him, he looked so much like a kicked puppy, expecting to be hurt, accepting he’d be hurt and still trusting the person kicking him… flaying would have been too good for Genma and the men who’d caused such damage. Ibiki rose and dressed in his complete work uniform, after he ran this errand he would go into ANBU HQ and start his day... then to his meeting with the Hokage. 

Naruto woke to see a plate of dango sitting on his table with the customary water. He took the water drank some them lay down and tried to go back to sleep, in sleep he was at peace. 

Ibiki threw the men’s clothing in to the cell and turned leaving the gate open. “Leave!” The men could hardly move their bodies and spirits damaged, they looked in shock, but it would never be enough to pay for what they did. As Ibiki turned his back on them and left he ordered the ANBU at that door, “Get them out of here.” Inoshishi would make sure they got dressed promptly and get them out the door even if he had to toss them out of the building and pitch their clothes after them… he was very literal.

Ibiki entered the Hokage’s office, a few hours later.

Tsunade looked at Ibiki with dismay, “What have you done?”

“Justice.” Ibiki answered flatly.

“One of your former prisoners killed themselves.” She stated her tone accusatory.

Lady Tsunade seemed to be waiting for him to reply but the reply he gave wasn’t the one she’d expected.

Ibiki fixed hard remorseless eyes on her. “Only one?”

Shaken she sank numbly down in her chair she hadn’t a reply to that and it was evident Ibiki would have nothing further to add. “You can go.” Her voice was subdued, but as he closed the door he could see her reaching for her bottle of Sake.

Ibiki studied the plate not a piece had been touched, it had been well over 48 hours since Naruto had eaten, he was very sure the young man had not eaten for at least 10 hours prior to his abuse. It was not endangering his health yet if he continued to drink, but the reasoning behind his refusal did not bode well for his mental health, neither did his refusal to get up during the daylight hours. 

Ibiki had dropped by Naruto’s home, he could not pretend nothing had happened but he could not leave it like this either... it may be the final trauma that caused the innocent blonde to take his life. For several minutes he simply stood looking at the blood saturated mattress, then took his knife slashing it and peeling the blood stained cloth away, he grabbed bags from the kitchen and removed all padding and cloth , bagging it he set the bare mattress frame by the door. 

Even with it gone the bloody trail on the floor from Naruto's desperate attempt to save himself was enough, undeniable proof of the horror he'd endured. He sank down in a chair unable to look away from the blood, then stood and proceed to clean it up... he couldn't leave it, perhaps it was better if he didn't know how severely they had damaged him, his memories were enough... and the missing mattress was proof enough that it had happened... 

he knew he was lying, not that it wouldn't be enough, it would... but the reason he was cleaning up the blood had more to do with his own need to try to keep the emotionally fragile man from being hurt any further. Ibiki took the bags and a set of the blonde's clothes then left, the ANBU building had a disposal for 'soiled' items such as the bags of fabric, he would drop by there before returning home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki set the clothing he’d brought on the edge of the table beside the bed and walked out. Returning to Naruto’s home had been distressing to him, it would be traumatic for the gentle, caring man, but erasing all the evidence as he'd done would only would make this whole thing harder to confront. The problem was he wasn’t sure Naruto could confront it, he was withdrawing, closing down… it was time to tell him what happened, it would either make him face it… or make him snap completely, it was hard to say which but he feared it would be the latter. 

He sat waiting, the darkness had settled thick now and Naruto moved, he was aware Ibiki was there and as he sat up he gave slight grimace. Although still sore Ibiki was sure his body was well on the way to healing completely. The lacerations left by the ropes were scabbed rings around his ankles and wrists and looking at them he felt extremely reluctant to cause him more pain. 

He would not ask him what he remembered, it would be cruel, he just stated bluntly. “Tying your partner up is not a normal action during sex, blindfolding and gagging are cruel… but Genma went beyond that, he allowed several of his friends to participate in the abuse.” Naruto sagged, his whole body shrinking as he curled in on himself, his complete dejection couldn’t have been more evident if he’d started sobbing. He just sat quietly slumped on the bed his gaze on the floor. 

“I have… taken care of Genma and everyone of the men who did this to you.” Naruto didn’t respond even when Ibiki got up and left the room… nothing and that was the worst possible outcome. After 2 hours had passed without the devastated blond so much as shifting Ibiki gave up hoping. He was too badly damaged; in time he could possibly recover… but it was more likely he wouldn't. He may just end up like Ibiki himself, unable to interact with others except on a professional level… or commit suicide… none of the possible outcomes were good. 

Ibiki returned to the room, he sat in the chair but did not look at Naruto, he wasn’t sure what to say… he heard him rise and felt his hand reach out, Ibiki caught it, although gently this time. The look in the beautiful blue eyes although pained was wise, he withdrew his hand. 

Naruto now had a knowledge that no one else in the village had, Ibiki had more scars than anyone had guessed. It was the answer to why no one could call him friend, why he lived alone isolated from others. The despondent man simply returned to the bed sitting on the edge, his voice was flat , soft and empty. “What do I do now?” 

He had no answer, Ibiki shook his head looking away a moment... survive, try to find ways to adapt to the pain... finally he simply said, “Live.” Naruto nodded he got up gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. As he listened to him dressing, he cursed himself for not stopping this before. Every time he saw Naruto from now on he’d know, he’d see the damage he’d allowed to happen to the trusting young nin.

Naruto left the house after dressing... like a shadow of what he’d once been he simply drifted out the door and started down the road to his house without a word. Ibiki had one of his men follow him for the next few days, the ANBU reported no unusual behavior… of course the ANBU had no idea why he was following him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the day of walking out of Ibiki’s house nothing seemed to matter everything seemed like he drifted in a word apart. Genma and many of the other nin refused to make eye contact with him… Some may have been the ones punished, some their friends but either way it didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Eating seemed an unnecessary action he tasted nothing so if he was near a food and encouraged to take it, as a few of the older villagers' were prone to doing, he’d eat but it brought no joy… nothing. 

Five day’s into the surveillance Ibiki got his first indication the fractured nin wasn’t doing well, the ANBU had been given permission to observe Naruto everywhere, but not inside his house… his man was very truthful and forthright. “I felt there was something wrong with the subject, feeling this was essential knowledge I took it upon myself to observe him after he entered his house. Sir the subject has lost considerable weight, I broke off surveillance, no other pertinent information. His behavior and routine unchanged.” 

Ibiki nodded, he wasn’t upset with his man, he gave them the leeway to break mission parameters if they’re intuition was that there was some important bit of information that would be lost if the parameters were followed. It was not something done lightly and they accepted the risk that they would be subject to reprimand or punishment if their intuition proved wrong… none of his men’s intuitions had ever been proven wrong. 

Ibiki grunted softly, “Dismissed.” The ANBU walked out to change and resume his normal duties. Thin enough to have given his man sufficient cause to exceed the mission perimeter. The veteran Jounin made note of Naruto’s schedule for the following day, he needed to talk to him. 

Ibiki observed the expressionless nin, his clothes hung loose on his frame… he joined the haggard man as Naruto walked back to the admin office with the documents he’d been sent to receive. He didn’t outright acknowledge him but Ibiki knew the gaunt nin was fully aware of his presence. Completely lacking the ability for tact he noted, “You are very thin.” 

Naruto paused looking up at him with dull eyes, “I’m not like you. I’m not strong enough…" Ibiki was getting more worried as the now skeletal blonde studied his hand like it was the answer, he could hear despair but also more than a bit of panic in the crestfallen man’s tone. "I shattered and I just can’t put the pieces back.” He shook his head, his eyes as he looked at Ibiki were dark with despair, his voice now hollow and hopeless, “It’s all wrong… everything is wrong and I don’t know if it will ever be right again.” 

Naruto turned to walk away and Ibiki caught his shoulder stopping him, he could feel every bone of the emaciated man's shoulder beneath his fingers, the once sunny blonde looked up. “Don’t… please don’t…” his voice a barely audible whisper as he turned to walk away. “You can’t even bear to be touched… in you I see my future.” 

Ibiki grabbed his hand, firmly drawing him back, “This doesn’t need to be your future.” Naruto sighed, withdrawing his hand from Ibiki’s, he turned and continued down the road. Naruto was wrong he wouldn’t end up like him… he would never make that long. 

Ibiki felt the utmost disgust at himself… that young man had his whole life destroyed by Ibiki’s lack of proper action... but more than disgust he felt a horrible pain in his heart, he would do anything to change what happened... even take the abuse in his place but this was reality, there was no changing the past, only surviving for a future if you could. Turning he walked back to the ANBU headquarters, his mind already selecting which of his men to put on suicide watch. 

 

END STORY 2


	4. STORY #3: FIT LIKE PIECES IN A PUZZLE

STORY #3 IN SERIES

**FIT LIKE PIECES IN A PUZZLE**  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi sighed; he'd never imagined being put on suicide watch of one of his former students, more than just a student. Looking at Naruto had always given him hope, the endless enthusiasm he held was inspirational to everyone who worked with him. The young nin held a place inside him… he’d love to say in his heart but that had been broken so many times he didn’t think anyone could find a place in it.   
  
Now the sparkling blue eyes looked morose, and the sunny smile hadn’t been seen once in the three days he’d been on watch. He had just returned from Sand and was uncertain what had led to the previously vivacious blonde's current behavior. Ibiki didn't offer the information and the veteran Jounin knew not to ask, if it was information Ibiki wished known he would have told him.  
Kakashi watched Naruto’s house quietly, the last thing he expected was to see the whisker-marked nin come back out, not only come back out but dressed in an extremely sexy outfit. The fabric clung in just the right way to give a tempting hint of what lay underneath. Kakashi followed him to the club. He didn’t come out for over an hour then he emerged with one of his peers in tow. The experienced nin looked on with disbelief as the two men pawed each other in the shadowed alley behind the bar.   
  
It wasn’t like he’d never seen people having sex in public, but this was the man Ibiki thought was suicidal. He really didn’t look like he was going to commit suicide unless it was from kinky sexual pleasures… still Ibiki’s orders stood so he simply noted the details and would present them, just as he had the last few mornings.  
  
By the time Naruto left the club for good he’d brought three men outside for sex, and one to give him oral sex. Kakashi followed him back to his house, and before he heard the shower start he could swear he heard sobbing… the whole thing just didn’t make sense.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto cried, his body shaking. He could feel their hands on him, their cocks slamming into his body. He scrubbed at his skin leaving bloody abrasions, but it did no good… this was it, the only value he had, the sole thing he was good for. No one had looked at him before he’d ‘dated’ Genma, and no one looked at him now… unless it was for sex.  
  
Kakashi slipped away to give Ibiki his report. He was grateful he didn’t have to interpret the data only collect it, because his former student's behavior confused him. He was pretty sure Naruto was not suicidal, self-destructive perhaps, but not suicidal. He fervently hoped Ibiki wouldn’t want him to continue trailing him, watching him with all those men had been difficult for reasons he’d prefer not to think about.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ibiki didn’t require him to continue surveillance. He'd had an odd look in his eyes as Kakashi told him about the previous night's activities… guilt, sorrow… he wasn’t sure but Ibiki didn’t look like it was good news… of course Ibiki rarely looked like anything was ‘good news’. Kakashi found even though he no longer had orders to watch the mesmerizing blonde he often still did, even after Naruto finally found someone and was ‘happily dating’.  
  
The bewitching nin had entered into a relationship with one of the men he’d had sex with at the club… the one who Naruto gave a blow job. While that seemed good it was doomed for failure, the self-absorbed man was all about appearances; a social climber… and apparently did not understand the concept of a relationship Kakashi noted after several times walking by an enthusiastic couple making out and recognizing Naruto’s boyfriend… it wasn’t Naruto’s face the egocentric playboy was attempting to eat.  
  
It was with little surprise Kakashi spotted the two men having a discussion in the middle of the village almost prophetically at the crossroads between several roads. Naruto was sitting on a bench while his boyfriend looked impatient and bored, alternately looking briefly at the blue-eyes of his lover and scanning the crowds as if looking for something to do. Kakashi moved a bit closer so he could hear them, yes it was rude but the scene was engrossing and held him spellbound. It brought him a strange relief that it was over... Chonbo was an idiot to play with Naruto like that.  
  
Chonbo raised a skeptical eyebrow, still only vaguely interested in the conversation, he fussed with his hair making sure it was perfect and then straightened his clothes, brushing imagined flecks of dirt off. “It should go without saying… seriously?”  
  
Naruto nodded, even as he squirmed and averted his gaze. The young nin's tone was too soft to be sullen, but he felt it was obvious to everyone who glanced their way that he felt defensive and his cheeks heated. He’d tried so hard not to care, but it hurt to find that others were laughing at him behind his back as his boyfriend freely ‘worked’ the clubs going home with anyone he choose.  
  
Chonbo sighed and looking like he was only doing it because it was expected of him, reached out for him. At the annoyed sigh Naruto’s eyes shot up to meet his, they blazed in anger as he rose to his feet. The shameless Casanova looked surprised and confused. He still didn’t get it, with a frown he insisted. “ _You_ may have said you weren't, but _I_ never said anything about not seeing others.”  
  
Naruto just continued to stare at him, his anger seeping away. In Chonbo, there was nothing but meaningless perfection… he was gorgeous, simply stunning but that was all, inside there was nothing. He was a shallow shell... An orchid that would forever require constant care and attention. Naruto felt a deep weariness. “I told you it was over. Why are you still here?”  
  
The narcissistic man had an odd mixture of emotions on his face, the main was annoyance as to why his former lover had to ask. “I’m trying to figure out what else I can say to make you return to me.” His tone was one as if explaining something to a small, and not very bright, child. Naruto had heard it many times in their relationship, every time he’d failed to be the ‘perfect companion’ Chonbo required.  
  
Kakashi nearly laughed, wow that had to be one of the worst things he could have said at that point. The pompous fool knew right away he’d said something wrong, he didn’t have to wonder what for too long. Naruto’s blue eyes nearly glowed in fury, and the icy cold tone of his reply left no doubt that he just blew his last chance. “ _Make_ , no… there is nothing you could do to _make_ me do anything for you…”  
  
Kakashi watched the captivating blonde's face raptly. He couldn’t help it. Something made him wish to stay... to watch them. It was like an Icha Icha book, a _very_ bad romance story, only more so. The pain in Naruto’s eyes did not bleed through into his tone, if he’d been listening to them from a distance, he’d never have known they were in one of the biggest fights he’d seen since Tsunade was turned down at the village bar.  
  
Naruto simply said, “I could never be good enough. According to you, I’m an embarrassing oaf... according to Nezumi, I’m amazing… wonderful, everything he could ever want in a boyfriend.”  
Chonbo gave a harsh and disdainful scoff, “It won’t last… and don’t come back to me when it ends, I’m done dealing with your nonsense… honestly you are not worth it.” He was about to walk away but turned to hiss cruelly, “I was the best thing you will ever have, now all you have is your memories.”  
  
Naruto was tired of struggling on. He returned to his apartment to gather what few things Chonbo had given him or left at his home. _Everything_ that had anything to do with him had to go… he’d box it and leave it on his doorstep it was up to him if he wished to throw the items away or give them to his next… Who was he kidding?! He’d been the only fool who had believed he was anything more than a convenient hole to Chonbo. Let him throw it all away, nothing could remain. He'd go out and buy things to replace the essential items he wouldn’t keep. Just inside the now closed door of his apartment he paused. It would be hard to face the day tomorrow, to face everyone’s eyes on him waiting to see how he reacted to the break up.  
  
He felt guilty as he realized he was actually a bit relieved it was finally over, no more fighting and crying, no more struggling to make their doomed relationship work... no more resentment of his needing to go on missions, his lover had believed he should always come first. Naruto going on a mission when he wanted him to stay caused many of the fights, Chonbo was not a nin and could not believe Naruto wanted to 'play warrior and crawl around in the filth' rather than stay beside him.  
  
Truthfully he didn't even get by the 'light flirtatious stage' with the other nin he’d quoted as thinking he was ‘amazing'. Naruto had only been at the bar to see for himself the truth of what Chonbo was doing. Nezumi was a Sand nin stationed in the Leaf Village temporarily and already in a relationship, although according to him a bad one, and his words were only an effort to fuck the 'village whore'.  
  
No more... Chonbo was right it wouldn’t last… it wouldn’t even start. He was done, he just couldn’t do it, he was too flawed as was proven by his attempt at a 'real' relationship. _‘I’m done dealing with your nonsense.’_  
  
He’d tried, he'd even moved, trying to leave the past behind but he simply couldn’t fit into the ‘normal’ world, things were just too screwed up inside him. With his first ‘relationship’ with Genma, he’d ended any chance at regular life. His old life had shattered like fine china, and his new… well, he wasn’t sure he had a new life, he only drifted through his days doing what he had to do.  
  
He knew Kakashi watched him… no doubt Ibiki was still watching to make sure he was stable… funny term, nothing in his life felt ‘stable’… random and out of control, often meaningless… but not stable. He remembered years ago… his sensei’s wise eyes watching over him when it seemed he was reading his book… If he had to be someone’s meaningless fuck toy, why couldn’t it have been him? He always felt safe with him, Kakashi wouldn’t have… it didn’t matter. Things like him were not meant to be loved. They were containers of evil, who could honestly love something like that?  
  
Even so, he still often thought about Kakashi, how he’d never looked at him with hatred or fear. He'd dream about the understanding in his gaze… the solitary nin knew what it was to be alone, truly alone… no friends, no parents, just a tool to be used… He’d day-dream of the reserved man touching his face gently… holding him… a ridiculous dream nothing more. Late at night it was more than only touching, he'd wake longing for him… wishing he hadn’t woken and full of sorrow. In that world, he’d had love, here there was nothing. Finally unable to bear being a ‘ghost’, unnoticed and invisible when not ‘in use’ for a mission, he returned once more to the hollow life of being a fuck toy.  
  
It had been several weeks since Naruto and the dolt, Chonbo, had broken up and Kakashi watched with a strange unease as he returned to visiting the club. He found he couldn't watch Naruto with the other nin without feeling that odd troubling feeling, but when the younger nin wasn't at the club he continued to watch him.  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Returning from a mission should be a relief, safe in the village free from responsibility for the next day or two… but it was not a relief. The rest of his team for the mission were now out somewhere drinking together... laughing… but the return only meant waiting lonely and empty, waiting for a purpose or going to the club to let strangers fuck him. That was as close to a relationship as he’d probably ever have, and tonight he was feeling too low to allow the greedy hands to paw him. Genma had recognized what he was… he’d known Naruto’s sole use in a ‘relationship’ was sex… again he pictured Kakashi. He'd been thinking more and more about him and what his life could have been like. He knew the easy-going man still watched him when he was in the village, he supposed the feel of the experienced Jounin watching him so often should have made him uneasy, but it didn't.  
  
“Why was it him? Why couldn’t it have been you?” Naruto whispered into the night sky, not expecting an answer.  
  
“Who?” A calm silky tone asked.  
  
Wide eyed, Naruto looked over at his former Team Leader in alarm, “Kakashi!” When Kakashi spoke he almost yelped like a frightened little girl and fell out of the tree!   
  
The veteran Jounin waited while his companion attempted to steady his heart, which was now racing from more than just fright, but as it calmed Naruto actually became more distressed. How long had Kakashi been there? What must he think that he’d reacted… well, like a Genin, totally unaware of his surroundings? Studying his former team leader, he felt so foolish, but there was no chastisement or disapproval on the other man’s face.  
  
Kakashi looked serenely at him, “I was wondering who was up here… and why they were sitting in a tree in the middle of the village…” The truth was, and he was sure Naruto knew it, that he’d known it was him before ever approaching the tree; but the attractive blonde did not know why he’d joined him... and it was better that way.  
  
Although he couldn’t fight his obsessive interest in the handsome young nin, Kakashi was determined, no more relationships; they never worked out. In spite of this he still found himself saying, “Why don’t we hop down. I’ll buy you something to drink while you tell me what has you so gloomy.”  
  
Naruto forced a strained smile, “I think it would be best if we stayed away from the bars.” He would not shame Kakashi by having people think he was ‘with’ him, and he couldn’t face having the people watching him… or even worse propositioning him like the ‘fuck toy’ he was. The alluring snowy haired man nodded, then intuitively replied, “I suppose you get tired of the attention and need a break.”  
  
Naruto felt his heart sink, of course he knew. He'd watched him for Ibiki… probably seen him with countless men… he shrugged, acknowledging the truth and made mocking fun of himself.  
“I get it when I want to… but it’s meaningless. I'd rather masturbate at least I know _I_ care about me and I won’t go around bragging about having fucked me.”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t help it, he gave a soft surprised laugh, even when depressed Naruto had a sense of humor but it was just a mask… much like his own. It kept people unaware of what was really going through his head. “Do you enjoy it?” he asked softly.  
  
“Does it matter?” Naruto gave a self-ridiculing smile.  
  
“You have the right to have happiness.” Kakashi corrected.  
  
Naruto’s chuckle was without any trace of his usual humor. “You shouldn’t be seen with me, please just leave me alone, you wouldn’t say that if you knew...” that even before he chose to become a sex toy he’d already had more cocks in him than some of the most promiscuous of nin in the village…  
  
“Knew what?” Kakashi could see the broken man hidden inside and knew something truly horrible had happened to the gorgeous blonde.  
  
Naruto seemed to shrink into himself. “Look I know I’m not normal… I never was and never will be.” He gave a dejected sigh, “I used to think one day…” Kakashi watched as he gathered strength to continue, the hopeless slump of his shoulders made him look like a different person, not the bubbly and high spirited young nin he’d once known. Even with shame bright in his eyes they still met Kakashi’s, brilliant blue and full of honesty.  
  
“I feel so weird inside…” for a slight minute there was a note of a plea in Naruto’s tone. Then he caught himself and continued speaking like nothing mattered, once again in a monotone but his gaze was on the bar. “This is not something that could be changed. It's what was meant to be...”  
  
Kakashi felt a spike of guilt, “I knew you were… lonely. I should have paid more attention to you, instead I focused on training Sasuke… and look how well that turned out.”  
  
Naruto shook his head firmly, “It’s not your fault in any way. You are not responsible for me… it isn’t anyone’s fault. No matter what I hoped I simply couldn’t be like everyone else, no one would see, no one understood they only kept feeding my fantasy that one day everything would be ‘alright’…” He shrugged, “I can’t explain how I feel inside to anyone, they just look at me with distrust or pity. It’s just better this way, being alone that is…” his face flushed. “Except for the sex.”  
  
Kakashi kept his voice neutral, trying not to make his former student feel he was being judged… but he was, not by him, by all those around him, and they fed his self-destructive nature… the ones who didn’t know how to reach out to him and also by the predators that were looking for what they could get from him. “Why do you do it?”  
  
“I need something, to in any small way be a part of… life. To feel connected and not as if I drift in a separate reality, unseen by anyone.” He gave a self-mocking laugh. “They are very aware of my existence when I’m…”, his self-mocking lilt died away and he dipped his eyes but not before Kakashi saw the tears of shame in them.  
  
The statuesque blonde rose swiftly to his feet, looking at him a perfect lithe sun bronzed and extremely attractive man it was hard to believe he thought so little of himself. Naruto shook his head, his tone hopeless. “It doesn’t matter… I have to go.”  
  
Kakashi watched him a minute as he leapt down and turned to walk away. “You hate yourself don’t you?” He hadn’t intended to say that, or to say anything for that matter, but it just came pouring out from somewhere deep inside of him. A place he now knew was his heart, although he’d tried to deny it the gentle blonde had already found a place there years ago. “Walk with me. You don’t have anywhere to go do you?”  
  
Although phrased as a question it was clear to Naruto it was a statement of fact. He nodded, both at the observation that he hated himself, and that it was true; he didn’t have anywhere he needed to be.  
  
Kakashi leapt down, began walking down the road and Naruto fell into step with him. There was silence for several moments then the white-haired nin looked over at him, his tone resolute. “You will not do that, you will not give yourself away anymore.”  
  
When Naruto opened his mouth to object that it was his only use, and he had several days before the next mission… several very lonely days. Kakashi quelled his protest with the intensity of his gaze before even a word escaped. “No one.” He stated firmly. His gaze grew a bit less confident like he wasn’t sure his next words would be agreed with. “We will date.”  
  
The absolute shock on Naruto’s face would have been comical if Kakashi hadn’t been waiting tensely for his reply. The young blonde’s response was one word, “Ok.”  
  
Kakashi didn't realize how nervous he’d been until that answer brought a surge of relieve so great that he could feel his heartbeat race. He wasn’t sure if this was 'right', but he found that he had to try. The likely hood of a successful relationship between two so badly ‘damaged’ men such as himself and Naruto was not a good one. If this was a bar bet on whether it would work or not he’d have to bet with the virtual majority against the possibility…, but he couldn’t deny his obsession with the gorgeous man any more, or stand by and watch him self-destruct.  
  
Kakashi found their stroll had taken them to the memorial, as his wandering so often did. It was a fresh reminder of all that had been, the lovers he’d lost both in death and in his inability to bond with others. A reminder he didn’t want when he’d just made a commitment to risk his heart once more. “Saturday, 18:00.” There was something about Naruto that made him want to try… want to hope.  
  
Kakashi glanced at Naruto enigmatically before using a transportation jutsu and disappearing, leaving the blonde standing looking at the Memorial stone solemnly. He was baffled, why had Kakashi…his heart drummed. The incredibly handsome, well-respected Kakashi wanted to date him! This had to be a dream…   
  
Naruto’s elation slipped away, or pity. It was much more likely pity. He could feel his ears heat, why had he said those things to Kakashi? Why hadn’t he left rather give him a pathetic story of woe… he sighed tiredly, didn’t matter now. He would follow the coveted nin's direction to abstain and wait for their date on Saturday… he was certain the date wasn’t for sex. Why would someone so sought after want to have sex with a worthless fuck toy like him? The thought brought him the most sorrow he’d felt in a while. He sat on the memorial bench and cried as he quietly mocked himself that at least here it would not be thought strange. Later today he’d get flowers and pray for his companions who’d died, right now he was too ashamed to even look at their markers.  
  
The day of the date arrived, and Naruto was nearly sick with anxiety. Would he show up… had he changed his mind, decided he didn’t want to be seen with the ‘village whore’? He paced anxiously; he hadn’t known what to wear. What would they do? He’d never actually been on a date before, Genma had picked him up at a bar… he’d met Chonbo at the bar, sucked his cock then went in and found another to use him…  
  
Genma had made it clear what he was, shown him the only thing he could ever be to anyone. Suddenly this whole thing seemed like a bad idea, he couldn’t date, people like him didn’t date… and definitely not someone well respected like Kakashi. Naruto slumped in a chair looking out his window despondently.  
  
He almost didn’t answer the knock at his door but finally slipped off the chair and went to open the door. The least he could do was tell the wonderful man to his face that he couldn’t date him…  
All words fled as Naruto saw Kakashi, although he still had a mask, the casual khaki pants and loose white dress shirt complimented him. He looked amazing… so very elegant he took Naruto’s breath away. His lean body in a causal relaxed pose as he waited for Naruto to invite him in.  
  
Kakashi felt more nervous than he’d been since his first date as a teen, he hadn’t much ‘dating experience’ his relationships had almost always begun on a mission, then progressed to spending more time together… but this; a planned date was unsettling. Naruto opened the door and Kakashi forgot his nerves as he saw the handsome man that gazed at him. The enchanting cobalt blue eyes looking at him with a shocking level of trust, the slightly parted soft lips and seductive whiskered markings of his honey tone skin… he was stunning.  
  
Naruto dropped his eyes shyly. He felt hot all over as Kakashi looked at him, his heart racing in excitement… this had to be a dream. This couldn’t possibly be real… if it was a dream he prayed he wouldn’t wake.  
  
Kakashi’s breathing sped as he watched the sensual man drop his eyes, his cheeks lightly tinted… no one looked this absolutely amazing and didn’t know it, and yet Naruto seemed completely unaware… and unbelievably spellbinding.  
  
The experienced Jounin tried not to show how the simple sight of Naruto looking so striking had made his breath catch, for a moment his mind went blank and he was unable to form words. “You look very nice.”  
  
Naruto gave a small smile at the compliment, his gaze still lowered he said softly, “You are so gorgeous…” The slight blush had deepened, and when he timidly glanced up Kakashi fought the urge to kiss him. No one had ever made him feel like that… that desire to feel their lips on his to taste them, to feel them in his arms… it was a bit frightening how easily this remarkable man could make him yearn to touch him.  
  
Now Naruto knew this had to be a dream. Kakashi looked like a deity, much too divine for someone like him to touch, and he’d complemented _him_. “I… would you like to come in?” He had no idea what to say... what did you say to an extraordinarily handsome man who’d come to take you on a date? This had to be a dream it couldn’t really be happening! That was the only thought going round and round in his head.  
  
Kakashi entered the apartment, although not spacious it was immaculately clean... it looked like Naruto lived like this not just cleaned up for when he arrived. Knowing he'd been quiet too long the skilled Jounin struggled to find something to say, but all thought fled every time he looked in his date's angelic blue eyes. "You have a very nice home." It was a bit lame, but at least he'd said something.  
  
Naruto watched the exquisite man as he looked around, "Thank you... can I get you something to drink?" Kakashi met his eyes, and for a moment said nothing, then replied, "Ah yes... I was going to let you choose what restaurant you'd like to go to."  
  
Kakashi saw his hesitation, the way he averted his eyes next was not unexpected, as completely entrancing as the younger man was he lacked self-esteem. That was what he intended to help him with... at least that was what he was telling himself to justify risking himself again. "I suggest Shushuya? Then we can go to a movie."  
  
Naruto bit his finger nervously, leaving almost decorative crescents on the pliant skin, and he shifted awkwardly. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?" His tone was hushed.  
  
"Yes, I wish to not only be _seen_ with you but leave no doubt I am dating you." Kakashi answered carefully suppressing his reaction to the sight of Naruto biting his finger... damn hot! What was it about this man that had him in a constant state of... 'bodily interest'?  
  
Naruto felt sick, _'leave no doubt I'm dating you'_ it _was_ a pity date. His former sensei felt a 'parental obligation' to help him... to stop the gossip. "You don't have to do this... I accept what I am, you being seen with me will not 'bring me up' in the villager's eyes, only drag you down into the gutter beside me. That's the real reason you asked me on this date isn't it?"  
  
Kakashi was surprised; Naruto really thought this was _all_ about trying to improve his social status... that there was no attraction on Kakashi's part. His real reason was something entirely different, and he wasn't sure he wanted to admit it, so he creatively redirected the question. "I wish to spend time with you, do you wish to spend time with me?" The real reason was he was extremely attracted to the younger blonde man to the point it was almost an obsession... and that was just too odd to admit.  
  
"I can cook here so you won't be seen in public with me, would you like me to?" Naruto had noticed the genteel man had not denied the conclusion he'd come to. Kakashi immediately shook his head.  
  
"Although I'm sure you are a very good cook I think we should go to Shushuya... unless you don't wish to be seen with me?" The gorgeous Jounin teased.  
  
Although he ducked his head, Naruto couldn't hold back a tell tale smile at the delight Kakashi's words brought. "I would love to be anywhere with you." He blushed furiously and chastised himself for his desperation but even through the mask it was obvious his former mentor was smiling.  
  
"Shushuya it is then." Kakashi concluded walking over and holding the door open for him. Naruto walked through in a blissful haze... no one had ever brought him to an actually 'sit down' restaurant... of course aside from meeting people a few times at Ichiraku's, he'd never had anyone take him anywhere. His delighted bubble burst as he mentally added, well except their places to fuck him and even that had been rare...  
  
Kakashi stopped his now subdued companion in the stairwell before leaving the building. "Are you alright?" It had looked like someone had suddenly doused him in cold water. Naruto nodded, but he didn't raise his gaze. Kakashi cupped his face, tilting his head up and teased gently, "I promise it won't be as bad as you think..." his tone hardened slightly. "If something happens, I promise I will take care it. Trust me?" The protective spike he felt as he said those words was a bit surprising in the strength... but yes, he now realized he would not allow anyone to even look at the angelic man with hostility.  
  
Naruto met his eyes; Kakashi really would try to protect him, he was sure of that... but he knew there was no way his date could, no matter how great and well respected a veteran Jounin he was... still he nodded and attempted to suppress his anxiety. It didn't matter how bad it was or what happened, he wouldn't have given up these moments with this phenomenal man for any reason. Even under his fear he was elated by every look Kakashi gave him. Naruto turned his face slightly and placed a kiss on the compassionate man's palm, "I will be fine."  
  
Kakashi dropped his hand trying hard not to let the bewitching man know how shook he was just by that soft kiss, "Um... yes. Well, we should be going." Naruto nodded, but it was clear he was frightened the unexpected 'affection' would make Kakashi draw away.  
  
Why had he done that?! Kakashi's touch was so soothing... he just... reacted. Now the fair-skinned man would know to stay far from him. The reserved nin did not back away, but his lone exposed eye was enigmatic as they turned and walked to the restaurant.  
  
At the restaurant, Naruto suddenly realized something that he'd over looked until this moment... it was a _formal_ restaurant... he didn't know what he was supposed to do... he'd look like a fool among all the cultured people.  
  
"Naruto." Kakashi fought the urge to touch him; he looked terrified. "It's only a restaurant... just relax, have fun." Naruto stiffly nodded, but looked no less troubled.  
  
They entered, and the refined man slipped his shoes off; Naruto watched closely and did the same. Like Kakashi, he placed them beside the other patrons. They were his best shoes, but they looked very shabby next to everyone's expensive footwear, he and Kakashi slipped on the house slippers and walked up the stairs where the hostess greeted them. It was all a blur to Naruto; his heart was pounding so hard he was sure it was visible through his clothes.  
  
They were seated at a low table; the experienced Jounin studied Naruto as he subtly tried to watch what the other patrons were doing, so he could behave similarly and not feel out of place. Kakashi ordered and his nervous date just watched with wide eyes as the first course food was brought, he looked a bit distressed, and he waited until the hostess had left to explain, "In traditional restaurants they believe in an _ichiju san-sai_ menu; one-soup, three dishes then there's the rice... and pickled vegetables."  
  
Kakashi gestured gracefully at the dishes; he was relaxed and matter of fact like he dined in the expensive, upper-class restaurant often... it was possible he did. "I have chosen salt-grilled fish as the main dish, and miso soup with tofu and _wakame_... a type of seaweed. _Chikuzen-ni_... chicken, carrots, burdock, lotus root, taro, and yam cake... and _Goma-ae_ , blanched spinach with sesame dressing."  
  
Kakashi gave a small smile still hidden under his mask but evident by the amusement shining in his eye. "You are not expected to eat everything..."  
  
The amused Jounin saw Naruto relax slightly and shoot him a sheepish grin, "I'm glad..."  
  
In spite of his concerns the meal went smoothly; he did not see Kakashi eat, but it was clear he had. No doubt he used a genjutsu to allow him to comfortably eat without exposing his face to everyone. He had always wondered, as did probably every other villager, why the amiable man constantly wore the mask. Naruto was sure there was nothing 'wrong' with his face; it didn't seem like that... it seemed a... 'reaction' to some event in his past... he wondered how long Kakashi had been hiding his face. No one knew how he looked beneath the mask... or perhaps a few people did but would not say. He had clearly dated others... he was a very sought after... an elite nin... sensual, elegant, and incredibly attractive man... even with his face covered you could see the fine aristocratic bone structure.  
  
When they left the restaurant Kakashi looked placidly at him, "What kind of movie would you like to see?" Naruto knew even if the well-known Jounin had been seen out eating with him; he should not be seen going into a dark public place with him... he would not cause Kakashi to be looked at like that.  
  
Naruto gave a hesitant smile, "Could we skip the movie?"  
  
Kakashi studied the beautiful blonde's face a moment before replying. "If you're worried about your reputation, I promise I haven't made a move on someone in a movie theater since... well come to think of it never..." There was playful teasing in his tone, "I swear I won't try anything." Naruto gave him an odd look before replying.  
  
"No suppose you wouldn't... but I'd rather not go to a movie, if that's ok?" No, he was sure Kakashi had no 'need' for a person like him; he could choose anyone.  
  
"Yes that is fine should we go for a walk around the village and talk now?" Naruto looked first surprised, then very uneasy. He looked into Kakashi's eyes with concern, "You shouldn't be doing this... you shouldn't be seen with me." The masked Jounin could see this was very distressing to his date and gave in, "What would you like to do?"  
  
Naruto averted his eyes, "If you wish you could come back to my apartment to talk." He knew he shouldn't be saying it, but he really did want to spend more time with Kakashi... without destroying the well-loved man's reputation.  
  
"Ok." Kakashi answered easily. "Your apartment." They walked quietly and he began to wonder if he was pushing Naruto too hard, he didn't seem comfortable... he wasn't even sure the younger man was enjoying the date... that was an anxiety producing thought. Perhaps he didn't wish to spend more time with him.  
  
Naruto glanced up at his sensual companion, although walking along beside him, he hadn't taken his hand or touched him in any way. Not since they'd left the stairwell of his building... when Kakashi had cupped his face, his touch was so gentle... it was very likely he was uncomfortable with people knowing they were on a date... but he'd said, _'I wish to not only be seen with you but leave no doubt I am dating you'_. Perhaps he'd changed his mind... the way Naruto had reacted to his touch had disturbed him, maybe he now realized his plan would never work.  
  
Kakashi saw some of the younger nin as well as quite a few 'older' nin glance at Naruto then him and smirk. His companion's concerns about his social status were very considerate... but his concerns that others would think they were going to fuck were only a problem if Kakashi cared what they thought, and he didn't. Let them think what they want, but he dared anyone to say anything to his face... and Naruto... well he supposed it wouldn't make a difference who they thought he was taking home; it would be the same... perhaps this hadn't been his wisest choice, but he didn't want to end the date, he wanted to talk more with the handsome blonde. Naruto had been too anxious at the restaurant to really talk about anything.  
  
He was ashamed to admit it, but he desperately hoped Kakashi would continue to wish to see him even if it was only pity motivating him. They arrived back at Naruto's apartment and he held the door as the man who filled his dreams strolled in.  
  
The hypnotic blue eyes followed him as he went to sit on the couch, then he swung the door shut and crossed the room for a moment Naruto looked like he wasn't sure if he should sit on the couch with him or in the arm chair but then settled on sitting on the couch.  
  
Awkwardly, Naruto searched his mind for what to say. He'd never had anyone want to come to his home before... and only a few want him to come to theirs... but that was for sex... Did Kakashi want sex? Was that what he thought when he invited him here?  
  
Kakashi broke the silence, "I enjoyed going out with you." He could see the surprise and skepticism on the younger nin's face, and even if he hadn't the meek note in Naruto's voice when he replied made it clear he hadn't been sure Kakashi had enjoyed himself.  
  
"I really enjoyed going out with you too." Naruto looked nervously around the apartment. "I never thought someone like you would be... willing to be seen in public with me."  
  
Kakashi gave a soft snort of amusement, "Someone like me?"  
  
Naruto nodded and gave a small smile but there was sorrow in his eyes. "You are very well -respected... loved. I'm... well. I'm not sure most of the villagers even know I have a name..."  
... _or care_ , Naruto silently added. He was a 'thing' something to be used... on missions, a tool and off, a toy. A walking blow up doll... it was his purpose.  
  
Kakashi stroked Naruto's cheek, the amazing blond looked very surprised, and uncertain whether he should continue he hesitated, searching the captivating blue-eyes for any sign of the incredibly handsome man wanted. There was no sign of objection and when he caressed the side of his face Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into his touch as if it was bliss.  
  
The whisker-marked nin mesmerized him, his reactions so pure... so honest. Kakashi couldn't resist the temptation. Drawing down his mask, he kissed those inviting parted lips, the silky soft skin tempted him. The blonde’s lips tasted like the fresh strawberries they'd had for dessert, the light taste suited him. Kakashi found himself leaning in to cover those enticing lips firmer with his and his body reacted immediately eager. He drew back to see Naruto startled and confused; his cheeks flushed and eyes wide.  
  
Naruto wanted to touch him but held back; it was likely the exquisite man would not like the 'town whore' touching him. Kakashi's lips were tender and soft as he brushed his, the skilled man's touch was heavenly. He was stunned, this had never happened before, without parents he had never even experienced the chaste kiss of his mother, well at least not in his memory… Genma had refused to kiss him, he said he ‘didn’t kiss’ of course with the fact he almost always had a senbon in his mouth it would have been a very harrowing experience.  
  
This first kiss had surprised him. It hadn’t been unpleasant, not rough or forceful. No, it was quite glorious, but now clouds of bewilderment fogged his head until it felt full of fuzz. What was this, what was going on? Why would he do that? Kakashi had never shown any ‘physical’ interest and now suddenly he was kissing him gently like they’d been dating for months. He wasn't sure how to feel about it...   
  
As his head cleared his emotions continued to swirl chaotically inside him, his heart beating so hard it hurt. How did he feel… well, a bit physically ill but that was from the confused and instantly aroused state of his body and mind. He'd never imagined anyone ever kissing him like that… like they cared… of course he'd not expected anyone to ever want to kiss him at all. None of the men who'd fucked him had wished to kiss him... but then you didn't kiss a fuck toy, the only interest they'd ever had in his mouth was having it covering their cock. Even Chonbo hadn't wished to kiss him, the one time Naruto had tried to kiss him he'd drawn away and looked disgusted.  
  
Quickly rising Kakashi shook his head, the young nin's beautiful blue-eyes looked hurt as he turned and walked rapidly out the door. He needed time … and space, far from the enticing man to think. Before they'd started dating he’d never thought of Naruto in that carnal way and now… he was uncomfortably aroused from just that one simple kiss. He had been walking aimlessly through the village and found himself at the memorial.   
  
All his friends, his mentors and teachers, all the pieces of his past lay here… cold stone instead of warm bodies, silence instead of wise words. He sat on the bench at the side looking somberly at all the names carved on it... the village was only a few generations old and the pillar in the center of this sacred place was nearly full of the men and woman who’d given their lives up to protect it.  
  
Naruto sat on his couch, his head bowed as he cried, his first kiss and the person had left like he was fleeing him. Genma must have known that too, you _don't_ kiss the fuck toy... all he could hope for was that he'd get another chance... he'd remember his place. If only he got another chance... he'd do anything just to feel Kakashi's touch again.  
  
Naruto was both shocked and ecstatic when Kakashi showed up in the training area after his sparring partner left the next day. He could only draw shallow nervous breaths as the famous nin approached and asked. "So willing to go on another date... this Thursday, 19:00?" Naruto blinked, unable to express how thrilled he was to get another chance to please him, he simply nodded.   
  
He didn't care anymore if they were pity dates, he just desperately wanted to convince the incredible Jounin to still 'visit him' even after he'd given up trying to fix his reputation... any time he could get with the highly sought-after man would be glorious. Kakashi smiled, his eye sparkling with humor at the obviously incredulous look on his face, and started to go. Naruto found his voice, "Just come in. You don't need to knock." Kakashi inclined his head and agreed. "Ok, see you Thursday at 19:00."  
  
Kakashi found Naruto's surprise very adorable; it was unbelievable he didn't know how heart-stopping handsome he was... it was still a bit confusing why the incredible man thought so little of himself. The day of their date arrived, and Kakashi found he wasn't any less nervous than last time... he just wanted the date to go well. Unfortunately he had to leave after the date to help with another's team... he paused at Naruto's door.   
  
The enticing blonde had said to just come in... Kakashi opened the door and walked in. The sight before his eyes almost dropped him to his knees. Naruto lay on the couch, the smooth sculptured length of his sun-kissed form accented by the most tempting firm ass before continuing down to his well muscled thighs and calves. Agilely, the erotic blonde rose to his feet and crossed the room to him. He remained mesmerized as Naruto took his hand and brought it up to his mouth... His gaze was inviting as he sucked the older nin’s finger into his mouth, teasing the tip with suggestive flicks and strokes of his tongue until Kakashi swore he would cum like a virgin right there.  
  
Naruto needed the highly coveted man to want to continue to see him, this time he couldn't make any mistakes. He needed to give him as much pleasure as he could... it was all he had, the one draw... the only value he had... he'd been a fool to dream of anything more.   
  
Although the extraordinary Jounin did excite him, he was like the rest... sex, he did not really care, he just wanted sex... the knowledge hurt but Naruto suppressed the thought, slipping into his role as a toy he simply asked with as much ‘passion’ as he could fake, “How would you like me?” This was the best he could hope for, to be Kakashi's fuck toy... if he was lucky more than once... it would be nice to never need to go to the club again.  
  
Kakashi blinked; this had not entered into the equation, for some reason it never occurred to him that the sensual blonde would wish to have sex with him. Now here he stood with Naruto's amazing body molded to his, Naruto's golden hair falling in haphazard waves to brush the tops of his shoulders. Kakashi attempted to remind himself once more why this was an extremely poor idea... but his mind was blank.   
  
The erotic man stroked and caressed his body as he removed Kakashi's mask and clothes, kissing his way down his body with soft brushes of his lips. Naruto drew his pants down, and Kakashi stepped free but he didn't rise; he looked up at him provocatively. He was the ultimate seduction, his wide blue eyes gazing at him worshipfully, his full lip's parting to dart a little lick over Kakashi's arousal.  
  
Naruto watched Kakashi's face seeing the pleasure on it at the light swipe of his tongue, he licked slowly up the shaft to the head, hearing the gorgeous man moan in pleasure then enclosing the hard length in his mouth and sliding down to the base, Kakashi cried out in surprised delight.  
  
Kakashi had never felt anything so heavenly as Naruto's mouth and when the seductive blonde had taken him to the base he'd been shocked, no one had ever been able to take all of him... it was extraordinary and the pleasure made his knees weak. As the amazing mouth moved up and down the swollen length, Naruto's tongue cupped and teased his cock, every slide down to the base drew a fevered moan. The slow tease had every inch of Kakashi's body aching with lust.  
  
Naruto drew back to just sucking on the head looking up trying to determine if Kakashi wanted him to bring him to orgasm with his mouth or fuck him.  
  
Kakashi's hips gave an inadvertent buck at the temptation, and the skillful mouth resumed its caress of his cock growing steadily faster until he was gasping, his hands clenched at the nearly unbearable pleasure. Naruto's hands gently slipped over his hips cupping and encouraging him as Kakashi bucked into the sweet tight hold crying out in ecstasy and trembling as Naruto's throat flexed around his cock, and he came in the inviting hot grasp. Naruto slipped back slowly, his tongue teasing his sated cock and his hand cupped and fondled his balls gently, by the time the perfect lips had reached the head Kakashi was nearly hard again.  
  
Naruto could see Kakashi wanted more, and he released the steadily hardening organ from his mouth enclosing it skillfully in his hand as he rose, slowly stroking it as his body slipped up to mold to his wonderful body.  
  
Without his mask on the cool silken strands of Naruto's hair brushed whisper light over his sensitive skin, an unconscious seduction in par with the heated breath now caressing his ear and the talented encouragement of the sensual blonde's fingers around his erection. Kakashi grasped Naruto drawing him into a fervent kiss; the younger man gave a shocked mew before melting eagerly into him.  
  
Naruto's mind spinning at the strong emotions that were sweeping through him, he was kissing him! As Kakashi kissed him passionately, Naruto could feel his cock hardening at the skilled tongue probing his mouth. Kakashi's hand grazed lightly over his chest and traced a finger around the nipple, then over it. Naruto's skin quivered, the peak now erect and sensitive. He gave a pleading whimper, never had someone touched him like this... never outside his dreams had _he_ desired like this, his body yearning for his lover's touch, burning with the rising need.  
  
The wanton young man whimpered urgently, and Kakashi turned him in his arms. The silken firm flesh of Naruto's ass against his now throbbing flesh was so seductive, but he could wait this was enough for now. His hips rocked his massive erection between the muscular cheeks thrusting into the tight hold as his fingers continued to play over Naruto's sensitive nipples.  
  
Naruto moaned, shivering at the amazing sensations that Kakashi gave him with every experienced caress. Naruto stepped forward drawing them over to the couch. He straddled Kakashi's lap, and the incredible Jounin's hand enclosed their cocks stroking them together. Naruto wailed in pleasure, arching as he gasped between keens.  
  
Kakashi had never seen anyone react with such strong and uninhibited enjoyment; it teased and delighted him that he could give the erotic man such pleasure. Naruto bowed his head hungrily kissing him... but his kiss, although excited, was an expression of his extreme delight and not a demand as Kiba's had so often been.  
  
Kakashi's groans of passionate need were unlike anything Naruto had ever heard from any of the others he'd allowed to use him. This was like he was sharing himself... caring to give pleasure to him and express how wonderful his actions felt not greedily ram into his body... he hadn't positioned his cock, maybe he wanted him to... for the first time he didn't mind that it would hurt. When Kakashi's hands came up to caress his face as he deepened the kiss Naruto positioned his cock and forced himself down on it.  
  
Kakashi cried out, but it was in shock and distress his hands immediately grasping Naruto's hips. He could already feel blood! What was he doing?! "Naruto! Kami! No!" Naruto's eyes widened and filled with tears.  
  
He'd misjudged what Kakashi wanted he'd wanted his mouth again; he needed to do want he wanted immediately. He wanted desperately to be the exceptional nin's fuck toy no one had ever made him feel this way.  
  
Naruto gave him a pleading look quickly rising, "I'm sorry." And dropped to his knees instantly taking Kakashi's cock in his mouth, he could taste his blood on the swollen length. It wasn't unfamiliar...  
  
"Naruto!" Kakashi seized his arms; Naruto released his cock and looked up mournfully, "Please.... please, let me give you pleasure."  
  
Kakashi's body shook, and he knew it was more in distress than any other reason. He'd never had someone purposely hurt themselves to please him... thankfully not even Kiba... it was horrifying. He drew Naruto up; he looked near tears... As Kakashi drew him onto his legs to hold the distraught blonde, he once more tried to straddle him. "Stop, please."  
  
Naruto was trembling as he held back his tears. What had he done wrong? Why was he pushing him away? He couldn't please him... Kakashi no longer wanted him. He dipped his head unable to meet his eyes. "I only want to... please you."  
  
Kakashi just looked at Naruto in confusion for a few moments, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, and I want to give _you_ pleasure as well." Naruto gave a soft self-mocking laugh, "Don't worry the fox is already healing me... in a few minutes I'll be... like a virgin once more."  
  
Kakashi was confused; he lifted Naruto's chin bringing his eyes to meet his, "Then let me show you how _not_ to hurt yourself... please." The submissive man nodded, hope blooming in his eyes. Kakashi was stunned that no one had ever shown the sensual nin how to do it in a way it would not injure him... guess that was the last thing on their minds when fucking in an alley.   
  
Kakashi drew him over and laid him on the bed, first he went to the bathroom and dampened a cloth cleaning his blood from the erotic blonde's body and his own, true to Naruto's word; he was uninjured once more.  
  
Naruto lay on the bed watching Kakashi clean the blood from them both... the exceptional Jounin didn't like being dirty; he needed to remember to get up and clean him afterwards. Chonbo had been like that too, and he'd learned to keep a damp cloth nearby when they had sex, so he could clean him immediately after. If Kakashi would 'visit' again he needed to have one ready... Naruto's thoughts had turned inward while he had cleaned the blood off, returned the cloth to the bathroom and rinsed it.  
  
Kakashi slipped up to lie between his legs Naruto looked puzzled, but as he slipped his hands under those perfect cheeks, lifted his entrance to his mouth and stroked slowly over it with his tongue Naruto cried out and arched, nearly jumping off the bed his eyes wide as he panted. Kakashi was a bit startled by the extreme reaction, but as he returned to teasing the area Naruto writhed wailing in rapture... it was beginning to be very clear that he'd had some pretty poor lovers for this to be such a shock to him. Panting and trembling, he made softer pleading whimpers and Kakashi looked around, it did not surprise him that Naruto didn't have any lube. It was possible he didn't even know there was such a thing. He'd have to go very slow and prepare him well... he still wasn't sure even then, unless. "Do you have any... massage lotion... petroleum jelly?" Naruto nodded although he looked baffled and Kakashi went and got it from the bathroom, he slicked up his fingers, first circling one around the taut entrance.  
  
Naruto had not been exaggerating about tight as a virgin... Kakashi teased the area and once more Naruto writhed mewing at the stimulation . Kakashi watched as his finger brushed over his lover's entrance, fascinated by the erotic man, his cock was throbbing at just the sounds his lover was making. Naruto panted and gasped delighted moans as Kakashi's finger played gently over the area until the muscles loosened, then slipped a finger in. Naruto was nearly hyperventilating at the extreme pleasure and Kakashi stroked his thigh and hip as his finger slipped in and out of the taut passage. Naruto once more arched and moaned as Kakashi slipped another slick finger in, Kakashi groaned at the unconscious tease.  
  
Naruto's body loosened faster now as he discovered how to relax his muscles and was 'rewarded' with the stretch of a third finger. Naruto looked down at Kakashi with pleading eyes his body driven to desperation. Kakashi slipped his fingers out; while rubbing the heavy grease on his cock was not one of the more pleasant sensations, as he rose up over Naruto his cock slowly sinking into the incredibly tight grasp of his body, he was glad for the slick coating. He didn't think there was any way he could have done it without any lubrication. He was simply too big and the passage snugly clasped around his cock, his and Naruto's ecstatic moans as his cock sank in were worth the 'wait'.  
  
Naruto wanted to cry he had never imagined it could be so... absolutely wonderful, it was heavenly beyond words. The easy slide of his lover's cock so astounding he could hardly remain still, his body shivering at the nirvana... anything, he would do anything to be Kakashi's, to feel these overpowering sensations... then all ability think disappeared with the first thrust into his body. He wailed at the glorious feel, his eyes clenched, his whole world now the powerful surges of pleasure. He could scarcely draw breath between his rapturous cries.  
  
Kakashi's strokes grew faster, and he groaned, between the grasp of Naruto's body and the howls of ecstasy the erotic blonde made he wasn't sure how long he could hold off his orgasm. Nothing in his life had teased him to this point, it was a bliss like no other that was compounded by the knowledge that he was bringing Naruto undoubtedly the most pleasurable sex he'd ever had.  
  
His balls burned with the need to cum, Kakashi tilted his hips and thrust into his lover's prostate. The result was pure ecstasy as Naruto bowed up into his final drive his whole body trembling as he keened in rapture. The powerful contractions of his muscles drew everything from Kakashi his hips bucking as he emptied himself in the depths of Naruto's spasming passage. He kissed Naruto breaking it to gasp for breaths before embracing his younger partner to him and rolling over to place Naruto on top, he did not wish to crush him, and he was exhausted.  
  
Naruto clutched Kakashi, his face resting on his damp chest. He knew he should rise off him and clean him, but he just wanted these few minutes, to be held and lie to himself that he was loved. Finally, he made himself rise and lift off his lover's... no, not _his_ anything... off Kakashi.  
  
Naruto went into the bathroom and came out with a warm wet cloth crawled back on the bed and wiped Kakashi down.  
  
Kakashi thought it was sweet of him, but he didn't mind waiting a few minutes. "Are you ready to shower?"  
  
Naruto hesitated; he didn't want Kakashi to leave, and if he went to shower it was likely he'd be gone when he got out. "I'll wash your back." The incredible Jounin teased.  
  
Naruto was stunned, "You... you want to shower with me?"  
  
Kakashi laughed, "Yes."  
  
Naruto flushed and tried to hide his happiness. "Ok" Kakashi didn't want to leave immediately even though they'd had sex... his heart beat sped up as he remembered the wonderful sensations... he wasn't even sure that could be classified sex... it was amazing, unbelievable, extraordinary... there were not words strong enough to describe it!  
  
The shower brought a whole different level of pleasure; the feel of Kakashi's hands stroking over his body with gentle caresses... he couldn't be without this, fate was cruel if he was going to be denied this, knowing what he could have... he had to find a way to convince the remarkable man to continue to use him. He needed this lie; this was as close to love as he could ever get... but why would Kakashi come back? Naruto hadn't brought him pleasure like the others; he'd let coveted Jounin please him, and now he'd never come back...  
  
"Naruto? Are you ok?" Kakashi had watched Naruto stare blankly at the drain for several minutes, and he was getting worried. The solemn man nodded and gave a not very convincing smile, "I'm fine." Kakashi tilted his head up and kissed him softly, "Good. I'm going to need to leave, I promised I'd take one of the Genin teams to the training field."  
  
Naruto traced the fine indented stripe down Kakashi's cheek, some people would say the soft pale skin was marred by the scar, but couldn’t think of the spectacular nin's face any other way. The mark was no more than a distinguishing feature unique to him… like the tattoos that trailed down Kiba’s cheeks, just a part of him… not a defect, an accent to the fine high cheekbones and heart-shaped face… a face so angelic, until you looked into eyes haunted by the past. He was beautiful, and now Naruto would see his face in his dreams... and it would hurt so much more when he woke to remember that it was only a dream.  
  
Naruto nodded; he wanted so greatly to plead with him, but he knew it would do no good. He was certain the gorgeous man had much better lovers who brought _him_ pleasure. He wasn't sure why Kakashi had used him this time, but he could not even dare to hope he'd do it again.  
  
When the shower was over, he watched Kakashi dry and dress, slipping on his mask to cover the divine beauty of his face once more... it had been a gift, all this... he hadn't had to allow Naruto to remove his mask or kiss him... and especially not give Naruto pleasure. He would have just been grateful Kakashi was willing to fuck him... and now he'd go back to his other lovers, and he would never be able to touch him again.  
  
The urge was too powerful to resist and before Kakashi walked out the door, he touched the handsome man's arm, then watched him leave. His heart hurt; he returned to the bedroom and lay on the bed, as sick as it sounded, he just wanted to be able to smell him one more time. Naruto sighed sadly and got up stripping the sweaty sheets from the bed and putting them in the laundry for the service to take away and wash, after that he remade his bed... he no longer wanted to lay in it, and he curled up on the couch looking out the window.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't until late that evening that Kakashi realized exactly what he'd done. Laying in his bed, he clapped his hands over his eyes and groaned, he’d just done what everyone else had done to Naruto… it looked like he’d used him! He hadn’t… but he’d left and that’s what the sensitive blonde would think, and he couldn't even explain to him. Naruto was on a 'A' rank mission, there was no telling when he'd be back.   
  
Then many more things slowly crept in... Naruto's boyfriend... he'd never prepared him... he didn't even use lube! Kakashi felt a deep loathing rise in him, which turned to anger as he thought about how shocked the sensual blonde was at every soft caress. The self-centered fool had never given Naruto pleasure! He couldn't wait for Naruto to return, he had to explain, tell him he hadn't just used him...  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ibiki had informed him that Naruto had been the only one to return from the mission, Kakashi went looking for him... his heart full of pain. He knew what he'd find... he knew it was why Ibiki had called for him... the gentle loving blond man was hurting. It was no surprise to find him still in his uniform, crusty with blood, in the corner of his immaculate living room. He knew someone had arrived, Kakashi could tell by the flinch he gave, but didn't immediately look up.  
  
Finally making a sound between a laugh and a sob, he spoke, “I shouldn't be here, I keep seeing it, it doesn’t go away... I shouldn't be here!” Naruto glanced up from his huddle in the corner; his eyes were haunted. Looking down at him was like seeing a trapped animal, Kakashi wanted to help, to say something but there was nothing he could say.   
  
The blonde's words seemed to drift like ghosts up from him. “I feel like I'm falling apart, everything's just too... wrong… I can see their blood on me, and I don’t think I can handle this... any of this anymore... I shouldn't even be here.”   
  
He looked around frantically his eyes searching almost desperately for some way to ground himself, to pretend it hadn't happened… to deny the terrible truth and when nothing changed he continued hollowly. “I can’t stop seeing them… I want to withdraw inside myself… I want to wake up and none of this ever happened."   
  
He whimpered, "I want safety, to know nothing and no one can touch me. Peaceful emptiness, to erase my thoughts. Help me please, help me escape into the emptiness… find the warmth, the soft warmth, where it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
The flaxen-haired man's eyes dropped. "I shouldn't be here... the bodies... I shouldn't be here...” His eyes pooled with tears , the occasional one slipping loose to leave a thin wet stripe on the tan flesh before dropping to the floor.  
  
He knew how the fragile man felt… they called it survivor's guilt, such a easy common and meaningless term… this here was reality... it was something he knew well. Kakashi held him, and Naruto looked up at him with grief darkened eyes. "They are gone... no one left... they..."  
  
Kakashi nodded; words didn't help, all he could do was hold him stroke his back as he sobbed. It was heart breaking to see Naruto hurt like this, the tenderhearted man was devastated, and Kakashi wished it had been him... he understood this pain.  
  
When Naruto cried himself to numbness, Kakashi stripped them both, took him in the shower and washed the blood from him. Then dried him as he stood woodenly staring at random objects, not seeing them only the horrors he'd experienced. Kakashi brought him to the bedroom laying down holding him as he would occasionally start crying again, his body shaking with agonized sobs long after his tears had run out.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning, Naruto woke to find Kakashi cradling him. The initial thrill gave way to heartbreak and then tears as he remembered why the experienced nin was here beside him. Suddenly even the man he desired so much he'd do anything for him was not enough to stop the surge of despair... they were dead. He'd been the only one who came back... and he should not be alive. How could he be alive when they weren't?!  
  
"Naruto." Kakashi's gentle voice broke through.  
  
Naruto looked at him with desperation. "It didn't happen."  
  
Kakashi shook his head sadly and gathered him in his arms. He whispered, "It did... I'm sorry."  
  
The tortured man sobbed harder, "No... no... it didn't, please..." Kakashi rubbed his back. They sat like that for a while, until Naruto had exhausted himself again. Getting up for a moment Kakashi went to the refrigerator and brought back some sort of cooked bird... duck, chicken... who knows, it didn't matter. As he encouraged him, Naruto numbly ate, he got him to drink some water and get dressed. He couldn't stay here; the mourning young nin had to go out... he couldn't heal here.   
  
Kakashi brought Naruto to a bench where they were relatively out of sight but could watch the villagers in the main square as they went about their lives... Children running and playing, people laughing...   
  
Naruto buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder crying, his teammates Masako and Seiko would never see this again, never hear these people... see their loved ones...  
  
Kakashi spoke softly, murmuring as he nuzzled his ear, "This is what Masako and Seiko were protecting... they loved this village, they loved its people... they didn't die for nothing, they died to protect the people they love... they would not regret dying to protect this. You have no reason to feel bad for living. They left this in your care... all these people, all the people they loved, they would be glad you were here to protect them."  
  
Naruto sniffled looking up at Kakashi then lay his head against his chest no longer hiding his face occasionally looking out at the villagers. It wasn't a magical cure, but it was the only thing he could do to help, now Naruto just needed time to accept what happened.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
It took a few weeks before every beautiful thing he saw or experienced didn't bring the pain of terrible anguish, he'd never be able to look at things the same way ever again... but he could continue living. The first three days were both dreadful and now a treasured memory. The horror and agonizing sorrow... but now looking back he could see what he couldn't in his depression. Kakashi had been there for him, took care of him, comforted him... for that brief time he'd had what others had, someone who cared. The compassionate man had stayed with him those first three days, but even now that Naruto had returned to duty he still checked in on him often and made sure he was ok.  
  
One day after they turned in their mission reports and Kakashi was walking with him towards his apartment, talking as he usually did when checking in on Naruto, about things that he'd seen in the village that were amusing.  
  
This time when they reached Naruto's building he didn't just keep walking calling out his usual, "See you later." Kakashi stopped, stepping into the entrance way and out of sight of the road. He studied Naruto for a moment then said, "Can we go on a date? I really just want to spend time with you, to date you, go places together... sex is not required."  
  
Kakashi was nervous, and that did not come out like he'd intended, but Naruto didn't look offended by his awkward _'sex not required'_... sex not expected? Well, he just didn't know how to put it... he wasn't expecting anything sexual... not that it wasn't wonderful, he still got hard thinking about the passionate cries Naruto made but...  
  
Naruto looked away, not in embarrassment, but because he was afraid to see the rejection in Kakashi's eyes. Of course the amazing man didn't want to have sex with him; he had much better lovers, it was a mistake he'd made and would not make again. He was only trying to 'help' him get a better reputation... it was a completely useless attempt.   
  
Naruto knew, even if he succeeded, it would change nothing. Sooner or later his loneliness would force him to go to the clubs and bars once more... to have strangers fucking him, their vile hands on his body, their cocks deep within him ramming brutally hard as they got their pleasure... but even if Kakashi's plan could only fail Naruto couldn't deny any possible reason to be around the incredible man. Kakashi's kiss, his touch, anything... he craved anything he could get from him... desperately desired every look, every smile... every word.  
  
"I... I enjoyed having sex with you." Naruto managed to force the words out; he knew he shouldn't say it, but it was the truth... however, once he'd started he couldn't stop his plea. "I'll be anything for you. I'll do anything you say, tell me, and I will do it... Just pretend to love me... even if it's only when no one is able to see it."  
  
Naruto's head bowed, but Kakashi could see the tears trailing down his face. It was clear the experience of losing his teammates was still eating at him. He dipped his head and kissed the beautiful blonde tenderly, what started as a soothing kiss quickly heated... Naruto immediately responding passionately. Kakashi stepped back before things continued any further. The blue eyes looked ashamed as they met his, "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to... to excite you... seduce you."  
  
"I know." Kakashi replied softly as he resisted his desire, next time they had sex, he wanted it to mean something... if there was a next time. He needed to keep his distance physically... the stunning blonde was magnetic, and his kisses... his moans... _his everything_ was addictive. He hadn't noticed any other person in even a vaguely sexual way since they'd been together, all he could think about was Naruto... but he was not going to act like just another randy man out to fuck him.  
  
"Will you go on a date with me?" Kakashi asked, although now he stood just out of reach. Naruto nodded; he was being a fool, but he would take any little tiny bit he could of Kakashi's attention and continue to dream of his touch.  
  
"This Tuesday 19:00?" Kakashi asked, hoping he wouldn't say no. He had missed being beside him, holding him... he'd only been there to help Naruto the three days after the death of his team mates, but after he left he kept wanting to go back. Wanting to lay beside him and hold him, feel the wonderful man in his arms... Kakashi waited for his answer and felt a wave of relief at Naruto's prompt reply, "Yes." He couldn't deny it anymore he was not doing this to help Naruto or because of an obsession... he cared about him a great deal and wanted to spend as much time beside him as possible.  
  
It was only two days until their date but during those two days Kakashi tormented himself with thoughts of Naruto going back to the club... to going back to all those other men. What if he decided he didn't want to date him anymore... was it just low self-esteem or did Naruto, somewhere inside, like having all those other men... was he missing going to the club? He'd seen nin talking to Naruto... the beautiful blonde nin didn't look happy about it... was that because he was telling them he couldn't come to the club that night?  
  
The day of the date arrived, and Kakashi couldn't help showing up early. He was feeling anxious; he planned on taking Naruto out to eat anywhere he liked... after that he had no idea. He just wasn't any good at this dating thing; he only wanted to sit around somewhere quiet and talk to him... be able to touch his hand and...  
  
Naruto opened the door and Kakashi nearly groaned. The sensual man was quite probably on his way to the shower, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loose. Kakashi's gaze traveled down his body to the enticing way his hips just barely peeked out of the top of his loose pants. Kakashi drew a deep breath tearing his eyes away as they sought to drop even further to the vague outline of Naruto's cock. His voice was unmistakably husky as he apologized, "I'm sorry I'm... a bit early."  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously; this was not who he'd expected to see at his door... then he realized his state of dress, or undress as it was. The alluring nin's eyes were drifting down his body with unmistakable desire, to Naruto's embarrassment his body eagerly responded, his cock rapidly hardened and strained at the front of his pants. He dropped his head unwilling to look at the sensual man; he was very confused, Kakashi reacted like he wanted him, but he didn't... or perhaps his _body_ became aroused, but he didn't really want it to... Naruto didn't know anymore he was just plain at a loss to understand it.  
  
Kakashi looked away for a moment and tried to rein in his desire, "I can leave and come back in a bit when you're ready if you like." Naruto shook his head, but he wouldn't meet his eyes. Against his will Kakashi's gaze drifted down to the front of Naruto's pants; the whisker marked blonde was quite erect, his cock filling out the front of his pants. "Please come in..." his voice was subdued, "I'll be ready in a moment." Kakashi entered, fighting his urge to stroke Naruto's cheek; they were lightly flushed, whether in embarrassment or desire he wasn't sure.  
  
Kakashi's resolve wavered; he yearned to touch the warm sun-bronzed skin, to hear his cries of pleasure, but he held back. There was no way Naruto would ever believe he just wanted to spend time with him if he gave in to his lust and made love to him again. Neither mentioned it; however, he was sure, after that first time, that the spellbinding blonde believed that sex was the only reason he wished to date him.  
  
Naruto glanced at him then away, "Can I get you something to drink while you wait?" Kakashi shook his head; his voice was serine once more but when Naruto glanced at Kakashi he was very clearly aroused. "No, I'm fine. I didn't mean to rush you." Naruto gave a little smile but did not raise his gaze from the floor, "It's ok. It won't take me long... make yourself at home, you know where things are if you change your mind about a drink."  
  
Kakashi watched him walk from the room and attempted to calm his body. He was greatly tempted to touch Naruto but to do that... to even kiss him... he wasn't sure he could stop himself from going further. There was just something about the man that made it nearly impossible to resist him!  
  
Naruto stood in his room quite flustered he wanted to go take a shower... a very cold shower and after picking out his clothes and realizing he was still erect he gave in, walking in to start the shower... then stripping and entering. He immediately remembered the way Kakashi had felt when he'd been holding him after... after his team mates died. The memory was much more effective at killing his lust than any cold shower. It was still very difficult to believe they were gone; he washed and dried, quickly getting dressed.  
  
Kakashi heard the shower. It felt so familiar being here... like he'd lived here, he'd only been here three days... but it seemed like home... an odd thought. He brushed the peculiar feelings aside, glad that his arousal had finally subsided. It honestly didn't take long for Naruto to return fully dressed, "Where would you like to go out to eat at?"  
  
He really had been too 'excited' before to notice, but the light grey shirt Kakashi wore complemented him... it looked silk... and dark black dress pants. Of course he'd never seen Kakashi in anything that he hadn't liked the way it looked... even a dusty uniform... he was so handsome it was breathtaking but even more than that was the way he made Naruto feel. In the extraordinary Jounin's arms, he felt safe and loved. His touch brought such pleasure, far more than sexual; it was like his dreams. That thought frightened him so greatly, it was like a hand grasped his heart... this wasn't his dreams. Kakashi didn't love him; he had to remember that... this was going to end badly... he would go out with him this last time, but he had to stop seeing him.  
  
Naruto's hair was slightly damp... and he looked wonderful... his honest blue eyes gazing at him gave Kakashi a thrill. How could this man be free? How could no one have seen how amazing he was... how beautiful and loving? Naruto's smile was a bit strained, "I will happily go anywhere you wish...". Kakashi wanted to say 'here', to sit down beside him on the couch and nibble something from the refrigerator as he held him... but that wasn't exactly a date. He deserved to be taken somewhere nice... but Shushuya had been stressful for him, something a bit more relaxed. There were quite a few Gogigui places along Tea Avenue. "Let's just walk up Tea Avenue and see what looks good."  
  
Naruto broke into a real smile; it was the area many of the teams went to celebrate after a mission. He'd never been in any of the places there... it was mostly sweet shops, but they had several relaxed sit-down restaurants too. He'd always wanted to try bulgogi, it was one of Choji's favorites; he was constantly talking about it.  
  
The enthusiastic grin on Naruto's face was fantastic; Kakashi swore he'd do anything to see that delight on the once boisterous nin's face again. Naruto was very striking, his eyes lit with excitement and grinning joyfully... it had been so long since he'd seen the younger man like this, like he used to be. He wanted to bring that playful and light-hearted person back, to make him happy again. Naruto remained bubbly, laughing at Kakashi's quips and wry observations, the sunny grin never left his face. It was the best day Kakashi had in a very long time, seeing him relaxed and comfortable made the world seem... brighter, everything brought him more pleasure seeing it beside his vivacious date.  
  
Naruto hadn't been this happy in a very long time, being beside Kakashi and walking around sampling sweets after they ate. His enthralling companion teasing him about his choices and laughing at his over enthusiastic approval of quite a few of them. It wasn't until they returned to his apartment that Naruto remembered his vow... it had to end. Looking at Kakashi, it was very hard to say when in his heart he knew he would do anything for the wonderful man's smile, anything to feel his touch... anything. Even as he forced the words out he knew it was too late he loved this man with all his heart.  
  
The smile left Naruto's face, and his eyes took on a deeply mournful look, "I can't go out with you again."  
  
Kakashi swore his heart stopped, "Why? Don't you enjoy it?"  
  
Naruto couldn't meet his eyes, "Yes. It is better than I ever dreamt..."  
  
Kakashi felt a rush; he tried hard not to show the thrill that gave him... instead replying with a soft amusement and probably very evident hope, "You dream of me?"  
  
Naruto looked up, his eyes wide, "Um... yes... no, I..."  
  
Kakashi stepped forward and stroked his cheek gently, stopping all words. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into his touch slightly. The simple act expressed so much, the amazing blonde did care... He did want to continue dating.  
  
"Why do we have to stop dating?" Kakashi asked softly, to his dismay tears formed at the corners of the amazingly handsome man's eyes.  
  
"You're doing this to help me... to you it means nothing, but for me it means everything, you are going to destroy me when you leave me." Naruto's voice was hoarse with pain.  
  
Kakashi drew down his mask, tilted the frightened face up and kissed his full soft lips tenderly, then soothingly murmured, "And what if I don't leave you?" This was breaking his heart to see the kind, affectionate man so afraid.  
  
New tears rolled down his sun kissed cheeks; Kakashi wiped the tears as they fell with light strokes of his thumbs as he cradled the innocent face, he could feel the shivers of pleasure Naruto couldn't help making.  
  
"You will." Naruto drew back, turned away wrapping his arms around himself; his voice was soft and husky, "I dated Genma..."  
  
Kakashi was confused, while Genma was the last person he'd willingly spend time with, having dated him shouldn't matter... but he was beginning to have a very bad feeling. "Why would that matter?"  
  
Naruto's tear drenched face looked back at him briefly , his eyes anguished. "It matters... I cannot face you and say why. Tell Ibiki I want him to tell you..."  
  
Kakashi nodded, but Naruto had looked away once more. Something bad happened while he'd been gone, he'd only been gone a few months but something important had happened... something terrible, and it had to do with Genma. "I will return after I speak to Ibiki."  
  
As he left Kakashi heard him whisper softly, "No, you won't."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was extremely uneasy; Naruto was sure whatever Ibiki was going to tell him was going to make him never wish to see him again. He couldn't imagine anything that could be so terrible he wouldn't want to see the amazing man anymore... even if he'd murdered Genma, and he obviously did not do that. Kakashi whipped through the hand signs arriving at the ANBU Headquarters and walking swiftly into Ibiki's office.  
  
Ibiki looked up, then picked up his paperwork and put it away; it was immediately clear something was wrong, Kakashi looked very troubled. "Naruto wants you to tell me why the fact he dated Genma matters."  
  
Ibiki only stared at him for several minutes then bluntly asked, "Before I do as he asks I want to ask you this... how much do you care for him? If you don't love him, don't ask... just walk away."  
  
Kakashi felt a chill; it was something bad enough that Ibiki didn't want to tell him. "I'm not sure..."  
  
Ibiki watched the veteran Jounin, he said he wasn't certain but everything about him from the way his heart was racing, the posture of his body... even the expression on his face as he removed his mask said the copy nin was completely, deeply in love with the angelic young blonde.  
  
Ibiki studied his face a moment then nodded, "Genma used him. Naruto thought he was dating Genma, but Genma treated him like a party favor... he almost didn't survive it." The 'unemotional torture specialist' looked at him with deep sorrow.  
  
Kakashi swallowed hard, his heart hammering; he could barely speak, "What did he do to Naruto?"  
  
Ibiki's face remained impassive, his voice calm, but his eyes showed Kakashi his horror. "He tied him up, blindfolded him and let his friends rape him... repeatedly."  
  
The look on Kakashi's face was devastated; he'd paled to a snowy white that nearly matched his hair, and he hadn't heard the 'bad' part yet.  
  
Kakashi's knees weakened; Ibiki rose poured him so sake and waved toward a chair. The experienced Jounin sat but waved the drink away. Instead of withdrawing it Ibiki continued to hold it out and Kakashi felt his heart fall... It got worse, he took the drink and downed it.  
  
This was one of his deepest shames, and he wouldn't blame Kakashi for being furious at him... but he wouldn't. All the grief-stricken nin cared about was the tremendous abuse the man he loved had been through. Ibiki looked somberly at him, "I didn't act soon enough, the second time he did it... it was much worse."  
  
Kakashi looked up, appalled and sickened by Ibiki's words, "Second time?!" No... oh Kami! What had the repulsive bastard done?!  
  
Ibiki nodded, "Ten men... all night... bound, blindfolded and gagged. They left him half dead on the bed. I found him after he'd somehow drug himself to the shower... the bed was saturated, not sure how much blood he'd lost from his internal injuries... his mouth as well as rectum..." Ibiki shook his head and Kakashi could hear the remorse in his voice but that barely registered past the shock.  
  
"There never should have been a second time. I failed to act swiftly." Ibiki held out the sake bottle. "Anyone but Naruto would have died; the extent of the damage was... horrible." Ibiki set the bottle down; he looked like he needed the drink almost as much as the anguished man before him. "Telling him was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do... he was 'inexperienced' Genma was his first..."  
  
Kakashi thought he was going to be violently ill; he dipped his head. Unabashedly tears flowed down his face. All the missions he'd been on and this horrified him more than anything in his life, and that was a big feat given the way his life had gone so far. If Ibiki could call something _horrible_... "This was why you wanted me to watch him."  
  
Kakashi's voice was strained, there wasn't enough alcohol in the world to help, the man he loved had been viciously tortured and nearly killed. Ibiki sat down, "That was several months later... emotionally he was unable to recover... you know the rest."  
  
Kakashi rose, before he walked out Ibiki added soberly, "If he's chosen to let you know it's because you are important to him. Only I and his abusers know what was done to him." _If he's asked me to tell you, it means he loves you as much as you love him. I just hope you both can see that._  
  
Kakashi nodded numbly and walked out. Naruto was punishing himself... all those men since, he couldn't forgive _himself_ for what they did to him. Months of continual abuse, nearly every night punishing himself... Kakashi swore at that moment that he'd never let _anyone_ hurt Naruto again, even if the wonderful man refused to have a relationship.  
  
To his dismay, Kakashi realized he'd been one of the men who'd 'used' him and walked away, in Naruto's mind he was the same as all the rest... another abuser to punish himself with. Naruto didn't think he'd return... didn't think he'd want him after he found out.  
  
Kakashi knocked softly at his door. He wasn't sure what he would say to him, but when the door opened all thought of what to say vanished, he grabbed Naruto hugging him close. His head bowed over the fragile man, hugging him as Naruto cried, he never wanted to let him go.  
  
Naruto's voice was hoarse, his body trembling, "You still want me? Knowing..."  
  
"Naruto I love you." Kakashi's voice was husky with emotion.  
  
Naruto looked up his innocent blue eyes dark with fear. "No, you just... you're only reacting to what... happened."  
  
Kakashi shook his head drawing off his mask and tossing it away; he rained tender kisses over the sweet man's face. "I think I always knew it. I just couldn't face it... you are all I think about. The only one I want to be beside every moment, to hold you... to see you smile and know I'm making you happy, brings _me_ the greatest happiness I can remember ever feeling."  
  
Naruto wept; he could never have hoped Kakashi would ever love him. As long as he wanted him, he would never leave... never! The feel of his beloved's arms around him the adoring kisses... it was more glorious than he'd ever dreamt was possible. Kakashi drew him in and over to the couch holding him and stroking his face and back as he swore he'd _never let anyone hurt him_ , that he would _never leave him_... Naruto was in Heaven, and he never wanted to leave this bliss... if this was a dream he prayed he'd die before waking, he couldn't bear to ever lose this.  
  
For hours Kakashi held Naruto, thanking the gods that he was alive and in his arms.  
  
"I will kill Genma for what he's done to you..." Kakashi kissed him gently looking into his eyes and caressing his cheek.  
  
Naruto looked worried, "Please don't, please don't even talk to him... I know what Ibiki did..."  
  
Kakashi didn't ask, if Ibiki had handled it, he was sure Genma and every other man involved would rather have been killed than whatever he'd done to them.  
  
Twilight came and Kakashi kissed Naruto once more, intending upon rising and turning on a light, but the muted whimper of his love brought other ideas to mind. His hand moved down to stroke his beloved's still imprisoned erection, Naruto gasped loudly and trembled in need.   
  
The temptation to hear his lover's cries was too great to resist, Kakashi drew him up and stripped off his shirt. He was immediately drawn to the tightly budded little nipples. Naruto moaned as his lips closed around one of the tender peaks, his tongue feathering over the hard tip as his finger circled and teased the other, panted arching further into his mouth and whimpering in delight. The skilled Jounin released the first and enclosed the other as his finger brushed across the damp peak of the first.  
  
Naruto hungered for every touch, his body yearning for the feel of Kakashi's, but before he could start to undress the sensual man, he freed his nipple and his hands slid into Naruto's pants. As his ivory-haired lover drew them down his hands caressed over his hips and down his thighs. Naruto's breath caught sharply, his eyes wide he'd never dreamt anyone could touch him in so many enjoyable ways, Kakashi's every touch was bliss!   
  
The experienced man had sunk to his knees as he drew Naruto's pants down, and he stepped free of his pants but Kakashi didn't rise. His hand fondled Naruto's balls tracing the sensitive strip behind them, the blonde man moaned, closing his eyes at the divine sensation and then cried out in shocked rapture as he felt his beloved's mouth cover his cock. Naruto gave rapid fevered mews at the extreme pleasure, although he'd done it too many times to count he'd never imagined it felt like this! It was nearly unbearable, the strong waves of ecstasy leaving him breathless, panting and whimpering.  
  
Naruto was essentially a virgin before he'd first made love to him; he'd never felt an arousing touch... it thrilled Kakashi to hear his elated gasps and vehement wails of euphoria at the sensations that he'd only given others but never knew himself. Kakashi sucked on the head of his cock, his tongue flicking lightly over the swollen flesh. His young lover howled, his body shaking in response to his escalating lust.   
  
Kakashi was quite knowledgeable in the bedroom, and he planned on showing his Koishii every wonderful thing he could experience. His mouth smoothly slid down the length to enclose Naruto's erection to the base. The captivating man keened, his thigh muscles jumping in reaction as he restrained himself from thrusting.  
  
The feel of Kakashi's mouth was amazing, but as he felt the urge to buck into the heat Naruto quickly resisted. The memory of rough cocks slamming into his throat... hands clasping him, holding his head into the brutal rams as they fucked his mouth... Kakashi's hands cupped his hips as his mouth bobbed faster up and down on his throbbing erection. His body ached with the desire to sink into the tight moist grasp, to release within it.   
  
His bewitching lover pulled back to half way and hummed around his needy organ; Naruto gave a desperate cry at the temptation and nearly stopped himself from bucking into the heavenly embrace of Kakashi's mouth, but his lover's hands on his hips drew him forward as Kakashi slid down to the base. Naruto keened, his body bowing in as his orgasm flooded through him, wailing in rapturous gratification as his balls emptied inside the hot welcoming hold.  
  
Kakashi released his sated cock rising to hold him. His angelic Koi was trembling and as his arms enclosed the irresistible blonde, he leaned heavily into him breathing hard. Kakashi massaged his back soothingly, waiting. He had felt Naruto's resistance, his fear of bucking into him as he came... and he knew why. It wasn't difficult to figure out, his gentle beloved was afraid he'd hurt him as he'd probably been hurt so very many times.   
  
He kissed Naruto's temple, when the beautiful blue eyes looked up, they were anxious. Kakashi kissed him stopping his words before he could apologize or become distressed, "You did not hurt me. I promise. I loved hearing your moans and knowing you were experiencing the great pleasure of what you had done for me."  
  
"And many others..." Naruto said timidly, still afraid the man he loved would be disguised at the things he'd done... for so many men... so very many. Kakashi kissed him lovingly, "They don't matter... not a bit." Naruto cuddled against him then looked up suddenly in dismay, "You are aroused; I didn't give you pleasure!" Kakashi smiled and ran his fingers lightly over his cheek, "It is not something you _must_ do... I bring you pleasure because I enjoy it. It is not a requirement. Nothing is a requirement. They are gifts."   
  
Naruto studied the stunningly handsome man's face. He still couldn't believe this phenomenal thing was true, this man loved him! Tears moistened his eyes and he hugged Kakashi, "I am so very blessed to have your love." His beloved rubbed his back softly, dipped his head and replied, "That's exactly how I feel... I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and giving _you_ pleasure." Naruto's hand brushed cautiously over his lover's enticing cock, "How would you like me?"  
  
Kakashi drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly, attempting to calm his body a bit. "Like this in my arms, with your head on my chest as I place kisses on your head." His Koishii glanced up at him in surprise and asked, "You don't want me to do something?" Kakashi gave him an adoring smile, "You _are_ doing something. You are doing exactly what I wanted, but you are doing it because you want it too."  
  
Naruto lay his head back against his chest. Kakashi had wanted to bring him pleasure... and was happy right now because he was getting what he wanted, given to him... not because he'd asked, gave to him because Naruto wanted to... He looked down at his beloved's erection, he wanted to touch it, to stroke it...   
  
Although he was worried Kakashi wouldn't want him to, he unzipped the alluring man's pants and slipped his hand in freeing his lover's cock. Naruto felt a rush of excitement as his fingers glided over the silky flesh and Kakashi gave a moan of delight at his caress. It was thrilling hearing the man he loved reacting... choosing to touch him and having Kakashi pleased by the things _he_ choose to do.  
  
Naruto was becoming aroused again, Kakashi could feel him flushing hard at the 'novelty' of being free to choose how he wanted to touch him. The cautious blonde watched his face intently as he unbuttoned Kakashi's shirt stripping it off and brushing over his chest. He gave a soft, "mmm..." of bliss at his beloved's hesitant touch.  
  
Naruto was so ecstatic at the chance to freely touch Kakashi that his hands shook as he slid his hands to his pants and pulled them down and off. He wanted to have that incredible cock in him, but he was afraid to ask. He'd already made Kakashi wait... and teased him by caressing him... he couldn't make him have to wait to prepare him, and he wouldn't allow Naruto to hurt himself...  
  
Kakashi saw the way his lover was looking at him, the longing in his eyes. "Would you like to..." Hmmm... he doubted Naruto had heard the term 'top' and the only other he could come up with was 'fuck' which was crude and may have very bad connotations for his beloved.   
  
Kakashi took Naruto's hands moving them down to rest on the cheeks of his ass, for a moment the innocent blue eyes were bewildered then widened in alarm, and blonde man shook his head vehemently. Clearly, he'd never even thought of the possibility, but then given the way he'd been treated... hurt repeatedly, and how extremely kind-hearted a person Naruto was it would be highly unlikely he'd wish to harm anyone like he had been. Kakashi nuzzled his throat before placing a soft kiss on his brow and reassured, "Anything you wish to do is something I will like..."  
  
Naruto's heart was still pounding after the way Kakashi had offered to... he couldn't do _that_ to him! He would never treat the man he loved the way he had been treated. He'd never hurt him! Now he was very uneasy; he wished his astounding beloved would just let him... the pain wasn't so horrible. It was something he was used to, and it would be for Kakashi... Naruto hesitantly moved his lover's hands from where they rested on his hips down to his ass. He knew he shouldn't ask, but he wanted him so greatly...  
  
Kakashi's hands came up cupped Naruto's face kissing him passionately, then took his hand leading him to the bedroom and leaving a moment to grab the petroleum jelly. The sensual young blonde looked at him with a very apologetic gaze, "I should..." Kakashi kissed him. "There isn't any should. I get pleasure from every kiss, every touch, every action that you feel like doing, not feel you should." Kakashi kissed him again and caressed his torso down to his cock leaving his lover breathless at the intensity of lust the soft feather of his fingers produced.  
  
It was incredibly selfish and wrong but Naruto just couldn't make himself move away from his beloved's touch... even knowing he should be bringing Kakashi pleasure. It was hard to think past the heavenly feel of every caress of his hands.  
  
Kakashi's hands came up cupped Naruto's face kissing him passionately, then took his hand leading him to the bedroom and leaving a moment to grab the petroleum jelly. The sensual young blonde looked at him with a very apologetic gaze, "I should..."   
  
Kakashi kissed him. "There isn't any _should_. I get pleasure from every kiss, every touch, every action that _you_ feel like doing, not feel you _should_." Kakashi kissed him again and caressed his torso down to his cock leaving his lover breathless at the intensity of lust the soft feather of his fingers produced.  
  
It was incredibly selfish and wrong but Naruto just couldn't make himself move away from his beloved's touch... even knowing he should be bringing Kakashi pleasure. It was hard to think past the heavenly feel of every caress of his hands.  
  
Kakashi was not uncomfortable, yes extremely aroused, but he was getting a great deal of enjoyment from every gasp and mew of his sensational lover. Sliding down between the hard muscular thighs, he placed a kiss on each, then slid his hands beneath him cupping the firm round cheeks and lifting his ass to tease the entrance to his body with little provocative brushes of his tongue. Naruto cried out, jumping at the erotic taunt, and as he began grazing over the area with light strokes, his Koi shivered in delight and moaned. Kakashi traced the rim then tempted the tight muscles into eagerly giving as his tongue pushed gently at the center.  
  
Naruto cried out in ecstasy at the slick moist probe, if he had the breath, he'd plead for Kakashi to fuck him; his entire body throbbed with a powerful desire. He loosened his muscles as much as he could as it went from his lover's mouth to his finger, and as it slipped into his passage, he whimpered urgently.   
  
Kakashi slid his body up slightly, his finger still pumping softly into him, and his mouth moved to sucking on the shaft of his cock as a second finger penetrated his body. He quivered in excitement and pressed wantonly into the stimulation and then howled in rapture as Kakashi's tongue circled the head of his cock and another finger joined the two, teasing him with the divine feel of their width, his body enthusiastically responding and allowing the digits to move freely.  
  
Naruto looked down at him his eyes dark with passion his alluring lips parted as he gasped and begged, "Please." Kakashi was sure he would not hurt him now. He slid his fingers from his beloved's tantalizing passage and cringed a bit at the sensation of the heavy grease as he rubbed it over his throbbing arousal. Tomorrow he was going out to get a lube! However, seconds later as he was sinking into his lover's snug body, he wouldn't have cared if he'd had to rub petroleum jelly on for the rest of his life if he could hear his Koi cry out in rapture like this.  
  
Kakashi moaned in gratification as he slowly pushed inside the tight passage and sank into the nirvana of his body, he kissed and gently nibbled the warm honey tone flesh of his throat. His beloved was bowed into him and as Kakashi began steadily pumping into the lithe man, he keened in pleasure making erotic mewls and instinctively rocking his hips.   
  
Kakashi groaned, the seductive blond was the ultimate tease and one he'd never give up, the absolute bliss as Naruto eagerly met his strokes was breathtaking. The lusty wails his Koishii made as he rocked his hips ravenously into his cock tempted Kakashi into faster thrusts... moaning loudly at the feel of Naruto's passage flexing around his engorged length. Every exquisite sound and action made so much more enthralling by the knowledge it was the man he loved beneath him, only this one man could give him this perfect joy.  
  
Naruto cried out at every smooth plunge of Kakashi's rigid flesh trembling and yearning for more; his hands clasped his lover's ass encouraging him. The sensations were intoxicating, the rapid drives exciting him into fevered incoherent pleas. His accomplished lover thrust up, and Naruto howled in ecstasy, his body arched into his beloved as his climax swept over him his passage contracting around the glorious thickness of his cock.... feeling it buck as his lover came, jumping inside him as the extraordinary man moaned in rapture.  
  
Kakashi then kissed him passionately before drawing back to try to catch his breath, and embracing Naruto to him as he rolled to place the smaller man on top of him. Kakashi's marvelous hands caressed his back, and Naruto felt tears trail down his cheeks. Kakashi instantly started stroking his face, "Please tell me I didn't hurt you."  
  
Naruto lifted his head and quickly reassured, "No, no you will never hurt me... I know you won't. You are so..." the tears flowed faster. "You are so amazing, so wonderful, I never dreamt I could be this happy." Kakashi cupped his Koi's face; his thumbs brushed the tears away as he replied, "You are my precious one, the most beautiful thing in my life, and the sole source of my joy."  
  
Kakashi kissed him tenderly and when he broke the kiss Naruto relaxed back on him. He knew he should get up; he needed to clean his lover. He lifted up off his beloved's sated cock and was going to rise from the bed but Kakashi gently caught his arm, "I'm fine Tenshi." Naruto couldn't help breaking into a grin, "Me? An angel?!"  
  
Kakashi smiled and nodded, "My Angel." The attractive blond laughed and kissed him happily, snuggling against him again, as he responded. "Maybe I am an angel, because this is heaven." Naruto lovingly cradled his face, "and you are so perfect you must be an angel." This time Kakashi gave a soft laugh, "Am I? Hmmm..." He kissed and contentedly hugged the incredible man to him as they lay happily together, after a few more minutes of cuddling they rose from the bed and went to shower.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
END OF STORY 3


	5. STORY # 4: A TONGUE CUTS DEEPER THAN A KNIFE

STORY # 4:

  
**A TONGUE CUTS DEEPER THAN A KNIFE**  
  
Naruto had left the mission's office and was heading home, Kakashi followed although quite a bit behind, his mission report had been brief. He couldn't wait to surprise Naruto, he knew he would be thrilled they would have time together. Kakashi smiled under his mask, seeing joy on his Koi's face brought him more happiness than he'd ever imagined it was possible to feel.  
  
He saw a group of lounging nin hanging about outside and as Naruto passed he heard one of them ask, "So coming back to the club soon? I know you need more than one man can give you and I'm willing to fill that part." His friends laughed as the buffoon gave a thrust of his hips to illustrate his words. Naruto kept walking with his face down blazing in shame.  
  
Kakashi felt a surge of rage, everyone knew they were together and even if they weren't he'd never let anyone look down on Naruto, to see shame on his innocent Tenshi's face was too much. Kakashi swiftly crossed to the nin, the look on his face wiped the smile off the man's companions faces and they started looking around as if looking for an escape, but the contemptible man was oblivious to the danger he was in, too stupid to realize his mistake.  
  
The braggart wasn't done yet, the 'target' out of reach now and seeing the promiscuous blond's boyfriend approaching he teased, "Hey Kakashi you almost done with him, give some of the rest of us a chance!"  
  
Kakashi looked at the taunting man with a cold fury that promised the fool was only a breath away from it being his last.  
  
The elite Jounin's 'easy going' tone was gone and the deadly nin stated with a savagely icy tone. "He is mine, don't ever say anything about him and don't ever think you'll touch him... dead men don't touch people."  
  
The nin never even saw him move until Kakashi slammed his kunai into the wall beside the man's head sinking it deep into the structure, turned and walked away leaving three pale and shaking nin staring after him.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi walked in the door and smiled, whipping off his mask and kissing his beloved deeply. "I got done early... so what have you got planned for the rest of the day. Naruto's eyes had darkened in lust, "I suppose that's up to you." Although they lived together in Kakashi's house for a few weeks now, his lover still never initiated sex, although he was always immediately aroused by Kakashi's touch... he still was afraid of doing something 'wrong'.  
  
Kakashi looked seriously in Naruto's eyes, "I want to make love to the most amazing, sexy man in this village." Kakashi stroked his cheek and he unabashedly whimpered leaning into his touch, every moment they spent together, every touch was pure nirvana... Naruto's moist lips parted as his breathing sped, Kakashi groaned softly, he want to touch... to taste and feel every inch of his beloved... hear his enraptured cries and feel his body against his own.   
  
Naruto wrapped his arms loosely around his lover's neck, kissing him passionately, then breaking the tantalizing kiss his hands slipped down, and stripped Kakashi's clothes, the warm silky flesh filling him with a powerful yearning to feel Kakashi's body pressed to his. As Kakashi removed his beloved's clothes he caressed and placed kiss on every newly revealed area of his body, listening with delight to his lover's gasps and yearning whimpers.  
  
Kakashi lead Naruto over to the couch, Naruto looked confused then a shadow of resignation swept over his face before desire once more lit it. Kakashi knew exactly what his beloved thought, that he no longer wished to prepare him that he was wanting Naruto to hurt himself in order to sate his lusts... His poor beloved, Naruto was ready to do this without resentment for him but he would never wish that.   
  
Kakashi carefully kept hold of Naruto's hips as he sat him astride his lap, their cocks touching , he kissed Naruto deeply and instructed seriously, "Don't move." Naruto nodded looking at him with trust even though he believed Kakashi was going to hurt him.   
  
Kakashi reached into his pants pocket grateful he'd had the forethought to toss the discarded garments on the couch. Removing lube he dampened his finger and his other hand reached up to draw Naruto's head to him kissing his beloved passionately. The position leaned the gorgeous blonde's body forward and he gasped loudly into the kiss as Kakashi's hand cupped his ass and he felt Kakashi's damp finger slip between the cheeks to circle and tease his rim.   
  
Naruto mewed and shivered in delight, his cock jumped at the provocation and Kakashi's hand slipped from cupping his head to stroking their cocks together as his legs widened spreading Naruto's legs apart and giving him greater access to the temptation of his tight body.   
  
Naruto struggled against his body's needs trying not to squirm, not to buck into the divine sensations. As his body steadily grew more needy he couldn't stop his hips from rocking fucking the glorious pleasure of Kakashi's hand. The wonderful feel of his amazing lover's cock against his slipping against the soft flesh was too wonderful to resist. Naruto's body eagerly accepted Kakashi's finger and when the ivory-haired man added another finger he groaned in pleasure pressing down into the thrust of his fingers.   
  
Naruto had learned to relax the muscles faster but Kakashi nibbled gently on his throat, and murmured a loving reminder, "Gently, there should be no pain."   
  
In response Naruto kissed him voraciously, moaning with every breath he was force away from Kakashi's lips to make. Rocking rapidly on his fingers Kakashi easily slowed him by kissing down his throat to suck and flick his nipples. Naruto mewed and bowed his chest in to meet his mouth making delighted whimpers. The vehemence of his thrusts down onto Kakashi's fingers slowed letting Kakashi slowly thrust into him scissoring his fingers and causing Naruto to arch and wail in pleasure. He was panting and quivering as Kakashi continued teasing his nipples with suckles and flicks of his tongue, and introduced a third finger.   
  
Naruto gasped and moaned wantonly as a thicker width pierced his body, he wanted to rock on it but was unwilling to move away from the extreme pleasures of Kakashi's mouth, his nipple stood hard, pebbled as every soft whip of air teased the damp aching flesh and Kakashi's lips drew on the other.  
  
Kakashi knew Naruto was ready, his fingers slipped free and he rubbed lube over his cock the tease of his touch nearly bringing a groan at the intensity of his desire, but he knew that was nothing compared to the erotic torture that was to come. Kakashi lifted his mouth to lick slowly over the shell of Naruto's ear, he was gasping and whimpering trembling with need, it made Kakashi second guess whether it was a good idea to try this, "Naruto don't move, stay completely still ." Kakashi nipped his throat softly, "Ok?"   
  
Naruto swallowed hard at the temptation but would do anything Kakashi asked. He nodded, Kakashi's hands cupped his hips drawing him up and forward to over the turgid length of his big cock. Naruto whimpered and shivered in lust, then cried out as he felt Kakashi's cock enter his body, the movement torturously slow. Naruto's cock was hot and throbbing, it was all too much... he clutched at his lover's arms, wanting to plead, to beg him to please fuck him but bit his lip. He trembled, shaking in ravenous hunger and he closed his eyes against the overwhelming need. His whole body ached for more but as Kakashi's cock sank deep into him he could only moan in rapture, the forage of the immense organ sinking deeper than ever before tormented him mercilessly.  
  
Kakashi panted, his hands shook at the sweet welcome of Naruto's body the feel of the tight flesh sinking down to cover his cock to the base. The overwhelming tease of having his cock sheathed to his balls in the sweet grasp... he groaned loudly and resisting temptation he carefully began fucking the amazing man, his hips flexed, making long slow strokes into him, his mouth hot on his neck nibbling lightly and placing sucking little kisses over the tender skin.  
  
The feel of Kakashi so deep in him brought a powerful hunger. He mewled desperately and as his beloved began to gently thrust into him it stopped all ability to think, to speak and a strong primal need left him keening urgently. He writhed against the man who was the source of such mind blowing pleasure, his eyes closed and his lips parted in fevered moans and ecstatic gasps of pleasure.  
  
His strokes began to get faster as Naruto's body loosened, then sinking his cock far into the hot grasp and circling his hips while buried deep within him. Naruto arched and wailed pressing down into the glorious sensation. Kakashi gave a gasp and pleasured moan as Naruto's lips brushed his ear but what he said sent such a powerful surge of lust through him that Kakashi whimpered at resisting the request, the thing he so desperately desired to do.  
  
"Please Kakashi! Please fuck me!" Naruto pleaded, his flushed skin and hair in damp ringlets... Kakashi had never seen anyone as seductive as his lover. Kakashi captured his face drawing him into a deep kiss and then replied "I can't... I couldn't bear to hurt you."  
  
"Will you let me... can I move... please?" Kakashi nodded, there was no way he could deny his erotic lover, but insisted with a worried look, "Please... do not hurt yourself." Naruto kissed him deeply, "I won't, I could never do something that would upset you so greatly."   
  
Kakashi felt the ripple of Naruto's muscles around his cock as the enthralling man rocked on his pounding flesh, his cock was furiously engorged and that the motion was so rapturous it brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Naruto moaned loudly rising up to the tip of Kakashi's wonderful cock and sinking smoothly. Kakashi cried out in ecstasy as Naruto trembled in lust, his body eagerly loosening as he did it again, wailing in rapture and keening, Kakashi carefully met the fall of his body with soft bucks and the intensity of the sensations drew Naruto into a powerful frenzy of orgasms.   
  
Kakashi cried out in rapture shivering at the torture of the seductive man's muscles teasing him, he wanted to fuck Naruto but wouldn't give in. Naruto now shivered with smaller orgasms and gave a soft plea. "Please." Kakashi groaned and lifting Naruto up off his lap to halfway up his length, preventing his cock from sinking too deep, then he gave in, thrusting up into the glorious temptation. Moaning fevered and loud at the rapturous embrace, then crying out loudly as he bucked up softly, cumming in his lover, the waves of ecstasy leaving him panting. Naruto slipped from his weakened grasp slipping to the base as Kakashi gave a last soft buck emptying his aching balls in the taut passage. Naruto moaned softly and kissed Kakashi, when he drew back it was to purr in a hunky tone as he nuzzled Kakashi. "That was almost enough to arouse me again."   
  
Kakashi drew Naruto back into a passionate kiss. "You have no idea... your body teases me so greatly..." his thumbs stroked Naruto's cheeks, his eyes probing, "I didn't hurt you did I?"   
  
Naruto sighed happily, "No... I love the feel of your cum deep inside me..." A few minutes passed and he gave a much softer sigh, "I wish you could have..." Naruto curled into him his head on Kakashi's slick chest, his voice a very soft and timid whisper, "I... I want to feel your hips buck hard, your cock jumping deep inside me as you cum... I want to hear you, feel your uninhibited reaction as you give in to your lust, the cry of rapture as you cum... all those men... so many..."   
  
It took Kakashi a minute to realize Naruto was crying. It hurt Kakashi deeply that his beloved was sad, his hands stroked his back gently. "I'm sorry."   
  
Naruto nuzzled into him, pressed himself to Kakashi as if desperate for his touch. "I never cared it gave them extreme pleasure... but I can't do it for you."   
  
"Naruto... shhh... don't; you have no idea how greatly you please me, no one has ever given me more pleasure..." Kakashi rained kisses on his Koi's face until he sighed, comforted as he lightly pet his back. "I do not have to hurt you to have you give me more pleasure than I've ever felt before.   
  
"But you are always so careful... you worry and can't just... enjoy." Kakashi lay back and Naruto lay nearly prone upon his reclining form. Since learning about Genma Kakashi had become even more careful than before, hesitant to give in to his desires.  
  
"I'm... more endowed than many... I just don't want to hurt you." Kakashi kissed his brow and chastised softly, "and you wouldn't tell me if I'm hurting you... " all casualness left Kakashi's voice and it was sad, "I don't want you to ever be hurt again."   
  
Naruto lifted his head and stroked his cheek, "I understand, I'm sorry... I don't want you to hurt me... I promise to tell you if you are causing me pain... ok?" Naruto snuggled back into him for a few moments more, then Naruto looked up with a small flash of amusement in his eyes, "That has got to be one of the most unusual conversations you've ever had."   
  
Kakashi gave a little smile, "Not by a long shot... but it was one of the most important." Kakashi gave him a light kiss, "Let's go shower... then I want to bring you out for bulgogi."   
  
Naruto grinned happily, "Ok."  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Only one thing kept Naruto from perfect bliss in his relationship with Kakashi, his beloved would not touch him if in public, not so much as take his hand or brush his fingertips over his cheek... he displayed no signs of physical affection and treated him with no more verbal attention than he paid to anyone else. Although he knew it wasn't true he felt like Kakashi was ashamed to let anyone know they were together. He'd tried not to let it hurt him but sometimes he just couldn't help the stab of pain when it seemed like Kakashi wasn't even aware he was nearby.   
  
Out of public Kakashi doted on him, expressing deep love and touching him in some way as much as possible, stroking his hand or cheek, hugging him, kissing his face and throat... and making love passionately, always bringing Naruto extreme pleasure... but on the days he was hurt by being ignored he was quiet and depressed. Kakashi was very apologetic but explained it was just how he was, it didn't mean he didn't love him.  
  
Today was one of those days, as always it started with Kakashi becoming worried by how quiet he'd been and proceeded very much like it always did. Kakashi rained tender kisses over his face, holding him lovingly in his arms and trying to soothe him. “I can’t behave naturally around people, I can’t relax or express myself honestly, I just put on a show. I can do that for you if you like... be more outgoing and try to joke with you more often." Naruto shook his head no, Kakashi could see the hurt feelings the blonde was attempting to hide. “I’m sorry… really, it has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”  
  
Naruto laid his head insecurely against Kakashi's chest and replied quietly, "I know, I'm sorry I'm just too..."   
  
"Wonderful." Kakashi said completing the sentence.  
  
Naruto smiled adoringly up at him. "I love you, I always will." Then cuddled into him, even more timid than was usual for him... and Kakashi knew his Koishi would have nightmares that night.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto looked around disoriented, he wasn’t sure where he'd thought he was... but it wasn't here. Reaching out his hand skimmed over the empty cold space where his beloved slept, only then remembering his lover had a morning assignment. Lazily he sprawled over the bed snaring his companion's pillow and thinking of his dreams. Many times he would wake with his heart racing and wish to grab Kakashi... in his dreams he was hurt or lost, looking everywhere for Kakashi. Knowing only he could save him, but he didn't come.  
The dreams made him very anxious for days after having them, the powerful need he felt for Kakashi was frightening… how could he survive if he ever left him? What if he really was ashamed of him? He said he was not but the doubts haunted him every time Kakashi ignored him when they saw each other in public... The thought brought a wave of depression and tears welled up even as he nuzzled the pillow that held his love's aroma. He wouldn't blame him, Kakashi was the nin every one coveted, he could have anyone... he was blessed to have any bit of the wonderful man's love... He wished his beloved was here… he attempted, without success to banish the yearning for the comfort of his arms and the safety he always felt there.  
\---------------------------  
Kakashi thought about the day before, how hurt his beloved was that he hadn't seem to see him, truth was he was so focused on the amazing man he barely registered the others around him. He wished he could change the way he felt about public displays of affection, Naruto was so fragile. He smiled at the knowledge his lover was still laying in their bed, the mission had been completed quickly and he longed to slip back into the bed and hold his extraordinary Koishi.  
  
Naruto heard Kakashi walking in the front door and tried to wipe away the signs of his tears , turning to put a happy smile of greeting on his lips. “How did everything go?” Without a word his beloved crossed the room enclosing him in his arms, cradling him to his chest and stroking his back gently. Naruto was confused until he heard the soft whisper of the only man he’d ever truly deeply loved, “It’s ok… my tenshi, it’s ok… never hide your tears from me, never feel you need to suppress your feelings… it’s ok to cry, I will always be here."  
When Kakashi had entered he’d seen his beloved’s sorrow, almost felt the turmoil within the gentle man, and now holding him he wanted nothing more than to stroke the blonde’s back, comfort him, just holding him brought such a powerful love... if only he could show that. So many things were still buried within his Koi, so much pain and sorrow, even his love for him could not take that away. He needed to try harder to show him attention even when in public.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the next few weeks, Naruto was surprised, the jeers... the lecherous looks and degrading propositions had abruptly stopped. He wasn't sure why but he was so very afraid they'd start once more, he did not want Kakashi to 'suffer' because of his relationship with him... the last one was Kotetsu... Naruto had been so afraid Kakashi would hear him as he asked loudly if Naruto was 'coming to the club' like he was a commodity that the dark haired man wanted to make sure he didn't miss... Naruto had left quickly so Kotetsu couldn't say any more... but after that everyone stopped asking about the club and the lewd offers stopped...  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Izumo lounged against the wall watching the villagers... "Say I haven't seen Naruto around in the clubs..."  
  
Aoba gave him a very wary look, "He's dating Kakashi..."  
  
Izumo raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I wouldn't think Naruto would settle for just one guy, he's got a pretty high sex drive... more partners than even Kiba..."  
  
Aoba squirmed, "That's over... and you best not bring it up... Kakashi has made it well known that no one is to mention that, and to stay well away from his boyfriend."  
  
"Jealous huh, thinks Naruto will 'play' on the side... I'm surprised he isn't still being propositioned." Izumo laughed.  
  
Aoba shook his head stopping him, “Oh you really don’t want to upset Kakashi... it’s the one thing in this world that is guaranteed to get you killed…. Or at least wish you had been.”  
  
“Is Kakashi’s temper that bad?” Izumo asked, only half listening as he contemplated where he should go eat.  
  
Aoba looked at Izumo like he’d lost his mind. Then patiently explained as if to a small child, “Kakashi does not take ANY threat to his lover well... when Kotetsu upset Naruto at the missions office by asking if he'd be at the club that evening... it’s the closest I’ve ever seen Kakashi to killing someone outside of battle... the kunai marks in the wall...”  
  
“That was him?!” Izumo squawked, horror washing over his face.  
  
Aoba nodded solemnly. "Only reason Kotetsu isn't dead is he was being used as a 'warning'... Kunai inches from his face on both the left and right sides... and one that if it had been 2" higher would have effectively ended the possibility of his 'siring children' if you catch my drift, no one even saw Kakashi move, just suddenly they were there and the copy nin was looking at Kotetsu with deadly wrath."  
  
Izumo nodded solemnly, "Good to know..."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto found out why the propositions stopped not long after that, he wasn't sure whether to feel happy or alarmed. He didn't suppose it really mattered how he felt about it he was just thankful to be free to walk around town without hearing catcalls, but his new found feelings of happiness soon came to a end.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba waited outside the Administration building and as Naruto left he followed for a bit, the happiness Naruto exhibited only making him more angry. The slut did not deserve someone like Kakashi... Naruto was only using him! Wonderful Jounin was blind to the fact that Naruto would only hurt him, the shameless whore wouldn't stay with him and he was going to cause Kakashi so much shame when he started fucking everyone again... he had to do something, he wouldn't let the sleazy nympho use him like that!   
  
"Naruto!" Kiba called out, the blond turned and gave a delighted smile.  
  
"Kiba!" Naruto turned and walked back to talk to him, as he drew closer his amiable smile faltered at the loathing in Kiba's eyes, until by the time he'd stopped before Kiba he was looking very worried, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kiba shook his head in scornful disbelief, the immortal tramp thought no one would care about what he was doing to Kakashi. "Why are you doing this to him?! Do you have _no_ morals at all?!" Naruto flinched and seemed to shrink into himself, "I... what... what did I do?" His voice was strained and fear shown in his wide eyes. The perverted scum actually tried to look innocent!  
  
Naruto tried to still the trembling of his body, what had he done to his friend that made Kiba look at him with such revulsion? Kiba scoffed, "Do?! Are you so debased as to think people wouldn't care? The town’s people call you a whore, a _'free whore'_... you don't even charge for your services... They find it appalling that someone like _you_ could be corrupting one of the Leaf villages elite nin… a hero like Kakashi.”   
  
Naruto’s gaze fell, his face lost all color. Kiba couldn’t stop, his anger and jealousy at Naruto taking Kakashi just boiled over, his voice was condescending, “I mean I’m a playboy… but I don’t spread my cheeks for some guy in the club bathroom... much less half a dozen in a night.” Naruto nodded, his skin so pallid he looked like a corpse.  
  
Gravely he denied the weak protest that rose up with in him… Kiba was right, the towns people were right Kakashi deserved someone better than him. He knew that the village thought he was nothing better than a whore but that they felt _this_ strongly hurt so much it made his heart ache as it pounded hard in his chest and he felt sick. “I understand… I didn’t realize…”   
  
He looked away trying to hide his tears. "I'm sorry..." his voice was thick with sorrow and his eyes remained on the dirt of the road beneath them. “All my life people have watched me… in hatred and fear, a few with kindness, but mostly disapproval and disdain… always eyes following me… it shouldn’t surprise me that my relationship with Kakashi was being watched and talked about… but I hadn’t realized the depth of scorn most of the villagers still felt for me.”   
  
He couldn't face Kiba... Naruto walked quickly away his head bowed and tears of shame running down his face, he didn't want anyone looking at him right now... and he couldn't face going to the house that only this morning he'd been so very happy in... he went to his 'private place' he had as a child, his place of pain and shame, his place of loneliness looking down at all the loving happy families.   
  
Seated on the 1st Hokage's Hitai-ate he tried to find some way to... 'fix it'. He couldn't leave Kakashi _ever_ , the only way he'd leave is if Kakashi didn't want him anymore... if Kakashi wanted him to go... that was the only way he'd ever leave him. There really wasn't a solution and he need to get back to the house so he'd be there when Kakashi came home... 'home' all his life he hadn't had a home, now he did, he had Kakashi and he wanted nothing more than to feel his beloved's arms wrapped around his body.  
  
He had just rose and was about to start down the rough little path down from the monument when he heard someone rather clumsily walking out of the brush a few feet down and directly on his path, the two men saw each other at the same time and the thug finished fastening his pants with a very lewd look and mocking grin, "What have we here? A volunteer... yes, you're a pretty one... much too pretty to pass up."  
  
Naruto slowly backed up he could not fight here, the path was too step and there wasn't enough room to move. He'd end up taking in the man straight on and the behemoth had the size advantage, he would definitely loose... but the man was aware of that as well and he rushed Naruto unwilling to allow him to get to an area where he'd be able to move to avoid blows.  
  
Naruto was forced to stop and stand his ground he could not go any further along the rock strewn path without being able to watch his footing and the minute he took his eyes off the man he'd be on him.  
  
He was completely unarmed... his wiry strength would do him no good against the burly man, but he had more than his physical skills to rely on. He flipped through his options, weighing the possibilities and predicting the out come... In the end he was even more grim than when he started, he was in deep trouble and could see no way to survive this without risking the village or suffering severe damage. The man had a weight advantage, was taller and had a longer reach he could easily land a blow to his head because of this additional advantage. He would never risk the village so all he could hope for is that the man didn't intend to kill him, whatever reason the man had chosen to attack him he would fight to survive... and to return to the man he loved more than life.  
  
The man grinned, it was evident to him that Naruto knew there would be no escape, it was then Naruto heard another man approach.  
  
"Tekiya what's taking you so long?! You know we need to pass through this territory quickly!" as he walked into the clearing spotted the two men on the path and his face broke into a wide lewd grin, "Ah... you found a pretty one... blonde hair and blue-eyes... he'll sell for a very high price, be careful you don't damage him too much."  
  
The brutish man laughed, his eyes traveling down Naruto's body. "Won't hurt him in the fight... makin' no promises about after... he'll heal up before we get to market."  
  
Naruto quickly realized he was at another disadvantage, the man fought dirty, very dirty... something Naruto had no clue about or what to expect. He hadn't been in any fights as a child, the others were to not go near him, like to touch them would be to taint them... and he'd of course never been in a bar fight... he was used to battling honorable men, nin... not unpredictable gorillas.  
  
Naruto aimed a kick at his adversary's face but the man deflected it and quickly aimed a blow to Naruto's groin. Naruto turned in time to receive the blow to the hip rather that the area that would have immediately incapacitated him.  
  
While attempting to defend himself from the first man he lost track of the second, a kick to the back of his knee buckled it and he fell, he quickly got to his feet but now all he could do was attempt to defend himself the damage to his knee joint made kicking not possible, he couldn't bear weight on it.  
  
The shear brute force of his opponent's blows made it difficult to parry his attacks and blocking his strikes was physically draining and damaging his forearms, he could feel the stress of the impacts in his bones, if the man landed a solid blow anywhere he was going to break the bone.   
  
Swiftly the enemy tossed a handful of sand in his eyes and taking advantage of Naruto's blinding the enemy managed to get a combination of strikes to his body and head the most devastating of which was a solid blow to both ears Naruto dropped to his knees his vision graying, he could feel blood trickling from his ears and could hear nothing... he couldn't get to his feet too nauseated to attempt it he probably would have been unable to keep his balance if he could. But unwilling to take the chance the ruthless man gave him a sharp jab to the solar plexus and he hit the ground unconscious.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto remained 'lucky' for the first 3 days, the men had no time for him, too urgent in their need to escape the _dangerous area_ into the safety of the Land of Earth. The drugs they had used on him clouded his thoughts and the pain from the strikes he'd received in the fight caused enough pain to make him black out if he tried to struggle against his restraints. Then he'd be dragged until the slavers would notice and haul him to his feet by grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up once more before they continued on, none of his fellow slaves made any indication they were even aware of his presence, their blank gazes fixed on the back of the one before them as they were drawn along.  
  
For the first day he was completely deaf, the man's blow to his ears had ruptured his eardrums, his stomach and ribs hurt so bad that every movement was agony and he could only draw short breaths by the third day he could hear but could no longer make sense of where he was or who he was... he had no idea how he'd gotten with these vicious people and hurt too badly to think too hard on it.   
  
They frequently forced a foul liquid into his mouth and forced him to swallow by tilting his head up and pinching his nose shut... the only way he could breathe was to quickly swallow the liquid. He had heard one say he _'fought too well'_ and they want to make sure he'd remain incapacitated long enough to _'damage his brain'_ with the drug.   
  
After hearing that he tried to resist, this only earned a swift blow to his stomach driving the air from him and the liquid seeped into his lungs as he gasped and tried to swallow it quickly to draw air. The further injury to his body and the acid burn of the drugs in his lungs left him gasping and coughing, unable to catch his breath, the rest of the day as he was hauled along behind the other captives. He didn't resist again.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Naruto is gone?" Kiba asked his voice carefully neutral, Iruka nodded. "He hasn't been seen since he left the missions office yesterday... Kakashi has been looking for him since he didn't come home that night."  
  
Kiba nodded, he really couldn't think of a thing to say, he couldn't say he hoped they'd find him because he didn't... or that he would look for him... so he just simply walked away. Iruka would assume he'd went to search for him as well, their former teacher always believed the best of everyone...   
  
Gone... the revelation left Kiba wondering at the wisdom in his insanity. He'd been so angry, so jealous when he said those words to Naruto and because of it he'd gotten what he wanted and no one would ever know. He'd wanted to get Naruto out of Kakashi's life and now he was... he'd show up eventually. In the mean time Kakashi would return to him and when Naruto returned Kakashi would have forgotten him. But within the day he discovered how wrong he was, Kakashi was nearly frantic and extremely volatile.  
  
Kakashi had never felt such despair... Everyone kept saying to wait that he'd _'just gone off somewhere'_ , he'd _'gone off to do something'_ , _'forgot to tell anyone before he left'_ and he'd be back, but they were wrong. Naruto wouldn't leave, he'd never go away and not tell him... but he had...   
  
Everyone froze nervously each time Kakashi’s temper flared. The village was tense, waiting for his blow ups and people started nervously leaving the area the moment they saw him. The one place his fellow nin couldn't just avoid him was the missions office and it had become more likely with every passing hour that being around the psychopath could lead to a sudden case of 'dead'.   
  
Back from another fruitless search Kakashi arrived in the missions office to turn in his report. All sound and movement in the room stopped there wasn't so much as a deep breath, the last time Kakashi had come to turn in a report a fellow Jounin had come walking in laughing and calling out to his friends without realizing the dangerous nin was there and barely dodged a kunai, there was now another deep mark in the wood door frame that served as a reminder of just how unstable the skilled Jounin was.   
  
Iruka tried to ease the tension, giving Kakashi an understanding smile. "I understand how you feel, I know you're hurting, we can go somewhere to talk when my shift ends."   
  
Kakashi looked at him with pain driven fury, it was if a cold breeze blew through the room. “Contrary to your belief I really _don’t_ want anyone around.” Even through the mask his face had visibly hardened, and his anger was all too evident. “I’m done being civil, the next person who tells me how _I_ feel is…” Kakashi’s voice had not risen above its usual moderate tone, but even though he hadn’t finished his threatening statement he did not need to, it was clear that it would be a _very_ ‘bad’ and possibly fatal situation.   
  
The veteran nin didn’t wait any longer, dropping his report in the basket and with a final threatening glance at each nin present, including the innocent Iruka sitting meekly behind his desk, he whipped through his hand signs like a blur and vanished. Iruka had blanched to an unhealthy white, so pale his skin almost rivaled Sai’s. The look was not a flattering one, he looked haunted, no doubt he'd just had his life flash before his eyes. Aoba glanced at Iruka nervously, it was clear that his attempt had _not_ gone as he’d predicted.  
  
By the time the last nin left Iruka had fallen into a withdrawn stupor. He had sat absolutely still unseeingly studying his desk for several hours, he had not said a word or looked up. When Aoba cleared his throat noisily he looked up as if surprised to see him. “Our shift is over Iruka.” The somber nin nodded, rose and wandered out the door passing his replacements without seeing them. Aoba gave a low groan as he followed him, causing Izumo and Kotetsu to study him intently as he left... tomorrow it would happen again, the council had no idea how dangerous Kakashi was...   
  
Kakashi had insisted he get to do a 'unhindered' search for Naruto, it had taken the threat that he'd go rogue to convince them... had been three days. Naruto was not just going to come walking back into the village and now everyone had to admit something was wrong...   
  
Tsunade had put Kakashi on leave 'until such time as he was fit to return to duty', he was now free to search without needing to check in but all trace was gone. The three days they'd waited had left his dogs without a strong scent to follow even if they knew where to start... and they had no idea. Naruto had just vanished.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi sat in the corner of the bar; boney, ragged and brooding... he didn't look like he had bothered to eat or sleep since he'd lost Naruto. No one had any idea where Naruto could be... or how much longer it would be before Kakashi 'snapped'. The bar remained empty any person who accidentally wandered in the door immediately turned and left.  
  
The bar was the only place he could sit without everyone watching him, he couldn't bear to be in their home. He had run out of possible ways for his love to have left, he hadn't been seen going out the gate there was no scent trail anywhere in the area before or after the gate. They couldn't track where he'd went inside the village that day, too much time had passed and the scent was obliterated long ago by the passage of so many others. He wouldn't have left the village without telling someone where he was going and yet he was gone...   
  
It left Kakashi questioning everything he'd done, had he done something to drive him away? He had to believe Naruto wouldn't choose to leave him no matter how horrible a thing he thought Kakashi had done... and his Tenshi was so accepting and forgiving. It just wasn't possible Naruto would do something that would cause him such pain. Something had happened to him and Kakashi was haunted by the possibility that whatever happened was fatal for the man he couldn't bear to live without.  
  
With no other options Kakashi finally went home, staring at the wall of their bedroom he let the emptiness overcome him. Whipping off his mask and tossing it across the room. Had it been this that had made his sunny blonde leave? The mask that he used to hide behind… Naruto had often said that even when he removed the mask a barrier remained… that he didn’t share his thoughts and emotions freely... and that it hurt him deeply that Kakashi showed no sign of affection for him in public... Kakashi glared at the blameless mask but then sighed deeply and picked it up, it was no stupid bit of cloth that had caused this... something happened.   
  
Although he'd held back too afraid to put his whole heart into his relationship with Naruto... He deeply loved him, but in the back of his mind he always had that voice saying _don't get too close_. That if he did he'd not be able to bear it if Naruto died... well the 'joke' was on him he already needed Naruto so greatly he couldn't bear to lose him.  
  
It seemed so long ago that they’d first met, he’d called him a fool… but even then he felt the draw. Naruto had been so much like Obito, accepting and open… Obito, the name brought more guilt than pain now, but once it had been an agonizing pain.   
  
But Naruto...He’d never guessed that the boisterous blonde 'fool' would become someone he couldn’t live without, someone who gave meaning and hope where there hadn’t been any before. He’d existed, empty… an efficient tool and nothing more for so many years… then this Genin had come and slipped through his defenses, and over the years integrated himself in his heart, he had ended all the loneliness.  
  
Now Kakashi couldn’t face going back to that, he wouldn’t... no matter how hurt Naruto would not leave without telling him. Steely determination filled the void, no matter what obstacles, he would find out what had happened and why his love had left without a word to anyone. Someone knew and he _would_ find out… then he wouldn’t cease looking until he found Naruto.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the fourth day Naruto's luck changed, the men now much more relaxed proceeded to select their entertainment for the night, and just as the ogre had 'promised' every time he forced the drug down his throat... the brute came for Naruto. The sadistic man grasped his arms that were tied behind him by the wrists, but in pulling him up nearly caused him to pass out once more, and he fell to his knees. The man grunted, then drew out his cock and threatened. "If I feel _any_ teeth I'll rip everyone of them out... it wouldn't reduce your value too much."   
  
Naruto loosened his throat muscles as the slovenly man thrust his cock hard into his mouth cupping his head to keep him from drawing back from the brutal slam of his cock, but Naruto didn't attempt to draw away. He was unsure why but this was something he was very familiar with... being used.  
  
The man gave a whoop of delight, "We got a professional here boys! Damn... we should keep him!"   
  
The leader snorted, "Like him so much then buy him... good luck coming up with the money. If he's as good as you say he'll go for a very high price."   
  
The hard thrusts continued as he shoved Naruto's head into every hammer, bowing to sink as deep as possible into the ecstasy of his throat and groaning out curses of rapture. His cries drew the other's attention and he spent the rest of the night with filthy cocks fucking his mouth vehemently. Even with his ability to loosen his muscles, by the morning his throat was bloody, his mouth coated in his blood and their cum... and he was so very thirsty, desperate for water... this too was familiar.   
  
Unfortunately it did not end, although he was given water they taunted that he wouldn't need food from now on they'd _'keep him full'_. His skill had made him very popular among the slavers... they fought over which could go first and every chance they got they fucked his mouth feverishly howling in pleasure.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every day Kakashi continued to hope, ended with him sinking into a depression deeper than the day before. He was frustrated at the complete lack of information, then he realized he hadn't tried one person... Ibiki. If anyone could find out what happened it would be him, and Ibiki would know what Kakashi knew deep in his heart, Naruto wouldn't leave like this.  
  
When Kakashi walked into Ibiki's office he looked up and said, "Your answer is Kiba," Kakashi was back out the door and out of the building before Ibiki finished his sentence. "Guess I don't need to send the ANBU after all."   
  
Ibiki had been pouring over every account he could get from the day Naruto went missing, Kiba was the last one who talked to him... and Naruto had been upset... it was for the best Kakashi was going to talk to him. Kiba would not have enjoyed the 'conversation' if Ibiki had gotten a hold of him... but then Kiba wasn't standing too good a chance at surviving Kakashi either.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi landed on his window sill looking as fearsome as an Oni, Kiba yelped and fell backwards as his former lover came in and stalked over to look down at him. The horrible fury on his face was unlike Kiba had ever seen on a human face, the closest analogy he could come up with was a rabid wolf.   
  
"What did you say to him?!" Kakashi snarled. Kiba swore he was going to kill him before he could even speak as the furious Jounin grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Above any chance of standing he hung there like a rag in Kakashi's grasp.   
  
"I... I told him the villagers didn't want you having a relationship with him..." suddenly all the rage was gone but what was left made Kiba wish the rage hadn't, the look in Kakashi's eyes was ruthless he whipped through the jutsu signs and they were at the top of the monument.  
  
Kakashi held Kiba over the edge, "What _exactly_ did you say to him?!" Kiba was afraid to say... but also not to... it didn't look like he was going to survive either way. "I told him the villagers thought he was no more than a free whore..."   
  
Kakashi's eyes glittered. "You know I should drop you right now... at least _you_ wouldn't be missing for long. Where is he?"  
  
Kiba was terrified he yelped, "I don't know he was crying and..." Kiba felt Kakashi grip loosen slightly and pleaded "I don't know! Please Kakashi!"  
  
For several very long minutes Kakashi just looked at him his eyes held no compassion, the glacial look of an assassin, then he rotated just slightly and dropped Kiba. Kiba cried out, then sobbed in terror, he was lying on his back right on the very lip of the cliff, to his immediate left open air... an fraction of an inch more to the left he would be dead right now. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Kakashi would truly have dropped him, but his heart held that tiny sliver of affection, but if he was to be in the exact same situation again he may have done it. Kakashi sat in his room his face in his palms... _'free whore'... he was crying_. Kakashi howled in pain, whipping his dresser and all the items to shatter against the wall, it did not help and he sank back on the bed once more in anguish and pleaded. "Naruto where are you?"  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba sat a few feet from the cliff edge, bowed his head, hot rivulets of sorrow and shame slipped down his already damp cheeks to drip on the ground between his feet. He'd hurt Kakashi, his love was in pain and it was his fault as well as Naruto's... the Blonde had left and hurt the wonderful man. He remembered the words that had led to this, it wasn't his fault really, he hadn’t meant to make Naruto leave the village, just leave Kakashi.   
  
Looking back he could see how hurt Naruto was but at the time he didn’t care... if he'd repeated the words he'd said to Naruto to Kakashi he would be a bloody lump of unidentifiable bone and flesh splattered across the rocks at the base of the cliff right now... Kakashi wasn't thinking clearly right now.  
  
It wasn’t until he felt that elation when he’d heard Naruto was gone and saw the devastation on Kakashi's face that he truly saw what he’d done… and what he’d been unable to admit to himself. It wasn’t for Kakashi’s best really, it was jealousy... the only one who could’ve ‘won’ in this tragedy was himself… and even he hadn’t.   
  
Kiba rose to his feet his legs shook and started walking down from the Hokage monument it wasn't until he reached the 3rds face that Kiba remembered what Naruto had once said, _'As a child, when I was so hurt I couldn't take any more, I'd go up and sit on the 1st Hokage's Hitai-ate and look down at the village...'_  
  
Kiba had to find Kakashi! No... He must be insane to even think about going to find the extremely unstable, homicidal nin... perhaps Ibiki would be better...   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It only took less than a minute after walking in the ANBU HQ doors for Kiba to reconsider... it may have been safer to go find Kakashi... Ibiki looked at him coldly, seeing the fury in the Interrogation Specialist's eyes made Kiba regret not being dropped off the cliff. He'd thought he'd been scared then... it was nothing compared to the paralyzing fear he felt now... there were things worse than dying and Ibiki was capable of doing them all. He could barely force himself to speak, "1st Hokage's Hitai-ate..."   
  
Ibiki nodded immediately getting up and striding out the door as he waved three of his men forward and ordered one. "Get Kakashi." Then he and the other two made the hand signs arriving on the monument, "Naruto was last seen here." Ibiki stated briefly, the two men nodded and started combing the area.   
  
How could he have forgotten this was where Naruto had come when upset as a child... as soon as he heard 1st Hokage he knew. Kiba had hurt him and he'd came here, one of the ANBU returned just as Kakashi and the other ANBU appeared, "Possible trail, leading straight back." Ibiki nodded and Kakashi summoned Pakun, he sniffed the ground then glanced back at Kakashi. "Naruto... almost a week old. Why didn't you..." Pakun stopped mid sentence at the fear and anguish on Kakashi's face and immediately began leading, "This way."   
  
Ibiki directed, "I'll send an ANBU with supplies... go." Kakashi followed Pakun their progress growing faster as Pakun remarked, "Fight here... trail this way looks like Naruto didn't get a choice." Ibiki watched them rapidly disappear it would be no problem for an ANBU to track Kakashi and his nin-dog, they were making no effort at stealth just speed...  
  
Ibiki returned to his office and was only slightly surprised to see Kiba still there, bluntly he jumped to the point. "You want to go along... not sure that's such a good idea." Ibiki grunted acceptance and waved, "Go with Inu." The ANBU in the dog mask stepped forward he'd already been supplied; at Ibiki's gesture additional supplies were added.   
  
Ibiki looked at Kiba with such a cruel gaze that the younger man swore he could hear tortured screams in the background, and stated bluntly, "If Naruto's hurt or dead Kakashi may kill you, but if you stay here and he's hurt or dead I will do _much_ worse than kill you... you have better chances with him." Then the huge man turned and walked away.   
  
Kiba followed the ANBU, the man set a torturous pace but he kept up, he had to try to get Naruto back. Once they'd gotten Naruto back Kakashi would forgive him, in time he may love him once more... no matter how enthralled Kakashi was it wouldn't last. He never stayed with anyone long and there may be a chance to win him back when Naruto and he broke up, but they had to get the promiscuous blonde back. When they caught up to Kakashi it was because the extraordinary man and his nin hound were forced to stop for a rest, night had fallen and both Kakashi and Pakun looked exhausted but it was clear they were going to continue.   
  
Inu leapt down from the tree limb, dropping the packs beside them, Kakashi nodded. "Thanks." his eyes drifted back toward where Pakun said the invisible trail they were following went. Inu placed his hand gently on his arm. Kakashi could feel the man's understanding and support, he knew this veteran Jounin well, they'd had many ANBU missions together... and understood each other well enough they didn't need words, they could accurately predict what the other would say.   
  
His touch was more than a support and 'be careful' it was also a urge for Kakashi to stick by his training, it was time for rest, if he ran into enemies right now he'd be too exhausted to fight. "You're right." Kakashi agreed softly. Inu looked back at Kiba then at him once more, Kakashi consented, "He can stay."   
  
Inu gave a brief nod then disappeared back into the trees traveling back to report. Kiba sat weary on the ground for the moment too tired to worry overly much if Kakashi would kill him... the rapid pace they'd taken here... then the ANBU immediately turned and made the return trip... unbelievable...   
  
Kakashi saw Kiba glancing towards the trees where Inu had disappeared, "He'll be able to move faster now that he doesn't have to slow himself for you... I _won't_ slow myself for you" Kakashi turned away and started unpacking the essentials, hungry or not, if they were going to stop then they would eat, it was the system, it minimized stops and allowed faster traveling. Kakashi tossed a pack at Kiba it would be his supplies, then unwrapping a ration bar he split it and gave half to Pakun.  
  
Pakun would have objected and told him to eat the ration but it didn't seem like Kakashi was going to eat his half anyway. Pakun walked over and sat leaning against Kakashi silently.  
  
Kiba wasn't sure he could eat either, the way Kakashi was looking at the area where Kiba knew the scent trail led... the desperation in his eyes. Kiba felt sick he sat beside the tree and waited for daybreak when they could resume tracking Naruto. Kakashi didn't look at him once during the break his eyes remained on the path they would follow. As soon as the sky began to lighten Kakashi tightened down his pack and without a glance back followed Pakun, Kiba followed behind, he felt invisible but it was better than the hatred he'd seen in Kakashi's gaze when he told him what he said to Naruto.  
  
The terrible words he'd said now haunted him... _'The town’s people call you a whore, a 'free whore'. They find it appalling that someone like you could be corrupting one of the Leaf villages elite nin… a hero like Kakashi. I mean I’m a playboy… but I don’t spread my cheeks for some guy in the club bathroom.'_ He really hadn't meant to hurt him... well yes a bit but... well, Naruto did do those slutty things so it hadn't been untrue... and while he didn't know that others were disapproving it was likely they were.  
  
He could remember how Naruto's voice had been raspy with held back tears and inside Kiba had cringed he knew he’d gone too far but not taken back his words. Seeing Naruto's face after he’d said those awful things had been harder than he’d thought it would be, but he hadn't called him back he hadn't done anything... just watched him walk away in tears. He’d told himself Naruto wasn’t supposed to be hurt… just move on to someone else. Kiba had convinced himself, saying it was for the best and there was no way they could remain together… it wasn’t real love... he still believed that, but real love or not Kakashi was devastated by the loss.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
True to their words they had not fed him but Naruto was in constant pain from his throat and he probably wouldn't have been able to eat anyway. The only exception to the eager men's use of him was the overseer of the slovenly men, he'd watch and taunt them. Then one night as Naruto was being used he saw the man rise from his place by the fire, walk over and grab a young girl by the hair as she wailed and begged him not to hurt her... he didn't even seem to hear her. Although Naruto did not see it, that was one of the worst nights he'd ever endured, tears trailed from his eyes as he listened to her being repeatedly raped.  
  
After hearing the young girls shrieks the previous night and seeing the innocent raven-haired girl nearly comatose in shock the next morning he tried to please the men even more, eagerly bobbing on their disgusting cocks, if he could keep them entertained then maybe there would be no more young girls brutalized... it was the only thing he could do.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had drove themselves forward through the day to early evening when Kakashi realized he'd made Pakun continue all day without break... his canine friend unwilling to let him down was wearing himself out. Kakashi started a fire then quietly sat with Pakun on his lap, massaging the little dogs feet. Kakashi was aware Kiba had left camp but he didn't care, it didn't matter what he was doing. Pakun spoke softly, "We _will_ find him... Naruto's a survivor. He knows we'll come for him, he's just waiting for us to catch up... you need to eat and sleep so you can help him, you'll weaken yourself continuing like this."   
  
Kiba set his pack down located a stream, gathered water and caught a few fish. Returning to camp he cleaned and spit the fish roasting them over the fire until they were cooked. Pakun was standing with his front paws on Kakashi's chest, he was speaking softly so Kiba didn't know what the nindog was saying but whatever it was when he dropped back down to sitting it was beside Kakashi watching Kiba. Kiba nervously offered Kakashi a plate of fish, he wasn't sure Kakashi would take it, but after a moment he did, his eyes held no emotion not anger or sadness... nothing. After taking the plate he looked down and started picking apart a fish for Pakun, occasionally eating a bite himself.  
  
Kakashi knew Pakun was worried about him, the gentle words of encouragement he gave helped and Kakashi resolved he would not abuse their friendship by asking him walk all day without break again... he just hadn't realized, so focused on hurrying he forgot, the tiny dog was a nin-hound but even they had their limits.  
  
Was Kakashi worried, was he in pain? There was no way of knowing if the solitary nin was still furious or just hurting, even with his keen sense of smell, Kakashi hid his feelings so well. Watching Pakun and Kakashi, he deeply missed Akamaru, he hadn’t been anywhere without him since his companion was a tiny pup and right now he could use the warm solid comfort of him. Akamaru would not be happy he left him behind but he had not had the time to go get him.   
  
Kiba cleaned up walked down to the stream and washed the plates, then repacked them when he reached 'camp'. This wasn't like all the other missions he'd had... there was no talking, no comfortable lounging by the fire...   
  
Kiba pulled out his blanket wrapped it around himself and tried to sleep, exhausted after two days of traveling and not sleeping the night before he did fall asleep as Kakashi sat staring into the fire. When he woke a few hours later Kakashi didn't look like he'd moved, the fire had burned down to coals but Kiba was sure it wasn't the fire the veteran nin was seeing. The profound sadness in his eyes was painful to see and Kiba looked away, quietly packing his blanket and straightening his pack. The silent man had rose he put out the fire straightened his pack and with a wooden expression looked back at Kiba then started forward, Pakun leading once more.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unfortunately Naruto's 'eagerness' did not change the leaders behavior and several days into the trip Naruto watched another willowy young girl be dragged away... heard her screams and prayed every time it would be the last, but even after her screams stopped it was still nearly morning before she was brought out and tied to the other slaves to walk for the day... she didn't survive. As Naruto shuffled along he saw the blood trail and knew.... by midday she'd died of her injuries. Naruto had no more tears he could cry, but inside he wept for the poor girl.  
  
They arrived at the decrepit town that was the slavers destination not long after that and were lead into the hovel where they were to be kept, crammed into cages so tight they hadn't the space to even sit but Naruto would have gladly been there, rather where he ended up.  
  
Bound with his arms above him and his spread feet secured to the floor, he was very aware he was in serious trouble, his mind had been fogged by the drugs they'd been using on him since his capture, even now all he could really remember was that he'd been taken... from somewhere and the horrors of the trip... he wasn't even sure how long he'd been captive... he didn't have much time to dwell on the fact as a very evidently wealthy heavyset man approached, he nearly glittered he had so many jewels adorning him.   
  
Tearing the clothes from him the obese man who ran all the town's bands of slavers studied him like a horse for sale, pawing and prodding then separating his ass cheeks and thrusting a finger inside him and grunted, drawing it back out he boredly stated, "Virgin... good job. He will make us a good deal of money..." standing in front of Naruto once more and looking in Naruto's eyes, the whisker marked man his gaze met the man's without fear. "Anyone break him yet? He can't go on the block like this... too defiant... guess you boys can have some fun... his virginity isn't going to increase his worth enough and whipping will damage him too much." He gave an errant and indifferent wave of his hand at the bound man as he walked away, "Go to it boys, enjoy yourselves." The men gave gleeful grins taunting each other and wagering on how long he'd last before breaking... overseer of the men from the trip strolled up, "Hear he's up for a bit of exercise, Tekiya you found him so you get first go at him."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next 3 days continued like the ones before, Kakashi not speaking to him and sitting morosely staring into the fire when they were forced to stop for the night. The only exception was that the temperature was colder now. They were getting into a dangerous area, they removed all Leaf insignia and burned them, from here forward they needed to pass for 'normal' travelers.   
  
Kiba didn't need Kakashi's warning, he was aware where they were, they were nearing the land of earth, skirting around the Hidden Grass Village. Kiba could sense Kakashi's disappointment when the path skirted around the village and continued... if the nin of the Hidden Grass Village had him they'd at least know where to find him... and then Kiba felt Kakashi's fear that the nin of the Hidden Rain Village had him... they were the ones that gave Ibiki his multitude of scars... but the trail continued toward the mountains the terrain growing barren and rocky. This wasn't much better than the Hidden Rain Village... the towns and villages here were the dregs of society, the ones who dealt in the illegal and the immoral.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto struggled, he heard a soft click and the ropes holding his arms over his head to the beam above grew tighter raising him to his toes. His heart raced at the strain on his shoulder joints as he was stretched taut between the shackles on his ankles attached to the floor and the winch above and his eyes growing wide in alarm, then fear, the knowledge of what would happen only made his heart beat faster. Stretched out in this manner... everything was taut, he could not move... and he couldn't loosen his muscles!  
  
The excruciating ram of the man’s engorged cock speared through his tightly clenched muscles the tender skin tearing at the force of the brutal invasion. He breath was jarred out along with the agonized cry... the savage plunge of the sadistic man's erection sending spears of pain through him across his stomach and racing up his back. He could feel the blood trailing down his leg... somewhere in his fuzzy memory this too was familiar...   
  
By the third rotation of the men his back was a agony that matched his ass, the force of their unrestrained rams jarring his spine...   
  
The boss walked in frowning at the men, "Don't kill him, he's of no value if..."  
  
The crews leader grunted, "Come here."   
  
The fat man shoved two fingers into him and Naruto yelped at the invasion of his body, "Amazing... tight... how many men?"   
  
"Four... numerous times..."   
  
"And he's still tight? Interesting... there's something odd about this one" The large man strolled around to look Naruto in the eyes, he'd learned his lesson and averted his. "Not broken but good enough... he's quite a fascinating one... very unusual... Release his legs... but not his arms... water but no food, and increase the amount of drugs you are giving him he should be docile by market time."   
  
"He's already receiving more drugs than we've ever given one... it may completely destroy his mind." The overseer commented indifferently, prodding the blonde man then turning on a hose and spraying the blood and cum off him.   
  
The rotund man shrugged, "He won't need a mind, with looks and a body like that the ones who will want him will only want him for the bedroom anyway... put something on him, when the bids max out we'll strip him... that will probably drive the bid up to twice the first amount."  
  
The searing fire as a needle pierced his thigh and shot what felt like acid into him was followed immediately with darkness as he drooped unconscious.  
  
When the Blonde woke he attempted to look around all that was immediately clear was he was bound, his upper arms and hands were nearly numb and he had a feeling that when proper blood flow returned they would hurt badly. He was tied around his wrists to a ceiling beam, his toes barely brushing the floor, his keepers thought to deny him leverage... ignoring what pain he felt, he rose as high as possible on his toes and, after a few tries, the rope binding his arms gave just enough to allow him to grasp around the rope above where it was secured to his left wrist pulling his body up further he managed the same grasp on the other side.   
  
Working himself slowly up the ropes until there was a good size loop of rope on each side he held tight and stepped into the loops raising his body enough to get a grasp on the beam above and after a struggle, he drew his exhausted body up on top of it and sitting there he studied the ropes. The knots were too secure to unbind , he looked around and after a moment found a sharp joint where the ceiling beams were secured together he slipped as close as he could, laying on the beam and working first the left wrist's and then the right along the seam until he wore through the rope.   
  
Now free, although wearing a interesting set of rope 'bracelets', he studied the building. He could see others, some tied as he had been, some in tiny metal cages reminiscent of crates, he could see a very small hand laying on the bars of one of the crates, it was a very young one. He wasn't sure where he'd go but he felt compelled to free it, he could not leave this building without freeing... the small one... it did not cry, just sat beside the bars it's filthy knotted hair turned grey with dirt.   
  
His head hurt, it felt full of a thick sludge, clouding his mind... it was incredibly hard to think, to find words. When he approached it he saw the scrawny being was older than it appeared, stunted terribly by abuse it's body twisted with damage.  
  
At the sight of him the entity cried out in shrill cries. "Escapee!" It had been a trap... his captor knew most who escaped would try to rescue the young one... it probably got extra food for its acting as an alarm. Naruto growled angrily and the cries turned to shrieks of terror, "Monster! Help it's a demon! Please it's going to kill me!"   
  
Naruto shook his head, monster... demon... he didn't have long to contemplate the little one's words as angry beings with sharp objects swamped out of every possible area, he snarled at them savagely and bared his teeth. The other trapped creatures were screaming in fright throwing themselves at the furthest part of their cages if possible, if not, cringing away with terrified looks.   
  
The chaos all around him was confusing him and making it difficult to focus, his skin felt like it was on fire, his mind fuzzed and he reacted primally in defense striking out with long sharp claws and snapping at any who came close. He could feel a huge amount of power within him but something held him back from using it, he had a strong feeling that the result would be his destruction.   
  
The excruciating impact of metal to his head was followed abruptly with several more and although he tried to avoid the metal spheres being rained down from the individuals on the beams above he could not do it and protect himself from the attacks of those that surrounded him. After a few more well placed throws his sight darkened and he fell, he heard the many voices as he struggled to remain conscious. _"Kill it!" "No! No don't, if we kill it now the demon may possess one of us!" "Burn it!" "Yes burn the foul demon, send it back to whatever hell it escaped from!" "Kill the whole group, can't take the chance another is a demon..."_ He was too weak, he gave up trying to remain conscious and let the black void take him.   
  
\--------------------------  
  
Escape! The noise as he forced his eyes open was a loud roar, he was too incapacitated... weak and confused he couldn't identify the noise but he knew he had to run or he'd die. There was something soft laying beside him, it was cold and sticky... blood... lots of bodies! It was very dim and he could barely see his surroundings, which turned out to be nearly fatal. As he cried out and rolled to escape the horror, he accidentally slipped under the railing, off the upper floor. He fell, twisting like a cat in mid air and still landing with a hard bounce on the floor below, his head colliding with the hard packed earth, the pain was white fire that obliterated all else, then darkness.   
  
His eyes fluttered open, he blinked trying to clear his sight but it ended up being more like a wince, his head hurt so badly that blinking his eyes seemed to add to the misery, he groaned softly. He didn’t remember how he got here, what had happened? The slender man looked carefully around, the movement sent vicious spikes of pain through him and his vision blackened momentarily leading to the decision not to do that again.   
  
The next experiment was getting to his feet, would they hold him or would he drop to the hard ground once more? He had to try, even if it ended up causing horrible pain, so far nothing felt 'broken' but his head. It was important... everything told him he to run... He had to get up, to get away from here. He was in danger, he had been attacked by someone they may come back to see if he was dead. He struggled to his feet and a wave of horrible nausea and dizziness swept over him, he swayed determined to remain on his feet, if he dropped to the floor once more he wouldn’t have the strength to rise again. Being in this horrific pain was somehow familiar to him... his whole left side hurting savagely from the impact was warring with the pain from his head hitting the floor, his face sticky with blood.  
  
As he steadied himself acrid smoke filled his lungs and he grew dizzy once more, fighting against the darkness that was trying to steal his sight and with it his life. He could hear a faint sound and it became his lifeline, focusing on it, wrapping his mind around the sound blocking out the now loud roar of the fire as it burned through the upper floor raining flaming debris to ignite the lower floor. The fire quickly consumed everything it touched and the roar was joined by loud cracks of the wood giving way in the quickly failing structure.   
  
Pursuing the elusive noise, even after the heat dissipated and the air began to clear, he didn’t see anything. He stumbled blindly forward towards what had slowly become the only thing that mattered. The rope that could drag him from this hell... The excited sound of small ones, happy laughter and exclamations of delight...  
  
As he broke out of the building those thrilled joyous laughs turned to screams both young and adults running from the monster that had just burst free. The creature with wild tangled hair, shredded cloth that served as clothing, blood dried to the side of his face and running down from the side of his mouth, spraying as he coughed trying to get clean air...  
  
By the time he could breath freely there wasn't a single being in sight. The setting sun's brilliant glare seemed to pierce through his eyes straight into his brain, leaving sharp stabs of pain assaulting him. He stumbled forward in a daze, not sure where he could go but knowing he had to get away from the burning structure.  
  
The area his random stagger led to held more of the beings, but it turned out they would only add to the nightmare. He was frightened and hurt, he didn't know where he was... or how he'd ended up in a fire. A rough hand tried to grab him and he lashed out, suddenly the male entity scrambled back and the quickly materializing crowd looked at him with disgust and fear their whispers quickly escalating to angry yells. _'Monster... demon... insane... freak... abomination... !'_ With the rising volume of the crowd surrounding him items started being thrown; the stones, bits, of wood and metal items hitting and causing fresh wounds to coat his body with blood, he howled at them flashing his teeth aggressively and charged at the ones between him at the tree line in the distance. They scattered as he ran past them; fleeing the pain and anger of the beings hatred and seeking a place to hide.   
  
In the growing darkness the trees were a shadowed maze and he struggled to find a path to safety, the vicious cries now whispers that seemed to follow him, every soft puff of wind held danger.  
  
Hidden under a low hanging rock behind some bushes he huddled. He was so horribly confused, he didn't know what happened before, just suddenly he was there... in the flames, hurt and scared... he escaped and... the angry beings attacked him. He wasn't sure what he was, the way the others reacted to the sight of him... he wasn't sure if he was a 'monster'... but it didn't matter at this moment he huddled in to himself and cried... worse than the pain and fear was the 'fog' in his head. Nothing was 'connected' and he had to stare at even the simplest things for several moments before understanding what they were. Exhaustion eventually caught up with him and he slept.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Even after he woke he lay unmoving for a bit, unwilling to risk more pain without a motivation to do so, but he couldn't relax, he may be attacked again at any moment. His muscles spasmed, clenching and jumping as if there was some danger he could not see. He tried to calm himself but his heart felt heavy, his head buzzed... his bare flesh through the shreds of cloth was cold. He turned his face into the sun but it brought no warmth, no comfort... the air now felt damp, the gentle breeze soon turned harsh, slapping and whipping his skin. The once light caress now almost angry and cruel, his exposed flesh goose pimpled in protest and he shivered.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi, Kiba and Pakun continued to travel through the Land of Earth, they saw many ruins of towns, rotted timbers and even once or twice bones that they suspected were once human but now lay scattered, chewed upon by the rodents and various other creatures that hid in the tree line.   
  
They stopped briefly at a few small villages, little more than a few rundown buildings huddling together in a weird clump on the increasingly barren earth. They reminded Kiba of a wart on the lands skin, a slightly amusing thought. Kakashi would leave Kiba and Pakun behind in one of the clumps of trees and brush while he went into the 'towns' but came back every time without any news of the whisker-marked nin.   
  
As they approached a larger one of those sordid and dilapidated towns Kakashi dismissed Pakun, before the small nin dog left he drew Kiba aside. "Naruto _didn't_ leave, he was taken. I don't know how to say this so I'll say it bluntly, Naruto is with slavers... I haven't told him." Pakun looked over at where Kakashi sat looking into the fire, they had camped for the night. "I'm not sure he could take it..."   
  
After he'd left Kiba sat down in front of the fire as well. Pakun had to be wrong he couldn't have been taken by slavers... and even if he had, he wasn't going to be hurt... he was sure Naruto was willing to do what they wished, he had no problem with lots and lots of sex...  
  
Kiba would have liked to have had Pakun beside him, although the small dog was of no protection he was used to having a canine companion, but Kakashi firmly stated that the small nin hound had said the scent went into the town and it was just too dangerous to risk him being hurt or taken.   
  
Kiba cringed inside, the noise of the town was unlike any other place he’d been before. It baffled him that anyone could stand the chaos… and the smell. He tried not to breathe too deeply, his last deep breath had been tainted with the scent of the rotting food from the many food booths around the center of the market. The trash cans overflowing with discarded food and a great deal of more horrid things lay scattered over the roads and against buildings.   
  
Such waste was appalling and unthinkable, to make such an excess of food and discard it. It wasn’t only food that was in excess, the intoxicated customers in the many brothels along the strip proclaimed the absolute decadence of the town… he thought of the calm pleasant people of the Leaf Village, it was times like these that he couldn’t believe the vast contrasts of the different Lands.  
  
A rather ragged and dirty child came racing up, darting between Kakashi and Kiba as if running from someone. Kakashi side stepped him but the boy ran right into Kiba and fell to the ground, Kiba helped him up and the boy darted off without so much as a thanks... he seemed afraid, much more afraid than the situation called for. Kakashi gave Kiba a derisive look, "Check your pockets. You should find out what he stole from you."  
  
Kiba's hand flew to his pocket sure enough his flint box was gone, the child was in for a disappointment, it was virtually worthless. Kakashi walked into a bar came back out and then several more , the whores out front pawed at Kiba. When Kakashi came out he glared at the women and they backed away.   
  
Kakashi waved Kiba to follow, he didn't look at Kiba or wait for him and Kiba had to trot to catch up, Kakashi's voice was full of scorn. "Keep this up and you won't even have clothes by the time we get through the village." Kiba quickly patted his pockets, yup, empty every last one. Kiba was very grateful nothing taken had any value, not even sentimental value.  
  
The veteran Jounin went into a few more then the last one Kakashi came out of the building and they started walking again, this time with purpose. The inn keeper, if you could call something that run down and squalid a inn, had gave him a description… a blonde man that seemed… deranged and fought like a monster. The insane man had last been seen near the edge of town...   
  
The urgency in Kakashi’s stride gave Kiba hope. Pakun had been wrong, Naruto wasn't with slavers. This time they’d find him, they couldn’t fail.. not now. In spite of being deeply ashamed that his actions had caused his beloved so much distress he tried to subtly glance at Kakashi as they walked hoping for some sign of forgiveness… he may as well have not bothered. Kakashi’s mask hid any trace of emotion, but then the few words he’d spoke since the beginning of this ‘mission’ made it very clear how he felt. It would not do any good to try to make excuses… it didn’t matter that he hadn’t meant to drive him from the village. He had.   
  
The tip turned out to be too late the few inhabitants in the area had 'chased him off' a few days ago... they weren't even able to confirm it was Naruto. When Kakashi asked details about him the locals had looked at him like he was mad and protested, "Who cares as long as he's gone!" They feared him... in a treacherous city like this full of mercenary and the depraved refuse of society it was quite a feat to frighten them, and he had. Kiba continued following quietly he wasn't even sure Kakashi knew he was there... and if he did he certainly didn't care.  
  
As they walked the silence grew thick, this latest disappointment after the brief hope seemed to have turned the Kakashi's somber mood to hard once more. Kiba felt like there was a hand pushing into his chest, crushing him so that it was difficult to breathe. Kakashi stopped suddenly, his one hawk sharp eye noting every detail of Kiba’s distress, but his voice held no forgiveness… in fact it held nothing at all. Kiba fought a stab of despair, his anger over Kiba making the Blonde leave had not ebbed.   
  
His voice cold, the ivory-haired nin bluntly stated “We will camp here. Don’t bother to set up a tent.” Kiba looked around finally realizing they’d completely left the city during their fruitless search. He could barely make out a few lights from the riotous, lawless village. Kiba kept close to the area while he hunted, but has still lucky enough to flush two mountain hares, it wasn't much, but better than a rations bar.   
  
While Kiba hunted Kakashi had made ‘camp’ at least as much as was necessary. The night would grow cold and the fire he had built was already becoming very inviting as the sun quickly fell behind the horizon. The hollow lonely cry of a dove was the only sound that broke the still of the bloody red sunset. The older nin still hadn’t said a word to him, besides the ones necessary. As he sat beside the fire cooking the rabbits he wondered what Kakashi was thinking… besides his contempt for him. Kiba’s face heated and as time continued to pass the fire was not enough to keep him warm, the chill of angry silence was worse than any freezing temperature.   
  
When his companion and former lover spoke it was worse than he'd ever predicted it could be. Kiba expected yelling but Kakashi’s voice was no louder than his normal speaking voice, except for the hollow tone of his words this could have been any other conversation. “I honestly can’t believe what you have done… the pain you are causing. How could you believe you love me… and rip my world apart?” Still Kakashi’s voice held no anger, it remained quiet, if anything the nin’s voice dropped even further. His eyes hadn’t left the fire as if he couldn’t bear to look at him. “This was the worse cruelty you could possibly do to both me and the man you treated as friend and teammate for so many years.”  
  
Kiba was sick inside, what had he done! This had been so wrong… so very wrong. The guilt tore at him, his stomach clenching and twisting, nauseated by the depths of his shame. He quickly rose to nearly run from the clearing, he’d barely reached the trees before his stomach rejected its contents violently. Even after he still felt a sickness but this time in his heart. He glanced back at the clearing then turned and walked away, deeper into the woods. His walk became a run as he illogically tried to out run the pain and horror of his actions. He ran until his lungs burned and he fell to his knees unable to continue. After what he'd done it was likely Kakashi would never be his.  
  
As he lay gasping on the ground memories flashed through his mind. The first mission he’d went on with Naruto, the first kiss he’d gotten from Kakashi, the night he and Naruto had been ambushed on a mission and bleeding heavily Naruto fought all the nin to save him, the first night he and Kakashi made love, the joy on Naruto’s face every time he greeted Kiba… and the way Kakashi had been so happy, the deep love his eyes held… but not for him, for Naruto.   
  
Kiba's thoughts were interrupted, he flinched and leapt to his feet as he heard Kakashi speak. "Fool." Kiba whirled to face him, Kakashi was perched on a branch, his clothing blended with the tree and if he hadn't spoke Kiba would have never have known he was there. For a brief moment he could only remember the look in Kakashi's eyes as he held him over the cliff edge and he felt fear, but it was very clear that if Kakashi had wish to hurt him he'd already had many opportunities to do so. Kiba looked up hoping to see anything of the man he loved, any memory of their time together... what he got was enough to make him ill once more. Kakashi's stony gaze held not a speck of compassion only condemnation, "Do you really want to die? Guess I should have dropped you off the cliff after all..." Kakashi jumped down and started back to camp but his words were very clear. "Better than what the slave traders will do with you."   
  
Kakashi knew... he'd probably known from the beginning that it was slavers. Kiba closed his eyes, he couldn’t bear to 'see' another thing, his heart felt as if it had dropped to the floor and shattered. It lay in shards like savage crescents of broken glass and he would have to walk on them to escape... It had been just an illusion, his bliss totally irrelevant, he may have been the happiest he’d ever been in all his life… but to Kakashi it all had meant nothing and now the man he loved only felt deep horrible hatred for him.   
  
Kiba followed Kakashi quietly back to camp... It hadn’t been a ‘fling’, it had been real. Never had the beautiful mismatched eyes held that love for him, and Kiba couldn’t help wondering with deep shame if they had ever held anything for him at all. He'd drove Naruto away and it was likely the man Kiba loved never felt _anything_ for him at all... a hopeless grief had settled in his heart but also determination. No matter what it took he’d find Naruto... His love for Kakashi hadn’t faded but he truly saw for the first time that it did not show love, only cruelty, to take away the man Kakashi loved.   
  
Naruto... the man who had been his loyal friend, unwavering in his bonds with all his companions… Naruto would have never been so cruel to him if the roles had been reversed... they WOULD find him and bring Naruto back where he belonged, even if it was in Kakashi’s arms... He wanted to see happiness in Kakashi's eyes once more... love, even if it would never be for him.  
  
The following morning they continued skirting the lands leading up to the mountains, the towns here were little more than collections of a few houses clumped together. The inhabitants regarded them with suspicion and even when they would find someone willing to talk there was no talk of any unusual man coming by.  
  
Kakashi decided they would circle slowly up the mountain, the remaining 'towns' at the base were not looking promising and even if Naruto had stopped by one he would not have been welcomed and simply continued on.  
  
Kakashi quietly made camp he'd thought of calling Pakun again but the risk to the small dog was just too great, if anyone saw him speak... and at this point there was no scent to track. Kakashi saw Kiba leave to gather firewood and even though he didn't really care his ears tracked him, it was ingrained as a nin. He felt numb, he'd hurt for so long he felt like all that was left was a shell, a empty husk of the man who he'd been...   
  
He was familiar with the five stages of grief and this would not last... but for him there would never be the 5th stage... he'd never accept Naruto was gone, he'd continue looking for as long as he lived.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Although he'd slept for nearly a day, his body still ached, most of the pain had ebbed but his mind was still so clouded and that was a 'pain' he wasn't sure time would heal. The sound of the enemy's approach brought a powerful spike of aggression, the people were hunting him!  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba walked further, his desire to find ample wood matched by his desire to be away from the disdainful looks of Kakashi. He stayed near enough to camp to be safe but the air was misty as evening neared, obscuring his view and it wasn't until he'd neared the 'being' that he realized he was in danger.   
  
The haggard and snarling vestige that stood before him held both a fearsome madness and a intent sanity… an odd mixture that left Kiba very uneasy… he didn’t trust him and his concern quickly became reality as the ragged brute swiftly attacked.  
  
Kiba quickly drew his kunai as the man spring at him slashing with unnatural claws, Kiba was at a loss to tell if it was indeed a man at all, it had a faintly red glow. His shocked leap back away from the bizarre creature cost him to lose grasp of his kunai, he rolled toward it and grabbed it just as the other 'man' spotted the weapon. Even with the kunai Kiba was still in danger, with the creatures vicious claws it was a well matched fight and just that little mistake could have cost Kiba his life. Could he reason with it? Was it even human?  
  
A flash of fear in the entity's gaze was gone before he had time to attempt to pacify it. His roll had took him to his feet once more, kunai in hand, both looking for an opening in the others defense... but just when Kiba was beginning to think it may understand if he spoke to him the fierce eyes looked at the weapon and then dashed rapidly at him. Kiba shifted his weight to let the momentum of the man’s body carry him past, striking out he connected with a powerful blow.   
  
The wild man tumbled, uncontrolled, a moment before catching himself and landing in a crouch that was eerily like the posture of a fierce cat about to lunge. The feral glow of the attacker’s eyes was alarming, Kiba attempted to remain focused but couldn’t help feeling more than a bit intimidated by the man’s ferocity. Although bleeding from his shoulder he did not seem fazed by the cut... It wasn’t until that moment that he saw the tell tale marks under the black and brown patchwork of dirt and bruises. “Naruto?”   
  
The man didn’t seem to hear him he was actually snarling ruthlessly in a freaky inhuman threat. The possibility that it was the man they sought so desperately changed everything, Kiba wasn’t sure how he was going to get out of this without dying. He couldn't attack him and it was clear from the way the savage beast half circled that he wasn’t going to let Kiba escape… What had happened to him? Why didn’t Naruto know who he was… why didn’t he at least speak?!   
  
Naruto shot a panicked look at the trees behind him then turned and fled just as Kakashi leapt down. Kakashi looked after the fleeing man a moment before stating, "There's no sense chasing the fox into the briar patch."   
  
Kakashi was right, the man had escaped and chasing him in enemy territory was too risky... but he didn't know... When the skilled Jounin said fox he'd been far more accurate than he thought...   
  
Kiba's arms prickled with goose bumps he was almost certain that 'wild beast' was Naruto but should he tell Kakashi his suspicions or was it just a strong desire to find him that had made the madman look like his friend? Kakashi wouldn't care how dangerous it was to travel at night in the lawless lands of Earth country, based on Kiba's words he'd dash after him, possibly get killed just because Kiba's guilt had made him think the insane man was Naruto... so he said nothing.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto had hid in the tangle of shrub and dead trees, shaken by the encounter he remained hidden until the sun lit the horizon. Suddenly he was compelled, he needed to move... oddly he wanted to go back, the feeling haunted him. He was looking for something, he needed to find it, but he couldn't go back, the people would attack him. So he walked parallel through the ragged growth, fighting his urge to go back but unable to make himself continue up the mountain.   
  
The pine trees looked so soft, like feathery brushes but it was a lie, the needle like growth jabbing into his skin, and the wind causing them to lash his battered body as he tried to travel through the area. Driving him up to avoid the clumps, as he was forced steadily up the mountain the sky cleared and the winds calmed. His head still hurt terribly but his body was no longer in pain... he still felt very weary. When he stumbled upon a dense thicket of stunted bushes he decided to remain and rest. He was hungry and thirsty... but exhaustion won out.   
  
When he woke it was to a clarity he hadn't had since sometime before the beginning of his memories, of course he had no idea how long ago that was... and his first memory was still of waking in the fire. But he knew he'd 'woke' beside many dead people, he wasn't having difficulty indentifying things now, but he was even more confused about what he was. Was he human like his attackers? If so why had they thought him a monster? Naruto started forward again somewhere above was a village perhaps someone there would know who or what he was... he just hoped they didn't react to him the same as the other town's people had.  
  
The chatter of squirrels and the whisper of the thinning foliage dancing in the wind soon lulled him, gave him a sense of peace... in spite of the villager's cries he didn't feel like a monster... but he did feel incredibly dirty. The soot and ash from the fire in a visible layer on his skin... and he smelled. The badly damaged cloth of his clothes held the smell of more than the fire, the remains of clothing had obviously been on him long before he got trapped in the fire.   
  
Naruto found a stream, stripping down he washed in the frigid water, needing to use handfuls of sand to scour away a thick layer of filth, he could not wash the remains of his clothing... the dirt was probably the only thing still holding them together into some semblance of clothing. Even after putting the filthy scraps back on it was still better than the way he'd felt before.   
  
He was fairly certain after his bathing in the stream that he was a man, or at least humanoid enough to pass for one, but given the first towns reactions it was obvious he couldn't successfully pull it off all the time or was in some way deformed... and mad. He had a clear memory of fighting another man... the man now seemed familiar but given the way they'd fought it was likely it was because they were enemies.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first town Naruto came upon he was not welcomed, but they feared him and could not make him leave. Naruto felt out of place, he didn’t think he drank or gambled... and had no interest in visiting the whores… not that he had money to do so. Mostly he just sat and watched the villagers and raided their gardens for food, it had lead to a few fights... well more like skirmish, the towns men were no match for him and one strike was all it took to make them decide to just leave him alone.   
  
The villagers words and actions confirmed that he was human... maybe not sane but definitely human. He was lucky enough to find clothes in a trash can by the whore house, they were not in very good shape but they were like the finest garments compared to the filthy strips of cloth he'd been wearing. After washing in a nearby rain barrel he could almost pass for 'normal', but he was still shunned.  
  
He knew he was believed to be more than a bit deranged, and everyone simply stayed away from him after the first few minor fights he was involved in... until group of well dressed men approached him, they had the look of thugs in spite of their fine clothes and they confirmed it by attacking him without a word being said.   
  
The largest gorilla had a ruthless smirk on his face, his smaller companions were no less confident, the one bore heavy scaring, the other was flawless and older... more experienced, that was the one to watch out for.   
  
A cruel delight was rising up in Naruto and he started feeling his body heat. Judging his adversary's by the way they moved he choose the biggest of the three, there was a slim chance that when he took out their friend the other two would decide it wasn't worth it and run.   
  
Unlikely but... The heavy set man seemed to be the leader and was more than glad to take the first punch. Unfortunately for him the first punch was one he received and not gave, as his unguarded straight punch left his center wide open.   
  
Naruto slipped in close delivering a savage bow up into his solar plexus, with the severity of his blow to such a vital area the man went down and was highly unlikely to get back up... he had suffered very great damage and was definitely in shock, possibly dead. The rush of elation he felt at the knowledge was profound and his eagerness grew.  
  
This elimination of their friend enraged the other two, the heavily scared of the two distracted Naruto by aiming a kick at his knee and when he avoided it the taller of the two grabbed Naruto holding him so his comrade could beat him. Naruto reach up grasped his captor's fingers twisted viciously and broke all their joints, not only freeing himself but rendering the man's hand useless.   
  
The sudden move brought extreme pain and confused the man and that's all it took as Naruto was able to slip in to close range and counter-strike. Delivering a series of very effective blows, leaving him prone, bleeding from a crushed nose... possibly busted jaw and in crippling pain from a well placed kick to the knee that had dislocated it, he wouldn't be getting up.   
  
Still Naruto gleefully delivered a kick to the man's head that rendered him unconscious... or dead, the popping sound of his neck made at the kick indicated the later. Thus reducing Naruto's opponents to 1.  
  
Throughout the fight Naruto had felt the cruel anger rising up in him and the delight, the urge to destroy the men to tear them apart, he snarled baring his teeth in a ruthless grin. At this point the remaining man knew he faced a man of superior speed and skill, the rapidity and quickness of bestial man's strikes and ability to glide inside and outside the fighting range with ease put him in total control of the fight.   
  
The final man may have even ran but the bloodthirsty look Naruto was giving him was confirmation he wouldn't get too far. The man attacked and Naruto swiftly ended it, blocking a crude wide armed swing and shifting so the man's momentum as he went by would have sent him to the ground, but Naruto raised his knee and the force with which the man's torso impacted the blonde man's thigh drove his breath out. The man dropped to his knees his head bowed down as he gasped, Naruto caught him by the hair lifting his head and delivered a chopping blow to the nape of his neck before allowing the limp body to drop, it was probable this one hadn't survived either... or if he did may be paralyzed by the spinal cord injury.   
  
The heat seeped away leaving him looking down at his opponents, although he wouldn't show it he was a bit disturbed by the lethality of his actions. He was sure that before this he'd never harmed the others when he'd fought, never intentionally used such devastating blows... it truly didn't feel like _him_ , it was like there was another inside of him. Someone who not only didn't mind killing but _enjoyed_ it. Naruto was broken from his introspection by someone applauding, he turned and stood glaring at the well dressed man that was obviously their leader.  
  
Having fought off his men, the dangerous man now laughed good naturedly, "You fight like a beast, work for me I will give you anything you like... the best food, women..." at Naruto's lack of response he added just as flippantly, "Young boy's eager to please you... all I ask is that you follow my orders."  
  
Naruto grunted his acceptance, until he remembered something about himself it would provide the essentials... "No women, no girl, no boy, no man... shelter, food, and pay."  
  
The smug man nodded, "It's a deal, come with me." The falsely jovial man started back towards the middle of town. Naruto looked between the three unconscious, possibly dead men and their boss, then simply followed. It was cold-blooded, but then Naruto already knew men like this one would use anyone to get what they wanted, and people were expendable.  
  
The men would 'wake up', get what medical care they could and make their way back to their boss, or not.... it was likely not. It didn't matter to the Crime Lord... how he knew this was as much a mystery as every other aspect in his life... perhaps he'd been a different crime lord's henchman... but that didn't feel right.  
  
They walked around the town slowly, all the villagers who'd looked on him with hate or disgust now averted their eyes or dipped their heads in deference to the powerful man who held their lives in his hand. Naruto noted even the children stopped playing while they passed, a few watched others didn't seem to care, it was just the way life was.  
  
When the two men arrived at a vast estate on the very edge of the town, his host courteously showed him in. Naruto quietly noted the extensive guards throughout the complex and grounds... he doubted the Hokage had more security... Hokage? The Land of Fire... Had he been there? It had to be a very long distance from this land... but then he had no idea what he'd been, maybe a merchant that traveled... he had been wearing the remnants of a villagers' clothing...   
  
That didn't feel any more familiar than the idea he'd been a henchman... but the henchman theory was supported by his body's obvious training at fighting and instinctive reactions. They arrived at the Boss's office and he sat smiling amiablely at Naruto. "We haven't been properly introduced... I am Mr. Koroshiya." He did not offer a hand but then Naruto hadn't expected he would. "I 'oversee' this area, every aspect is under my _watchful gaze_."  
  
Naruto studied the man intently, it was immediately evident that the diminutive but dictatorial man had not soiled his own hands to claim the lands and village... which meant he was very intelligent and ruthless, he was able to keep a small army of thugs under control and used them to hold the land in his grasp.   
  
"Here's some 'starting out' money... go." The wad of cash he'd tossed would have bought Naruto half the town if Mr. Koroshiya hadn't already owned it. "Buy what you need and when you return tomorrow let me know which house you would like, name it and it's yours... as for tonight the tavern has several rooms above it, tell the owner you work for me and he will make sure everything you need is provided."   
  
Naruto nodded and left he could feel the hostile gazes of his fellow 'enforcers'... thugs, Naruto held no false belief that a thug was not what he was now. The towns people averted their faces nervously as he walked through the town, although still dressed in rags he could have been wearing blood soaked clothing and wielding a knife from the terror on their faces... Naruto glanced down at his shirt... well, he did have a bit of blood on him.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entering the Whorehouse Tavern brought another revelation, one he was very displeased with.  
Seeing the whores brought the memory of many men fucking him... he'd been a whore... he'd sold his body... no not sold, given, his body to many... a slave. If he was a slave, had he escaped his master... possibly killed him... how had he ended up in that fire?  
  
With every day some of the fog lifted but the things that were returning were not things he wished to know about himself... he was sure his owner had drugged him, as the poison left his system brief flashes of memory were coming more often... he was sure the concussion he'd gotten from being attacked had helped muddle his memories... his head no longer hurt and in time his memories would probably return, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted them to... a sex slave...   
  
Well explained why he knew of many places, his owner probably traveled and brought him along to 'share' him with others to cement deals or entertain his guests... he'd obviously been well used from the very many faces he remembered... Naruto growled softly to himself... the memories brought no satisfaction only unwanted knowledge. The only revelation that had held any value was the memory of his name... Naruto, an odd name but it was indeed his.  
  
Although Naruto wasn't thrilled by the memories that were surfacing he found the tavern keeper and whores to be much like a family, caring for each other warm and accepting even when not working... he'd gotten a few offers from the whores to 'warm his bed' after declining several offers they stopped and just accepted his apparent disinterest, in fact becoming more friendly than before.   
  
The idea of _any_ form of sexual activity did not interest him, which tied in with his theory of being used quite profusely for sex. Naruto decided to stay, he did not want or need a home, this room would do. Naruto's job was simply to be a visible reminder to the towns people and he spent the days emotionlessly watching them, the early evenings he trained and worked out, it was not a bad existence.   
  
After getting know some of the warm hearted people who lived and worked at the tavern Naruto was sure the clothing had been left in the trash for him to find and the fact the water barrel hadn't been emptied that day was also not a coincidence. It didn't make sense... Why had they offered what they could in hospitality when all they knew about him then was he was a unbalanced drifter?   
  
Every day they did little things that they knew he'd appreciate, one day he found that all his clothes had been ironed, another a missing button was replaced, tears mended, shoes cleaned and polished... when he'd see these little gestures he'd announce that they did not need to do these things for him and all would deny having done them... it was almost like a running joke.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It continued like that, until one night sitting in his room, he heard one of the girl's pained cries and the sound of flesh being struck. Naruto felt a brutal fury rise up in him he flew from his room and hit the door hard the lock splintering free of the frame. The scene within made Naruto's mind cloud in rage and he snarled, swiftly crossing to the man, grasping him by the throat with one of his hands and lifting him off his feet... he wanted to kill him... a malevolent pleasure rose in him; he wanted to rip him apart and see all the filth inside the pathetic inferior being spill out upon the floor. He raised his hand, the nails now sharp and claw-like to gut the worthless thing.... then slowly the sound of the girls sobs seeped through his cruel intent.   
  
Naruto cast him aside throwing him hard against a wall as he turned to look at the female... frail... Naruto's thoughts cleared and he gave a distressed cry as he released her... she'd been bound... He knew what that felt like and the realization sickened him... why was it he wanted his memories back?! She just lay sobbing on the floor her back wept blood as did other areas that were much more intimate.   
  
"I will get the other girls..." he swiftly flew down the stairs and in minutes the room was full of her friends all caring for her the best they could, after several minutes passed Naruto looked at the tavern keeper, angry and frustrated in his distress. "Why hasn't the doctor came?!"   
  
The man looked away his face bright with shame, "He has not been sent for... very few can afford him, only the ones who work for Mr. Koroshiya are treated..."   
  
Naruto ground his teeth fighting back his anger, it wasn't this man's fault, "I am one of Mr. Koroshiya's men and I want him here... Now!" The tavern manager flinched even as he grabbed the child who had been sweeping the floors when the horror above started. The child now terrified stood looking up at the room, his face drenched in tears. "Makoto get Kenshin as fast as you can, one of Mr. Koroshiya's men wants him here immediately." The boy nodded and took off at a run. Naruto looked from the door the child had flew out to the open one at the top of the stairs, he could do nothing... she was hurt badly and he couldn't help her. Naruto glanced at the tavern keeper he too was looking up at the room his eyes moist.   
  
The doctor ran in he'd clearly been sleeping and hadn't done more than grab pants, boots and his bag. He quickly crossed to Naruto, "The girl at the top of the stairs, do anything you need to... help her." The doctor turned but before he got more than a step Naruto added in a husky voice "Please give her something for the pain... and sedate her before you... touch her." The doctor nodded as he swiftly went to the injured girl.   
  
Naruto turned away from the door, he felt sick... the tavern manager poured him a shot and Naruto looked at it for a minute before taking and downing it... as far as he knew he didn't drink but then there were so very many terrible things he didn't know... and wished he'd never remember. Naruto looked up to meet the tavern manager's eyes. The man looked so very worn, his face was deeply lined and his hair a silver grey cloud about his face, although filled with worry his gaze was thankful, "Her name is Jin... You are a kind man."   
  
Naruto shook his head looking away, "You wouldn't think so if you knew what I was going to do to the man... I'm not even sure he's alive, I didn't even look." It frightened Naruto to remember the gleeful way he'd been about to eviscerate the man... not in anger... but because he'd enjoyed the thought...   
  
The tavern keeper looked over at him then back up at the room. "My names is Akiyama, Yori... if ever you need anything I will do everything possible to help."  
  
The boy had returned, he stood beside the tavern manager, he turned blood shot eyes to Naruto. His face had tear trails through the dust and dirt of his dash to get the doctor, it was clear he'd continued to cry. Now he just looked to be in shock, Makoto looked up at the tavern keeper and Yori stroked his cheek and nodded, the boy's gaze returned to Naruto. "I am yours... I will spend my life doing anything you ask and obey every order." He bowed his head subserviently and moved to stand near Naruto awaiting his orders.  
  
Naruto looked from the tavern keeper to the boy, then stiffly nodded and waved for Makoto to follow him from the room, the child looked frightened but completely committed, he would truly do anything, he'd given his life to Naruto... a very immense commitment, the child could not have been older than 12.  
  
Naruto sat and waved him over, "I have a few orders, I want you to carry them out." Makoto nodded, Naruto tilted his head up to meet his eyes, "I want your promise you will do exactly as I ask."   
  
The youth had the slight, willowy frame of a boy on the verge of becoming a man, his hair very short cut. The haphazard uneven tufts stuck straight up a bit like a bristle brush, Naruto had no doubt the child had cut it himself. His clothes had the look of being only a few steps up from rags but were worn with pride, he'd probably bought them himself. The sincere, honest eyes met his, "I vow I will obey any order you give, always, until the day I die."   
  
The boy knew and accepted he was going to 'provide' sex for Naruto, a willing slave... which brought Naruto another bit of memory and the sick realization that he had not resisted either, he'd been a compliant 'whore' accepting his fate.   
  
Naruto shoved that disgusting bit of knowledge to the back of his mind with all the rest and focused on the boy. "Later today go up to my room... beside the lamp there is a small leather bag, I want you to go out buy Jin several outfits..." Makoto looked confused but completely focused on his words. "Modest clothes, fit for travel, take one of the girls with you to help get the right size. When you return..." The boy's eyes widened at Naruto's next words. "You are to bring them to her, take care of Jin, help her in any way you can... and when she is well enough to travel come to me. Do not tell anyone anything about my orders." Makoto nodded fervently.   
  
Naruto rose and walked back out to stand by the bar and wait for the doctor to tell them she was... able to heal, physically at least. Despite his words to Makoto he wasn't sure Jin would survive, if the man had torn something inside her she may die... she may be dying right now. He could see from the look on the tavern manager's face that he knew, all they could do is wait. Naruto felt a body pressed against his hip, the child didn't even know he was doing it, he was seeking comfort. Naruto rested his hand lightly on Makoto's shoulder and the three of them waited.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba was tired of walking endlessly searching, it felt like they'd been doing it for years and he'd given up hope they'd ever find Naruto... but Kakashi pushed on determinedly, unwilling to admit that his lover was gone for good. They passed through town after town, each becoming more rural as they climbed.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jin did survive... the man had not. Naruto had not wanted to admit it to himself but he'd known... the sound of the man's body impacting the wall, the damp squelch sound like a soggy rag being tossed against a hard surface... and the way he'd fallen like a rag doll, leaving a bloody imprint on the wall... he knew he'd killed him.   
  
Over the next few weeks Makoto took Naruto's orders extremely seriously, the other girls would smile and say fondly how he was a blessing. The serious pre-teen doted on Jin, by her side every moment, bringing her anything she needed immediately.   
  
The tavern manager, Yori, had explained the boy was a orphan. His parents had been killed not long after Mr. Koroshiya came to the town, Jin had treated him like her younger brother taking care of him. Naruto had knew it from the moment he saw the way the boy had looked at the room, the devastation on his face... Makoto cared deeply for her...   
  
Now he understood the look on his face when the doctor told them she'd recover, the reverence of his gaze as he looked at him. He had wasted no time getting the pouch and hiding it on his person. Then asked a older motherly woman who 'worked' there to come with, they returned with the packages of clothing and Makoto placed the packages in Naruto's room. Only the woman, Mamorinuku, who had went with him knew they were not things Naruto would be using... and she did not ask anything.   
  
Makoto had then went to Jin's side and had not left her except to get things for her, he'd moved the garments into her room and as she recovered enough to rise they were what she wore, the clothes of a villager... she was no longer a whore, she never would be again.   
  
It was clear she wasn't recovering well emotionally from the few glimpses he saw of her. Jin was so young, and looked even younger now without the makeup, her thin body hunched as if to try to be as unnoticable as possible. The clothing she choose to wear were over sized boy's clothing, her frame too small for men's. It was clear she wished to look as much as a boy as possible, but her efforts were in vain, her high cheekbones and fine bone structure left no doubt she was not a male. She'd cut her hair off, the once beautiful long Chestnut tresses now barely fell below her ears, and her deep brown eyes never lifted from the floor.   
  
The day came when she had recovered enough to be able to travel, Makoto was not the only one to come to Naruto, she wouldn't meet his eyes but Jin trusted the boy so greatly... and Makoto trusted Naruto.   
  
"I wish to become..." she faltered and Makoto took her hand and nodded, he was sure. She continued softly, "I want to be yours, I want to serve you for the rest of my life." Naruto nodded, he took a satchel from the table, "I need this delivered to somewhere in The Land of Fire, it's a very important package, I will need you both to take it. I have purchased the supplies you will need." Jin nodded.   
  
Naruto continued softly, "Jin I need you to go down and tell Yori that I have requested the supplies to be readied, you two will be leaving this afternoon." Jin bowed and went down to tell the tavern keeper his orders.   
  
"Makoto I need just a second before you join Jin to get ready for the trip. This package is very important, two very special things that need to be out of The Land of Earth and never return. When you get to The Land of Fire you can open the satchel and you'll know what to do." Makoto nodded, he already knew... in a soft whisper he stated, "I would have been honored to be anything you wished... you are a wonderful man." then turned and walked down the stairs to join Jin.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Naruto's 'boss' smiled in false indulgence, "You released your slaves... that is fine, they were yours, consider them a gift... but do not believe any other of your future slaves will be carrying important items out of the country for you."  
  
Naruto nodded his acceptance, he hadn't been a fool enough to believe Mr. Koroshiya would not know, but it was a good excuse and believable to the other men. His employer had been very understanding about Naruto once again killing one of his men... the man had been with him a long time but he shrugged it off. The other men had not been as accepting, all remembered the three men he'd killed when he first came to town. They were not appreciative that he was separate from them, placed above them but after a few attempts on his life that were almost fatal for the men involved they now feared him. It did not matter to Naruto, he had a feeling he'd been isolated and rejected most of his life, he accepted that.  
  
If anything this only increased his standing in the Crime Lord's eyes, Naruto was now his personal guard and whenever Mr. Koroshiya left the grounds of his 'home' Naruto was beside him his gaze sharp. The Blonde was a serious man, not vocal only stating briefly what was necessary so was thought cold and heartless, but the only ones he'd killed had been 4 of his fellow employees. The Lord did not believe in killing his villagers, simply stated it was like _killing a horse, once dead it was worthless_ and years of them providing payment to him lost.   
  
To this date Naruto had not been forced to make a decision about if he'd obey the order to maim anyone... no, the villager's wills were broken long ago. Naruto was there as a reminder... not a person in the village did not know he'd killed a man 'in cold blood' simply by throwing him against a wall. Only the whores and tavern staff knew why... to the others in the village he was just considered an easily angered and brutal man. The whores did not correct the impression, it would not be wise, but still they all fawned adoringly over him... none would forget that he'd saved Jin.  
  
Naruto knew he'd need to move out of the tavern and find a house... The tavern owner was completely devoted to him... it was dangerous, a group of people devoted to him would be considered a challenge to his authority by Mr. Koroshiya... and when Naruto stated he now wanted a home, the deceptively benign man nodded his approval at Naruto's choice to distance himself from the staff of the tavern.   
  
Naruto was given a house on the Crime Lord's grounds, allowing him to remain close to Mr. Koroshiya at all times, this did not further 'endear' him to his fellow workers... but it was known to challenge him would end in death. Truth was he'd only fight in defense and in defense of his employer, he had no intention of ever killing another, but he may again someday, when in the heat of a fight he'd feel that giddy feeling within urging him to kill...   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi watched from concealment as the young girl and boy approached, they were obviously naive... easy prey for the slave traders in the barbaric towns ahead and the horses they rode made them highly valuable victims... even if they escaped the first, the slave traders and thieves would hunt them down. Kakashi stepped out of concealment and sat nearby when they camped for the night, the two children were not stupid, only inexperienced and feared him so he did not approach too closely. "I am sorry to disturb you, I was just hoping to get some information... I am looking for someone, someone I care for deeply..."  
  
The boy nodded but did not look any more welcoming, he didn't blame them, a man with his face hidden behind a mask was not a reassuring sight. They had no weapons or he was sure they'd have drew them... Kakashi wondered if they were escaped slaves, the way the girl hid and the terror in her eyes... if so she had been badly abused.   
  
The thought brought a rush of deep sadness, his beloved had suffered so much. "It hurts to be away from him..." Kakashi hadn't meant to say that but did not regret his words, he'd already decided that if they allowed it Kiba would escort them until they reached safety... if they wouldn't then Kiba would guard them but stay hidden... there was no way he was going to leave the children to be victims of the savages in the towns they would pass.   
  
The boy's eyes had softened slightly at the obvious pain in Kakashi's voice. "If I know anything I will tell you..."  
  
Kakashi nodded, he really didn't hope the pre-teen would know anything and was sure the young adult female would not speak, at this moment she looked ready to run, but remain unwilling to leave her companion's side. "I am looking for a man... his hair is blonde... " That was an unusual trait in the Land of Earth. The boy's gaze had intensified, it gave Kakashi the first tiny bit of hope he'd had in weeks. "His eyes a brilliant blue..." now the girl looked up her eyes wide, before quickly dropping them and hiding once more behind her friend... or brother.   
  
Kakashi's heart raced, they knew something he could see it clearly in their eyes... "he has a set of very unusual scars on his cheeks like whisk..." Kakashi hadn't needed to finish the word the boy's voice was full of affection as he said the one word Kakashi would give anything to hear. "Naruto... our master", the boy wrapped his arms around the young woman protectively, "our friend."   
  
Kakashi fought to contain his urge to grab him and desperately demand every bit of information he had. But the boy was now completely forth coming, "We... choose to give our lives to him... he is a very wonderful man. He gave us the horses, provisions and a satchel to deliver for him..." The boy looked at Kakashi with eyes wise beyond his years, eyes that had seen great pain and suffering. "A satchel I recognize, he did not need it delivered... he wanted us to escape The Land of Earth and never return." The girl timidly looked at the boy and he took her hand, "Money... he gave us all he could Jin... if we can escape we will be able to find a place to live, buy food and... start again." Jin was crying but said nothing, her hand held tightly to the boy's... but along with fear there was now hope in her eyes.  
  
The boy's sincere gaze returned to Kakashi's face. "You need to go to Wariguriishi the town further up the far mountain. Naruto is there... be careful, the town belongs to Mr. Koroshiya... strangers are not welcome." The boy shook his head, "Naruto works for him... but he is not bad like the others... he is kind, there is a sadness to him... Go north, if you follow the stream you will come upon the town."  
  
Kakashi wanted very badly to start immediately, now that he knew where his precious Koi was but that was reckless... he needed to start out at dawn so he could avoid any others traveling the area... the town belonged to a corrupt man... and Naruto was beside him. Kakashi forced his mind from the urge to go to him and asked gently, "What is your name?"   
  
"Makoto... this is Jin." Kakashi nodded but 'ignored' the girl, she would be too frightened to allow Kiba to travel with them if she thought they had any 'interest' in her... he would tell Kiba to not look at her and speak only to the boy.   
  
Kakashi gave the boy one of his reassuring smiles, but inside he did not feel like smiling, every moment he waited something could happen to Naruto... Naruto could leave... he was so close now. "Makoto... Naruto is the most important person in the world to me, I love him... he wants you safe... will you allow my young friend to guide you, to protect you... he is a close friend of Naruto's. Your... master, would want us to protect you, it would hurt him deeply if you..." Kakashi didn't wish to frighten the girl, he finished awkwardly, "could not get out of The Land of Earth."  
  
Makoto nodded and turned to Jin speaking softly he honestly clarified, "There are very many who would hurt us, kill us... we are defenseless against them. You trust me..." Jin nodded and Makoto continued guilelessly, "We need the guide, we need his protection. I trust Naruto... I trust this man. Will you accept Naruto's friends help?"  
  
Jin looked torn, it was very evident the only 'male' she wished even close to her was the boy... but she knew what the men would do if they were captured... She nodded. Kakashi remained looking at Makoto alone, "I will stay here until dawn, sleep I will guard you. In the morning I will bring you to your guide."   
  
Makoto nodded, but Jin would not lay down, finally the boy coaxed her into leaning against his back and sleeping, while he 'guarded' her. Kakashi watched the weary boy but there was no way to help, Makoto was determined he would stay awake and protect her. Kakashi spoke softly with him, if they both were going to stay up through the night it would help pass the time and perhaps he could hear more about Naruto... "You said Naruto was your master... "  
  
Makoto nodded, "I gave my life to him... he saved Jin, he ordered me to take care of her always... but he already knew I would. A man, he... hurt Jin... badly..."   
  
Kakashi saw he was struggling to find the words and nodded, "I understand." That had to be horrifying to his beloved... the boy stated bluntly, "He killed the man." Kakashi was surprised and a bit alarmed, Naruto was so gentle... had his beloved became a killer? Makoto said Naruto worked for the tyrant who held their village captive... something in his behavior clued the boy in to how disturbing the news was. He reassured kindly, "I don't think he meant to..." the young man's voice hardened slightly. "but I'm glad he did."   
  
The night was full of quiet talk as Kakashi told him what the Leaf village was like, in the morning they rose and Kakashi brought them to the camp he'd made with Kiba earlier the day before. He couldn't wait to go to see his beloved and hold him in his arms, Kakashi explained to Kiba, exactly what he wanted him to do.  
  
Before walking away he said softly to the boy, "Jin is safe, Naruto has suffered greatly, he would never trust someone that he thought could hurt others."  
  
Makoto nodded, "I trust him... please rescue him, he doesn't belong there."   
  
Kakashi promised, "I will." He fought down the horrible bitterness he felt every time he said Kiba was Naruto's friend... but it was necessary, and Kiba truly would never hurt them... no, only the man he claimed to love and the compassionate man that had been his team mate and would give his life to protect him...   
  
Before leaving Kakashi looked at Kiba for a long minute, his lone eye hard but not as hard as his words, "If anything happens to them you had better not show up in the village... just keep going..."  
  
Kiba felt a chill sweep through him and all he could do was nod speechlessly, but Kakashi had already turned and walked away. Kiba went to gather his charges, he would get them safely out of the Land of Earth and convince them to come to the Leaf Village...   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END PART 4


	6. STORY #5: A ROPE THROWN TO RESCUE COULD BECOME A NOOSE

**STORY 5:**

**A ROPE THROWN TO RESCUE COULD BECOME A NOOSE  
**  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi pushed himself hard, he wanted to cover as much ground as possible before night fall, soon he was once again 'forced' to stop for the night. He was getting close to the town, the land had a more cultivated look now... he couldn't risk going any further, if the crime lords men caught him it would greatly delay his getting to Naruto... possibly prevent it if enough attacked at once.   
  
The entire time he waited for dawn his eyes rested on the path the stream took, there was very little up this high in the mountainous country to cast shadow and the moon lit the grounds. Still the knowledge he was so close tempted him... but he knew it would be easier to sneak into the village if he could blend with the villagers... he doubted there would be much activity from the towns people after dark.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto followed Mr. Koroshiya watching for any sign of trouble but his mind dwelled on Makoto and Jin. These were very dangerous lands... maybe they would have been safer here... but then he could not protect them and if something happened... they had a better chance out there than under the Crime Lord's suspicious gaze.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was more than a bit uneasy but knew there was simply no other choice... he could not walk into the town with a mask, it was guaranteed to place him in the threat column right from the start. The crime lord would send his men immediately and he'd end up fighting his way out of the town without even getting the chance to see his Koi. Kakashi's eye remained loosely covered with a band of cloth... a missing eye would catch a lot less attention than a red one and he simply couldn't take the chance of someone knowing of the white haired nin with a red eye... he'd had many missions outside of the Land of Fire and this land was 'home' to refuse from every land.  
  
As fate would have it he had only been in the village for moments before he saw Naruto, and he called his name. Naruto turned to look at him, Kakashi wanted to cry in joy, to embrace him and kiss him... But his beloved only looked at him dispassionately. Kakashi neared Naruto but his expression got no warmer, he reached out for him but wasn’t sure the other man wouldn’t just walk away. Had Naruto choose to turn his back on his old life?   
  
Naruto met his eyes coldly, "Why are you here?"   
  
Kakashi's heart sank, "I... want you to come back to the Leaf Village with me."   
  
"Why would I do that?" The beautiful blue eyes studied him appraisingly but there was no sign of what the other man was thinking. Kakashi laid a hand on Naruto's arm, he looked down at the hand then up to meet Kakashi's gaze with an icy one, "Touching me is not advisable... it could easily have deadly consequences."   
  
Kakashi didn't care and he didn't remove his hand, his voice was hurt. "I'd rather die than leave you."   
  
The icy mask fell and the blonde's eyes were confused, "You would rather die? Who am I to you?"   
  
Kakashi replied passionately, "You are my sole reason to live... that's what you are to me." Naruto looked confused and more than a bit alarmed. It was then Kakashi realized he hadn't been speaking metaphorically... he honestly had no idea who he was. "Naruto... you are a nin of the Leaf Village." The blonde scowled at him and for a moment Kakashi honestly thought he'd immediately walk away. "Whatever I was I am not it anymore."   
  
Kakashi vowed if he had to court him all over again he would but he would not leave without him. It seemed to Kakashi's hopeful mind that there was a pause before Naruto slipped his arm free and turned to walk away.  
  
"I promised Makoto I would not leave you here..." Kakashi hoped the words would halt him and they did.  
  
Naruto stopped but didn't turn around, "Makoto and Jin... you saw them? They are safe?" For a moment the gentle and compassionate man he'd once been surfaced.  
  
"They are fine... they are safe no one will hurt them." Naruto nodded but he didn't resume walking, just remained turned away as if he'd not decided if he wanted to hear.   
  
"Kiba is bringing them safely out of the Land of Earth."  
  
At the name Kiba Naruto looked back his eyes baffled but they also held pain... "Who is _Kiba_?" he asked softly, the name had brought a wash of horrible feelings.  
  
"Your friend... and the man who I nearly killed when I thought he'd drove you away."  
  
Naruto shook his head, "You should leave, you don't belong here."  
  
"Neither do you." Kakashi countered his heart heavy.   
  
"Maybe so... but here is where I'll stay." This time Naruto did walk briskly away.  
  
  
His arm tingled still from where the strangers hand had rested... The extremely handsome man drew him, he wanted to touch him, to feel the strangers arms around him. Although that wasn't the only reason he'd walked away, the man needed to leave as long as he was here he was in danger.   
  
By the next day Naruto knew he didn't have a choice if he wanted the man to avoid being killed, and for reasons he'd rather not know, that would devastate him. The ivory haired man had not left and he'd drawn a great deal of attention, drawing attention in this town was a very bad thing. Naruto knew where he'd find him, it was no miraculous feat, the town was not a booming city... the only place a person could rent a room was the tavern... which only served to compound Naruto's problem. Going to see a stranger to the town, in a place that was 'loyal' to Naruto...   
  
Mr. Koroshiya already felt the tavern staff's alliance to Naruto was a threat to his power and this may be the motivation the dangerous man needed to _eliminate_ the problem. Naruto knew he was a valuable asset to Mr. Koroshiya but the man would not hesitate to kill him if he considered Naruto a challenge to his power.   
  
Since the man was determined not to leave until he got to talk to him, well the best he could hope for was to avoid the taverns inhabitants involvement as much as possible. Walking through the town until he reached a 'open' area, if he was going to be attacked he wanted to see them coming, then grabbed a passing child. The child looked back angrily at the man who'd grabbed his arm, then blanched and turned immediately respectful and obedient, "Sir... did you need me to do something?"   
  
Naruto remained completely impassive, but the child's fear while completely understandable hurt him somewhere deep inside, he pushed the feeling away and stated briefly, "Go to the tavern tell the stranger I wish to speak to him, then bring him here." The young boy nodded quickly and when Naruto released him he ran rapidly to do as ordered. Naruto watched a moment then continued looking around the area with a wooden expression as the villagers nervously glanced his way before continuing their daily activities.   
  
The boy would have no problem knowing who Naruto wanted him to get... strangers like this man were not frequent here. Though this man had not gotten the 'reception' Naruto had... possibly because the man looked as if he may be someone there to meet with the boss not a wild haired dirty drifter as Naruto had... or perhaps they had learned a lesson about how quickly the person they were attacking could become the one that held their lives in his hands... either way, everyone in town knew of the stranger.  
  
Naruto watched the boy return, he kept looking back at the stranger like he wanted to insist he hurry but was uncertain if that would turn out to be a fatal mistake. The child had remained pale with fear... this wasn't the first time Naruto found himself wishing to reassure or thank one of the villagers but to 'show interest' in one would be met with a great deal more fear and could be very dangerous for them if Mr. Koroshiya decided they showed more respect to Naruto than himself.  
  
Kakashi could see the absolute terror on the boy's face, from the moment he came racing into the tavern sweaty and out of breath to ask him to please follow him back to Naruto the child hadn't calmed. Had his Koi changed so very much that children feared he'd hurt them... Kakashi's heart was heavy with distress. Had he really lost the man he loved? Naruto showed no interest in remembering the man he was or returning to the Leaf Village.  
  
The child stopped before Naruto looking up at him with fear and complete subservience, he didn't speak just stood waiting, his body tensed. Naruto looked down at him with indifference, "Go, and... I do not need anything else."  
  
Inside Naruto frowned at himself, he'd almost thanked the boy... he could not afford to make a slip up like that, not when it was growing increasingly likely that Mr. Koroshiya would be attempting to kill him soon. Naruto didn't blame the stranger, although he was the catalyst, it was just how life was... if he survived the attempt then he'd find another town... these lands were full of self proclaimed rulers.  
  
The beautiful blue eyes that boldly met Kakashi's held no sign of the compassionate man he loved, they were still stunning but now they were a frigid, hard blue... the gaze of a ruthless man. Kakashi knew the real Naruto had to be still in there, he couldn't have become this heartless killer...   
  
"What is it you want from me?" Naruto asked bluntly.  
  
Kakashi tried to find the words to convince him but looking at the man he loved all he wanted to do was plead for him to remember... to love him once more. "You shouldn't be working for a man like him... you are a gentle man...   
  
Naruto gave a cynical and humorless laugh and returned bluntly, "You have no idea what I am... you know nothing, that man you're looking for is gone." He didn't want to remember, nothing he'd recalled thus far had been something he was glad he remembered. This man could only cause more pain.   
  
"I know why you bear the marks upon your face." Kakashi stated hoping to have him ask about any part of his past, but he seemed determined not to remember.  
  
"I don't care why." Naruto stated flatly. "If this... desire to have me remember is the foolish reason you've chosen to risk your life then you have given it up for nothing."  
  
Kakashi could never hide his feelings from Naruto and didn't even attempt to hide the pain Naruto's words caused, for a moment Kakashi saw a flicker of distress in Naruto's gaze then it was gone hidden beneath the aloof surface once more... but it _had_ been there.  
  
Naruto was beginning to lose hope the man would survive this foolish obsession that had lead him to this... the Leaf Village was a very long distance away... and it was a miracle he'd survived the trip... a trip to find him... why?  
  
"If I have given up my life it was for a good reason, you are worth more than my life... I do not regret it." Kakashi countered, the look on his face was of absolute resolve, "If you will not return then I will stay until I'm killed, I will not leave you... ever."   
  
This time there was no mistaking the look in Naruto's eyes, he looked pained. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" The soft plea in his tone was the opening Kakashi had prayed for, that little crack in his shield.  
  
"Because I love you." Kakashi replied leaning in he kissed him, then had to quickly roll to dodge a strike as the blonde shifted, flipped him to the ground and aimed a savage blow to where his head had been moments ago. Kakashi had never seen Naruto this furious.   
  
_"No one touches me!"_ He growled through clenched teeth. _"I am not yours!"_ Kakashi prepared to dodge another strike but the fearsome man only snapped, "Fine get yourself killed, it doesn't matter. I'm done with you." Turned and stormed away.   
  
Kakashi drew a deep breath and released it in a sigh, he'd foolishly thought Naruto would remember something if he could just touch him... but this wasn't one of his cheesy Icha Icha books he'd only managed to piss him off and blow probably the only chance he'd had to get through to him.  
  
Naruto growled softly to himself, he was angry... wasn't he? He was no one's whore to be touched freely! But it was hard to hold on to his anger now that he wasn't facing him... Naruto was confused, so many feelings all trying to escape... the man kissed him! What was he _really_ to that man... Love?! That was just not possible. What was the man really up to... he couldn't seriously be here because of love!   
  
That kiss... the brief touch of the sensual man's lips... it was the first time he'd desired since before he'd lost the knowledge of who he'd been. At least he assumed he'd desired before then but... Naruto shook his head, it didn't matter... he didn't want to know.  
  
As he entered the grounds one of the men turned studying him, Naruto gave him a look that turned the man as pale as the child had become... the boy, it hurt every time the villagers looked at him in fear... it shouldn't... but it did.   
  
Why did that man have to come? Naruto sighed, now inside his home away from watching eyes he no longer had to guard his expression and he gave in to the confusion. It _did_ matter if the man was killed, he felt it deep inside... it mattered a lot... he didn't even know the man's name, but it mattered.   
  
The perplexing man's every touch brought such a flood of out of control feelings... he was at a loss as to what to do. The way he'd moved, so fluid and swiftly... a very impressive man... a nin? The man had said he'd been a nin as well... Naruto firmly shook his head in denial. No, he didn't want to know, that was the past... it was over, this was his life now.   
  
Naruto lay back on his bed, one of the few objects in the house, only the essentials... it was not a home... _this_ was his life? Why was he holding on so tight to this empty existence? It only took a few minutes of honest self analyzing to realize, it wasn't this life he was hanging on to... it was his old he was rejecting. There was pain there, of that he was certain, great pain and he was afraid he'd not like what he found out, it had not been encouraging so far.  
  
The first attempt on Kakashi's life came that night. One of the whores came into his room and attempted to seduce him. Kakashi knew it was a trap, he rolled and pinned her hands up over her head. She released the dagger she held loosely grasped in her shaky hands, it was clear that although she'd held the knife, she would not have used it. He knew that was only the start of what would only become increasingly stronger attempts, but it was one of the hardest, the girl was crying softly. "He's going to kill me... I couldn't..."   
  
Kakashi shook his head, "No, he will not..." rolling off her he took the knife making a shallow slice to his shoulder, the wound stained his clothes but was actually superficial. She looked at him with wide eyes, stunned as he gently drew her up. "I'm assuming you can act..."   
  
It only took a minute for her to understand, she held out her wrist and only whimpered a bit as he grasped her wrist leaving a red mark that would bruise on her wrist. He felt bad doing it but it was necessary and she knew it. Kakashi turned and knocked over the dresser making a very loud impact and the noise of objects hitting the floor. He looked over at her, "Ready? I promise the knife will not come close to you." She nodded, Kakashi flung the door open and the whore cried out in 'pain' before being 'thrown' from the room and landing on the floor of the hall. "Nice try!" Kakashi taunted with feigned anger, picked up the knife and flung it out to land point first in the railing far above where she lay sobbing. Then slammed the door...   
  
Kakashi sighed, now they'd try with someone more skilled, she had blood on the knife... she'd _tried_ but he was an expert fighter. The experienced nin took the sheet from the bed and wiped blood on it... He heard the girls fussing over her as they helped her down the stairs. They cared about each other... these were good people... no wonder why Naruto felt the need to save the only two he could.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day Naruto heard about the whore and her attempt to kill the man... he was angry and greatly distressed, but could not show it. He could not go see if the tavern girl was ok and that frustrated him... the man hurt her! But she'd been trying to kill him... the attempts had already started, it would not be long before someone killed him. Even if he'd hurt one of the whores... he did not want him to be killed... but he was powerless to stop it. Mr. Koroshiya was watching him closely, nothing happened in the town without his knowledge... he was well aware of the man kissing him and his reaction, it had temporarily eased his suspicions that Naruto was plotting against him, but now that Mr. Koroshiya knew the man's purpose in the village there was no longer any need to keep the stranger alive, the man held no value.  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
The next attempt to kill him was far less subtle, and it was immediately over... and fatal for his attacker. The man had thought he'd have a better chance at cornering him in his room... incredibly foolish... he had no idea what he was dealing with until it was far too late for him. The last place you wanted to take on a nin was where they had the upper hand. Kakashi had weapons stashed all over the room but in the end he didn't need them, having promptly disarmed the man with a strike to his throat that left him gasping on the floor and send the knife sliding across the floor. He saw no reason to keep the man alive, to let him get healed up and try again... not likely, but he was humane, simply knelt behind him grasping his head and snapped his neck... then dropped the body out the window to land in the ally way between the buildings and dropped his useless weapon after him. No doubt they'd find him in the morning... or at least by mid-day, but things were going to get very dangerous... too dangerous to risk one of the inhabitants of the whore house getting hurt, he would leave... but not the town... tonight he had someone he wished to visit...  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi had gotten tired of the foolish man trying to kill him... had enough of these pointless games, he snuck into Mr. Koroshiya's house that night... and the crime lord 'conveniently died in his sleep'. Naruto no longer had a reason he could not leave... but that turned out to be a terrible error.   
  
Upon the knowledge of the crime lords death every henchman tried to stake his claim to the town... Naruto was quite busy stopping their acts of tyranny... in the end taking the position himself to stabilize everything once more. Mr. Koroshiya's other henchmen fled, that evening he gathered the whores and tavern inhabitants, "I'm leaving... it will not be long before another crime lord claims this town." The mood was somber, everyone knew the next may be even worse, "I would suggest that the ones who wish to leave do so quickly."   
  
That evening things went horribly wrong, someone, more than likely one of the former crime lords men set fires throughout the village... Naruto was in an extreme state of fear, how could everything go so wrong so fast?! He had no doubt it was all a result of the stranger coming here for him.   
  
As he swiftly passed by a still burning house he heard one of the villagers say, "No, none of them came out... she just had the twins... and their little girl... by now it's too late." Naruto looked at the villagers in horror, then turned and ran into the house. The first room held the mother and father... and two infants, it was far too late for them, it tore his heart out and made him even more frantic to find the last child.  
  
He almost didn't see her, she was so small her large bed swallowed her up, Naruto heart broke and he gave a soft cry, "No!" rushing to grab her he was so frightened she was dead he clasped her tightly to him feeling her small frame move as she drew a shallow breath. "You are safe... I have you. You will be ok, I will protect you." he promised as he rushed her out to the fresh air outside. She drew deeper breaths now, her lungs gladly gathering the much needed oxygen. He did not place her with a villager, he did not trust them she was precious and he could not release her, instead he walked swiftly to the tavern.  
  
Kakashi couldn't find Naruto anywhere and he was growing frantic, his beloved... he couldn't lose him now! Returning to the tavern he asked again, "Has anyone seen Naruto?" They shook their heads, several of the girls were on the verge of tears. Kakashi turned and was going to go look again when his Koishi walked in cradling a tiny child to him with a fierce expression on his face, he looked at no one but the older whore walking straight to her he placed the little girl in her arms, his voice was gruff but it sounded like it was with suppressed tears. "Protect her." Mamorinuku nodded and Naruto caressed the child's face then with a hard expressionless mask turned and strode swiftly out.   
  
He had left her with the one who would protect her, she was safe. Naruto continued his efforts to rescue as many people as he could.  
  
Kakashi followed only to see his beautiful beloved disappear into another burning house. Kakashi followed and Naruto turned and handed him a slender woman she lay limp in his arms but Kakashi knew she still lived and rushed her out to fresh air... the rest of the night went like that, it wasn't until all hope was exhausted that Naruto stopped, all the burning buildings were now hot rubble only piles of hot cinder and unburnable items remained where once houses stood.   
  
Kakashi was grateful when there were no more fires to put out... no more buildings for Naruto to run into to rescue people. Many of the villagers had died in the fires, not woken or ran into burning structures to save people or items and paid with their life.   
  
Kakashi watched the deepening rose staining the sky, the sunrise should have been beautiful, it wasn't... it was meaningless after the horrors of the night. The remaining villagers were gathering what they could and going to a village further down the mountain... but many had nothing left and they gathered at the tavern, the only building of the town to remain relatively intact... morose and huddled against each other, traumatized by the horrors they'd seen and the loss of everything they'd ever known. Naruto and a group of the men raided the only remaining house, the former crime lords home, but much had been taken or destroyed already, only it and the badly damaged tavern building remained.  
  
More of the villagers gradually drifted away, taking the little Naruto could provide for them, only a few had stayed... and the entire staff of the tavern. They were like a family caring and supporting each other... in truth the others were their only families... separate and looked down upon by the towns people they were a close group that thankfully had not lost anyone in the fire.  
  
Naruto saw the tiny girl still held in the older woman's arms, she was 'awake' but did not move, in shock she lay limply against Mamorinuku.   
  
Naruto contemplated where he wished to go next, there were several small villages near and he'd just go to the first see what was there and either stay or move on, in this land all Villages had crime lords or rampant gangs that held the people captive, it would not be hard to locate a place.   
  
Even now the Leaf Village Nin... Kakashi hadn't left, his eyes watching Naruto always, and leaving Naruto contemplating his words. He was to believe he'd been a Nin?! That conflicted greatly with what he remembered, yes he knew how to fight but that did not contradict with the knowledge he'd been a whore... or _well used_ slave.   
  
Kakashi studied him, Naruto couldn't read him but he had no problem predicting the course his next attempt would take. "I will take those that wish to go to the Land of Fire, a new life away from this... a chance for them to live a better life."   
  
Naruto regarded him blankly, "I wish you luck." He turned to walk away and as he predicted the cunning man baited him. "You will leave them unguarded?"  
  
Naruto glared at Kakashi, before answering flatly. "You will be there, I'm sure you are capable of handling any problems."  
  
"By myself..." Kakashi prodded, he wasn't going to lose this chance, these people were Naruto's weak spot he would not take any chance they may be harmed. "The long trip will be very hard... many very dangerous towns... all the woman and children will be like hares before wolves..."  
  
Naruto shook his head angrily and walked away, he needed to think and he couldn't do it around that infuriating man. The man teased his control... every move a seduction, the urge to touch him so strong it made him want to growl in frustration. He knew he was being manipulated and that only made his anger and frustration grow. All this... no doubt the crime lords death, and subsequent atrocities and fires were linked to the nin's arrival... now he was twisting his feelings about the ones he wished to protect, turning this into a chance to gain what the experienced nin wanted... him.   
  
When Naruto returned he was brief and cold, "I will escort the group until we leave the Land of Earth, _that is all!_ " His eyes blazed angrily and he turned walking away with a stiff stride.   
  
Kakashi saw very little of his beloved over the following day as they prepared for the trip, although the leaving villagers had left very little no one had succeeded in taking the cart horses the tavern had... the horses had been trained not to leave the pen without the right word, they _had_ however took the cart and just about every other useable item. The remaining people now stirred through the houses ashes finding metal bowls and cups... and anything else they could salvage. Kakashi kept the children near, supervising them as they carefully 'helped' and packing what was found... but that wasn't the reason he hadn't seen Naruto, no it seemed the stoic Blonde was actively avoiding him.   
  
The following morning, only 24 hours after the fires that changed everyone's lives, they started their trip. Kakashi was grateful... Naruto had taken a lot of persuasion but now he was here, away from the village and his 'new life' perhaps he could break through to the man buried inside. When they stopped for the evening Kakashi watched the captivating man sleep while he stood guard. His beloved was so beautiful, relaxed in sleep he looked so pure... so innocent... The striking blue eyes opened and met his, the relaxed open expression in them made Kakashi's heart race then drop as he watched those wonderful eyes harden and turn guarded... then hostile.   
  
The look on the captivating man's face as Kakashi looked at him... it was so loving but turned sad at Naruto's rejection. He could not deny he desired this sensual man greatly and that only made everything so much more difficult. He did not want to desire him, he didn't want his memories back... and he didn't want this man's love but even as he thought that, he knew it was wrong, hidden deep inside he wanted the love he offered. It was more than just his enthralling body he wanted, he wanted the man's touch... to feel his love and the warmth of Kakashi's arms protectively around him.   
  
Protective?! No he didn't need anyone's protection, he didn't need the weakness of depending on someone.  
  
Naruto rose shooting the handsome man a forbidding look and walked out of camp, circling the group in the shadows and looking for any signs of trouble. It wasn't that he didn't think the man would have not noticed if something was wrong, he did not doubt the experienced fighter would have easily spotted any danger and woke him.   
  
Naruto just needed to think and he could not do that with the riveting man watching him. He was so conflicted, the memory of the pale man's lips on his haunted him and he couldn't help thinking about what could have happened if he'd given in to his desire... He should not be near him, Kakashi was disrupting the calm of his life, leaving his emotions churning within him.   
  
He needed to keep foremost in his thoughts that he'd been tricked into this, manipulated... None of this was _real_ , the Leaf nin's concern for the woman and children's safety a deception. His only real concern was for Naruto to return to the Leaf Village with him... the shrewd man had used the villagers to convince him to come but he'd only stay until they were out of the Land of Earth. It was all he'd agreed to and all he was willing to do.   
  
Only a few more days then he could leave, go far away from the enticing man who so very nearly made him drop his guard so many times in just the short time since he'd arrived. No matter how tempting he would not give in, that was the past... it was over, all that had happened before was insignificant now.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto saw the tiny former whore, Sayuri, talking to Kakashi... she was the whore Kakashi hurt... when the ivory haired man walked away a swarm of children formed around him just as they had many times in just the brief time since the fire... the children liked him, they trusted the Leaf nin.   
  
Naruto watched him coldly, Sayuri noticed him and walked over smiling in greeting. Naruto's eyes shifted from Kakashi's retreating back to meet her eyes. She looked puzzled then saw him glance at her wrist, "Oh no... you... um, I... well, you know I tried to kill him..."   
  
Naruto nodded stiffly, he still wasn't sure how he felt about that... Sayuri looked ashamed and nervously explained, "I think he knew from the moment I snuck into his room, but he only pinned me... I couldn't have done it anyway... He's very sweet."   
  
Naruto looked at her in confusion, and she fidgited looking very guilty, "I started crying..." Naruto felt his anger rising. "No, you don't understand... it wasn't anything he did... I knew Mr. Koroshiya would kill me for failing. When I started crying he released me, took my knife and cut his shoulder... he pretended I'd tried."   
  
She anxiously continued, "He never really hurt me... I mean he bruised my wrist but the bruise on my wrist was necessary... and he apologized as he did it, then reassured me he would be careful to not toss the knife out near me... he saved me. He made it look like I'd tried but been caught and over powered... tossed from his room. I wanted so bad to tell the others but I think they knew, the bruise was very superficial... he would have left a much worse bruise if it happened like he had made it look like."   
  
Naruto nodded, he was so very conflicted, the taverns inhabitants and former whores liked Kakashi... everyone kept saying he was nice or gentle... and he couldn't deny he was powerfully drawn to the nin... but that only made him fear and distrust him even more. Nothing the man could say would be something he wished to hear. Naruto knew his silence was making the young woman even more nervous . "I'm glad you are ok." She flashed a smile as Naruto walked away.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening slavers attacked, Naruto had everyone gather in the middle of camp told them to hold onto each other it was harder for them to abduct one if they all clung to each other... but even as he directed them he was starting to feel enraged and confused... he kept looking for _her_ face but he didn't see her... Naruto felt his mind fog in pure rage... they killed her... no, she was here, he'd protect her this time they wouldn't hurt her... this time he wouldn't hear her screams, he'd tear them apart!  
  
The contemptible men attacked, Naruto was furious, they would not survive to return again... he would protect the girl. He could feel the malevolent part of him laugh in delight, eager to rend the men, he swiftly attacked the nearest man his strike knocking the man back several feet to fall limp, bleeding from deep gashes across his chest. The urge to pursue and tear the prostrate being apart was strong but Naruto forced his attention to the others . Snarling challenge at them and his gaze sliding over them selecting his next target gleefully shredding the man and turning for another.   
  
"Naruto!"  
  
The interruption was unwelcome, an annoyance... the anger was so great it clouded his thoughts and his skin felt on fire. He shot the being a vicious a look before once more turning toward his prey, but the remaining few were grabbing and dragging away their comrades... the bodies of the men littered the ground like fall leaves... from the state of the bodies many of the injuries had been inflicted by him... he didn't remember and that was the thing that broke through the haze of his mind and strong desire to kill them... he didn't remember... only the first man. The amount of blood on the ground was horrible, he was sure most of them were not going to 'get back up'... evisceration was not survivable...  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
The man called him again breaking him away from his shocked contemplation of the fallen men. Naruto shook his head, he wasn't sure if it was denial of what he'd done or of the man's insistent call. He was confused, where was the girl... he'd been protecting her... but that didn't make sense... what girl? The brush of fingers on his arm brought the unwelcome addition of both misery and shame, he snapped, "Don't touch me!" The hand lifted and Naruto angrily glanced back at... a child.   
  
The young girl was looking at him with wide eyes full of tears, she'd been seeking comfort and instead he'd frightened her. She was the girl... he'd been protecting her... but even as he thought it he knew that wasn't right, the girl had been older... the men hurt her... the innocent gaze of the child brushed all other thought away, it didn't matter... everyone was safe now.   
  
Naruto knelt and stroked her face gently, "I'm sorry." To his horror his touch left smears of deep crimson blood on her beautiful peach skin, but the child only flung herself at him, hiding her face against his blood soaked chest. "Shhhh... it's ok now, I promise no one will hurt you." His hand hesitated before his arms enclosed her and he started stroking her back soothingly.   
  
Kakashi watched, a carefully neutral expression on his face, he had not been that afraid in a very long time, out of the corner of his eye he had caught the spike of red chakra and when he saw the man flung like a discarded rag he'd turned to look at Naruto. What stood there was not the man he knew, the cruel red eyes shown with malicious glee, his body bathed in swirls of red chakra that flowed coiling around him like fiery snakes, and his savage teeth bared in a mocking grin. Blood had coated the front of his body and Kakashi was certain none of it was Naruto's. The demon's fingers flexed eagerly the brutal nails ready to shred another... Kakashi had been _sure_ the fox had taken over and the man was gone. He'd called to him hoping to see some sign of Naruto but the bloodthirsty gaze had only turned to meet his a second then turned back towards the slave traders, selecting it's next kill.   
  
When Kakashi had seen the child running up to Naruto his heart froze, knowing he'd never be able to cross that distance in time to save the child he called out hoping to draw the demon's attack and distract him from the child long enough to reach her. He'd stopped stunned as Naruto dropped to his knees enclosing the child protectively to him and crooning low words of reassurance. The red 'flames' had just vanished when Naruto had turned to see the child and when he looked up towards the villagers his eyes were pure blue, warm with compassion and not a hint of red in them. His defenses not yet raised he looked so much like the man he'd been, concern and tender affection in his eyes as he looked to each of the villagers making sure everyone was there and safe. The older matronly whore, Mamorinuku, walked up and brushed the little girls hair softly the child released Naruto turned and clung to the woman who gathered her close and led her away to be cared for, one side of her delicate face now coated with blood and her clothes stained.   
  
Naruto watched the child leave, then looked at his blood drenched clothes his expression inscrutable the dispassionate look in his eyes once more. He rose and walked over to the stream at the edge of the field, unable to resist Kakashi watched, when the mesmerizing blond took his shirt off Kakashi nearly whimpered, his perfect sensual body now accented by the additional muscle mass he'd gained as a fighter. He'd seen that amazing body in his dreams... and nightmares for what seemed like years, although it had not even been a full year yet since Naruto had vanished... only a few months short but not a full year and so much had happened.  
  
Naruto stripped his top off, washed it and then as much of himself as was possible in front of the children of the village. The whores wouldn't have cared but most of all Naruto was not willing to expose himself in front of Kakashi and take the chance that the man's interest would arouse him. Naruto rose to his feet and turned when he saw Kakashi looking at him he glared a warning at him.  
  
Kakashi turned away, a bit embarrassed by having been seen watching him like the pervert Naruto had so often playfully called him for reading Jiraiya's books.   
  
Naruto took a seat on a rock at the edge of camp on guard as his clothing slowly dried, the pants now quite stiff with blood. He was aware of a child's footsteps but did not turn his gaze from the surrounding land, the children often gathered wildflower and grasses to weave into silly little hats and necklace. So he was mildly surprised by the little hand slipping inside his, looking down he saw Akemi, she had been the girl who had bravely embraced him even after he'd frightened her. Naruto remembered her, he'd watched her all throughout the trip... she'd lost everyone in the fire that had taken her house, only she had been able to be rescued... she was the child he'd left in Mamorinuku's care. Akemi was 5 years old but she seemed nearly an infant to him even if she was as old as many of the other children. A small, frail little girl, her beautiful deep grey eyes were filled with a horrible sadness, her pale skin and tiny frame made her look like a china doll. Naruto picked her up and set her on his lap, she curled into him and slept... it was heart breaking.   
  
Watching Naruto sitting, looking fiercely out at the surrounding area as he protectively cradled the little girl from earlier to him. Kakashi knew without a doubt the man he loved was still in there, he may try to remain distant from others but his heart still loved too greatly to succeed. Kakashi had noticed the little girl, she was never with the others, she remained numb and unconnected, staring out into the distance... all the way until she took Naruto's hand when he was Kyuubi.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi laughed at the children fondly, they'd spent the early evening fishing with make shift rods and spears, a few of the fish were too small to eat but he congratulated them all, they looked so proud because they helped.  
  
Naruto subtly watched Kakashi and the children, although awake Akemi still remained quietly on his lap. "You don't want to go play with the other children?" Naruto asked gently. Akemi shook her head and continued lying against him, Naruto was worried about her. She'd suffered so much trauma, had this last fright been too much? She hadn't said anything although he'd never heard her speak he was sure she had and this amount of time without a word was troubling. Mamorinuku looked over often and when Naruto showed no discomfort with the little girls presence left her be. He wasn't sure what to say to her, he doubted he'd ever had to 'deal with' children before... if so _that_ memory remained buried.   
  
Naruto stroked her hair as he watched for any sign of danger. Was she distressed about watching him slaughter those men... "Did what I did earlier, frighten you?" It bothered him that he'd killed so savagely... although he couldn't remember he was sure he _had_ to have done it many times in his life and holding Akemi right now it was hard to regret killing them but it still frightened him that he didn't remember doing it. He looked down at her, she was so precious, her long light amber hair hung uneven down her back from the fire that nearly took her life as well as her families.  
  
Akemi surprised him when she spoke, she had a quiet a voice, barely louder than a whisper. "You didn't know it was me." For a moment Naruto was lost then he realized she was talking about when she grabbed his arm. "I'm still sorry if I scared you... with anything I did." He reassured caressing her cheek. She placed her delicate little hand in his, "You protected us... you make me feel safe."  
  
Naruto understood her fear, she was alone now, she wanted someone to make her feel safe again... it was still a bit confusing why he hadn't frightened her but he accepted it as true. "Mamorinuku cares about you, she will take care of you."  
  
"And you will protect us." The trust in her sorrowful eyes made him want to promise her that she'd never get hurt again, he could not promise that but he could that her life would only get better. Naruto hugged her gently. "Yes. I promise soon you'll be safe, somewhere you can be happy. " Akemi nodded but she huddled into him timidly, it was evident she did not think she'd ever be happy.  
  
When full dark fell Kakashi showed up, "I will take watch now." Naruto nodded and somehow still managed to look aloof even as he held the little girl seated in his arms her head laying serenely against his chest.   
  
As he joined the others near the fire Mamorinuku came over, the former whores straight black hair, now bound back instead of arranged perfectly on top on her head, held silver gray strands among the dark. She had the look of someone who'd seen a lot of abuse, and expected to see much more in her life time, her gaze resigned and accepting. She took Akemi with a gentle smile, and teased the child. "You need to eat 'little flower'." Akemi whispered, "Ok." and the older woman looked stunned, then gave her an adoring smile.   
  
Naruto took some food an retreated to away from the group, after eating everyone lay down to get what sleep they could before the next day's travels, they would start out just as the sky began to lighten, it would now be routine. Naruto watched Mamorinuku lay down embracing Akemi to her and stroking her back until the child slept before sleeping herself. Naruto was grateful that Akemi had someone to love and care for her, everyone now asleep Naruto returned to the river, stripping bare he washed his pants out and lay them on a rock they would not be dry by tomorrow but it wouldn't matter, he had another set of clothes. Standing in the shallows Naruto scrubbed the blood off with handfuls of the fine sand.   
  
Kakashi glanced down stream at the sound of someone from the camp approaching, ready to avert his eyes if they had come to bathe... but seeing the erotic man strip his clothes off he couldn't tear his eyes away, every move he made was one of a fluid grace, he was like a mystical being his skin softly illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes hungrily took in the rippling muscles, the chiseled body even more breathtaking than he remembered, but the flex of his more pronounced muscles was both mesmerizing and a reminder that many things had changed.   
Kakashi tore his eyes away from the extraordinary man, his cock throbbed viciously, long denial combined with the sight of the body he knew so well an agonizing taunt... still he could easily bear that and more if Naruto would just look on him with affection once more. Kakashi sighed sadly.  
  
Naruto was aware Kakashi could probably see him but half submerged in the water it did not matter if the man aroused him and as for Kakashi growing aroused, that wasn't his problem.   
  
Later that evening, unable to sleep Naruto found himself watching the Leaf nin, thinking about the way he moved, the easy way he smiled and the passionate way his eyes often darkened when the enticing man saw him... this man was very dangerous, the attraction could bring no good, only bad. He needed to stay away from him, as much as he kept telling himself that it was much more difficult than it would seem... he craved to be near him, the sound of his voice soothing... a siren call, that lured him towards doom. The memories of the brief touches... the kiss... he couldn't deny his body craved more, but at what price to his mind...   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the sky lightened Naruto helped repack the horses, all of them riding would have been faster but it was like leading a bunch of mice through a snake pit, they would have needed to buy the horses which would have been dangerous... the less attention they drew the better... a group of mainly women and children, the contemptible scum that preyed on the vulnerable would be ecstatic. So the two horses were for supplies... and the third for the injured or sick adults and exhausted children. So far thankfully the only thing it had been used for was the small children, the larger children would hold them. They had no injuries or sickness.   
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi watched the man he loved... the strong confident man before him and he began to doubt that he should remind Naruto of his past... it was selfish to want Naruto to remember the pain and humiliation of his former life just so he'd remember him...   
  
The amazing blue eyes met his boldly, an equal... not the broken man he'd been, but there was no humor, no enthusiasm... They were jaded and although confident, were cold with rejection of everyone, unwilling to let anyone in... or so it seemed, but Kakashi really didn't think Naruto was fooling anyone and the compassionate man could not help embracing the child, Akemi. She had only to look at him for the blue eyes to soften in affection.  
  
Well, whether he should tell Naruto about his past or not there was one thing it was important he know... the demon locked inside him. After seeing how dangerous Naruto was when they were attacked by the slave traders... he had to know.   
  
That evening when they'd stopped for the night Kakashi approached Naruto, it was almost time for him to take over guard so Naruto could rest, but first he had to try once more to talk to him. The stoic blond avoided speaking more than a few brief words during the day but here away from the others Kakashi would get to say the things he needed to.  
  
"Naruto." As the enigmatic blue eyes met his, they took on a intent wary appearance as he waited for Kakashi to continue. "I know you don't wish to know about your past..."   
  
Naruto's eyes glittered, now glacial as they filled with frustration and annoyance, his jaw tightened obstinately as he agreed, "No. I don't."  
  
Kakashi shook his head in acceptance but continued, "There is one thing you must know, you need to be careful of losing control of your anger... when you were born the Hokage, the village leader, sealed a demon fox inside you... when you become extremely angry it's influence can slip out affecting your behavior..."  
  
Naruto looked at him emotionlessly but the biting sarcasm in his tone was enough, "And this is the place I'm supposed to _want_ to go back to?"   
  
"The people of the Leaf village are good people..." Kakashi would not mention it was Naruto's own father that had placed the demon in him...  
  
Naruto scoffed, his tone razor-sharp, "Loving good people that put a demon inside a baby..." Naruto looked past him at the small group of villagers. "I'm not even sure they should go there anymore, they may have been safer with the Crime Lord..."  
  
Kakashi knew he didn't mean that, he was just being caustic and given how well Naruto had taken the news he held a demon inside of him Kakashi wasn't sure he should mention anything more, it would not be a pleasant revelation to remember that he grew up alone, hated and feared because of it... but from the bitterness in his gaze it was clear he'd figured that out on his own.   
  
"Are you sure I didn't _choose_ to leave there?" Naruto scathingly challenged, then rose and snapped. "Well you've had your say, thank you for the wonderful news I'm half demon, now I have better things to do... which is just about anything besides continuing this pointless conversation. I _will not_ be returning to the Leaf Village." Kakashi watched his beloved walk away, Naruto was unable to be swayed, there was no chance he'd change his mind.  
  
As Naruto strode irately away he grit his teeth he could not count how many times he'd wanted to ask, _Why are you doing this, why won't you leave me alone?!_ Why would Kakashi think he'd wish to know these things?! The only thing he could do was avoid the man for the next 24 hours, soon they'd be out of The Land of Earth and he could leave.  
  
When that time came Naruto was so relieved that he didn't think about anything but being free of the man that was so determined to make him remember every miserable moment of his past. He only made it less than 10 feet from the encampment when a tiny hand grasped his, Naruto looked down into Akemi's big woeful eyes, she looked devastated, her eyes brimming with tears she held back from shedding with great effort, "I want to go with... please don't leave me."   
  
Naruto dropped to his knees gathering the delicate little girl to him, "I can't take you with me, I want you to be safe... to be loved. Mamorinuku loves you, it would break her heart if I took you away."  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks her battle to hold them in was fruitless, "You will be alone... Who will love _you_?" Naruto felt a swell of love, this sweet innocent little girl... she worried about _him_. After all she'd been through she cared about a person she barely knew... Naruto nuzzled her damp cheek, "I will be fine, I promise Tenshi..." the word sent an unexpected surge of conflicting emotions through him and for a minute Naruto looked up from the child to meet Kakashi's eyes that word had something to do with him.   
  
No one had approached they stood as if held at the edge of camp watching in various degrees of distress and sorrow, including Mamorinuku who was ringing her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks but she did not attempt to draw Akemi back... although devastated by the loss she had no right and would not force her to return. Naruto scooped the child up in his arms, and asked the same thing he wanted to ask Kakashi... "Why Akemi? Why do you want me?" Naruto stroked her hair. "Kakashi can protect you I promise... he is an even better fighter than I am." That was not a lie, the statement felt so very true and he was certain he was right.   
  
"I don't care... I can't lose you too." she replied in a hoarse raspy whisper from where her face was buried against him her arms clinging to him desperately and yet Naruto knew if he was to attempt to put her down she'd release him, she would not run after him... but the rejection would break her gentle little heart. "I cannot stay with you forever... but I'll stay until we reach the village. Ok?"   
  
Akemi nodded, but did not release him even as he returned to the camp, Naruto was hurting... the word _Tenshi_ brought both pain and the knowledge to had once brought happiness as well, he was very uneasy and it was a struggle to keep it locked inside. Mamorinuku was sobbing, she loved Akemi like her own child. Naruto couldn't help bowing his head to kiss Akemi's salty cheek. "Please go to Mamorinuku, she loves you. You are her only family, she's afraid because she almost 'lost' you."  
  
Akemi lifted her head, looking at Mamorinuku's anguished face with wide worried eyes and reached out for her. The compassionate little girl stroked her face and wiped at Mamorinuku's tears, murmuring soothing things as she did. Her own distress dismissed in the need to soothe the woman who needed her, she was just a child and it was evident she hadn't thought that maybe Mamorinuku was alone too, that she needed her... and that she was Mamorinuku's only family. Naruto knew they would bond much closer now, by the time they reached the village she would be able to bear his leaving.  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi, everyone was returning to their evening tasks, he didn't know what to say so simply stated. "I'll take watch." before turning and walking away. He couldn't be around him... especially now. _Tenshi_...why did that word evoke such strong feelings?   
  
Kakashi knew exactly how the child had felt, she spoke the words Kakashi so badly wanted to say, even if he could never touch his Tenshi again he desperately wanted to be near him, it was the only thing he wanted and he wanted it more than life. When he'd called the little girl Tenshi Naruto's eyes had lit with recognition of the word, but was he doing the right thing? Was Naruto better off never knowing, going on to live a happy life away from the place that had caused him so much anguish... away from him.   
  
At that instant Kakashi decided he wouldn't try to bring back those horrible memories any more, he'd been selfish in trying. When they reached the Leaf Village he would let Naruto go, no matter how much it would tear his heart out, Kakashi would stay at the village and let his Koi walk away. Sadly, although Naruto treated him with indifference or outright hostility, these weeks of seeing his beloved and knowing he was near were the best days he'd had since the day Naruto was taken from him.  
  
Naruto remained deep in thought, Kakashi had traveled all the way to deep in The Land of Earth... just to find him... even when treated with anger and being rejected he'd stayed, not once showing even the smallest sign of any negativity towards him... not even frustration... _Tenshi_... it was very likely nothing he'd said to him was a lie... he'd been a nin... of a village...  
  
Yes, but village that had locked a demon inside him as a baby... and had despised him all his life... even if everything Kakashi said was true why would he be so insistent he remember? Yes, he acted like he loved him but that was ridiculous, he didn't even know him...   
  
Naruto spent the whole time on guard thinking, his mind in chaos and uncertain if he could now walk away. When Kakashi arrived to relieve him he was subdued, the 'happy' greeting he normally gave now just as brief as Naruto's had been, his tone empty. The nin had covered his face once more as they left The Land of Earth... Naruto hadn't asked why, he had a feeling it was personal and not something he'd like to share, all the group took it in stride... respecting his privacy, even the children.   
  
On the third day of Kakashi's now distant behavior Akemi came to visit Naruto she sat on his lap looking up with her serious face, Naruto had never seen her smile... no one here had.   
  
"Kakashi is sad, you and he are both sad..." Naruto flashed a weak smile, he hadn't realized how Kakashi's avoiding him and barely speaking when they did had saddened him, but Akemi had known... The observant child touched Naruto's cheek gently, "He loves you." then she slipped down from his lap and quietly returned to camp, she was rarely away from Mamorinuku's side now.  
  
_He loves you._ Naruto wished that helped... but it didn't clear up his mixed feelings... there was only one thing that could, he needed to talk to Kakashi. He still wasn't sure he wanted to know about his past but he was certain time was running out, when they reached the village the man that drew him like no other would be gone... he would return to the village and it would be over. Naruto wouldn't stay... once the village was close he planned on leaving there was no need for him to go further.  
  
Kakashi saw Naruto approach, it was not his time on guard, it did not make sense perhaps he wanted to take over but why? Kakashi looked away over the land the trees were becoming increasingly more prevalent now that they had cleared the dangerous area between the hidden grass and hidden rain village. It had been a long steady press without rest as they skirted the edge between the Hidden Grass and Hidden Rain village their progress crossing in an ripple like pattern switching from the territory of each in unpredictable patterns so that to attack them would be considered a threat by the other village and neither could attack. Now the exhausted group rested , they would stay here for 24 hours to allow recovery. Inside the Land of Fire it was unlikely they'd be attacked but they would take no chances... after all Naruto had been taken from the top of the Hokage's monument... that slaver had to have been suicidal... if he'd have been allowed to go after Naruto immediately... if Kiba had only told him he'd hurt Naruto... well there was a lot of _if onlys_...   
  
Naruto stood looking at him quietly, he wasn't sure what to say and Kakashi seemed lost in dismal thoughts as he watched the surrounding area. "Why did _Tenshi_... mean something?" The masked nin shook his head but didn't answer, he didn't even look back at him.   
  
Kakashi felt a horrible pain at hearing his beloved saying that word, the day he'd called him that was one of the happiest days of his life... it was the day they first told each other they loved each other.  
  
"Kakashi?" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder and slowly reluctantly Kakashi drew away, he wanted his touch, gaze, his anything... he craved every word from his sweet Tenshi but it was wrong. Naruto gently turned Kakashi's face to look in his eyes.  
  
Naruto couldn't believe he was doing this but the look in Kakashi's eye was so hopeless... it hurt deeply to see Kakashi like this, his hand gently drew down the mask that now hid his stunningly handsome face and brushed his lips over Kakashi's in a light kiss. The entrancing man drew back like he'd been stabbed, the agony on his face was enough to bring tears to Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Don't... please." If Kakashi hadn't been on guard he would have performed the transportation jutsu, he couldn't bear this. From the moment Naruto had turned his face to look him in the eyes the pain in his heart had steadily grown, Naruto was looking at him with worried confusion. Kakashi's eyes rested on the seductive blondes lips before returning to meet his eyes.  
  
The longing on Kakashi's face as he looked at him was tempered by the despair in his gaze. The feel of Kakashi's lips on his had felt so right, so wonderful... "Kakashi... kiss me." Although it was very clear he wished to kiss him he turned his face away his voice husky but not in desire, in sorrow. "I can't."  
  
Naruto could not stand to see Kakashi like this, he only knew this man was very important to him... and that he strongly desired to feel Kakashi's mouth on his, his body pressed intimately to the wonderful man's... "Can I kiss you?"   
  
Kakashi closed his eyes as if in horrific pain but after a second softly replied, "Yes."  
  
Kakashi couldn't stop himself from replying yes the longing to feel his beloved in his arms was too great and no matter how it destroyed him later he consented. He softly groaned in bliss as Naruto's lips met his firmly... the kiss quickly turning ravenous with passion. Kakashi desperately molded his beloved to him, it brought a rapture that was so great it brought a soft sob at the knowledge this would probably be the last time he ever held him.  
  
Naruto could feel Kakashi's body trembling as he embraced him to his body, this whole thing was so confusing, the urgent hunger that surged within him at the feel of the ivory haired man's body against his. Naruto stroked over the man's body and heard the low moans the man made, he wanted to touch him to feel his warm flesh. Naruto unfastened Kakashi's shirt slipping his hands in to caress the silky skin.  
  
Kakashi moaned deeply at the sweet strokes of his beloved's hands and placed adoring kisses on his throat. Naruto gasped and bucked against him at the sensation. Kakashi's whole body ached in desire, the soft breathy cries and gasps of pleasure of his love teased him mercilessly but even more than the need of his body was his desperate urge to feel every inch of his beautiful Koi's body, to kiss him, to taste him... that buck of the erotic blondes hips, the feel of the swollen length of his cock pressed against his.   
  
Kakashi's fingers nimbly unbuttoned Naruto's shirt worshiping the honey brown flesh with every movement as his beloved panted in pleasure, he was unable to stop his hands caressing down to unfasten his perfect Tenshi's pants and drawing them down... moaning at the sight of his beloved's erection, it was a temptation he didn't resist, eagerly taking it into his mouth, his tongue stroking over the engorged length.   
  
Naruto gasped and mewed shivering in ecstasy then biting his lip against the desire to cry out loudly in rapture as the skilled man took him to the base tightening his throat muscles around his arousal with every draw back until Naruto's hips were moving rapidly into the nirvana of the man's mouth.   
  
Kakashi moaned around the swollen flesh and Naruto gasped, panting rapidly at the incredible sensation and wanting to howl in rapture as orgasm seared through him, his cock jumping in the moist tight heat of Kakashi's throat. When Kakashi released his sated cock and rose it was to kiss him ravenously and then embrace Naruto tightly to him. Naruto was startled then dismayed as he felt the man's tears falling on his shoulder, "Kakashi." he pleaded softly stroking his back tenderly.   
  
"Tenshi, my sweet Tenshi please don't..." his voice broke as he tried to stop the plea but could not, "Please don't leave me, I will do anything to be near you... I can't bear the pain of losing you again."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, not at this time, everything is ok... let's just take it day by day." Naruto kissed him his hand stroked down Kakashi's body to his painfully engorged cock, bringing a soft hiss. "We should do something about this." Naruto murmured softly in his ear before returning to his lips although Kakashi shook in need he caught his face in his hands cupping it he begged, "Please just let me hold you."  
  
Naruto was baffled but consented, remaining up in his arms and resuming kissing him although now tenderly. He did not understand this man, Kakashi's body hungered for him, it had to be painful by now being so very aroused for so long and yet the enthralling man only wanted to be held... it felt so familiar... Naruto remembered being in the amazing man's arms before, his heart full of joy, Kakashi's arms around him as he said, _'I give you pleasure because I enjoy it. It is not a requirement, nothing is a requirement, they are gifts...'_  
  
Although he'd felt pleasure so many times in Kakashi's arms he'd also been hurting inside. Naruto broke off the kiss resting his head against Kakashi's chest, "I don't like this... I don't like the horrible things the memories make me feel." He felt Kakashi kiss his head, "I know... I'm sorry."  
  
Kakashi released him, sinking down and drawing Naruto's pants up as he rose, Naruto tucked himself away, fastening his pants and then his shirt.  
  
Kakashi looked down as he fastened his shirt buttons, his body ached but not as badly as his heart. This had been a mistake... he needed to stay away from Naruto, the more time they spent together the more of his past that would come back... it was for the best he not remember. The task of fastening his shirt complete he attempted to rein in his feelings, looking at Naruto with false serenity he urged, "You should go get some sleep."  
  
Slowly Naruto nodded, yes he should get some sleep... Although the sexual contact had been wonderful, he was no _less_ confused than when he'd come to talk with Kakashi. He was more confused than before... and now he had a very strong feeling he _did not_ want to remember his past... but he did want to remember Kakashi. It was too bad he couldn't choose to only remember those parts, life was a tangled web every event tied to several more and now that he'd started tugging on the threads he was afraid the whole thing would start unraveling.   
  
Kakashi knew the next week of traveling beside his beloved was going to be hell, having gotten to touch him he was going to desperately want to feel him in his arms again, taste the sweet honey of his lips... the thoughts only added to the pain of his throbbing cock and burning balls.   
  
Kakashi sighed in resignation, freeing his erection he hissed softly with every brush of his fingers over the pounding flesh... picturing his beloved's cock thrusting into his body as it had his mouth. He groaned, at this moment that would be the ultimate pleasure, but it could not be. Whimpering in pain and ecstasy he wrapped his hand loosely around the turgid length of his arousal, bucking into it and tightening slowly as he fucked his hand. Picturing Naruto kissing him hungrily, the addictive mews of pleasure he made... the look of rapture on his face as he came... that memory was enough to tease him into a very intense orgasm, cock bucking into the tight enclosure of his hand, as he emptied his balls.   
  
After a few moments of euphoria Kakashi went and cleaned himself off in the stream then patrolled around the camp... another very good reason not to engage in sex. One of them was supposed to be on guard while the refugees from The Land of Earth slept... if they were having sex... or he was masturbating, the likely hood of an enemy infiltrating the camp increased greatly. Not good, these were not nin, these people were helpless and depending on them... still the release had been necessary, for the first time in so many months his beloved had touched him... kissed him, allowed Kakashi to caress and taste him. Kakashi groaned the thoughts were arousing him once more he needed to stop... that sobered him, yes he needed to stop, he couldn't touch Naruto again.  
  
When morning arrived and it came time for Naruto to take over guard he was very conflicted, on one hand he eagerly wanted to see the sensual man again... on the other he feared the memories his touch would trigger, but Kakashi did not touch him. When Naruto arrived he rose and walked away without a word but the look on his face was enough, he was miserable. Naruto sighed, taking a seat on a tree limb where he could see all the way around the encampment. This was a horrible mess he should have never agreed to any of this Kakashi could have taken them safely... but Naruto knew that had not really been the reason he'd agreed...   
  
Truthfully, he hadn't been able to resist being near Kakashi, even while trying to push him away he'd wanted to be near him. Memories of the way he felt, the soft skin beneath his fingers, the way his lips had felt on his... nothing in his memory, although admittedly his memory was not very long, had ever been so _perfect_... and he had no idea what he was going to do. The entire time he'd remained on watch Naruto thought about how the amazing man made him feel... he'd called him _Tenshi_... begged him _I will do anything to be near you_...   
  
When Kakashi approached, it was with the intent to simply take his place, the evening was approaching the peaceful sunset a tease as it bathed his beloved in its last rays... he really did look like an angel. Kakashi knew Naruto was aware he was there but for several minutes he continued watching the setting sun, then sighed wearily. "I'm afraid."   
  
Kakashi watched the beautiful blond shake his head sadly, still looking out into the distance he continued softly, "I don't think I can walk away... I've known you such a short time... and I can't imagine not seeing you." Naruto turned woeful eyes to him. "The thought is painful... and terrifying."   
  
Kakashi's heart broke to see the pain and sadness in his Koi's beautiful blue eyes again, these were the eyes he knew... full, of fear and suffering... he'd been so horribly selfish. Why hadn't he just allowed the extraordinary man to walk away... why did he pursue him? Look what he'd done to his Tenshi.   
  
Kakashi gave him a desperate look, "You don't know how much I want to just be close to you... I'd do anything... but I will cause more and more of your past to return. I was wrong, I should have left when I saw you had a new life... I was selfish. Please... I can take the group alone from here. I promise they are safe here, please just go." Naruto studied the face that was coming to be all he could think about, he could see the gorgeous man's pain even with the mask covering most of his face.   
  
Kakashi wanted him to go... his past was so terrible that the wonderful man didn't want him to remember... even if it meant he would never see the man he loved again. It was a frightening thought, something so horrible he'd send the one he deeply loved away... the knowledge that it could be so much worse than Naruto had feared brought a sickening feeling.   
  
Naruto nodded, his tone subdued, "I need to tell Akemi."   
  
Kakashi replied gently, "Let me tell her, go... get the things you'll need."   
  
Naruto shook his head, "I have nothing." It wasn't until he said those words that he realized how true it was... he had nothing... no home... no friends... no family. Naruto looked bleakly at the man he believed he may love and asked quietly, "Was it so bad?"   
  
Kakashi averted his eyes, his voice was husky as he replied, "Yes... you were never happy, always in pain... I can't bear to see you like that again." Naruto nodded, went and grabbed his pack, all it had was the extra set of clothes, knife and flint box. The only things he had in the world...   
  
Kakashi watched Naruto as he walked away, out of camp and out of his life, nothing in his life had been so hard to watch, he wanted so badly to call him back... but he didn't. That mournful look he'd given was the final sign, he could not do that to him, bringing him back to that life... full of pain and shame, it would be cruel.   
  
Naruto blankly walked back towards the Land of Earth, it wasn't until full night had fell that the numbness shattered, he sat down on a small boulder and cried. It didn't matter where he went... he'd be alone, always alone. Kakashi's words... _'you were never happy, always in pain'_ That hadn't changed, he'd hidden behind the emotionless shield but he'd never been happy... and pain? This was real pain... walking away from the man he wanted, needed... and to be alone once more... but was it worse pain than what Kakashi was trying to spare him from? Naruto rose and quietly kept walking towards the Land of Earth.   
  
\-------------------------------  
  
END OF PART 5


	7. STORY #6: SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID

**STORY #6: SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID  
**  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi had started everyone forward once more at day break, Akemi had looked at him with deep sympathy when he told her Naruto was gone. She took his hand and promised sincerely, "Naruto would want me to take care of you, I will not leave you alone... I will love you for him until he returns."   
  
Kakashi smiled, "Akemi, you are incredible... that helps."   
  
She nodded seriously, "I must go help Mamorinuku. " She hugged his legs, "Remember you are not alone, I care."   
  
"I will." Kakashi stroked her hair and watched her return to Mamorinuku's side. The child's kind loving heart reminded him of Naruto... there was little that did not remind him of his Koishi and bring painful longing for the feel of him in his arms.  
  
That evening a scout from Leaf arrived, he told Kakashi the Hokage welcomed the refugees and had prepared special quarters. The new villagers they would be well taken care of and the people of Konoha were looking forward to their arrival. With the scout was a very hesitant Kiba, he looked quietly among the group from the Land of Earth, then met Kakashi's eyes... Kiba had been looking for Naruto... but Naruto wouldn't be returning. Kakashi turned away, he was not angry at Kiba anymore, his heart hurt too badly to feel anything but sorrow, but he just couldn't explain.  
  
Kiba studied the villagers and when he looked at Kakashi he could see the agony the man he loved held within... he would not ask... not right now. Kiba stayed while the scout returned to the Leaf Village with the information on the number of new Leaf villagers for Lady Tsunade.  
  
There was no longer a real need for a guard, the ANBU patrolled this area and no doubt Ibiki was well aware of their presence and had extra men in the area. They were safe, still Kakashi sat silently by the fire long after the others had went to sleep. Akemi had sat beside him for over an hour, sometimes petting his hand tenderly, but now she slept with Mamorinuku and he was alone.   
  
Kiba watched from the perimeter of the camp, he didn't know if he should go over, should he speak to him or leave him alone with his thoughts? After a while he drifted over sitting across the fire from him and waiting, if he wished to talk then they would... if he didn't, he was far enough away that Kakashi wouldn't feel like it was expected.   
  
The experienced nin sat watching the flames consume the wood just as pain consumed his heart, he hadn't intended to speak but the words drifted out of his broken heart, "He's alive... he's... ok." More time passed and Kakashi rubbed wearily at his face. "I couldn't ask him to come back, I couldn't ask him to remember all the horrible things that happened to him here... you have no idea the horrors he suffered, I could never ask him to remember."  
  
His beloved looked so broken, Kiba circled the fire to sit beside him and he stroked his former lover's hand lightly. After a moment Kakashi registered his touch and drew his hand away, rising he walked away from the fire.   
  
Kiba watched, and sighed softly... then yelped scrambling back quickly. Cold, angry blue eyes stared down at him... "Naruto!" Kiba drew rapid gulps of air as his heart pounded. Naruto didn't immediately speak but the vicious look he gave Kiba was not the gaze of the gentle friendly man he'd known. Goosebumps had errupted all over his body, he hadn't been this frightened since Kakashi came to question him about where Naruto was!  
  
"Leave... now!" the savage blonde growled threateningly, his eyes flashing red briefly.   
  
Kiba struggled to his feet, backing away slowly... Kakashi was wrong, that person was not Naruto... The pale shinobi seemed to appear as if summoned. His arms immediately wrapped around the blonde but not to restrain him... to kiss him! Pushing down his mask the skilled nin placed reverent kisses over his throat his arms holding him close as if frightened to release him would have him disappear like the smoke from a fire. Naruto continued glaring at Kiba for several more minutes then closed his eyes in pleasure giving a contented, "Mmm..." and leaning back to mold himself into his partner's body.  
  
Neither man noticed when Kiba took that opportunity to grab his pack and leave. Naruto opened his eyes and gazed back over his shoulder at Kakashi. "He's lucky you arrived..."   
  
He neither knew, nor cared what he would have done to Kiba, all that mattered was his beloved in his arms. Naruto caressed his cheek then turned and kissed him possessively. His low seductive purr was full of affection even as it promised brutality. "If he touches you again I'm going to rip his arms off."  
  
Kakashi chuckled affectionately, and then renewed the kiss. It was magnificent that he was threatening Kiba... it was wonderful that he was doing anything... he was here, it didn't matter what he did, he was here! His Tenshi voraciously responded to the kiss, his hands roaming over Kakashi's body and causing him to moan. The experienced man's lips left his and trailed down over the tan flesh of his jaw line to his throat where his deft fingers easily unfastened Naruto's shirt. He continued down with suckling kisses and tempting brushes of his tongue causing the erotic blonde's breath to hitch. An ANBU gave a purposeful shuffle and Kakashi looked up to see Inu at the edge of camp. He nodded and took Naruto's hand leading him to his tent, Inu would watch over camp.   
  
He grinned as Kakashi drew him down onto the sleeping mat, and then rolled to place his fair-skinned lover beneath him. Although Naruto's swollen member throbbed with need, it was nothing compared to his immediate desire to touch him. His fingers swiftly unfastened his beloved's shirt and trailed over the tantalizing flesh beneath before his lips joined his hands in the exploration of his creamy skin, slowly slipping down the exquisite body, his fingers already freeing his partner's cock for his eager mouth.   
  
Kakashi cried out as his lover's lips slid down his arousal to the base cupping his tongue around the shaft to tease him as he drew back before enthusiastically moving up and down the enticing organ sucking and flicking the engorged length. Uninhibitedly he whimpered and pant, the sensations overwhelming, knowing his Koi was the one doing it was mind-blowing in it's perfect bliss. Soon he couldn't resist the urgent demands of his body, his hips bowed up into the pleasure and his cock bucked softly within the divine embrace of his Tenshi's throat, trembling and wailing fervently at the intensity of his climax.   
  
Naruto released the sated flesh and slipped up to lay in Kakashi's arms, the worshipful caress of his beloved's hands soon had him gasping and arching into his touch as his lover's fingers circled his nipples. He groaned loudly and vigorously kissed him, "I can't wait, I want to feel you... all of you." he nibbled at the tender skin of Kakashi's throat drawing a ecstatic moan and stripped his clothes away, then his own before slipping up over his warm pale skin with a delighted hum and rocking his hips to thrust gently against him.   
  
Kakashi trembled, his partner's hands slipping over his body felt so glorious, he could barely think it brought such strong desire. Naruto's mouth dipped to draw one of his nipples into his mouth sucking and flicking the sensitive peak. The wanton mewls and croons of his lover tempted him almost as much as his Koishi's lips as he continued pumping his hips, their movements growing more fevered as they quickly neared release.   
  
Kakashi cried out as his climax surged through him and wrapping his hand around the turgid length of his lover's cock he skillfully teased his extraordinary Tenshi until he was wailing in rapture his body arching sensually as he came. The night passed rapidly as they continued their exploration and enjoyment of the others body.   
  
In the morning when they walked out of the tent it was to see many people looking at them with fond amusement as they packed up camp for the final time. Akemi ran over and hugged his legs, Mamorinuku simply stated. "After the... interesting noises of last night we had figured you had returned."   
  
Akemi nodded solemnly, "I knew you would return, I took care of him for you." Naruto smiled, kneeling to hug her affectionately to him and kissed the tip of her ear, "Thank you."  
  
Akemi gave a tiny smile, "I will always..." she paused her expression a bit worried, then relaxed as she trusted. "You are part of my family, we take care of each other." Naruto gave a misty smile, his eyes moist. "Yes, we are family, I will always protect you."   
  
Mamorinuku also held back tears her smile so very loving as she watched Akemi, everyone could see the proud look in her eyes, she knew how remarkable her new daughter was. Naruto nuzzled her cheek and she squirmed a slight bit, her tone playfully reproving, "You tickled me!" He laughed, "Better go back to Mamorinuku before I do it again." Her eyes sparkled in joy, and she was so very like the carefree child she was meant to be as she turned and ran back to Mamorinuku, "Mama he tickle me!"   
  
Mamorinuku laughed and nodded, Naruto could see how touched she was by the beautiful little girl calling her _'mama'._ She sniffled and hugged Akemi, "Yes, I saw that."  
  
Naruto gave a happy sigh as the mother and daughter walked back, hand in hand, to gather and pack their items so they could finish the journey to the Leaf Village. Kakashi hugged him from behind and he leaned back into the comfort of his touch... Akemi choose him to be part of her family, it brought a warmth that was almost painful it was so strong, he did think of her as family... like a younger sister.  
  
Kakashi had watched the child and Naruto, even when his Tenshi had tried so hard to close off his heart she choose him... only him, to trust. He had watched throughout the trip as Naruto healed the child's heart and taught her to accept Mamorinuku's love... he was magical, Akemi saw that and reached out, she'd helped him as much as Naruto had helped her. The man he loved was there, right alongside the stronger man he was now... Kakashi just hoped that as he found out about his past it wouldn't break him.  
  
Naruto would like to say he wouldn't really have hurt Kiba... but when he'd arrived to hear his beloved's sad words... then saw the opportunistic man touching his lover... the urge to hurt him had certainly been there and it was highly possible he may have if the gorgeous nin hadn't distracted him. He turned in the enthralling man's arms and cupped Kakashi's face as he nibbled his lower lip teasing him.   
  
Kakashi moaned, molding his Tenshi's sexy body to his and kissing him passionately. He could feel Naruto's erection pressed against him and broke the kiss to gasp as the blonde rocked his hips against him and flashed a wicked grin. Kakashi dipped his head to murmur in his ear, "You are making me so hard I won't be able to walk." His lover's grin widened, "I know just the cure for that..."  
  
Kakashi laughed and reluctantly placed a bit of distance between their bodies, "We really should get everyone to the village..." his eyes roamed down his seductive mate's body to his very pronounced arousal, and his voice was husky as he amended, "Right after I..."   
  
Naruto quirked an eyebrow and inquired mischievously, "After you... what." In spite of his apparent 'control' Kakashi could see his body tremble in excitement and matched his playful tone with his own provocative purr, "Lick a long... slow path up your cock to the head and suck..."   
  
Naruto whined softly at the sensual taunt, giving a hard shiver at the intensity of his desire and grabbed the tempting shinobi's hand hauling him further into the tree line before turning and ravenously kissing him his hands caressing urgently over his lover's body. "Kakashi! Kami I want you so bad!" he groaned in delight as Kakashi freed his erection and skilled fingers glided over his swollen flesh. Riveting bicolor eyes met his with sincere adoration as his partner sunk down to a crouch before him drawing Naruto's pants down and taking his arousal immediately to the base, rapidly moving up and down the needy organ as his hand freed his own and stroked it.  
  
The sound of his Tenshi's wanton cries would have teased Kakashi to climax by themselves but the feel of Naruto's hips bucking gently into his mouth and the taste of his Koishi... his climax came easily. As did his beloved's as his damp finger circled Naruto's tempting entrance then pushed slowly in, he howled in rapture immediately sinking deep into his throat as he came... his breathless moans were almost enough to arouse Kakashi once more but he slipped his finger from the heavenly embrace of his partner's body and released his sated member, rising to kiss him blissfully.   
  
Naruto gave a muted whimper as he drew back from the kiss, breathlessly exclaiming. "I can't wait to get you somewhere we can take our time, so I can touch you and feel your body joined with mine." Kakashi felt a rush of arousal but refused to give in, "You are such a tease... it's hard to resist." He groaned at the answering hunger in his lover's gaze, but the blonde drew back straightening and fastening his clothes even as his eyes traveled over Kakashi's body eagerly.   
  
Kakashi readied himself and the two men returned to camp and brought the former Earth Land villagers in to their new home... the villagers were greeted warmly. A few of the Leaf villagers as well as the Hokage's gaze rested on Naruto but he met everyone's eyes with feigned indifference. In truth he wasn't indifferent, just the opposite he felt a bit hostile and didn't want them approaching him, he did not know any of those people and he still wasn't entirely sure he wished to know them.   
  
One of the men looked at him with such longing, his gentle eyes damp, but he didn't get the impression it was in anyway a sexual type longing coming from the brown haired villager. The man had a scar that ran over the bridge of his nose and for a second he seemed slightly familiar but Naruto dismissed him along with all others... familiar did not mean anything and he trusted him no more than any of the others.  
  
Kakashi perceptively guided him out of the throng and lead him to the quiet outer edge of the village, and to a modest but nice little house. "This is our home."  
  
Kakashi watched nervously, would this bring back some of his bad memories? He didn't seem disturbed but not greatly interested either as he lead him inside, the exception was when he showed him their bedroom. Naruto gave a impish grin pulling him down on the bed as he fell back onto it, then immediately rolling to cover him and kiss him lustily.  
  
Naruto felt no compulsion to 'push' the memories, they would come back whether he wanted them to or not, it was the 'price' he agreed to pay for the nirvana of his lover's arms around him once more.... but he wasn't going to try to remember. The only interest he had right at this moment was the desire to freely touch the astoundingly seductive nin now laying beneath him.   
  
Kakashi moaned blissfully, gladly giving in to the yearnings that they'd fought the entire way to the village. His beloved's hands didn't fly to his pants, in spite of the fact he was undeniably extremely aroused. He nuzzled and suckled lightly at Kakashi's sensitive throat, then his tongue traced the rim of his ear and he murmured. "Mmmm... your body is so spectacular..."   
  
His hands continued slowly caressing his incredible lover, unfastening Kakashi's shirt and baring his chest so his mouth could capture one of his nipples and flick the pebbled flesh before he continued his slow admiration of his mate's body. Naruto rose and stripped, then slipped up to further bare his partner, stripping his beloved and revealing the remainder of his fantastic body. His voice was huskey as he exclaimed, "So sexy!"  
  
Naruto was free, no inhibitions of his past causing hesitation and Kakashi wondered if this was how his Tenshi would have been if Genma hadn't destroyed... everything. This highly passionate man...   
  
The blonde spotted the bottle of lubricant on the dresser shelf, grinned and grabbed it squirting some in his hand. Naruto stroked his cock, the lube making the rigid length slick, his tantalizing hand caressing it skillfully, then he moved to straddle Kakashi's hips as his partner lay on the bed. The enthralling man gazing down lovingly at him and positioned the enticingly swollen flesh at his entrance. Kakashi rapidly grabbed his hips, looking up at him in alarm, but his Koi leaned down to nibble his lower lip and murmured, "Trust me."   
  
Kakashi's hands dropped, although a bit hesitantly, Naruto had once promised he'd never hurt himself to please him, but did he remember that vow? All thought was swept away, his hands clenching in the bed sheets and eyes squeezed tight in rapture. Crying out as his lover slowly sunk down on his aching cock, the sensation of the head slipping through the tight ring of muscles was overwhelming ecstasy. Breathlessly he gave fevered moans as Naruto's heavenly body sank very slowly down to sheathe him to the base... he'd forgotten the pure nirvana of his Koishi's welcoming passage.   
  
The sensual blonde was panting in urgent need as well when Kakashi looked up into his passion darkened eyes. He wasn't sure he could bear the nirvana of his beloved's body embracing his arousal and in the back of his mind still held the worry that his Tenshi would hurt himself to give him gratification, but Naruto did not move only bowed his head kissing him hungrily.   
  
Kakashi could feel the tight clasp of his exceptional mate's body loosen and the captivating blonde slowly rocked his hips, his movements growing faster as his enthusiastic body quickly loosened in welcome for his lover's throbbing length to move within him. Naruto moaned his tone husky with his powerful desire and Kakashi slowly relaxed, eventually bucking up carefully into the drop of his body and causing his Koi to make the most intoxicating howls of pleasure and her rided him faster.  
  
"Ah Kami!" Naruto groaned vehemently, "You feel so wonderful!" Kakashi's thrusts became more uninhibited as he gave in to the overwhelming ecstasy. The rapture on his beloved's face was breathtaking ,his lover trembled panting and mewling as he ravenously fucked himself on the huge rod within him. Kakashi's restraint broke and he yielded to the temptation, grasping his Tenshi's hips and driving up without thought he may hurt him, moaning at the overwhelming sensations , his desire matched by his delighted partner.   
  
Kakashi had never felt anything more perfect and his Koishi's fevered cries teased him mercilessly. The alluring man looking in his eyes, the love within them blending with the unrestrained hunger, his lips parted and cheeks flushed. He knew he'd never see anyone as beautiful as his Tenshi.   
  
Naruto gasped and writhed and Kakashi moaned at the rhapsody of hearing him, feeling his body joined with his mates... nirvana, like he'd never been taken away... he could not live without this man. His howls of bliss were so exquisite, the way he arched into his body trying to take him deep as possible his body contracting around the engorged flesh so tempting... He couldn't resist the heavenly draw of his beloved's body any longer and tilted his hips thrusting into Naruto's prostate, his lover keened, arching and trembling in ecstasy as his orgasm seared through him and he came.   
  
Teased by the sound Kakashi groaned loudly, giving in and climaxing within his mate with rapid pumps of his hips then sinking deep to empty himself within the spasming passage. His gorgeous Tenshi panted looking down at him with deep love as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Naruto took a bit of the covers and wiping his cum from his Ivory haired beloved's torso before laying down on him and sighing in bliss. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavily, but after a moment he had caught his breath sufficiently, glanced up and gave an elated grin, then teased. "Wow... how could I ever have forgotten that!" Kakashi caressed his cheek gently as they tried to slow their racing hearts, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Naruto looked highly amused at the question and replied playfully, "No. Did I hurt you?" Kakashi gave a surprised laugh, "No." His partner flashed a satisfied grin, "Good."  
  
But he still felt uneasy, he could have hurt him, he had to be more careful... Naruto's hands cradled his face as he dipped his head and kissed him lovingly.  
  
What started out as a loving kiss quickly escalated, and the amorous blonde moaned as he deepened the kiss hungrily. Kakashi hardened within him at the strength of his beloved's passion and shifted his hips slightly. Naruto gasped, breaking the kiss, his breathing ragged as his excitement grew. Kakashi circled his hips and his sweet Tenshi mewled, then whimpered a impassioned plea, "Please, I want to feel your body covering mine, as I feel your cock plunging deep into me..."   
  
Kakashi groaned at the provocative words and gladly rolled over and rocked his hips carefully. His Koi clung to him, pressing immediately into the cautious motion and implored, "Please!"   
  
His love's body was welcoming of his slow strokes and Naruto's hands cupped his ass in a wordless plea as his body arched wantonly into him. It was so very hard to deny him... He wanted his enthralling lover so greatly, he wanted to surrender to the intoxicating sensations once more but he would never be able to bear it if he hurt him. "Kakashi!" Naruto howled his body quivering as he exclaimed, "Fuck me!"  
  
His partner's insistence shattered his resolve and he groaned as surrendered to his lust, fucking his sweet Koi with hard fast spears. Moaning at the glorious sensations, then gasping as Naruto discovered how to clench his muscles around his turgid organ. He cried out, driven to a frenzy by the taunt, he fucked his lover voraciously, his bodies demands blurring all thought. The rapturous keens of the eager blonde quickly drew him towards his climax, he tilted his hips for the last strong drives as he came and his beloved howled in pleasure. The erotic man's whole body was trembling and his hands tightened on Kakashi's ass as his body contracted powerfully around his partner's cock, his orgasm so intense that he cried out and bucked again, fully emptying himself into the tight hold of his lover's incredible body.   
  
Immediately he stilled, twice now he'd yielded to his desire, he was so afraid he'd hurt Naruto but the euphoric smile on his boyfriend's face denied that. His partner kissed him tenderly and murmured, "You're amazing!"   
  
Kakashi hugged his Tenshi to him and carefully rolled over. Naruto smiled, "You won't crush me." He was probably right, with the additional muscle mass he had gained, he was not 'frail' any longer... at least not physically, even if his extraordinary Koi did not seem hurt Kakashi couldn't give up the thought his lover may be 'hiding' the fact he'd been too rough, unwilling to admit that he'd hurt him.   
  
Naruto laughed, and this time he rocked his hips with a mischievous grin. "Think we better shower before I want more... you're so incredible I could spend all day just fucking!" Kakashi was still a bit suspicious, he stroked his beloved's face, "Was I too rough?"   
  
His Koishi cuddled into him, "Not at all." He lifted his head and brushed his lips over Kakashi's softly, then looked in his eyes. "I promise." His eyes searched Kakashi's face seriously. "Why are you so afraid you'll hurt me? Yes, you are hung like an ox..." he gave a teasing smile but his eyes remained analyzing his lover's face, and he continued seriously, "You are more than just very concerned... you're frightened."   
  
Kakashi wasn't sure what to say, he really didn't want to bring those memories to the front any faster than they'd come on their own. "I love you very much... your life hasn't been kind... I don't ever want to cause you pain... it would tear my heart out." his eyes moistened and Naruto quickly embraced him, and shifted up to kiss him lovingly, "You haven't and won't, in time maybe your fear will ease, until then I can accept your worries and understand."  
  
Kakashi was so frightened that all this would change, this strong loving man would be lost when his memories returned... this confident, optimistic reassurance was something the broken person he used to be could never have given... but he loved Naruto with all his heart no matter what happened.   
  
The playful man nuzzled his throat and smiled, "Come on, I'm starving I'm sure you can find a great place to eat, not too formal, not sure I even have clothes for that... something casual."  
Kakashi attempted to hide his concerns, he truly hoped the memories wouldn't shatter his Koishi, but even if they did he would spend the rest of his life loving him and trying to heal his heart.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week had passed since their arrival at the village, Kakashi was still not back on mission status but he did have a few obligations to fulfill briefs on the things he'd missed and essential information, as well as many things had been allowed to just wait and were now long overdue for correction or discussion.   
  
As he'd done a few times since they'd arrived back, Naruto decided he'd walk around the village while his lover was busy then they'd meet up and go eat somewhere. Many of the villagers had looked at him curiously, some with distrust, Naruto responded as he had while in the Land of Earth village... regarding them with cold indifference and for a few outright hostility.   
  
It did not take long for the villagers here to start behaving like the others, not meeting his eyes and quieting when he drew near. This was something he was familiar with, fear, something that he'd prefer to the looks of those around him. Strolling and watching was calming for him, he fell back into a simulation of his previous routine when not 'patrolling' the town he spent his time training. Much of his 'old' training as a nin had come back in an almost instinctive manner, his body just naturally moved, familiar with the 'strange' movements, they felt natural and right.  
  
He had completed his training and was on his way to meet up with Kakashi when he heard someone call out, "Naruto!" The blonde turned towards the approaching man his cold gaze tinted with annoyance.  
  
The statuesque auburn haired villager smiled warmly crossing the open area, "You look fantastic!" his eyes roamed over Naruto, "I was thinking we could maybe get back together, I'm sure you have missed me."   
  
Naruto regarded the dandy coldly, he had no idea who this fool was but he needed to stop shopping in the women's area of the store, no man should be wearing that much hair care products, his hair was a solid unmoving mass... and lip gloss?! The fruitcake stroked his face, immediately the furious blonde swept his feet out from under him and the idiot found himself on the ground with the highly dangerous shinobi's hand on his throat and his knee pressing heavily on his chest, just barely compressing it and keeping him from taking a deep breath.   
  
The savage nin's eyes flashed as he growled, "Next time you touch me you'll wake in the hospital... if you're lucky." The man looked terrified, then offended, "You got my new clothes dirty!" Naruto scoffed as he smoothly rose to his feet, "Be glad it's dirt not blood..." and walked away. He was still feeling extremely hostile when the next person 'greeted' him.   
  
"Hey you're lookin' pretty good Naruto..." the young nin leered, "So you get tired of that psychotic Kakashi yet? We could get together and I'll take care of all your needs." He gave a perverse laugh.   
  
Naruto pinned him with a merciless stare, "Listen carefully sleaze bag, next time you say something like that I'll reintroduce you to my psychotic boyfriend and let him use you as his practice dummy... or perhaps I'll fix the problem." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I don't have as good of aim as Kakashi... I may take something important off..." his eyes slipped down to the man's groin meaningfully, when they returned to meet the man's gaze, the ghastly pallor he now had showed he understood the threat and was taking it seriously. "My advice to you is to walk away and hope you never find yourself alone with me or my psychotic boyfriend." The nin nodded rapidly and fled.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next time Kiba saw the intimidating man that was the dangerous 'new' Naruto, was at the bathhouse. When he saw the mercurial blonde and Kakashi enter he gave thought to leaving but when Kiba saw Naruto draw his shirt off, his chiseled muscles flexing under the gorgeous honey tone skin, lust shot straight through him... Naruto had changed in more than a more brutal personality, he'd put on weight... in the form of captivating defined muscles that made Kiba and damn near every other nin nearby groan and shift trying to hide the fact their cocks now tented their towels eagerly.   
  
From the look in his heartless blue eyes , it was clear he knew the men desired him and he gave a disdainfully mocking smirk turning his attention to Kakashi and watching the hypnotic beauty cross the area between the bathhouse and hot springs pool, his muscles compact there was not a inch of fat on him... Naruto playfully swiped the towel from around his waist exposing the firm cheeks of his ass as well as the cock Kiba still fantasized about.   
  
Kakashi gave a feigned exasperated sigh whipped up a genjutsu that he was wearing swim trunks. Naruto and every man present knew he wasn't, and many towels were now imminently threatening to drop unable to contain the rapidly swelling organs beneath... prompting their 'owners' to slip back into the water to conceal their interest.   
  
Naruto gave a mischievous grin he had no trouble provoking him into a reaction in public and delighted in watching his beloved's response to his actions. He slipped into the water and sat waiting, "If you want your towel back you're going to have to convince me to give it to you." Kakashi shook his head but the roguish blonde had no trouble seeing the affectionate amusement on his face.   
  
"Convince you how..." Kakashi purred slipping into the water and moving over to taunt him, straddling his lover's hips suggestively.   
  
Naruto groaned, "You win... this time." Kakashi laughed but before getting off his lap gave a slight thrust of his hips that made his Koi gasp, his eyes darkening in hunger he leaned in flicking his tongue over the shell of his ear and threatened, "I want you, if I have to, I'll ride that addictive cock right here." Then rose, grabbed Kakashi's arm and the skilled nin rapidly made the hand gestures.  
  
Now in their bedroom, Naruto's towel fell to the floor, he removed Kakashi's mask and he teased his erotic lover, taking his snowy haired beloved's finger tracing his lips with it and then biting the pad lightly. Kakashi's breathing sped, his voice a bit husky. "You did nearly the same thing the first time we made love... I swear you nearly dropped me to my knees... I wanted you so much... but not as greatly as I do right now." He molded his body to Kakashi's and his hips rocked invitingly, rubbing his arousal against his lover's swollen length. Kakashi nuzzled his throat purring, "I want to taste you, feel your cock buck in my mouth..."   
  
Naruto gasped and then whimpered at the tease. "You're so sexy... I need you, every part of you, to feel you... to stroke over your silky skin."   
  
Kakashi groaned in reply and ran his hands slowly down his partner's thighs as he sank to his knees. His Tenshi's stunning blue eyes tempted almost as much as his pleading mew as his lips covered just the engorged head of his mate's erection sucking on it and his fingers slipped over his balls in further provocation. He waited, continuing the tease of both himself and his beloved. Finally unable to hold back Naruto gave a soft buck his cock sinking further as Kakashi's fingers moved back further to brush over the tender strip of flesh behind his balls, Naruto moaned.   
  
Having not met with discouragement, in fact just the opposite he had a strong feeling Kakashi wanted him to... Naruto pushed forward slowly and his hips shifted, rocking into the temptation as his lover's hands rested on his hips, encouraging his gentle thrusts making little pleasured rumbles as Naruto drew back each time and his tongue feathered over his cock as it sank into his mouth and took him to the base. Naruto howled in ecstasy, the feel of his partner's mouth so breath taking.   
  
Kakashi couldn't wait any longer, his hands clasped Naruto's hips firmly and his mouth caressed the alluring organ as he moved rapidly on it sinking the length in his throat with each smooth plunge, his Tenshi wailed his eyes squeezed tight at the overwhelming bliss of his beloved's actions and in moments was bowed into the exquisite depths, his climax sweeping through him and crying out feverishly with every flex of his skilled lover's throat around him, teasing him into completely emptying himself in the sweet depths.   
  
Kakashi's glorious mouth slowly slipped back over the sated flesh his tongue flickering over the tingling length and bringing shocked hisses, by the time he'd reached the head Naruto was nearly hard again and as the tip of his partner's tongue began lightly circling the head he panted, but the most seductive thing wasn't what he was doing with his mouth... well not only his mouth, it was the passion in his eyes, the desire and love as he looked up. Naruto's hand shook as his fingertips brushed his beloved's face then cradled his jaw line urging him up. Kakashi released his nearly erect member and the colder room air caused him to give a slight hiss.  
  
Kakashi's lips curved in a loving and amused smile, which was promptly covered by Naruto's mouth as he grasped his lover to him kissing him ravenously, when he drew back he was breathless and the deep love on Koishi's face was echoed in his voice, "Kakashi I love you, you are the center of my world and I don't ever want to be away from you again."   
  
Kakashi clasped Naruto tightly, placing adoring kisses over his face and vowed, "I will never let you go, never again will I let anyone take you from me. You are the sun in my dark world, I cannot bear to live without you." beneath the corny play on words the truth was there, he would not live without him, no matter what it took he would remain by his side as long as he drew breath.  
  
Naruto placed his lips over his partner's in a loving kiss before replying playfully, "I will brighten that world, someone as beautiful as you should never be in the dark." Naruto nibbled his lip, "Enough... Now let's go find a good use for this..." his smile was mischievous as his fingers played over his lover's swollen organ. Kakashi hissed softly and very breathlessly he answered, "I can think of a few pleasant things to do..."   
  
Naruto smirked and taunted, "Only pleasant?" He knew it wasn't fair... his beloved was extremely aroused and this continued tease was very naughty... he was done teasing he wanted his boyfriend in him... on him, his cock thrusting... Naruto drew a ragged breath, now he was teasing himself!   
  
He longed for his exceptional lover and intended on taking the sensual man to the bedroom but when Naruto saw his erection bead with pre-cum he couldn't resist. He groaned and immediately dropped to his knees eagerly sucking on it and slipping down to enclose the enticing temptation to the base. Kakashi's unrestrained moans of rapture were one of the most wonderful sounds he could ever hear... he loved every inch of his life mate so greatly he'd gladly spend days with the extraordinary man in him. He paused at the base, nuzzled the fine hair intoxicated by the tantalizing scent of him and caressed his balls, his beloved howled his hips giving a wanton little buck.   
  
Naruto moaned as he continued slipping up and down the silky rigid length until Kakashi wailed, gasping breaths between cries. He took his lover to the base and as the enthralling man came, he immediately drew back to flick his tongue over the sensitive head and slip down to sheathe it once more. He was elated as he felt his companion's narrow hips continue to pump into the tight heat as the tease continued with the flex of his throat muscles around him.  
  
"Mmmmm... Naruto purred as he slowly drew back, he knew what the vibrations were doing to his partner, he could feel the soft tremble of his sated body at the urge to grow erect again... Naruto released him and rose, Kakashi cupped his head kissing him ravenously, only breaking the kiss when they both were breathless, but even then leaned with his forehead against Naruto's looking in his eyes, "I swear with everyday I love you more." Naruto gave a happy sigh and after his astounding lover placed a light kiss on his brow, he took his hand leading him to the bedroom... now they were both sated, they had plenty of time to stroke and taste each other, to hear each other's cries and enjoy every touch... to slowly grow aroused once more and make passionate love...   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi was busy once more and the stoic blonde strode confidently around the village, his gaze challenging any who dared meet his eyes... except one, the one who'd looked at him with such longing when they first arrived in the village... that man confused him and he just couldn't make himself treat him harshly, so he avoided him. Although he was certain the nin harbored no hostility... or probably ever treated him with disdain or fear ever... the man made him feel strange, like he wanted to drop his guard... he saw Kiba at a distance several times but it seemed as if he was avoiding him, which suited Naruto fine, there was nothing to talk about and he was not someone who could be trusted.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi tried to seem nonchalant but he knew he was failing miserably, Lady Tsunade was looking expectantly at him. "No... he hasn't really remembered anything yet... and his hostility is just self defense." He gave an ingratiating smile, it was fake but Ibiki was the only one who saw through his 'real mask' the relaxed friendly façade he hid behind... Ibiki and Naruto. Lady Tsunade had spoke but he'd been lost in thought and had no idea what she'd said. "Hmmm? Sorry, my mind kinda wandered" It was an excuse he used often but this time it was true.  
  
"So you do not think he's dangerous?" She asked pointedly but Kakashi shrugged and replied airily, "No more than many of the shinobi in the village..."   
  
"He attacked Chonbo Kudaranai..."   
  
Kakashi replied impishly, "No, he did not attack him... technically it was Chonbo who baited him and I think he got a interesting lesson out of it."   
  
Lady Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead over her chakra focus point, "Please just... work with him. Half the village is afraid of him."  
  
"Will do." Kakashi replied airily. As he walked out he heard her muttering, "Where was that last bottle of Sake? Ah, here..."   
  
Kakashi knew this was hard on everyone, they wanted him to be the 'same old Naruto' but he was grateful he wasn't, hostile was better than the broken man he'd been. Kakashi decided to dropped by the training field, he'd gotten done sooner than they'd expected.   
  
As he approached it there were two chuunin quickly walking away, they kept giving nervous glances back at the way they'd come from and the one spoke in a hushed mutter, "I sure hope I'm never teamed up with him... he took out everyone... including all the dummy that had Leaf symbols on them..." His friend emphatically nodded his agreement. As they passed the silent one gave him looks like he wanted to warn him but kept his mouth shut and let his teammate draw him away. They continued talking as they walked down the road, "That's Kakashi... probably the only one in the village who stands a chance against that guy... did you see how he aimed directly at the..."   
  
Kakashi continued forward and in minutes he saw what the boy had been saying... all the dummy on the field had kunai sticking out of the 'vital points' or other mortal wounds... no other damage, he struck to kill... even the ones on 'his side'. "Naruto." His Tenshi turned with a confrontational snarl on his face that disappeared in a flash, the friendly grin on his face as he wiped down his face and chest then slipped on a shirt was so completely opposite the one he'd turned with that it was hard to believe it was the same man. He couldn't really judge if he was better or worse than what he had been in the Land of Earth town, since he'd only briefly seen him there, but he seemed a great deal more hostile than he'd been on the trip to the Leaf village.  
  
Naruto had crossed to his partner, drew his mask down and kissed him, the action breaking his boyfriend from whatever thoughts were causing the concerned look on his face and inquired. "I'm done here... are you free for the remainder of the day?" Kakashi nodded, his fingers stroking over Naruto's cheek and he leaned blissfully into his touch, "I know what I'd like to do..." he could see the smile break over Kakashi's face, "Really... and what would that be?" Naruto smirked, "Let's just see if you can figure it out." He leaned into Kakashi, his fingers brushing over his lovers cloth covered cock, feeling it flush hard.  
  
"I think I'll require more clues" Kakashi stated, but his voice was already breathless and betraying his immediate interest. "I think we should go to the house to 'discuss' this."   
  
Naruto flashed a wicked grin, "Yes I would think any further clues should be done where others are not likely to interrupt."  
  
The two men started walking and Kakashi couldn't help teasing his Koishi. "For the next clue I think I'll need to take all your clothes off... slowly piece by piece... kissing and licking... sucking on your sweet flesh..."  
  
The sultry purr had the desired result and Naruto groaned, "Keep that up and I'll start 'answering the question' right here!"  
  
At the house Kakashi eagerly began acting on his words, stripping the clothes off his enthralling mate, stopping only briefly to place a kiss or gentle nibble on some area he'd just exposed, Naruto whined his body quivering as his lover unfastened his pants and let them drop to the floor. Naruto stepped free, then took that opportunity to kiss him passionately and gave in to the urge to do his own loving exploration of his beloved's body. His mouth moved down to ardently kiss Kakashi's jaw line and throat as he quickly stripped his partner, Kakashi gasped at every seductive nibble and lick, the sound of his pleasure excited Naruto greatly and he bucked against him. Wantonly they rocked their hips to rub their cocks together and both moaned at the tempting friction.  
  
As he gave into his lust Naruto's hands stroked over the amazing body, finally resting on the captivating cheeks of Kakashi's ass as they kissed deeply, urgently tasting each other. His beloved moaned, pressing back slightly into his touch. As his hands tightened slightly on the firm globes... a very disturbing revelation came to him... he had no idea what to do... he was very certain he'd never actually fucked anyone... vague memories of being 'used', hurt, ashamed... Naruto froze and drew back from his lover.  
  
Kakashi knew Naruto had remembered something and it wasn't something good... but then much of his life had few happy moments. His gorgeous Tenshi looked away but it wasn't the timid drop of his eyes he'd once done so very often, he looked uncomfortable, not afraid... and a bit hostile. "I was a whore, you said I was a nin." There was a soft note of betrayal in his voice and Kakashi hesitated a second before touching him... he wasn't sure what or how much he should say. He caressed his beloved's cheek and the defiant gaze that met his was unlike he'd ever seen from the kind-hearted blonde before.   
  
"Am I even your lover, or a personal fuck toy..." Naruto looked appalled at the words he'd just said, hurt by them as they brought more memories to the surface. "I am aren't I... a fuck toy...?"  
  
Kakashi gathered his beautiful Koi to him, his posture was stiff and angry. "No. Not a whore and not a fuck toy, not my 'toy' or anyone else's... you are a nin, I did not lie... but this was one of the things I'd hoped to protect you from by encouraging you to leave me before we reached the Leaf Village."   
  
Kakashi cradled his face tenderly, Naruto looked in his eyes and his anger vanished at the agony within his beloved's eyes. He touched his love's cheek soothingly, they both now had tears trailing down their faces, and asked. "What happened? What is so awful you couldn't bear me remembering?" Naruto brushed his lips lightly over his, "I choose to return, I choose to face the pain so I could be with you once more... I knew it would hurt but I know you are worth the pain."  
  
Kakashi gathered his Tenshi close he wasn't sure he could tell him without completely breaking down. "My sweet Koi, I wasn't here... I didn't know until long after... You were abused... raped and tortured by someone you trusted... someone you thought loved you..." Naruto backed away from him sitting on the couch in shock.   
  
His voice was a hoarse whisper, he stared at the wall as pieces of memories came together. "I was tied... blind folded and gagged... used." Kakashi wanted to touch him but was uncertain he'd wish to be touched, "Raped... for so very long... hurting... bleeding, in agony as I was used like I was nothing... not even a living being."   
  
Kakashi moved closer fighting his instinct to grab him... the horror was so terrible, hearing his beloved talk of his pain was heart rending... but it was even worse for his devastated mate, he knew the fear, the suffering... and the shame. Naruto turned his gaze on Kakashi, his eyes dark in remembered horror and the trauma of his memories... he reached up taking his hand and drawing him down to beside him. "I hated myself, blamed myself... I hated myself so much I..."   
  
Kakashi could barely get the words out his throat thick with tears and pain, "You abused yourself by letting others continue to hurt you."   
  
He lay his head against Kakashi's chest and nodded. "Ibiki... a big gentle man, he helped me when I was hurt..." He remembered the soft affectionate stroke of fingers... and the anguish he was sure the quiet man hadn't known shone so strongly in his eyes.  
  
Kakashi held him protectively, and kissed his head. "He blames himself for not rescuing you." Naruto looked up with worried eyes. Kakashi's love nearly overwhelmed him and he fought back sobs, his beloved was worried about Ibiki, all the horror he was having to relive and he cared that Ibiki was hurting.   
  
"I remember how attentive he was, so compassionate... I could see he was hurting inside... he blames himself... he shouldn't... I know that if he could have stopped it he would have, he wouldn't have let them hurt me..." Naruto looked like he was going to get sick for a moment, his tan skin was a ashen color. "Them... so many... I have been used so often... even after..." He gave a ragged sigh laying his head against Kakashi's chest. "What happened... why was I... gone? Did I leave the village?"  
  
It was an unexpected question and one that opened up another wound, "You were... condemned by Kiba for falling in love with me... you... you were crying and went to sit on the carved faces of the cliff over the village." Kakashi bowed his head to watch his beloved as he spoke, at the confirmation that Kiba, his friend, had hurt him deeply brought a sorrow to his face stronger than before.   
  
"Whore... free whore... he made me so ashamed... so betrayed, and full of self loathing." Naruto lifted his head to look in Kakashi's eyes, the memory of Kiba's verbal abuse having brought more clarity. "I didn't leave... I would never leave you... I love you."   
  
Kakashi kissed him on the cheek. "I know."   
  
Naruto lay against him once more, "I... got hurt... I don't remember." Suddenly he started crying hard and brokenly gasped, "I do remember... the man hurt them...and killed her... killed the poor girl." He sobbed for several minutes, "I hate him... he deserves to die..." Kakashi hugged him, Naruto's words frightened him a bit, his kind-hearted Tenshi had learned to hate...   
  
"Slavers." Kakashi said softly, "They took you." Naruto was quite for several seconds, not even crying, just still and he hugged him tightly hoping his beloved wasn't surrendering to his despair, so many horrible things had happened to him... one's that Kakashi was unaware of the details but knew deep in his heart... the slavers would have... used him... his Koishi was so very beautiful...   
  
Naruto looked at him and his body shook with the effort not to sob, "The screams... the poor girls screams... the men, their dirty cocks fucking my mouth... but I would have done anything... anything to save them... Kakashi the one young girl is still out there!" Kakashi nodded. But then Naruto's head dipped... like his spirit had been drained by the knowledge. "No... she's not.  She's dead... they are all dead, she was one of the bodies left to burn with me. Everyone of them died because of what I am..."   
  
Kakashi wanted to beg him to stop, to not remember any more, but that wasn't possible so he just stroked his precious Tenshi's back and tried to comfort him as he lived through hell once more. "The slavers... hurt me, I don't remember... I just felt so angry and frightened, they called me a monster... a demon... guess they weren't too far off." Kakashi tilted his head up and kissed him lovingly, "You are not a demon, you may have one trapped inside but you are not it." The despondent blonde nodded but Kakashi's words didn't seem to change his mind. "Naruto... Akemi choose you out of everyone there, she choose you... only you, the only person she could trust, the only one she could love... you, she would not have chosen a demon... she saw the gentle loving man you are, she needed love and knew you could give it to her."   
  
Naruto gave a quiet sigh nuzzling Kakashi softly. "She is so amazing... so kind and caring."   
  
Kakashi nodded, "Like you... she saw that that you were a deeply loving person."  
  
The grieving man, shook his head. "I'm not sure how she could believe that... I'm not sure how anyone could after seeing how I've killed people so savagely."   
  
"To protect others." Kakashi added, yes it was terrifying to see but it had been to save the people he cared about, not a random attack.  
  
Naruto looked seriously at him and shook his head, "No because the demon wanted to..."   
  
"It may have wanted to but it was awakened only those times you had to protect someone." Kakashi corrected, they were silent for a long time, the evening turning to deep darkness but they didn't move. He held his Tenshi and waited, hoping his love was thinking about things and accepting the past... instead of breaking inside. It was really too much to hope, his wonderful life mate had endured so much trauma in his life.   
  
His fragile beloved finally spoke, "Come we should go to bed." Kakashi looked down at his Koi in surprise but he couldn't see Naruto's face... his voice had been full of deep sorrow but calm...   
  
They lay long into the night in each other's arms before falling a sleep... but not for long Naruto's nightmares woke them many times during the night, and Kakashi would hold him until his crying stopped and he slept again.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For the next few days Naruto was quiet and distant during the days... and every night was filled with nightmares. Kakashi wasn't sure what he could do to help... he thought about the terrible conversation all the time... the only thing he could think of that may make things better was how his warm-hearted partner had calmed when talking about Ibiki... then again when talking about Akemi...   
  
The next day Kakashi and Naruto walked down to talk with Ibiki, he had welcomed the idea of 'meeting him' he really didn't remember much besides flashes of memory of the time he'd spent being taken care of by him.  
  
Naruto looked curious as they walked through the ANBU building to Ibiki's office, Kakashi had no doubt he knew they were coming, there was not much in the village he didn't know. And from what he'd heard in passing since their return, that had only become more so _'Ibiki knows if I sneeze!'... 'Why don't you ask Ibiki I'll bet he knows what Chiaki got Hatsu for her birthday.'_ Kakashi suspected Ibiki was blaming himself for much of the horror Naruto had endured, including not immediately knowing what happened the day he was abducted.  
  
Kakashi opened Ibiki's door escorting Naruto inside and closing it, he turned from the door to see the two men looking at each other, then one of the most unexpected things he had ever seen happened. Naruto crossed the room and reached out to touch Ibiki's face, the powerful Jounin caught his hand but then released it allowing the blonde man's fingers to brush his face lightly before dropping but that wasn't the truly strange part, it was the expression on Ibiki's face as he released Naruto's hand allowing his touch.   
  
Naruto felt a warm sense of protection in the large man's presence he went to him and reached up to stroke his face, it did not surprise him when Ibiki caught his hand, he remembered he had stopped him both other times and yet his fingers moved up to caress his face anyway. Ibiki's emotionless gaze disappeared as he held his hand, his eyes filled with the concern and the protectiveness Naruto remembered from when he'd been hurt. The veteran shinobi released his hand allowing his touch, this act of trust from the emotionally damaged nin meant so much... Naruto brushed the scarred flesh affectionately, his voice gentle. "Don't blame yourself for what happened... please, let it go. You have done so much for me, I do not remember many things but your compassion is one of the strongest of my memories... one of my good memories that brings me comfort."  
  
Ibiki nodded, he looked at him with a tender affection that said so much more than his words. "I am glad you returned." Kakashi was not surprised by the scarred man's support and understanding but this was more... Ibiki had been worried about Naruto, he cared deeply for him... deeply enough that if he hadn't went to find him he was sure Ibiki would have. The ANBU commander's gaze slipped over to Kakashi as Naruto turned and walked back to stand beside him. Ibiki's eyes were once more a nearly perfect emotionless gaze, "I'm thankful, you got him back." But beneath the calm words Kakashi could see the truth, he had been tearing himself up with guilt and was very relieved to see Naruto alive and healthy, in body if not completely in mind.   
  
Kakashi nodded, although he knew the scarred Jounin was often unwilling to allow anyone to see his emotions they'd known each other for a very long time, Ibiki had stood beside him with empathy through a lot of the worst moments in his life. The immense man was a valued friend, the fact he cared for Naruto was only that much more of a connection between them.  
  
Kakashi gave a playful easy going smile that was as much a shield as Ibiki's seeming to be unemotional. "I am too, well I guess we'll be off... got a few more errands to run."  
  
Ibiki nodded. Naruto walked out, Kakashi looked over at Ibiki all playful pretense gone and softly said, "Thank you, you helped him a lot." The veteran Jounin didn't have to say anything Kakashi knew he understood, this had been a step toward healing for Naruto...  
  
And although he'd never admit it, a step towards healing for Ibiki as well. Naruto's acceptance and the fact the extraordinary man did not hold any blame towards him... and the knowledge that he now held the memory of his time with him as a good memory to help him leave the bad behind... he could see a peace in the large man's eyes that he'd never seen before. Kakashi walked out closing the door quietly. Naruto was very special, he brought healing to others with his understanding and acceptance.  
  
Their next stop was to see Akemi...  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
The sweet child's face lit up when she saw Naruto and she ran to greet him, as he sat she sat close, her gaze focused completely on him. Kakashi could see his Tenshi's loving gaze and Akemi's returning adoration, there was a very strong bond between them.  
  
The sight of the sweet child's happiness at seeing him lightened his spirit and Naruto's smile was without reservation. "How are you?" He asked, Akemi smiled. She was so beautiful, her whole body relaxed against him, he could see that she was blissful in her new life. "I am happy... just as you promised I'd be. I thought about going to the academy and learning to be a nin like you, so I could protect the ones I love." Unconsciously she slipped her tiny hand into his... it was clear he was one of the people she loved. "But", she continued seriously, "I will only go to learn chakra control... I want to be a healer."   
  
Naruto smiled affectionately at her. "You are so very amazing Akemi, I know you will be an excellent healer." The petite girl flushed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He remembered holding her tiny body in his arms, when he'd found her he'd been so frightened she was dead, from the first time he'd held her he'd known she was precious.  
  
"I can do these things because of you, you give me hope, when everything was wrong you protected and cared for me." She gazed shyly up at him her cheeks tinted, "I love you... If you hadn't helped me find Mamorinuku, I'd have stayed with you as long as you wanted." Naruto grabbed her and nuzzled her, she laughed, the sound like the sweet melody of a crystal wind chime... pure and joyous it brought him such happiness. "You tickled me!" She 'scolded' happily.  
  
Naruto grinned at her. A cluster of little girls ran by one calling back, "Come pick flowers Akemi! We're going to make bracelets!" Naruto urged her to follow and she paused a moment longer, she leaned close and nuzzled him, grinned and ran after the other girl.  
  
Mamorinuku gave Naruto a thankful smile as her daughter ran off chasing after the other girl. "You have given me such great gifts, a daughter so lovely she is like a ray of sunshine... the first words from her as she came out of hiding within herself, the first spectacular smile from her... and now the first laugh, the time you spend beside her opens up her whole world. You help her to have the confidence to face challenges and try new things... She talks about you all the time, has the other kids convinced you're a deity." Mamorinuku gave a fond laugh, "She has many friends now... you saved Akemi from more than the fire... she can live a healthy life thanks to you."  
  
Naruto flushed, "She's an exceptional girl, she would have..."   
  
Mamorinuku shook her head and corrected, "No, she wouldn't have... she'd closed herself off, you drew her back out and gave her the security to hope and dream of the future."  
  
Naruto gave a little embarrassed smile, "Thank you."  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With every person they went to see he could see his Tenshi leaving the past behind, he had so many people who loved and needed him now. Kakashi knew the next two people Naruto should go see were ones it would be most effective if he visited without him and after kissing his beloved he said, "You should go see Makoto and Jin. I will meet up with you in a bit, I have a few small things to do..."  
  
Naruto's eyes lit up with happiness, he hadn't seen them yet and he was eager to do so, he hoped they were comfortable here. "Yes... I will meet you outside the Missions building in a bit." Kakashi started off towards the Mission office and Naruto walked over to where he knew the young man and Jin now lived.  
  
Makoto was out front and he smiled in joy as he saw Naruto, "I am so glad you came back to the Leaf Village." It made Naruto feel gratified to see the caring youth safe and happy but he was concerned, he looked at Makoto seriously, "Where is Jin?" It worried him deeply that the fragile girl was not by Makoto's side.  
  
The boy smiled, "She is doing well here, lots of understanding women here who help her, she got a job at the woman's bathhouse... I walk her to work and come to walk her home... it is a good job for her, she is in a safe place with no men, surrounded by her friends."  
  
Naruto gave a very relieved smile, "I am glad."   
  
Makoto flashed him an adoring smile, "Everything is thanks to you, we have a excellent life here..." he grew serious, "if you hadn't helped Jin..."  
  
Naruto was lost in thought a moment, they were not pleasant thoughts and he murmured quietly, "I understand how she feels... what she's been through..."  
  
Makoto's eyes were understanding, "Your mate had said you knew great suffering. When he was convincing us to let Kiba guide and protect us he said that you would not trust him if he wasn't a good man."   
  
Naruto had no reply for that, Makoto did not seem to notice Naruto's lack of agreement on Kiba being a good man and he went on, "He was a good guide and protector... very careful and courteous... he spoke only to me even if it was Jin he wished to speak to and allowed me to talk to her... he never approached her... or even was in the same area unless I was there beside her." Naruto nodded, he was grateful Kiba had done such a marvelous job escorting them but it was not enough to change all he'd done... and he had not forgotten Kiba's attempt to touch Kakashi when his beloved was mourning him.   
  
"Come walk with me to get Jin." Makoto invited, Naruto walked with him, it was on the way he would take to go to meet up with Kakashi anyway.  
  
At the bathhouse all the woman eyed him with suspicion, Makoto smiled at them, "This is Naruto, our master." All the women relaxed their smiling faces now welcoming, "One moment we'll get Jin." Makoto smiled and nodded, while the woman all returned to the tasks that he and Makoto's arrival had interrupted. Naruto looked at Makoto and urged, "I'm not your master, you are free."  
  
Makoto smiled at Naruto's worried protest, "I promised my life to you, I will always be yours. You have only to tell me what you'd like and I will gladly do all I can for you."  
  
"But you don't have to..." Naruto insisted.  
  
Makoto laid his hand lightly on Naruto's for a second interrupting his denial, "No, we do not have to... and whether or not Jin wished to maintain her vow is up to her, but I do this willingly... you are a wonderful person I would be honored to do anything you wished for you."  
  
Naruto gave a small embarrassed laugh, "Thank you, but my only order is the same I gave you when you gave me your life, take care of Jin."   
  
Makoto grinned, "I will."  
  
Jin came out of the bath house, she met his eyes for a moment before dropping them but it was in a chaste manner not the look of terror he'd last seen in her eyes. "I am honored." she said her voice hushed to almost a whisper. "I wish to thank you."  
  
Naruto kept his face carefully neutral, "You have achieved all I wished for you, I am glad." He gave her a courteous half bow, "I should be going now." Makoto smiled and nodded in understanding, as he turned and walked away he heard Jin's soft voice, "You are a kind master... thank you."  
  
He would not 'argue' that he was not her master, it was likely she would be as adamant as Makoto, and a 'long' conversation would be too stressful for her but most of all Naruto wasn't sure what he'd answer if he did turn so he simply continued.  
  
He would not 'argue' that he was not her master, it was likely she would be as adamant as Makoto, and a 'long' conversation would be too stressful for her but most of all Naruto wasn't sure what he'd answer if he did turn so he simply continued.  
  
On the way he saw Kiba, it was the first time he'd seen him alone since stopping him from taking advantage of Kakashi... and what a ironic place to see him.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kiba turned at his call, he was suddenly aware where they were, it was the place he had hurt Naruto with his cruel words, from the look in Naruto's fierce eyes it was evident he knew exactly where they were.   
  
"Your words on this spot changed my life and caused Kakashi more pain than you selfishly ever imagined... as for the villagers disapproval of my relationship with Kakashi..." his tone was bold and strong. "Kiba... if you mean the fabulous villagers that trapped a demon in a baby..." his eyes glowed faintly as if illustrating his point. "Then ostracized the child all his life, hated him even into adulthood..." Kiba gazed nervously into the piercing blue eyes. "Can you really believe I care what they think?" The frosty words coincided with the intensity of his merciless icy gaze. "I guarantee that anyone stupid enough to so much as look at me and Kakashi wrong will forever regret their error. Now I have a very sexy Jounin to go kiss." Naruto turned, bluntly dismissing him and strode confidently away.   
  
Kiba had to admit this 'new' Naruto was very sexy... and very frightening. Although he still loved him, he knew Kakashi would never be his, the two men were perfectly matched... and neither was stable.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Standing outside the Administration Building Naruto emotionlessly studied the people as they passed, he still did not feel comfortable with them and even less so now that he remembered many of the things that he'd been through before his 'absence'.   
  
The scarred nin that Naruto remembered seeing looking at him so sadly when he first returned to the village... and several times since, nearly walked into him as he walked by absent mindedly fiddling with a file. The man looked up with wide eyes as he realized he'd almost run into someone, and Naruto saw a flash of pain in them as he dropped them, his voice subdued, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to run into you."   
  
The apologetic shinobi edged around him and was going to walk into the building when Naruto spoke, "Why do you look at me like that... sad?" He hadn't intended on speaking but he did not regret it, unlike the others he did not avert his eyes out of fear, distrust... or hostility... no, the impression he got was that the man did not wish him to know he was hurt.   
  
It was an impression that was confirmed by his soft reply, "I am glad you have returned... I worried..." The shy man had looked up but his eyes only met his briefly before slipping away.   
  
Naruto found himself responding with more kindness than he'd felt about any of the other villagers up until this point. "What is your name? I feel... like I know you... like we were friends?"   
  
The sweet little smile the shinobi flashed sent a warmth through Naruto and he felt pleasure as the man met his eyes, "I'm Iruka... yes, we were friends."   
  
Naruto studied Iruka, "I feel..." he felt comfortable, accepted... this man was someone close, someone who'd cared for him and someone he'd trusted. "I feel like we were close."   
  
Iruka gave him an affectionate smile, "Yes." Kakashi walked out of the building and Naruto saw the lightly scarred nin timidly drop his eyes, "I should be going."  
  
Kakashi saw Iruka smiling at Naruto then when he'd saw him the small man dropped his eyes and started past him into the building. He caught Iruka's arm gently and he looked up his eyes wide in surprise. "Iruka... I'm sorry... I just was..."  
  
Iruka gave a accepting smile, "Hurting, I understand."  
  
Kakashi nodded, "Please forgive me."   
  
Iruka's smile widened, "I do not blame you, there is no need to ask forgiveness." The brown haired shinobi's gaze slipped over to Naruto then back to meet his eyes sincerely, "I am very grateful you found him."  
  
Naruto watched the two men thoughtfully and as Iruka walked away his stride was relaxed, and he had a brightness that had been missing before, his gaze met everyone's and he smiled, it was clear Kakashi's words had healed something within the gentle man.  
  
Kakashi enclosed Naruto in his arms loosely and kissed him. They walked back towards their house, he was lost in thought for several minutes. There had been people who had cared about him... worried about him... not just Ibiki... "Kakashi?"   
  
The masked Jounin smiled, "Hmmm?" his fingers stroked Naruto's as they walked. "The man... Iruka... are there others? People who'd... worried?" Kakashi nodded, "Yes, you had people who worried about you..."  
  
"It hurts them that I don't... remember them. I have some memories but I'm uncertain... I thought Kiba was a friend... I just don't trust them, any of them." Naruto sighed. "I hate that I'm hurting people I possibly cared for... but I'm not sure I wish to know them. In time I'm sure I will remember everything, even if I don't wish to."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in the week and after he'd thought on all that Makoto told him... how Kiba had behaved very honorably. Naruto approached the wild haired nin, this man had once been a friend...  
  
Kiba fidgeted nervously as the mercurial shinobi just studied him emotionlessly at him for a moment before speaking, "I have thought about my talk with Makoto... I really appreciate how well you took care of them... and how careful you were with Jin. He said you never once looked in her direction, always spoke to him and let him talk to her... and that you made sure never to approach her unless he was at her side. I'm very grateful to you, they are important to me."   
  
Naruto studied him for a moment longer then smiled, "I would like to try being friends once more." Kiba relaxed, but Naruto's next words made a chill race down his spine. "But if you touch Kakashi again I will break every one of your fingers one by one."   
  
Kiba nodded nervously, the serious look in Naruto's eyes left no doubt he would do just as he said. The deadly man gave a friendly smile, "I will see you later then."   
  
Kiba managed a strangled, "Yes... later." And as he walked away Kiba shook his head, that man could give Ibiki a good name... at least with Ibiki you knew where you stood at all times... even if it was at the rim of a deep pit full of screaming people... never mind, Naruto was better.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
END OF PART 6


	8. STORY # 7: ONE THREAD CAN UNRAVEL ALL THAT YOU'VE CREATED

**STORY # 7: ONE THREAD CAN UNRAVEL ALL THAT YOU'VE CREATED**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Kakashi was surprised by his partner's more dominant behavior since returning to the Leaf Village with him, even after his memories had began returning .  His fear that his beloved's spirit would be broken was laid to rest when he talked about his concerns with his lover.  Naruto gave him a serious look and kissed him lovingly, "I don't want to be that man I was before... I refuse to change to be him.  I like who I am."_

_Kakashi kissed him deeply, then stated ardently, "I love who you are, my perfect Tenshi."_

_Naruto laughed at the affectionate label and nipped his lip gently before replying, "I'm glad."  Then gave a mischievous smile "What would you like me to do most to you..." with a teasing quirk of his eyebrow he added.  "or for you?"_

_For just a minute it reminded Kakashi about how before his abduction his beloved was always asking 'how do you want me?' Like he was a sex toy and had no say in what they would do... even after they lived together..._

_Naruto's gaze softened and he tenderly caressed Kakashi's face, his eyes earnest, "I didn't mean to hurt you..."_

_The confident man brushed his lips over Kakashi's drawing him back from his dark memories.  Kakashi grabbed him gently and flipped him over to laying on the bed.  Naruto grinned waiting to see where this was going, then his smile faded and his eyes darkened._

_He had taken the lube, but he wasn't preparing Naruto... he was preparing himself.  His Tenshi's hands shook as he reach out and cupped his hips.  Kakashi only had a brief second to worry that he was upsetting his beloved before his lover's words made it clear he was in no way upset... only extremely turned on... and a slight bit kinky._

_Naruto's voice was husky, "Turn around... I want to see your fingers sinking into your tight ass..."_

_Kakashi turned so he could watch and the erotic blonde groaned at the sight...  Kakashi could see his partner's cock bob now dotted with precum.  No, he wanted this to last, he wanted to feel Naruto within him, fucking him passionately and moaning in bliss.  He bowed down and took his lover's engorged organ in his mouth eagerly sucking and teasing it with his tongue..._

_Naruto was panting hard and giving loud cries of delight, Kakashi felt the bed shift slightly as his partner reached for something.  He didn't have time to wonder what he'd reached for before Naruto's slick finger joined his own.  Kakashi had to release the temptation of his cock, howling in rapture at the sensations and at the knowledge that it was his beloved touching him like this, wanting him, touching him without restraint...   it was too great a tease and his orgasm swept through him._

The sensation of Kakashi's hot passage was glorious but when his muscles clenched and rippled as his lover climaxed Naruto groaned loudly at the depth of his lust.  "I want you!" He slipped his fingers out and Kakashi turned, then rubbed Naruto's cock against his rim.  Naruto writhed at the tease and gasped, "Please!" 

 

As Kakashi lowered himself slowly down on his erection, he gave ecstatic breathless moans at the continued tease of feeling the moist entrance give to his cock until he was fully sheathed in that incredible snug embrace.  The divine grasp, combined with the delight on his lover's face, was a difficult temptation to resist!

_Kakashi's lust spiked as he saw the effect he was having on his Koishii, Naruto was howling in rapture his fists clenched in the blankets, his eyes tightly shut.  He was sure if the fevered man had known how, he'd have already rolled to place him beneath and began pounding ecstatically into him.  Naruto opened his eyes and the strong passion in his gaze broke Kakashi's last sliver of control.  He began riding his lover's engorged length vehemently, tightening his muscles with each lift as his partner keened, bowing up into the grasp his body._

_His Tenshi was teased to a point that it would not be hard to figure out what to do... Kakashi straightened his legs rolled over to place Naruto on top, wrapping his legs around the muscular torso, Naruto groaned and he shifted his hips, craving that exquisite friction and in seconds he was driving Kakashi delirious in ecstasy his hips pumping into his body.  Naruto lowered his mouth to suck and gently nip at the silky pristine expanse of his throat, teasing him to howls of need._

_It was incredible!  Naruto moaned and panted nearing his climax, Kakashi tilted his hips further, and both men cried out in ecstasy.  As he peaked the draw of his muscles easily teased his beloved into his orgasm, then to completely sating himself.  They lay there panting their cheeks flushed, Naruto brushed a soft kiss over his lips and asked, "Am I crushing you... would you like me to get off you?"_

_Kakashi gave a delighted laugh, "No, you are not crushing me and if I had my choice you'd never get off me."_

_Naruto looked at him with a innocently confused expression, "But how would we eat?"_

_Kakashi was at a loss for a minute on how to reply, but then saw the wicked gleam in his lover's eyes  and laughed, "I'm sure we'd find a way... however getting dressed would pose an even bigger problem."_

_Naruto grinned, "Guess we have no choice but to stay here and fuck."_

_Kakashi's eyes searched his face intently before concluding with relief that the word was not one that upset his Tenshi... at least not at this time._

_Kakashi cupped his head drawing him into a passionate kiss, then trailing off down the tender skin of the tan throat, sucking and nipping gently as his beloved panted and started giving soft whimpers but if he hadn't been able to tell what effect he was having on his lover the evidence was quickly hardening within his body, Kakashi groaned as his Koishii gave a little shift of his hips... perfect... every moment he was with his partner was perfect!_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_They had just finished showering and dressing when he heard a knock on the door.  Kakashi felt uneasy when he opened the door and saw the ANBU, the Shinobi handed him a message from Ibiki then disappeared.  It was brief, "Come to my office.  Bring Naruto."  Reading the message brought a stronger feeling that something very disturbing was coming..._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Hokage sighed rubbing her temple as she looked out the window at the village, but her thoughts were not on the villagers.  It was on what Ibiki had said, after talking with him she reluctantly agreed,  for this it would be necessary.  Naruto wouldn't stay in the village once he found out... this young man was not the one she'd watched growing up and it frightened her a bit. 

 

This Naruto was hostile and distrustful... and from the reports she'd been given, extremely dangerous.   He had been observed training and with the return of a good deal of his memories, he was now fully back to 'normal' in the aspect of his Jounin abilities... but there was a new twist that had disturbed everyone who'd see him train... he did not show the slightest hesitation in using killing blows, in fact he choose to use them even when the same objective was able to be achieved with a non-lethal blow. 

 

This was made even more disturbing by the fact he held the Kyuubi demon within him... she just hoped she wasn't making a horrible mistake allowing him to go on this mission.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**Ibiki having gotten the Hokage's acceptance sent one of his men to bring Kakashi and Naruto to his office, they would be leading the ANBU team, technically Kakashi but the two were inseparable.  Even if Tsunade hadn't agreed he would have sent for them both, but it was good to have her agreement since Naruto had not been put on mission status yet.**

**In only minutes the two men stood looking at him with firm determination.  Naruto had changed, he was harder now... it made for a better nin and a strong ANBU, but it concerned Ibiki a bit and he'd continued watching him closely just as he had since his return.**

**It would be ideal to have him on this mission he knew how the slavers minds worked, whether he remembered his capture and enslavement or not, it was there.**

**Ibiki was brief and to the point.  "Slavers have been reported traveling through along the edge between our lands and the Sand Villages.  Gaara has given us unrestricted access to his lands and I assured him we would deal with this issue.  I'm not going to be sweet about it... kill them, save the victims, escort them to the Sand village they are prepared to receive them."**

**Naruto's eyes had taken on a brutal light, it was acceptable... it was not rage which would have made Ibiki hesitate to put him on the team.  Rage clouded thinking; but the fierce Blonde seemed to be in full control, still when they caught the slavers Ibiki doubted there would be anything more than pieces left for the scavengers... It was a good thing he didn't need one alive for interrogation.  "Kakashi you are in charge, here's the mission scroll with the information we've gathered".**

**Kakashi nodded, he didn't look any more 'friendly' than his partner and given the circumstances Ibiki didn't blame them, it was highly likely these were the same slavers who'd taken Naruto.  No others would be a fool enough to attempt traveling through the Land of Fire.**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

From the moment Naruto heard Ibiki's words his blood burned and now that they were on their way, he used it to fuel his pursuit of the slavers.    

 

If his teammates had not been ANBU, keeping up with his beloved would have been impossible, still it was taxing for them and Kakashi signaled rest.  _They could not rush towards them like this or they'd be exhausted before the fight, he had to talk with Naruto.  His partner was now pacing rapidly as the two other team members sat, drank and replenished their energy._

_It was something that was clearly not an issue for Naruto, if anything his Koishii had only became more driven the closer they got.  Kakashi didn't need to see their faces to know the other two team members were 'concerned' by Naruto's behavior, but they would follow Kakashi's lead without hesitation no matter what he ordered._

 

Naruto fought against his need to continue, he knew he wasn't being fair to his teammates... they didn't house a demon in them and had only their own strength to draw on.  Even knowing he was not taking their limitations into consideration he had difficulty concentrating enough to care.  All that changed as he saw his wonderful life-mate approaching.  Suddenly all he'd been doing in pushing them so hard looked horrible and selfish... Kakashi looked weary, and his eyes held concern. 

 

Naruto gathered him close and nuzzled his throat to his ear.  "I'm sorry... I just got so caught up.  I was undermining you and abusing our relationship...You will lead and I will follow.  What I've been doing was wrong, this is your mission and you know your men and what we have to do."  He drew back, and 'calmly' complied with the rest period, drinking a bit and waiting.

 

_Although his Koishii now waited, it was not difficult to see his desire to continue... Kakashi decided that he would tell Ibiki upon his return to not place him in leadership of teams.  He'd allowed this... allowed Naruto to drive them when it was contrary to training simply because he placed his beloved's needs before the teams.  He could not be team leader after this mission.  The only other alternative would be to lead teams without Naruto... and that would not happen, he'd rather cease being a nin than to leave his Tenshi behind, he would never be parted from his beloved again._

 

Kakashi set the pace when they returned to their pursuit and Naruto struggled to rein in his maniac need,  his control lasted until he spotted the slavers in the distance then all that mattered was getting to them.  His blood boiled and yet he felt like laughing in delight...

 

_Kakashi swore softly as he and his men followed, they were unable to keep up and it was clear Naruto would reach the slavers before they did, but that wasn't why he swore... it was because before his beloved had raced ahead his eyes had taken on a very distinct red glow._

 

Naruto immediately headed for the 'familiar' face of one of the men snatching him he tossed him against some boulders near the lip of the cliff before grabbing another to 'join' him.  The first man rose unsteadily to his feet, still unaware what had happened, then saw Naruto and paled, "You're dead... we killed you!" 

 

Naruto knew this one was the one who'd captured him and he gave a cruel laugh, "Didn't you know there's a whole _nest_ of us here!"  The red chakra flames were flowing out and swirling around him, his eyes were tinted red and as he smiled it was to bare wicked sharp teeth as he mocked.  "Welcome to _your_ special Hell!" 

 

The second man was not getting to his feet as quickly having impacted the rocks a bit harder, but when he did he still looked dazed... _rapist... killer_... Naruto could see the two girls faces, hear their screams again in his mind... the leader.

 

_As Kakashi neared Naruto 'attacked', rushing them and stopping, maneuvering the two so they were at the edge of the cliff.  They were dead anyway they tried, on the edge of a sharp outcropping there was no chance of survival if they fell.  The one desperately rushed him and Naruto gave a savage cruel laugh slashing at him, the wounds were terrible but not fatal,  but looking at him Kakashi realized it wasn't compassion, the fox was 'playing' with them._

_Kakashi was horrified as he watched his lover systematically mangle the first, the other stood as far back as he could, glancing around desperately for escape.  Kakashi arrived in time to watch as, finally bored with his game, the Kyuubi driven man raised the slaver up high by his jaw and slashed down disemboweling the slaver... who, thankfully, immediately went into shock and died._

_Kakashi could hear the faint sound of the other slavers being swiftly killed by his men, but he couldn't concentrate on them... only the sight of his beautiful love standing over what once had been a person, eyeing the other he'd trapped with a cruel grin.  The red chakra coils flowed freely over him and there was not even a hint of the man Kakashi loved in blood red gaze.  Kakashi felt his distress grow, Naruto didn't know how to suppress the Demon Fox!_

_Although it's voice was a gravelly growl the words were distinct.  "Your special... we have so much fun ahead... You may bleed out a bit faster than the slave girl but I guarantee I'm going to show you what real horror is."  Naruto stalked slowly closer prolonging the terror for the man now cowering and weeping._

_"Naruto... please stop. "  Kakashi softly begged._

_The demon turned a cold look at him, then immediately strode up to the cowering man and grasped him holding him by his throat with one hand over the cliff edge as he looked at Kakashi like a defiant toddler refusing to give up his toy._

_"Naruto don't kill him... look at those woman... don't they deserve to deliver justice to him?  Let them decide... "  He needed to get through to his kind hearted lover, hopefully the compassion he felt for the slaves would bring back his beloved._

_Naruto looked between the battered slaves and the Leader he was dangling, when his eyes met Kakashi's his expression was one of reluctance... but it was a human expression.  Then he brought him back over the land and dropped him, the man lay sobbing in the ground with one of the ANBU looking down at him, it's feline mask hid the nin's expression but his posture said it all... he was undecided if he'd rather have had the man dropped over the cliff._

_"Thank you!  Thank you he was going to kill me!"  The slaver sobbed._

_Naruto had walked by, his head slightly bowed, and Kakashi had to fight his desire to follow.  He shook his head in disgust at the man, "You're going to wish he did."  Kakashi looked seriously at the ANBU, "Secure him to the wagon... all four limbs.  Then I think you should go clean your weapons... you can leave the ones you like behind with the freed women... I'm sure they'll take care of everything."_

_Neko gave a silent nod, but he could see the satisfaction in his teammates every move as the slaver was lead away.  Kakashi turned and hurried after his beloved, he found him standing numbly at the side of a stream, he was bare-chested and still his entire chest as well as his pants were coated in the body fluids of the eviscerated man._

_When Kakashi stopped beside his Tenshi he was afraid to touch him... not because of the Demon... because he looked so frail and broken... staring down at where he'd weighed his shirt down at the bottom in the stream... a steady flow of red came from it.  When Naruto spoke it was toneless, confirming he was in shock, "I'm not sure I'm safe..."_

_Kakashi didn't care about the blood he embraced his partner to him and felt his Koishii relax into his arms.  In the distance they could hear the leader of the slavers screaming, but his beloved didn't seem to even notice.  Naruto laid his face on Kakashi's shoulder and he tenderly stroked the Blonde's back... then  finally lead him out of ear shot of screams of the lone remaining slaver, he knew the screaming would go on for a very long time before he bled out... and bleeding out would take a lot longer if Neko had stayed to 'advise' the women._  

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The other ANBU set up camp, they knew the slaves were too weak to travel more than a short distance, and they would need to rest before starting the trip... many were simply numbly following directions without thought.  Naruto watched the former captives a moment, all were females... guess after him they hadn't been willing to take a chance on male captives.  It had been a surprise when one of the ANBU, Neko, had removed it's mask and he discovered his teammate was a woman.   The other ANBU was male and was staying far from the women. 

 

Naruto was grateful for Ibiki's compassion and understanding... they should never have to fear again, but many would for the rest of their lives just like Jin.   Naruto wasn't sure if the drugs the slavers used on them and abuse they'd suffered would ever allow them to recover independence, it was likely some would remain little more than walking corpse for the remainder of their lives...

 

_His 'work' as team leader was over for the moment, everything was done, the women and Neko were close enough to see, but separate, they had supplies and food.  Now he was free to return to his beloved's side.  He was worried about his Koishii, Naruto sat his eyes haunted as he watched the fire.  Was he haunted by the past or what he'd done to the slaver?_

_Kakashi sat beside him, after a moment he spoke quietly, "When I was questioning Kiba... a man who'd been my lover for over a year, I held him the same way."_

_Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes... "Over the cliff?!"_

_Kakashi nodded seriously, his beloved's reaction was not the one Kakashi expected... he laughed.  "You were seriously pissed!"_

_Kakashi saw the humor in it... yes, Naruto had done those terrible things to the slavers, but those men had tortured and killed...  abused him and were about to do it to another group of people.  Whereas Kiba had just said something that possibly upset his cherished Tenshi into leaving... "Yes... very."_

_Naruto cuddled into his side, his humor gone as abruptly as it had come.  "How can you ever trust me... you've seen what I'm capable of... what I can and will do..."_

_Kakashi kissed him softly, "I will always trust you.  Yes, I will fear for you but never will I be afraid of you."_

_Naruto sighed, "I don't think **I** trust me anymore... and I'm not sure why you do."  _

_Kakashi embraced him quietly, he too was alarmed by his beloved's ruthlessness, but he understood.  Naruto was a vicious fighter, he'd always been held back by his reluctance to seriously injure someone, now free of that he was savagely efficient... Finally he replied, "I know you and love all of you, my worry is that you are unable to suppress the Kyuubi..."_

_"I can supress the demon fox..." Naruto's face flushed in guilt,  "I didn't try."_

_Kakashi left that subject, they could talk about that later, he addressed his other source of distress. “You scared me when you raced ahead.”_

_“I know, I'm sorry.” Naruto brushed his fingers gently over his cheek._

_The soothing gesture did not help, it was a further reminder of how greatly he needed his precious Koishii, “I never want to lose you again... I want to always be by your side."_

 

“I know.” Naruto replied softly, he was grateful for his partner’s arms around him, he never wanted to be away from him again.  Kakashi dipped his head and kissed the side of his neck lightly, Naruto immediately mewed, his body heating in desire and he arched into his lover's touch.

 

“You are the wildest... Sexiest man I have ever met... what am I ever going to do with you?” Kakashi mused softly.

 

Naruto looked up, his lips curving in a smile, his hand cupped the back of Kakashi’s head and drew it down so his could kiss him passionately, then murmured. “I can think of several things.”

 

Kakashi held him tighter and Naruto could see how terrified he’d been of losing him again.

 

“Later... I just want to hold you.”  Kakashi answered his voice low and raspy.

 

Naruto nodded and laid his head against his partner’s chest once more, he was ashamed that he'd frightened him... from now on he was going to try to remain in complete control during battles, he hated frightening his Koishii.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto stood just outside the Hokage's office, she'd requested he come to her office after cleaning up from the mission, Kakashi had asked if he'd like him to come in as well but Naruto saw no need.  "I'll meet you at the house in a bit." 

 

Kakashi leaned in to kiss him lovingly, showing emotion in public was no longer something that was taboo although if it had been he could have concealed his actions just as he concealed his face.  But when he touched his Koishii the rest of the village 'disappeared' only this exceptional man remained and the need to touch him was something he gladly gave in to. "I will make us something to eat." 

 

Naruto gave a playful frown, "No, don't torture the food, I'll cook when I get home.  Is fish ok?"

 

Kakashi smiled in acceptance, although his face was hidden his partner always knew what he was thinking.  "I'll go get the vegetables and fish from the vender."  Kakashi confirmed and gave a last little nuzzle, the silk of his mask teasing Naruto's sensitive throat, before walking away to go to the market area.

 

Naruto turned and walked into the Admin. building then up the stairs towards the Hokage's office, whatever she had to say she could say it to his face, he didn't need his wonderful partner trying to defend him.  Unlike his beloved, he felt no loyalty to her and would say whatever he felt had to be said.

 

Shizune opened the door and escorted him in, announcing, "Lady Tsunade Naruto is here." 

 

The Hokage looked up with wary eyes to meet his equally distrusting gaze as Shizune quietly left and closed the door.  "Naruto.  What are your plans for the future?  Will you return to being a nin... or join the villagers, make a more peaceful choice than to spend your life fighting."

 

Naruto continued meeting her gaze boldly, "That depends... knowing what I am... why do you trust me?  Why would you even allow me to be a nin?"

 

For a moment the woman looked at him hard, then her gaze softened, "Because I know... I know how it feels to be angry and hurt... not sure who you can trust anymore... I only ask one thing.  Trust yourself... even if you don't understand why you feel the things you do, don't reject them.  I know a lot of horrible things have happened..."

 

Naruto shook his head and looked away, "You have no idea."  He heard her rise and fought his urge to move away, somewhere inside he knew before he did trust her... but that was not _him_ now, just a wisp of feeling from the past.

 

"I know things I shouldn't..." she replied softly. 

 

At the tone of her voice his hostility turned to apprehension and to many more chaotic emotions.  Naruto met her eyes and felt a wave of uneasiness that quickly changed to distress as he watched her eyes tear and one tear escape to trail down her face.  She knew about Genma...

 

"Don't... please..." He didn't know what to say, she was hurting because of what happened. 

 

Her hand hovered, clearly wanting to touch his shoulder, then dropped... the gesture reminded him of Ibiki, only it was he that wished to touch Ibiki and knew it was 'not allowed'.  

 

She turned to walk back to her desk, "Ibiki didn't tell me... even after you were taken.  I did my own 'investigation' to find out why you'd be so unhappy that you'd leave."

 

Naruto caught her arm stopping her from walking away then drew his hand back, she gave a sad little smile, "I'm the Hokage... and I was completely ignorant to something that was happening with someone I care about... if it would have changed anything I would have killed Genma and every other who'd hurt you.  I'm as guilty as every other person in this village, too wrapped up in my own life to see what was happening to you.  I don't blame you for being angry, I deserve it..."

 

Naruto shook his head, it disturbed him that she was sad and guilty, "Don't... all that is in the past, I am not angry, not at you or the vast majority of the others in the village."  He looked at her solemnly and replied honestly.  "So much has happened... I just don't know who I am anymore... can we wait on my decision about being a nin?" 

 

She nodded, this time walking away to sit at her desk again.  "I can wait."  she said quietly.  "You come tell me when you're ready." 

 

Naruto nodded and turned to walk out the door, a vivid memory came of him doing this many times... smiling as he wept inside, but also he remembered a sense of affection for her.  "Grandma Tsunade."  He said softly, but couldn't look back, too thrown off balance by the multitude of emotions he'd felt since he'd walked into her office he couldn't face more.

 

As he walked home he thought on the Hokage... no, Lady Tsunade's words, _'If it would have changed anything I would have killed Genma and every other who'd hurt you'..._  She was the Hokage and she would have killed some of her men for what they did to him... she would have _killed_ for him, it was a stunning revelation and left him confused.  There were people who cared here, some who cared deeply for him... and yet he could not trust any of them... Kiba, a man he'd thought a friend, betrayed him.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_The next day Kakashi sat looking at Ibiki seriously, "I'm not even sure I should ask this of you... but you're the only one who may be able to help."  Last night his Koishii had been very withdrawn and this morning shot more than one of the villagers hostile glances as he walked with him.  Now he was training, no doubt scaring everyone that was near into leaving with his 'ruthlessness'._

_Ibiki nodded for him to continue and Kakashi did, "I'm not sure what to do to help Naruto... he has such anger inside him.  I'm not sure he even realizes it... I think that's why he gives in so easily to the Kyuubi's desire to kill."_

 

**Ibiki nodded, waiting for him to find the words to express his feelings and what he needed, although he already suspected he knew what the elite Jounin... his 'friend', was going to ask.**

**"I need you to talk to him... you understand him in a way no one else ever could."  Kakashi stated bluntly.**

**Ibiki was not thrilled with the prospect, Kakashi was asking for him to let his shields down... to let Naruto in... in a way he hadn't been able to do with anyone since his torture...  to be completely open with his thoughts and feelings.**

 

_Kakashi watched Ibiki, knowing the emotionally scarred man knew he was being studied but had not yet completely shut him out... yet.  He knew Ibiki could do this, deep inside the reserved ANBU commander already knew... Naruto was already behind those shields and there was no way he could walk away._

_Ibiki nodded, "I will talk with him."_

_Kakashi rose, although unnecessary he said the words anyway, "Thank you."  as he walked out the door he looked back and gave a teasing smile, "You know you're my best friend."_  

 

**Ibiki didn't reply, just watched him leave, he'd seen the sadness beneath the shallow cover.  Kakashi was serious, and the solitary man knew he was his as well... in spite of his carefree attitude Kakashi was as alone as he was.  The extraordinary Shinobi had seen too much death... he was unable to bond... but he had, he'd found someone.  Ibiki was happy for them both... he turned his thoughts firmly toward work denying his foolish wish, his desire to find somebody and not be alone... a pipe dream, nothing more.**

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Naruto gave a soft rap on the door then walked in and sat in the chair opposite Ibiki, "Kakashi had said you wished to talk to me... if it's about when I did to the slavers..."**

**Ibiki cut him off and stated simply, "It was your father's decision to place the demon within you."**

**"Wonderful." Naruto replied, a bit caustically, "Where is he so I can thank him for the priceless gift?"**

**"He died to place the Fox within you, he did it to save the village... he used the Reaper Death Seal, paid with his soul to stop the Kyuubi demon."  Ibiki answered calmly.  He was not disturbed by Naruto's bitterness, it was understandable, he'd been a baby and never given a choice if he wanted to sacrifice himself for the good of the village.**

 

Naruto felt a spike of unrecognizable horror at the sound of the jutsu, he knew something horrible had happened that was connected to it... besides a father that he never knew dying. 

 

"You've felt a small taste of the 'enthusiasm' it holds for killing... it would have slaughtered every man, woman and child in the village then simply moved to the next and continued... in containing it you saved everyone... and they shunned you."  Ibiki's blunt manner held no hint how he was expected to feel about that.

 

Naruto didn't see where this could be encouragement to regain his place as a Shinobi and protector of the village, but something felt... important about his words, something about the large man before him.  His eyes studied Ibiki intently, he wasn't sure the reserved man would answer but it felt important that he remember.  "Why were you... tortured?"  Ibiki was quiet but Naruto didn't get the impression he was avoiding the question, more that he was organizing his words. 

 

"We have something in common, it was to save the village." Ibiki replied.

 

Enough of Naruto's memories came together and he understood now why it had felt important to know.  "You were shunned for your sacrifice, you're an outcast... like me.  Why do you still protect them?"  How could he want to do anything for people who rejected him?  Who still turned their backs on him?

 

Ibiki replied decisively, "I am here for the Village, for all those who will come... I suffered so they would not..."  Ibiki looked speculatively in his eyes, studying him like he could see all his thoughts as clear as if they had been spoken.  "Just as you suffered throughout your life to save the village... not the people who have rejected you... the future, the children who have not been born yet and the generations to come after them."

 

Naruto sighed wearily and looked away, but it was in thought not embarrassment, "I'm not sure I'm that self sacrificing." 

 

His eyes met Ibiki's once more but there was no chastisement or disapproval in them or his tone as the Commander replied.  "That is something you will have to decide for yourself, it is your decision alone." 

 

Naruto nodded and stood to leave, his mind full of chaotic thoughts but as he reached the door he turned, "Do you ever regret it?" 

 

**Ibiki understood what he was feeling, but answered honestly.  "Not regret doing it... I regret what I lost."  Naruto nodded, turned and continued out the door.**

**Ibiki watched him leave, this wasn't over.  Kakashi had wanted the thing he'd rejected since his torture, he wanted him to be a friend to the extraordinary man.  To not close him out and be available, to support him, and to express his feelings and thoughts openly to him.  Ibiki echoed Naruto's words, he wasn't sure he could do that.**

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Naruto stood on the stairs of the ANBU building, he wanted to go back... to sit beside the reserved man again, the man who could understand all the anger and confusion in him and did not judge him or tell him how he was supposed to act and feel. 

 

Kakashi was helping with another Shinobi's team, he would be busy for a few more hours.  Naruto sunk down on the stairs looking out at the villagers and wondering how many had been glad he was gone... he just didn't know if he could truly put his heart into protecting these vile puppets .  His gaze landed on a villager who was passing.  He didn't know what made him do it but he didn't resist, the young mother cradled a sickly baby to her chest.  He needed to touch that child, it was a powerful impulse.  Naruto rose and stopped before the mother.  "Give me your son." 

 

She looked worn, but her weary smile was genuine, she slipped the boy from the sling were she carried him and carefully held him up.  She stroked her baby's cheek then let her arms fall away, "His name is Takara."

 

Perhaps he just wanted to see her reaction to see if she would trust him, he could not protect the village if he found no trust... it had been a big leap of faith, handing her baby to a unfamiliar man in a nin uniform... not out of fear; out of trust... it was stunning. 

 

Naruto looked down at the pale child, sweeping the inky black hair from his forehead and looking the baby boy in the eyes,  "Grow strong, listen to your mother's words, protect her and the ones you love."  He absently stroked circles over the small torso, then looked down at the mother, she was still looking up at him with trust. 

 

His palm brushed up over the child's head and gently he placed the baby back in his mother's arms, she smiled at him,  "Those are wonderful words of  advice.  Thank you." 

 

Naruto nodded, the woman waved as she continued shopping with her baby in a sling before her.

 

Later that day he saw the woman in the market square, she was smiling, although her baby was pulling on her hair and tossing anything it could grasp, her delight shone like a beacon.  Her child did not look sickly any longer, he was a robust... and a bit impish, baby boy.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Kakashi had just wandered in while his peer turned in his recommendations on which of his students were ready to test for Chunin,  but when he went to drift out Lady Tsunade halted him, "Kakashi could you stay a moment?"_

_Kakashi gave a lazy shrug "I'm all yours what do you need?"_

_"I got an odd report... I'd really love to dismissing this as nonsense but with Naruto anything is possible... A woman swears her baby was sick from birth, Naruto asked to hold him... talked to him and now he's as healthy as a child his age should be."_

_Kakashi grimly nodded, "I will see if Naruto knew he was... changing the boy."_

_Tsunade nodded, she looked tired and waved at the door, "That will do."_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_As he came walking up the road towards Ichiraku's, Kakashi smiled happily and all the rest of the would faded to insignificance.  Naruto had rediscovered his love of their ramen, and he trusted Teuchi and Ayame completely._

_Ichiraku's had become one of Kakashi's favorite places as well, not for the ramen, although it was extraordinary, it was for the unreserved affection Teuchi and Ayame gave to his beloved.  They always had even when he was a child, this was the only place he could come where he was accepted completely.  Kakashi sat and watched him eat a moment before Teuchi insisted he eat, he could not deny him and long after he'd finished the excellent ramen he continued watching his Koishii enthusiastically wolfing down an incredible amount of ramen._

_"I hear you played with a baby today.",  Kakashi commented lightly after Naruto had finished eating and Ayame was clearing away the stack of bowls._

_Naruto looked curious about why it would matter, but waited patiently for Kakashi to continue and when he didn't, he responded, "I held it, it was unwell..."_

_"Why did you wish to touch the child?  The mother could have been nervous, protective..."  Kakashi studied him seriously._

_Naruto calmly elaborated, "I'm not sure... just felt something was wrong with it... the boy felt like a puzzle in which some of the pieces were swapped.... she should have taken him to Lady Tsunade."_

_"She had... the nerve connections were not complete yet... a preemie... but she swears you 'healed' him with your encouragement... and it appears so."  Kakashi gently explained._

_Naruto looked ashen, "I'm happy for the baby and his family... but this makes me very uncomfortable."_

 

He'd done something to the baby?  What if it was bad, what if it would slowly make him sick... or damaged something in him?  This was very bad, not to mention the way the villagers would watch him now'.

 

Kakashi stroked his cheek breaking him from his increasingly dismal chain of thought.  If he did they would find a way to handle it and his amazing partner would always be there at his side in support.

 

_Kakashi kissed him and the distress in his eyes disappeared, he still did not look 'happy' that it had happened but he had the look of someone who would wait for the results of his actions and not continue to dwell and worry about what happened... his Tenshi was so strong now.  "Have I told you today how incredible you are?"_

_Naruto smiled and teased, "No... I don't think you have." but his eyes were full of love._

_Kakashi nuzzled his ear hearing his beloved's breath catch in excitement, "I think I wish to show you instead."_

_Naruto's beautiful blue eyes darkened in desire, "I think I would enjoy that very much... and to show you how deeply I love you."_

_All playfulness was swept aside and Kakashi drew down his mask to kiss him deeply, even after he broke the kiss his hand remained cupping his lover's face and he looked seriously in his precious one's eyes.  "I don't ever want to be away from you, you are everything to me."_

 

Naruto stroke his throat tenderly then gently tugged him forward into a deeply loving kiss before replying, "I will never leave, you are the center of my world."

 

Naruto heard a soft sigh, he looked over and saw Ayame watching them with tears in her eyes, but her smile was full of affection not sorrow and she gushed,  "That was beautiful... I'm so happy for you both.  Go now, there is no charge for our two 'best customers'."

 

"Thank you Ayame.  I will see you later, I hope you have a good day."  Naruto adored her and her father, he was glad he'd had them doing the painful times of his life, they were cherished friends... he would return later and insist her father take payment for the huge quantity of their incredible Ramen he'd eaten. 

 

"Even if I don't, this memory will make it a good day..."  she gave a little sniffle, then urged.  "Now go and I hope you both have a wonderful day as well."

 

_Kakashi was deeply thankful, this place and these people brought his Koishii such joy, and him as well.  He waved and the two men rose and walked back towards their house, although they were growing very aroused just being beside each other, Kakashi was content and he knew his Tenshi was as well._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

**Ibiki had got the report about the miracle cure... poor Naruto, everyone would be looking at him... superstitiously asking him to heal all their ailments or choosing to make that yet another reason to ostracize him.**

**He agreed with Lady Tsunade's assessment on the 'miracle',  because of the great amount of chakra Naruto had, he'd been running a low level of Chakra over the child through the infants chakra network as he held him and when the chakra found a incomplete area it bridged them... a bit similar to healing jutsu but not really, very crude and limited, but it brought certain... concerns to mind.**  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto was on 'patrol' as his partner helped with the Genin again, getting them prepared for the Chunin exam.

 

He stilled, watching a woman approach him, filled with apprehension behind his shield of indifference... he knew who she was... the mother of the infant he 'cured'.   Would she tell him he'd harmed her child?  That line of thinking made his stomach knot.  She smiled as she stopped before him, "Takara, is doing well, thank you for talking to him."  She grinned, "He's taking your words to heart.  Maybe one day you can be his sensei, you are very wise. " 

 

Naruto nodded a bit stiffly, "You don't think he was miraculously cured by me... do you?" 

 

The slight woman gave a friendly smile. "No, no miracle... Those connections were going to form in time, some were already starting to form, your encouragement helped complete them." 

 

The rigid set of his body softened, as did his face.  "I am glad Takara is doing well."  She didn't look any less worn out than earlier, but her smile was full of contentment.  Naruto 'casually' glanced around  when the few present seemed oblivious to them,  he quietly asked, "Give me your hand."  She tilted her head curiously but had immediately offered her hand, "Take care of him, do not let anyone convince you he was miraculously cured, there are no such things."  She smiled and nodded, Naruto released her hand, "Perhaps he will be a nin... but most important is he be happy, and with you to care for him I know he will be."  He spotted Kakashi, "I must go, protect your treasure." 

 

She nodded, "I will."

 

Kakashi had watched Naruto with the woman, confused by his reserved Tenshi's touching her he slipped his Hitai-ate up and watched.  His theory was proven correct, he covered his Sharingan once more and waited... it could be very beneficial to be liked by the extraordinary blonde, but where there was benefit there also was the chance for ill.  

 

Naruto had fed chakra into the woman, she did not look so tired anymore... and while that seemed fantastic, it brought up the fact that if he wasn't 'pleased' by someone there was a chance he'd 'feed' something much worse into them by touching them... that his chakra would damage instead of 'heal'.  He was certain both Lady Tsunade and Ibiki had already come to that conclusion as well.

 

He brushed his worries aside greeting his beloved, gathering him in his arms and giving him a kiss, one that brought a soft muted mew of pleasure.  That sound was enough to make Kakashi urgently aroused and even if it had not, the feel of his lover's erection against his thigh was a great enticement.

 

"I think you could use a shower... but perhaps you may need to get a bit more dirty first.  Your body slick with sweat, I can think of many wonderful ways."  Naruto purred although he was stepping back slightly trying to rein in his body's eager response to the feel of his beloved.

 

Kakashi groaned and returned the tease with one of his own.  "I can think of a few myself, perhaps we should try them all... just to be sure I'm dirty enough."  The passion in his partner's eyes teased even more than his words had, "I  need to feel you, taste your body... hear you cry out in rapture for me."

 

Naruto was speechless, his heart racing he could think of no reply besides the non-verbal one he choose, he wrapped his arms around his lover and they transported to their bedroom.  Quickly Naruto stripped his sexy partner, placing kisses down his body until he reached the temptation of his cock. 

 

Naruto licked the swollen head then gave a soft groan of lust and dropped down on the turgid length to the base, the sound of his Koishii crying out feverishly brought increasingly excited bobs of his head as his hand fondled his balls and he traced lightly over the sensitive entrance to his lover's body.  He loved the seductive musky scent of his partner and moaned in delight with every draw back, before swiftly dropping to the base again.

 

_Kakashi was trembling at the overwhelming ecstasy of his lover's mouth stroking his cock, the soft brushes of his Tenshi's finger further heightened the intensity of the pleasure and it did not take long before he was shaking he needed to cum so greatly._

 

Naruto could tell his lover was resisting his orgasm, he was doing it for him, letting him hear the urgent cries of need for him... the sound of his fevered moans had him nearly as desperate to cum as his beloved.  "I want to feel you inside me, cum in me!"  Naruto urged releasing his partner's enticing length and rising up to tug him over to the bed then down on top of him.

 

Naruto moaned deeply at the slow press of his beloved's arousal into his body, he wanted him so much that he was ready to beg! As the sensual man came to rest fully within him his mouth his teased Kakashi's throat, his incredible lover rocked his hips, steadily growing faster until both men were trembling at the powerful waves of pleasure. 

 

_Kakashi moaned loudly, bucking deep and rocking into the rapture as he reached his climax.  His lover's cries of ecstasy quickly joined his and he felt the jump of his beloved's cock between them.  Naruto sighed happily as Kakashi remained covering him, placing loving kisses over his throat and he purred, "Beautiful Tenshi."_

_Naruto's hands stroked and kneaded his ass as he teased his beloved's throat, their bodies quickly growing aroused once more... yes he was going to be quite sweaty by the time they showered!_

_\-------------------------_

_END OF 7_


	9. STORY 8: SOME KNOTS WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE UNTIED

**STORY 8: SOME KNOTS WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE UNTIED**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

He'd been asked to go 'talk' to the Head of ANBU and he could easily guess why, his 'miracle cure' of the baby  was making everyone uneasy.

 

Naruto walked in and stood before the Commander's desk.  Ibiki noted he did not just come in and sit, Naruto knew it was serious.  Ibiki got directly to the point, "Where there's the potential for 'helping' there is the potential of 'harming'.  I have been told you are not certain when you are 'helping', there is a chance you will not know when you are 'harming' either."  He rose from his desk and circled to in front of the serious blonde, studying his eyes.

 

Naruto nodded, he understood Ibiki's concern. "I won't raise a hand, touch me... anyway you wish."  The veteran Jounin continued looking stoically at him, but Naruto was unwavering.  "Take this chance... touch me." 

 

After a minute of continued scrutiny Ibiki did, he'd only meant to touch his arm and then draw back having done as requested.  But his hand lifted to stroke the lightly whisker marked cheek, just as he had while Naruto was recovering.  He drew his hand back, determined he'd maintain his emotionless exterior, but he needn't have bothered to try, the intense blue eyes looked right past it. 

 

Ibiki waited, he wanted to see where this unusual event was leading.  Naruto looked deep inside him seeing the emotionally damaged man within, although it was clear he knew, he simply asked, "Do you feel any different?" 

 

Ibiki sedately replied, "No." 

 

Naruto nodded, his gaze tender and affectionate, "If I could consciously do so I would give 'help' to those I care about, I cannot consciously send something into someone." 

 

Naruto's gaze turned somber, "If we want to see if I can 'do harm' there is only one person I am guaranteed to hold hostility against." 

 

While others would take his words as threat, Ibiki could see no aggression, only hostility.  He nodded, Naruto didn't have to elaborate... it was the same person he'd threatened to cause severe bodily harm to after the fragile blonde 'disappeared'... and who Kakashi nearly dropped off the monument.  Kiba was not someone any of the three men would ever be able to look at without hostilely lurking in the back of their minds, but that wasn't a good enough reason to use him.

 

Then Naruto added, "I don't think it would be fair to Kiba to test my 'ability' on him... although he does deserve it more than any other... well, any other that is still currently alive.  I doubt he'd be thrilled to be the test subject to see if I can consciously poison his chakra and I would not do it without his acknowledgement and agreement."

 

No, he could not consciously, but how about unconsciously?   Ibiki tested that by doing something the fair-haired Shinobi would react negatively to... he cupped the younger man's head drawing him insistently into a hungry kiss.  It was instantly apparent what was meant to be a 'violation' and provoke a negative response had definitely not provoked Naruto in the way it was intended.  Although the blonde did not touch him, the passion in his response made it hard to draw away.  Ibiki regained control of himself breaking the kiss and dropping his hands from the enthralling man. 

 

Naruto's eyes were dark with desire, the sunny blue a deep shade like the sky at sunset.  Although it was clear he was aroused he did not seem bothered, "Did you find what you were looking for?"  Naruto gave a slightly amused little smile and corrected, "What I meant was did you feel anything?"  That had been no less an innuendo than the first question and Naruto shook his head, looking down for a second to still his wry humor before asking.  "You know what I mean... chakra,  anything?" 

 

Ibiki shook his head, he wasn't sure what to say and relied heavily on his professional front.  "No, no positive or negative chakra, or any other type of reaction."  Naruto's gaze slipped down to where Ibiki's cock now filled out the front of his pants then looked up to meet his eyes serenely, "So in your opinion I'm safe?" 

 

Ibiki nodded, he needed very badly to get him out of here, kissing him was a terrible mistake... and at this moment he couldn't even be sure if it really had been just to 'test his reaction.'

 

Naruto curiously studied him, then sighed, his voice full of regret, "I hope this will not affect our friendship... but it will."  He turned to leave, but added. "I do not regret kissing you, I have wanted to for a very long time, but I do regret the damage it caused to our relationship. "

 

Ibiki's sincere reply halted Naruto, "You did not kiss me, you only responded." 

 

The riveting man turned back to face him, "I honestly responded as I felt." 

 

"You did not damage our friendship."  Ibiki reassured.  Although he'd not dwelled on it at the time, clearly Naruto's words had affected him more than he'd thought, _'If I could consciously do so I would give 'help' to those I care about.'_

Naruto gave him a gentle smile, "I am glad.  I shall see you later..."  Before he closed the door he tossed back a comment that left no doubt he'd been 'hanging out' with the 'perverted' copy nin.  "If you'd like to perform any other 'tests' just send for me."

 

As the door closed Ibiki fought the urge to swear, he had not thought it through... but even if he had he may have still done it... he just didn't expect the sensual blonde to respond so... enthusiastically.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto sighed and shifted his erection to a more comfortable position, he needed to talk with Kakashi... among other things.

 

Kakashi watched his beloved walk into the house, his eyes immediately dropping to note that Naruto was very aroused, as greatly as that teased him the look in his lover's eyes said he wanted to talk.  Kakashi rose from the couch and drew his partner down to beside him resisting fondling the areas that tested his restraint,  "Is everything ok Koishii?" 

 

Naruto looked a bit uneasy, but bluntly admitted, "Ibiki kissed me." 

 

Kakashi's eyes roamed down to the prominent bulge of his lover's erection then returned to meet Naruto's and he nodded calmly. 

 

"I think he was trying to provoke me... it didn't quite go as he'd planned." 

 

Kakashi's lips curved slightly, no Ibiki hadn't a chance, his Tenshi was seduction incarnate. 

Naruto looked relaxed, but he could see the anxiety in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

 

"Are you upset?" 

 

Kakashi leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, barely resisting the urge to deepen it. "I'm not upset Koishii."

 

His beloved's eyes had a hungry look to them and roamed over Kakashi's body, resting on the swell of his cock before refocusing and he gave a slight frown as he resisted giving in to his lust, "I'm a bit concerned that this will damage my friendship with him... he wasn't very effective at hiding his distress at the course the 'test' had taken." 

 

Inside Kakashi laughed, that showed more than any other thing that Ibiki was very 'attached' to Naruto, no one but his beloved could say the ANBU Commander was not able to hide his emotions effectively.  Only his Tenshi could reduce a strong man to weak and needy.  "Well... hmm, not sure if it will cause a bit of tension between you both, but I'm sure it can be overcome.  Everything will be fine, I've known him a very long time, things throw him off balance but he recovers his footing."

 

Naruto smiled and it turned playfully predatory as he leaned in his fingers wickedly teasing Kakashi's sensitive nipples as he urgently kissed him.

 

Kakashi groaned softly into their kiss, when his gorgeous partner drew back, his voice was husky as he purred, "Let's get those clothes off that sexy body."

 

 Kakashi gave a deeper groan, "Such a tease."  Then he lead his beloved to the bedroom, they eagerly caressed each other as they stripped each other's clothes off.  Kakashi resisted the urge to take his sensual partner in his mouth and urged him to lay on the bed on his side, cupping him loosely from behind and stroking a lube slick hand up their cocks, Naruto shivered and mewed at his touch.

 

Kakashi embraced his beloved closely from behind, lifting his leg to lay over his arm, baring his lover's tempting entrance.  He missed being able to watch his face, but knew this would give his Tenshi great pleasure.  Slowly he pressed his slick cock in to the base, but did not move.  This was going to be a strong tease, but it would be worth it.  He kissed his enthralling Koishii's throat and his hand wrapped around his beloved's erection, slowly stroking it and feeling his lover's body tighten around him, listening to the increasingly fevered moans his partner gave and the loud rapturous cry as he came.

 

Naruto panted at the intense pleasure, the feel of his lover still filling his body was heavenly!  It was not difficult for his provocative partner to tease him to extremely aroused once more, tracing his finger around the damp head until he was mewing urgently.  Then his hand began drawing on the swollen length, bringing waves of ecstasy that steadily grew until Naruto was passionately crying out and climaxed once more.  The renewed tease of Kakashi's hand brought a rush of excitement, his cock was so sensitive now and every caress of his partner's fingers was such strong pleasure that he soon had him swollen in need again.  Now Kakashi's engorged cock rocked slowly in his body, adding to the waves of ecstasy his hand was bringing and Naruto trembled in delight, his body was too sated to climax easily and the pleasure continued escalating.  He breathlessly moaned as his experienced lover steadily fucked him, each stroke rubbing over his pleasure spot. 

 

Kakashi loved hearing his beloved's wails of ecstasy, delighted in the quiver of his partner's muscles, and tried to resist cumming for as long as possible.  His cock was throbbing painfully but the pleasure was intense, his throbbing length growing more sensitive with every pump of his hips into the rapture of his Tenshi's exquisite body.  Very quickly he was trembling almost as greatly as his beloved and when Naruto climaxed it brought a rapturous howl from him as he allowed himself release.

 

When Kakashi withdrew, they lay breathlessly panting on the bed, the feel of his Koishii in his arms brought a pleasure that was just as great as the pleasure they'd felt sexually.  "I love you." 

 

Naruto rolled over and cuddled into his arms as he replied, "You are amazing, I love you so much."

After a few moments of happily holding his life mate, Kakashi sighed in playful regret, "I suppose we'll need to shower and go get something to eat... oh, and dress of course."

 

Naruto laughed, "Yes, I suppose a shower would be a good idea... but dressing is optional.  I got Ichiraku's ramen earlier, we'll have to reheat it but at least we can stay here."

 

=================================

 

Naruto was in the lower level of the ANBU building training, Ibiki had offered to let him spar with one of his men, an offer his Tenshi eagerly accepted.  Kakashi wasn't worried, the ANBU Shinobi  had too much control over his movements and reactions to hurt his beloved, and he knew he could handle Naruto's more aggressive fighting style... He'd worked with Raidou on missions many times, he had a effortless response to everything.  It wasn't just that he was a fantastic fighter, he was, but that he was unable to be rattled and was always in control of his reactions so could pick the right response to every move without aggression or excitement interfering.

 

With Naruto happily occupied Kakashi decided to visit Ibiki, it could put his Koishii's concern to rest if Ibiki didn't seem bothered by what had happened... Kakashi suddenly realized Naruto wouldn't have been the only one aroused by the kiss and he smirked.  That was something he'd like to see... the large man's eyes dark with passion his breathing fast... his cock swollen,  Kakashi drew a deep breath to calm himself he couldn't walk in there with an erection... still the thought of his friend aroused was very enticing.

 

Ibiki looked up as the door opened, his face set in its usual mask of indifference, he slipped the reports he'd been reviewing into his desk.  The ANBU Commander's eyes remained unemotional as Kakashi sprawled lazily in the chair, but he was not disturbed by the 'reluctant' acceptance Ibiki projected.

 

Kakashi wanted to see if he could rattle him, he bluntly stated, "You kissed Naruto..."  Ibiki didn't so much a twitch a facial muscle, he looked like he was simply waiting for the relevant content in the statement, but Kakashi was aware of the flash of discomfort the reserved man had at the taunt and felt a devious amusement as he teased, "He was very aroused by it..." 

 

Ibiki didn't rise to the bait, Kakashi hadn't really thought he would, and he didn't really wish to cause his friend distress so he sobered and got to the point, "Has it affected how you feel about him, caused you discomfort or put a strain on your relationship with him?"

 

Ibiki could see how Kakashi had been enjoying his devilish taunts, but as he expected the nin had more on his mind than playful jibes.  He studied Kakashi a moment before replying honestly, "I'm not sure how it will affect our behavior around each other... I do not commonly kiss..." 

 

Kakashi knew he was going to say friends, but then they both knew there were no others, only them two... and now Naruto.   Kakashi didn't know what got into him, but the teasing reply he gave fell short of humor and it was simply honest.  "Maybe you should."

 

Ibiki looked enigmatically at him before replying, "I don't think so." 

 

Inside Ibiki swore.  Why?  Why did the sensual men tempt him so... strain his control and push at the boundaries... Kiss him?!  Ibiki wanted to frown, but refused to give away his inner turmoil, or the fact his now swollen flesh was all for the idea of touching his erotic peer. 

 

Kakashi continued watching him for a moment before rising, slipping his mask down to reveal his beautiful face, the brilliant red of his eye seemed so natural and he couldn't imagine the seductive man without it.  He'd seen his enthralling friend's face before but every time it brought a new wonder at the exquisite fine bones and elegance it held. 

 

The erotic man walked around to stand behind the desk and directly in front of Ibiki.  "I think I want to know what you did, how did you touch him... did he moan?"

 

Ibiki was not successful at holding back his low groan, the silky voice of the ivory-haired Shinobi teased him with all the things he desired, but could not have.

 

"I think the very least you could do was show me..."  the provocative Jounin purred. 

 

Ibiki's rational mind was having a harder time breaking through and quieting his desire to do as his seductive friend asked.  Kakashi leaned down and brushed his lips against Ibiki's but he remained resolutely set on resisting him.  Then the man's enticing low voice spoke in his ear, his lips brushing lightly over the shell.  Ibiki's breath caught, barely holding back a soft moan, he could feel his peer's hot breath teasing the sensitive expanse of his throat. "Show me..."

 

 Kakashi's fingers feathered softly over the impressive rigid length of Ibiki's arousal...  finally straddling his lap, he traced one of the many scars on his throat with the tip of his tongue and felt his friend's muscles flex hard as he attempted not to give in to the temptation.  When he sucked gently, Ibiki gave a soft frustrated rumble before his desire over came any trace of self restraint.  His hands came up to cup Kakashi's head hungrily kissing him as his need grew.  Kakashi moaned and whimpered in delight as Ibiki's talented mouth drew him deeper, the powerful  hands caressing lightly down his back to cup the firm cheeks of his ass. 

 

Ibiki knew he should stop, this wasn't a good idea... but his mind was fogged with lust, his body aching to feel Kakashi... he groaned and drew back, but the erotic Shinobi's mouth simply moved to place soft kisses and teasing strokes of his tongue over the sensitive scar tissue of his throat once more. 

 

Ibiki's breath caught and he gave an involuntary buck of his hips, which Kakashi responded very passionately to.  His seducer's nimble fingers had unbuttoned his shirt some time during the distraction of his kisses on his throat, and Ibiki felt the tip of the arousing man's finger circle the nipple.  Ibiki tried to prevent a moan with very little success, likewise his hands had cupped Kakashi's hips firmly to lift him off his lap, but instead they held him close.  His enthralling friend's erection now rocking against his while he tempted him further running his fingers lightly down Ibiki's body to where his waist of his pants prevented further exploration... it was very sobering. 

 

This really wasn't a good idea in so many ways... he wasn't exactly sexy, when his scarred body was revealed it was likely to be very distressing... no, although that was true it was wasn't why.  His lust fevered mind struggled to focus enough to grasp why, but Kakashi's soft purr, "Mmmm." as his mouth now explored Ibiki's scarred shoulders, sent another strong surge of need through him.  He felt the brush of fingers over his cloth covered arousal and realized the enthralling nin was freeing his cock.

 

Ibiki lifted Kakashi from his lap but his skilled peer had already freed his engorged flesh and setting him off his lap had only allowed the sensual man to sink to his knees, the heat of his mouth enclosing his erection.  The experienced lover tempted him with soft sucking and slow strokes of his tongue until Ibiki was panting, all thought of resistance lost.  He moaned deeply as Kakashi drew him into his mouth sucking the throbbing length, then slid down to take his cock into his throat, he rose  slowly up to the tip before slipping down again.

 

Kakashi couldn't stop, he knew he should, he was pushing his friend too hard... hard, Kami he wanted that immense hard cock in him.  Now that really was going too far but he could sate him with his mouth, taste his cum and hear his soft moans of gratification.  Ibiki's hands now grasped the arms of his chair so tightly Kakashi could hear the strain of the wood, it helped clear his head a bit, this was not right.  He was not giving Ibiki a choice... he'd just become so aroused by the powerful man, his addictive cries of pleasure... 

 

Ibiki felt the cooler air of the room hit his cock as Kakashi released it. The captivating nin looked up at him with longing.  "Do you wish me to stop?" 

 

Ibiki wished he could say yes, but the only response he could give was, "No." 

 

Kakashi looked relieved and pleased, eagerly taking his cock into his mouth once more and caressing it's length with his mouth as he sank down to the base.  Gradually the temptation grew faster until Ibiki was trembling and giving steady soft pants and moans.  He couldn't resist when Kakashi enclosed his turgid cock to the base once more and he gave a low cry of ecstasy, his hips bowing up into the sweet seduction as his orgasm surged powerfully through him. 

 

As the finial waves of pleasure faded, Kakashi slowly drew back, his tongue stroking over the sated flesh until he released it.  He looked up at Ibiki, his eyes dark with passion as he tucked Ibiki's gratified length away and lithely rose.  But the greatest lure was the words he said as his silky lips brushed Ibiki's ear, "You are so sexy, I want to feel you buried in me as my hands explore your wonderful body. "  Kakashi straightened, gave a little smile and shrugged, "Maybe next time."   

 

Ibiki couldn't find all the words he wanted to say, but he asked the one that tormented him, "Why?"

 

Kakashi's eyes were still dark with need and his cock filled out his pants in a very serious distraction, "Why did I do it?  I couldn't resist.  With every gasp and moan you drew me deeper, the feel of your hard body..." Kakashi's voice was husky.  "I had to taste you." 

 

Kakashi straightened his clothes and covered his beautiful face once more.  "I suppose I should go see if Naruto is ready to go home."  The lean man turned and walked towards the door.

 

Ibiki moved so fast Kakashi barely had time to register he moved before large muscular arms embraced him from behind and he gently brushed down his mask.   His mouth teased Kakashi's throat bringing shivers of delight from him. 

 

Ibiki couldn't stop his body from responding in spite of being sated only moments before, the feel of that firm ass against his cock was too great a temptation, but even still he didn't think he could do it... and he knew very well he shouldn't.

 

Kakashi could feel the tremors of his friend's muscles, he leaned back against the massive frame and suppressed a groan at the enormous well of lust that rose up in him, but stronger than his body's need was the concern he had really pushed Ibiki too far.  He hadn't thought but now he realized it was very likely that he hadn't been touched intimately since before the Rain Village nin took him. 

 

Kakashi caressed one of the arms wrapped around him, "I'm sorry... I'm an idiot... but I want you to know this wasn't just 'entertainment', I desire you.  I have for many years... but it was wrong..." Kakashi gasped as Ibiki turned him and kissed him stopping his words before releasing him. 

 

Ibiki corrected, "You're not an idiot... I am a bit baffled by your 'interest'..." [i] _more like stunned[/i]_ , "That you could desire me is... unexpected."

 

It was then that Kakashi realized... this wasn't 'friendship', it was more, he cared deeply about the large Jounin, and he was certain Naruto did as well just by the way he looked at him... but this wasn't fair to Ibiki, he should not have pushed at his control.

 

Kakashi gave a gentle smile, "It's an 'interest' I've held for a very long time."  His smile faded and his eyes looked into Ibiki's in concern.  "I hadn't planned on..."  He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed his hair like his lover did so often when mildly embarrassed and thrown off guard,  "Well, any of this... except the kiss," he teased but his eyes were serious.  His playful manner dropped like the shield it so often was and he asked, "Are you ok?" 

 

Ibiki couldn't help a small smile as he replied in a slightly amused tone.  "Yes, I am ok." 

 

Kakashi's eyes rested on his mouth a second before lifting to his eyes, "Tempting... I suppose I should go." 

 

Ibiki watched as his friend opened the door then turned to walk back to his desk.  Before the door closed he heard Kakashi tease, "You are very good for our sex life... this is the second time this week you've been the inspiration..." 

 

After the door closed, Ibiki just looked at it in bemusement, the two erotic men were driving him crazy.  He sat and tried to focus on the reports... but tonight there would be no distractions and he knew the memory of those silky lips slipping over his engorged cock, the hot tight embrace of his seductive friend's throat... those thoughts would likely torment him most of the night.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kakashi was undecided if it would be better to return to the house, his revelation about how deeply he cared about his 'friend' was profound,  or show up down where Raidou and his beloved were sparring... with a quite prominent erection.  He shrugged, there was always the lower level showers... and afterwards they could return home and talk.

 

Kakashi nearly groaned when he saw his Tenshi, he hadn't thought he could get any more aroused... he was wrong.  The sight of his lover flushed and sweating, his uniform clinging to his body in all the right places brought a rush of need so strong he felt breathless.

 

Raidou looked over and yet still managed to block Naruto's strike.  When his beloved looked over all fight left him, now the fire in Naruto's eyes was of lust and he walked towards Kakashi like he was drawn to him.  His eyes slipping down to Kakashi's eager member before lifting to meet his and his lips parted invitingly.

 

Kakashi dragged his eyes from his exceptional partner to look at Raidou, he looked very amused... and slightly aroused, "Thanks for sparring with him." 

 

The quiet nin nodded and turned to go to the showers.  Naruto had reached him and now molded his body to his, Kakashi gasped at the tease and gave a soft whimper.  He hungered for his lover so greatly it was difficult to wait and he was just about to suggest they use a transportation jutsu home when his partner slipped down to before him.  His nimble fingers skillfully freeing the throbbing flesh and Kakashi couldn't stop his loud moan as his beloved's amazing mouth enclosed him, immediately slipping down to the base and his tongue flicking along the rigid shaft as he drew back.   Kakashi panted at the powerful surges of pleasure and by the second deep plunge he was breathless and bucking softly.  "Tenshi!"  he gasped as his beloved drew back and sucked on the flushed head, then cried out in rapture as the experienced man quickly slipped down to sheathe him to the base.  His lover's throat muscles flexing around his cock in a tease that immediately brought his orgasm and left him weak kneed and nearly as sweaty as his partner.  "My wonderful Koishii."

 

He drew Naruto up kissing him vehemently, he could feel his lover's swollen flesh pressed to him and as he broke the kiss he teased, "At this rate we'll never get out of here." 

 

Naruto's husky reply was nearly enough to get him desperately aroused once more, "No... not here, I want to feel my cock deep within you and hear your cries of pleasure."  The eager nin whipped through the hand signs, transporting them both.   Kakashi had barely enough time to be surprised at the achievement before his lover was urgently stripping him, sucking and nibbling at Kakashi's flesh as he gave ecstatic moans.  

 

His hands stroked down Kakashi's body, drawing his pants to the floor and slipping back up to kneaded his ass as his lover groaned delightedly.  As aroused as he was he wouldn't just give in to his lust, he stepped back and lead his beloved into the bedroom.  When Kakashi lay down on the bed, Naruto covered him, his hand reaching up to the table and grabbing the lube.  After dampening his fingers he slipped one onto the tempting passage, feeling Kakashi rapidly hardening beneath him, his inner muscles relaxing quickly until Naruto was pumping three fingers into his eager body.  Then he withdrew his fingers from the tempting grasp and dampened his cock before pressing carefully in.

 

Kakashi knew his beloved was uncertain, he didn't want to hurt him and he encouraged him with delighted moans wrapping his legs around his waist and tilting his body to take him deep.  Naruto groaned in ecstasy, panting as he sank flush.

 

Kakashi slowly rocked his hips and felt the excited shiver Naruto gave as he matched the motion with his body, crying out in delight.  The sound of his Tenshi's pleasure was such a great tease that Kakashi was nearly as fevered as his beloved, moaning as he grasped his lover's ass encouraging faster harder thrusts and cried out, breathless with ecstasy.  When Kakashi angled his hips, his beloved hit that perfect spot within him.  He howled in pleasure, bowing into his Koishii, his powerful draws of his muscles bringing such rapture to his amazing mate that he was keening as he gave a last buck sating himself within the depths of his body.

 

As they lay trying to catch their breath Kakashi caressed the honey gold skin of his partner tenderly.

 

Beautiful blue eyes met his, "I love you so very much."

 

Kakashi's cupped his head drawing him down into a loving kiss.  When they broke the kiss Naruto laughed softly, "I suppose I have to get off of you now."

 

"Yes, I'm sure us showing up in public like this would be a bit of a shock for everyone."  Kakashi teased. 

 

Naruto withdrew and rose off him, but only to cuddle into his side, "So you have a good talk with Ibiki?"  he asked with a wicked grin. 

 

"It was quite revealing..." Kakashi replied, smirking at his lover's taunt. 

 

Naruto laughed, "Dare I ask how revealing?" 

 

Kakashi smiled his eyes a bit more serious although they still held humor, "Hmmm... well, I may have gotten a bit too familiar.  I'm not sure he was prepared for it, but his body... it's as wonderful as I'm sure you've imagined it to be."

 

He knew his partner, this wasn't a lust driven action, well not entirely lust driven.  He wasn't sure if Kakashi knew it yet, but he suspected he'd come to the same conclusion as he did, they cared far more deeply for Ibiki than friendship.  Naruto was broke from his contemplation as he caught the serious note to Kakashi's words, [i] _'I'm not sure he was prepared for it'_ [/i]  "Is he ok?" 

 

Kakashi gave a soft laugh, "You should have seen his amused expression when I asked.  He says he is..." his humor faded, "He looked so stunned that someone would desire him..." 

 

Naruto nodded, "He's used to being rejected and feared, I understand."

 

Kakashi kissed him tenderly, "I know you do... you are just what he needs, someone who understands..." 

 

Naruto shook his head and seriously replied, "[u]We[/u] are what he needs... but he has to decide that too." 

 

Kakashi nuzzled him, "My amazing Tenshi." He smiled, "Ok time to shower... can't stay in bed all day."

 

==============================================================

 

Ibiki held his frown in, hiding it beneath his emotionless mask, soon Naruto would likely come by again... or Kakashi.  He wasn't sure how he was going to resist his desire to touch them, but he needed to.  This would not work out well... and in spite of the fact he didn't seem to want or need friends the truth was he valued the two men greatly.  He had to admit he cared about them a bit too much for it to just friendship and that made their interest even more difficult to resist, but he couldn't risk losing them. 

 

He could feel his body respond just at the thought of them and refused to encourage the 'fantasy' by touching himself... funny thing was until he'd kissed Naruto had hadn't felt the desire to touch himself... he'd simply ignored any of these type of responses and his body had calmed, but now... well the memories of touching the two men made his body very reluctant to calm, a rather uncomfortable situation.

 

Then of course there was also the baffling question as to why they'd want to kiss him... touch him...  [i] _'I want to feel you buried in me as my hands explore your wonderful body.'_ [/i]  None of it made sense,  he just needed to keep a tighter grasp on his... urges... easier said than done, he was in over his head with them...

 

=============================================

 

He was getting tired of training... he wanted to go on a mission, but he wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea.  He hadn't tried to control his impulses... well, the foxes impulses, to kill.  What if he couldn't?  He didn't want to worry his beloved with his doubts and there was only one person he could think of that would understand his concerns and the danger it would bring if he was wrong... Ibiki.  But he wasn't sure how comfortable the reserved man would be with him now... his conclusion was that he had to try to speak to him about it, he valued Ibiki's opinion and his understanding of the human psyche was unrivaled. 

 

When he arrived at the ANBU building he hesitated, then walked in, there was no other who could understand and he knew wouldn't judge him or look at him any differently for his 'concerns' about his ability to resist his urges... urges, hmm...

 

Naruto walked up to the Commanders door knocked lightly and heard the monotone, "Enter."  When he walked in he studied Ibiki a moment looking for a sign he was uncomfortable, but saw no trace of emotion at all...  Naruto relaxed sitting in the chair he got right to the point.

 

Ibiki had watched the blonde enter, this wasn't a 'social visit' something was bothering Naruto, after studying his face the whisker-marked Shinobi sat and stated, "I need your opinion, I want to resume going on missions, but I'm not sure I should.  I'm concerned that controlling the fox's desire to kill may be difficult."  The honest blue eyes looked somberly into Ibiki's.  "I have not tried to control it, at least not in my memory.  I don't think it was this hard before my abduction."  He looked to Ibiki for confirmation. 

 

"No, you did not struggle with the fox before your experience with the slavers."  Ibiki confirmed, his tone held a grim note.  The knowledge of all that had happened... it bothered him deeply.  The kind man had endured so much...

 

Naruto nodded, "I didn't think I'd have been used by Genma if I'd been... aggressive before." 

 

Ibiki heard a slight note of self disgust and put an end to it immediately.  "Trust and a desire for love doesn't make you weak.  Your feelings and need for acceptance were used against you, you have nothing to be ashamed about for being loving and trusting." 

 

Naruto wondered if Ibiki realized that he felt deeper feelings than friendship with Kakashi... and himself.  Well, that wasn't something to dwell on at this moment, right now he needed his friend's help.

 

Naruto looked at him curiously for a few minutes then resumed his former train of thought.  "Do you believe, that it is... In your opinion will I endanger a team by not being able to control it?"

 

Ibiki's experienced gaze rested on him a moment his eyes serious but no longer emotionless, "Depends... why haven't you tried to rein in the fox's urges?"

 

"I haven't wanted to, it's desires matched my own..."  anyone else would have been alarmed at that statement, but Ibiki didn't look surprised or disturbed by his words.

 

"When was the first time since your capture, that you gave in to it?" 

 

Naruto gave a slightly bitter smile that Ibiki understood well, anger and disgust at what was done to him.  "It wasn't a matter of 'giving in'  after they raped me for hours they tried to destroy my brain with a drug... not sure how badly they 'damaged me'..."

 

Ibiki knew he was referring to the effect the drug had on his brain and not the abuse of his body.

 

"But the first thoughts I had were not entirely my own, more like a blend of my will and the fox's, several more blows to the head and additional poisoning did not improve my state... for a while after regaining consciousness I wasn't even sure I was human..."

 

Naruto's gaze sharpened for a moment, clearly he'd remembered something 'new' and unpleasant, but then he continued, "As I moved up the mountain toward the town where I came to live, the fox worked on healing the damage until many things had come back to me, but I had no idea how I'd behaved before.  If I was a good natured man or someone that was easily angered... my new personality was shaped by my surroundings, and they were not encouraging of gentle or forgiving behavior... I became the person I am today."

 

Naruto's intent blue eyes held a touch of anxiety, "Am I a better person for it? Clearly I'm a different person and others preferred the way I was." 

 

Ibiki shook his head, "Better... worse, it doesn't matter.  You are who you are, you can not erase the past and return to who you were no more than I could if I wished to."

 

Naruto sighed, "Do you even remember who you were before?" 

 

"No."  Ibiki replied somberly.  The similarities between them were so strong, he'd never thought he'd know anyone who could understand the complex emotions he felt... and yet he wished the warm-hearted man didn't understand, that he had not suffered all these horrors.  He'd have allowed himself to be tortured again if it would have prevented all that Naruto had been through, but there had been nothing he could do to change it... not then or now.  This was who they were now.

 

Naruto nodded, "I can't either... he's simply not there." 

 

Ibiki remained quiet, when he spoke it was without thought and even he was surprised by his words, "I hear I used to smile a lot, that I was very gentle and kind."

 

Naruto's eyes softened, "You still are gentle and kind, you were my savior and protector... your compassion helped me survive a horrible time in my life... I may not remember everything but I remember that."

 

 "I may not be the perfect person to judge, but I like the person you are today."  Ibiki replied honestly.

 

"You knew me when I was... before Genma..."  When he was pure, before his world was tainted by the abuse... The quiet Jounin had knew and cared for the man he'd been before.

 

"Yes." Ibiki replied somberly.

 

Ibiki's eyes held sincere concern and affection that Naruto was sure he didn't know he was expressing and he couldn't resist asking.  "Can I touch you?" 

 

Ibiki knew he should say no and yet he answered, "Yes."

 

Naruto rose and walked around the desk to stand before him, looking in the gentle man's eyes that were  filled with compassion for him... Ibiki cared deeply, this was more than friendship for him as well.  Naruto studied his face tracing a scar softly, "Are you ever angry about what was done to you?" 

 

Ibiki could have never dreamt he would be able to speak of his feelings, but looking in the understanding eyes it came easily.  "For many years I was... then I discovered what fueled my anger wasn't as much what they'd done as what I'd become as a result."

 

The blonde's tender caresses continued, his gaze full of sad wisdom.  "Do you forgive them?"

 

Ibiki shook his head slightly, "Never, but I accept it was done and that it cannot be changed."

 

Naruto nodded his fingers dropping away and he gave a soft sigh.  "How can you be so gentle...  I'm angry..."  He turned to walk back to his seat but Ibiki rose and caught his arm.  The pain in those beautiful blue eyes made Ibiki wish to hold and soothe him, they looked in his with sadness, that was further echoed by his words, "I'm not sure I can find that acceptance... I'm not even sure what I'm angry about exactly... so much has happened, so much has changed.  The expectations... when people look at me it feels like they are looking for the old me... only you and Kakashi actually see me the way I am... not the way I 'should be'."

 

Ibiki suddenly realized he was still holding Naruto's arm and his hand fell away.

 

Naruto looked down at his hand, then took it bringing it to his face brushing the fingers over his cheek as Ibiki had done so long ago, when he was hurt and frightened...

 

Ibiki was surprised as the gorgeous blonde closed his eyes, his face briefly relaxed and peaceful... at his touch, comforted by [i] _his_ [/i] touch it was astounding.  The honest blue eyes opened, "I suppose I should go, I've taken enough of your time."  Naruto released his hand, "Thank you for talking with me... for understanding.  I don't think I'm ready to return to missions yet, I still have things to work out."

 

Ibiki fought his urge to stroke the whisker marked cheek again.  "I will be here whenever you wish to talk." 

 

The affectionate smile Naruto gave was Ibiki's undoing and he caressed the marks softly, once more the incredible man closed his eyes but the trust and pleasure on his face drew him irresistibly.  He cupped his cheek brushing his lips lightly over Naruto's.  The soft gasp and welcoming press back into the kiss was intoxicating.  Ibiki broke the kiss intending on stepping back away from the extraordinary seduction of Naruto's touch, but he didn't move away... the riveting blue eyes held him captive and the words he hadn't intended on saying slipped out.  "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

 

Naruto looked surprised, even as his eyes filled with desire, he molded his body to Ibiki's his wonderful lips moving softly over the sensitive scars on his throat, Ibiki groaned in delight.  Naruto's hot breath tempted him further as he nuzzled up his throat to his ear and offered, "Tell me to stop and I will." 

 

Ibiki's reply was to stroke over his body pressing him into his hard muscular frame and turning his head to capture Naruto's mouth in a passionate kiss.  The entrancing man mewed into their kiss and Ibiki's cock jumped at the tease. 

 

In the back of his mind the last vestiges of control were telling him to stop, to release him and draw away... but he couldn't, every low whimper of pleasure held him enthralled... he wanted him.  His hand slipped into the seductive man's pants caressing the taut rounded curve of his ass and dipping between to brush over the entrance softly. 

 

Naruto cried out pressing into the tease, Ibiki's finger slipped in... and the horrible memory of having to slip his finger into the young man's horribly abused body to see how badly Genma and the others injured him surfaced.  Ibiki withdrew his hand from Naruto's pants, his kiss turned gentle then he drew back.  "I can't." 

 

Naruto nodded, his gaze accepting, "Would you like me to leave?"

 

Again the words coming from his mouth were in direct conflict with what Ibiki knew he should say, "No."

 

Naruto's understanding eyes studied his face and he asked seriously, "Can I touch you?" 

 

Most would think it an odd thing to ask since they'd just been doing a great deal of 'touching', but then they wouldn't understand how it was to have past traumas invade, turning passion to distress... Naruto did.  Ibiki nodded, allowing the soft press of Naruto's body to embrace him again, this time lightly and without the urgency of before.

 

The large gentle hands held him loosely and Naruto placed kisses over the scared flesh of his throat , he paused, his gaze questioning as his fingers brushed Ibiki's Hitai-ate.  Ibiki nodded but stiffened waiting for the gorgeous man's reaction to the terrible scars... Naruto's reaction was unexpected, although it shouldn't have been.  He stroked lightly over Ibiki's head, "Your hair is nearly as icy white as Kakashi's." and returned to kissing him.

 

Naruto knew Ibiki was uncomfortable with allowing his scars to be seen, his hair was very short cut icy white even through the short hair he could see some of the more horrible scars that covered it the powerful Jounin's head.  "You shave it for the Chunin exams?"

 

Ibiki nodded, "They deserve to know things can go horribly wrong on the path they've chosen."

 

"And how incredibly brave you are."  Naruto added.  Ibiki gave him a stunned look then kissed him deeply.  The blonde's caresses were affectionate now, not sexual, his sensitivity was almost as astounding as his acceptance of his terribly scarred body.

 

Naruto cupped Ibiki's cheek, "I really should go now, I've kept you from your paperwork for long enough."  The blonde's gaze slipped down to Ibiki's massive erection and Ibiki knew he wished to touch him, but his gaze rose and he only stroked his face and kissed him softly, an offer of more if Ibiki choose. 

When Ibiki didn't deepen the kiss, he smiled affectionately, "I appreciate you taking the time to talk."  Before walking out he turned his gaze serious, "I appreciate even more you allowing me to touch you."  Then walked out closing the door.

 

As soon as he stepped foot outside the ANBU Building he made the hand signs to transport to his home, walking through town with a erection was not something he wanted to try.

 

Ibiki groaned as he sat carefully at his desk, those two were going to kill him with sexual frustration... but the memory of the young man's battered body... he couldn't.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that day while 'patrolling the village' Naruto thought about the memory that surfaced as he talked to Ibiki.  Kiba... he'd fought Kiba after escaping the village... and the sound of Kakashi coming had frightened him so he fled.  They could have easily caught up to him as he remained on the lower mountain... but they hadn't come for him. 

 

If Kakashi knew it was him they would have come... Kakashi hadn't known, because Kiba hadn't told him!  Naruto wanted to growl he was so angry, he would deal with Kiba himself, if he told Kakashi it was possible he'd drop Kiba off the cliff this time.

 

Not long after that he saw the man he was 'eager' to talk to. "Kiba."

 

At the low rumble Kiba looked back nervously, then turned his fears confirmed by the slightly red tint of Naruto's eyes, and if that wasn't enough warning the aggressive tone of his words left no hint of doubt.

 

"I think we should finish our battle... the one we started at the base of the mountain... when you and Kakashi were [u]looking[/u] for me..."

 

Kiba blanched, "I wasn't sure... I just didn't want to give Kakashi false hope..."

 

The red flared brilliantly in Naruto's eyes for a moment.  "I will need much more convincing lies... those are pitiful."

 

"Look... I'm sorry..."  Kiba's eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back, the whicker marks on Naruto's cheeks were growing very pronounced. 

 

"I hate lies... almost as much as Slavers."  The highly dangerous man's voice was rough and held the imminent threat of serious bodily harm. 

 

This time Kiba seriously tried to back way but Naruto matched every step back with a step towards him.  He was aware of what the demon possessed man had done to the slavers... no details but the words _'never seen anything so vicious in my life'_ from the lips of a veteran nin left no doubt it had been extremely bad.  

 

The homicidal man's fierce eyes pinned him. "Kiba... your lies will be the noose you'll hang yourself with..."

 

Kiba was so terrified he thought he'd be sick, "I'm sorry, I..." he had a feeling it would end badly no matter what he said and just concluded honestly.  "I kept hoping he'd love me again... I left that blind me..."

 

In spite of his fear that his words would be the last he ever spoke, Naruto was looking calmer... well, less vicious anyway, now and his tone was without emotion, but no less menacing.  "Do you think he will ever love you?"

 

Kiba felt a chill, "No."

 

Naruto studied him, there was no hint of the demon and yet the look on his face was far more frightening than before and his 'calm' voice more dangerous.  "That is good... I'd like to amend my earlier promise... I will not break your fingers...  If you ever touch him we will finish our fight and I will demonstrate how the Slavers died...  It would be in your best interest to never allow Kakashi to even get a hint of what you did... he will do much worse than that."

 

Kiba nodded rapidly, Naruto looked seriously at him the vicious light in his eyes replaced with disgust, "I'm not sure I will ever be able to trust you again, with every act of redemption a new sin emerges... your words a vipers nest of lies... do you even know the truth anymore or do you choose to believe your own lies?"  As Naruto turned to walk away, he concluded, "Kakashi should have dropped you."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto had calmed, his body and anger, by the time Kakashi came home and he drew him over snuggling against him on the couch.

 

Kakashi knew something was bothering his Tenshi.  Naruto looked thoughtful, "I visited Ibiki and we talked... I removed his hit-ate... did you know his hair is as silver white as yours?" 

 

Kakashi's eyes sparkled, "I knew what color another area's hair was... makes sense that his head would be the same color."  His tease was meant as a distraction for his troubled lover and it helped ease his sadness a bit.

 

Naruto laughed, "Yes, I suppose so."  He sobered, "I'm not sure I should touch him... something about touching me upset him.  Although I want to understand what it was I'm not sure I should ask... or that I should be touching him after the way he froze and backed away."

 

Kakashi nodded, "I think he's still very 'damaged' inside and he cares deeply for you."

 

Naruto caressed his face, "You know he cares more than just friendship about you as well... Before we started sparring Raidou said it was very good you had returned, that Ibiki was struggling against his need to follow you.  He thinks if you'd been gone any longer Ibiki would have went to find you.  He was already training Raidou to take over."

 

Kakashi felt a well of tenderness and a touch of sorrow, "He and I have known each other for so long, I didn't think about how it would feel for him to have [u]me[/u] disappear as well as you."

 

Naruto cupped his face and kissed him gently, "We are back now, he won't be alone anymore." 

 

Kakashi nodded, even if he could not accept their love of him they could remain close and support him.  He would talk to Ibiki and find out why touching Naruto had been upsetting for him... maybe they needed to stop pushing him, he wasn't ready to accept more than their affection.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night before Naruto had decided two things, after the way he'd distressed Ibiki last time he would remain professional and not cause him any further distress... and that he wanted to talk to him further about his concerns about returning to mission status.

 

He knew he had not handled confronting Kiba very well, the 'influence' of the Kyuubi showing in his behavior had not been intentional but he had not tried to stop it... if he returned to mission status there was a chance that he could be paired with Kiba or another nin that caused him hostility.

Then there was the private debate he had as to how Kakashi would react to him leaving on a mission, he'd cause his Koishii a great deal of distress.  But that didn't have to be faced quite yet, he was not certain that he [u]could[/u] return to doing missions.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Kiba saw Naruto walk into the ANBU building, he'd seen his blonde 'friend' visit there frequently... there was only one person he could be going to see... "Wonderful," he murmured sarcastically as he walked away, "The three most deadly men in the village are in a relationship..." 

 

And two of them had already threatened to kill him... no, now it was all three.   Naruto's 'offer' to finish the fight was as good as a promise of brutal death... perhaps it was time to see if there was an upcoming training exchange with Suna.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki looked up as Naruto walked in and gathered the papers from his desk placing them in a drawer.

 

Naruto looked very somber and Ibiki could guess why, he'd read about the conflict between him and Kiba... not the actual content but about the hints of the Kyuubi that had been evident.  It was good that it had been Raidou on patrol, he trusted him completely and knew that the absence of explanation about the subject of conflict was intentional.  If it was pertinent to village safety it would have been included so it had to be something personal that he felt Ibiki would be best not to 'hear'.  If asked he would tell him but it was not necessary.

 

Naruto stood before his desk, "My 'feeding' chakra into people, is not a conscious decision.  I'm not sure if I can poison another's chakra, but it remains a possibility we cannot safely test.  I still have my doubts that going back on Mission duty will ever be a good idea... most nin are afraid of me..." Naruto paused studying his eyes, "Only you would know how that feels.  If I can negatively influence the health of others it would be best for me to not be provoked... fear leads to hatred."

Naruto studied the room although he remained deep in thought for a moment.  Ibiki waited as Naruto tried to work things through in his head.  He could see the blonde note were all essential items that could be used to harm or to cause harm were located.  He was alert and aware of his surroundings even as he continued to dwell on a solution to the problem.

After studying him Ibiki concluded, "No, I do not believe you should go back to mission status..."

Naruto showed no distress at his words and listened, calmly waiting for his input.

"I think your skills as a nin would be wasted on menial  tasks... I do think you should join the ANBU... I can assign two man missions.  With two highly skilled Shinobi, you and Kakashi as a team, missions that would be extremely dangerous could be handled."

Naruto looked surprised and then smiled warmly, "Your praise means a great deal, and your solution is a good one.  I will discuss it with Kakashi then give you my decision."

Once more Ibiki contemplated what a remarkable person Naruto was, few could overcome such horror and maintain the kindness in their heart, the gorgeous blonde may not believe he held kindness in his heart but that was one thing that had not changed.  Although stronger now, inside he had the need to protect people and he cared about others, he would make a great ANBU.

 

"I will go now and let you get back to your work, thank you."  Naruto's eyes dropped to Ibiki's hand and for a moment his yearning to touch him and to be touched was very clear, but he hid it once more and smiled then turned and quickly walked out the door.

 

Ibiki wished he could have felt him in his arms again, kissed him and enjoyed the glorious feeling of his affection... but he could not.  It wasn't fair to 'tease' them both when it was impossible  for anything more to occur... it was for the best.  He should not have ever touched him sexually, Naruto and Kakashi were his friends and they had to stay friends, he couldn't destroy that or face losing them.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Naruto knew that his professional front had slipped for a moment, but he couldn't help his longing to touch Ibiki and feel his arms around him after what had happened the time before.  He'd needed to leave quickly after that... the desire for the same thing was in Ibiki's eyes unhidden and in spite of his resolve Naruto nearly gave in.

 

When Kakashi came home Naruto walked over to embrace him.  "I went to talk to Ibiki about whether I should return to mission status."

 

Kakashi swore his heart stopped, "Back on missions..."  He echoed knowing he was not hiding his distress well.  Naruto quickly kissed him and caressed his back softly as he reassured, "Ibiki does not think I should return to regular missions, but what he proposed was that you and I be paired on missions... he wants me to be ANBU."

 

Kakashi gave a relieved sigh, he could not have hoped for a better outcome.  He'd known Naruto wouldn't be able to give up going on missions but he'd dreaded the day his precious Tenshi decided to return to active nin status.  He had thought about it a great deal and had planned on leaving ANBU, telling Tsunade that he would be placed on every mission with Naruto if she wanted him to continue being a nin... if she didn't agree he'd 'quit' mission status and just follow as a 'civilian'. 

 

He would never chance losing his Koishii ever again.  This had brought him guilt when he'd thought about Ibiki being 'short' an ANBU... but now Ibiki would gain one.  His beloved was more skilled than many of the ANBU Ibiki currently had.   "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

 

Naruto smiled, "I thought you'd feel that way, but wanted to be sure before agreeing."  His smile faded, "It's a bit harder to talk with him now."  Naruto sighed, "I wanted to touch him, but I don't want to upset him anymore... I'm not even sure what it was that distressed him about what happened."

 

Kakashi nodded, kissing his throat as he cradled his beloved in his arms.  Both he and his Tenshi's bodies eagerly reacted to the contact but for the moment they resisted.   He knew his partner, his strong need to touch Ibiki was more than sexual, it was the connection they had through similar experiences and he was sure Ibiki was having just as difficult time resisting his desire to touch Naruto... Ibiki had been without affection for so long, it would hurt to give it up, there had to be a good reason his friend had reacted to touching Naruto and he had to find out why.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, as his Tenshi trained, Kakashi walked into Ibiki's office.  He made no attempt at humor just asked seriously, "You are upset by touching Naruto... are we causing you distress?"

 

Ibiki tried to find the words to explain why he could not 'touch' Naruto, without bringing  Kakashi and himself deep pain at the memories of the horror the gentle Blonde suffered... before he was even abducted and further 'abused'.

 

Ibiki looked somberly in Kakashi's eyes, his voice soft but Kakashi had no trouble hearing the distress in it, "I had to touch him after Genma... after the terrible abuse he suffered." 

 

Kakashi nodded, his gaze dropped, "I understand."  Ibiki had seen, not just heard... he'd seen what they'd done to Naruto's body and treated his injuries... had to touch him intimately even though he'd be sickened at doing it.  Kakashi looked up meeting his eyes, "It would be best if we kept this bit to just between us... but you know he'll figure it out."

 

Ibiki nodded.  Naruto understood them both far too well, it would not be possible to keep anything secret.  Kakashi's visible eye was dark with sorrow that Ibiki understood very well.  The innocent blonde had been so badly injured... all because he desperately wanted to be loved.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Naruto didn't feel like training any more, Kakashi would not be home for several more hours.  He could go talk with Ibiki, but he wasn't sure if he should, it had been difficult to hide his urge to touch him.  As he walked back towards his home he thought again about Ibiki's reaction to touching him... he'd been aroused, not distressed, until his finger had pressed in...

 

Suddenly he knew, Ibiki had been the one to find and take care of him after Genma 'shared him'... felt and saw how badly he'd been injured...

 

That decided it, he needed to talk to him.  Ibiki was still holding that painful memory inside, it was time to put it to rest.

 

\----------------------------

END STORY 8


	10. STORY # 9 - ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS

**STORY # 9 - ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ibiki looked up as Naruto walked in, he could see the knowledge in his eyes... he hadn't had as much time as he thought.  Naruto had figured it out, the gorgeous man walked up to the desk.  Ibiki rose and circled the desk to stand before him, he wasn't sure what to say, he was not looking forward to this 'conversation'.

 

Naruto stood before him looking up at him somberly, "You found me, took care of me after Genma and his friends used me... I imagine I was pretty ripped up."

 

Ibiki wanted to look away, he did not want to see the pain darken his beautiful blue eyes, but he met his gaze and simply replied, "Yes."

 

Naruto's gaze did not hold the pain Ibiki feared it would, he looked concerned and his voice was gentle, "When you touch me you remember that?"

 

"Yes." He admit, it had continued to haunt him even after Naruto had left.

 

Naruto nodded, "Ibiki did you have your internal injuries treated after you were abused?"

 

Ibiki knew he meant raped.  "Yes... I had my injuries treated."  Naruto looked pointedly at him, "I almost killed him..."  Ibiki concluded.

 

Ibiki looked very distressed and Naruto fought his urge to stroke his face, that would not comfort him, not at this moment.  Right now he needed to help Ibiki place that memory in the past.  "So you tried to kill the one healing you... would you feel better if I tried to kill you?  I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be successful but I could try if you like."

 

Ibiki knew he was only slightly teasing and he understood the point, the man had done what was necessary to heal him just as he'd done what was necessary to heal Naruto's injuries... but the memory remained. 

 

This was not changing anything, Ibiki was still remembering the way he'd looked, "I think you need to see me naked."

 

Ibiki couldn't prevent the shock that flashed over his features or the strained pitch to his voice, "And why would that be?"

 

Naruto looked serious, not at all playful and there was no desire in his serious gaze as he replied, "You seen me abused, I assume I was injured many more places than there.  I think you should look at me and see me as I am now, not the fragile man I was...  Don't let me down." 

 

Ibiki had a moment of confusion then understood even as Naruto explained again, "Only you and Kakashi see me as I am, not look for the man I was... look at _me_ and see the man I am, not the broken man I was...see me  now _."_

Naruto unfastened his shirt his eyes on Ibiki waiting for him to protest.  Although he knew he should, he didn't and he almost groaned as Naruto's muscular tan chest was bared.  His cock flushed painfully hard at the sight, but that was nothing to the almost agonizing temptation of watching the sensual blonde strip his pants off, his thigh muscles flexing as he shifted from one foot to the other kicking his pants free.

 

Naruto watched the desire in Ibiki's eyes grow, his breathing now rapid and could see how greatly he wished to touch him... it was very arousing!

 

Ibiki could barely breathe seeing the exceptional body bare before him , the chiseled muscles as he moved fluidly to him.  Ibiki groaned his cock aching, pounding as the flesh strained at his pants.  This was not the young man he'd rescued, this extraordinary sexy man was nothing like that broken fragile nin.

 

"Touch me."  Naruto's tone challenged but his eyes were nearly midnight blue in desire, even his cock was an incredible temptation something Ibiki never would have imagined possible, and he actually wished to stroke it.

 

Naruto leaned forward his body barely an inch from his and Ibiki groaned loudly unable to resist the erotic sight.  He firmly molded the seductive man against him, his hands eagerly caressing him as he ravenously kissed him and suckled the tanned flesh of his neck.  Naruto gasped and moaned deeply his body sculpting to Ibiki's, the huge man hissed softly at the desperately needy flesh of his cock, painfully confined as it pressed against the enticing form.   Naruto begged, "Please can  I touch you, can I taste you?" 

 

Ibiki could only nod, his ability to form coherent sentences overwhelmed by the strength of his lust. 

Naruto immediately sank down freeing Ibiki's engorged length and taking it to the base, Ibiki cried out loudly in shocked pleasure.  The sensations his lover was producing with his mouth made his knees weak, and he panted breaths between delighted cries.  Howling in ecstasy at the feel of Naruto's throat flexing and tightening around his cock with every draw back until he succumbed to the rapture cumming hard and moaning loudly.   Naruto teased his balls as he bucked until his body was sated and he trembled in reaction to the extreme pleasure. 

 

Naruto lithely rose to his feet, his blue eyes held deep desire, he nudged Ibiki back into a chair behind him and straddled his lap but only to trace the tender scars of his throat with skilled flicks of his tongue as he quickly bared Ibiki's chest and his fingers teased and circled his nipples. 

 

Ibiki couldn't catch his breath the enthralling man driving him mad with need.  "Stop." he gasped. 

 

Naruto did his hands stilling as his passionate gaze met Ibiki's, then his gaze softened and he kissed Ibiki gently, "I'm sorry... you excite me so greatly." 

 

This was the second time someone told him he tested their restraint... it was staggering.  "Damn... you are so sexy."  Ibiki groaned and saw the  strong arousal light the provocative man's face again.

 

But Naruto remained placing gentle caresses over his shoulders, restraining himself...  His gaze tempted, as did his words. "Touch me." 

 

Ibiki stroked down over the compact cheeks of his lover's ass hearing his soft needy whimper.  Ibiki circled the tight entrance and groaned as he slipped a finger into the hot grasp, "Naruto!" 

 

The Blonde mewed, squirming on the digit ecstatically, his muscles flexing around it then loosening , "More." he gasped rocking on his finger wantonly.   Ibiki cupped his hip, carefully pressing another finger into the exquisite temptation of the enticing man's body.  Naruto groaned in pleasure, but Ibiki knew there was no way he could fuck him, he was so tight and he could never cause him pain.  

 

Naruto leaned forward baring himself further and teasing Ibiki with his mouth until he was panting, his cock throbbing once more.   Naruto's lips brushed his ear , "More, please..." the soft groan of need teased Ibiki's restraint and he carefully slipped a third finger in.  Naruto mewed, rocking eagerly, his body loosening in enthusiastic acceptance.  Naruto nuzzled Ibiki's ear and purred "Do you trust me?" 

 

Ibiki nodded and Naruto lifted off his fingers positioned his cock and pressed down slowly.  Ibiki howled in rapture his hands crushing the arms of his chair as his lover's hot passage slipped down over his engorged length, the nearly unbearable ecstasy took his breath away. Naruto paused sucking softly at his throat as Ibiki gasped ragged breaths, then continued to the base.

 

 Naruto was panting hard as well, "Ibiki you feel so good!"   His muscles flexed eagerly around Ibiki's turgid flesh causing him to cry out in pleasure at the tease.  Naruto rocked his hips slowly, Ibiki's swollen length moving in the silken hold was nearly enough to bring tears to his eyes.  As his lover's incredible body loosened Naruto began moving faster, his mews of intense pleasure almost as great a test of Ibiki's restraint as the heavenly embrace of his passage.  Then the extraordinary blonde started rising and dropping, fucking himself delightedly on his cock and tears did form, the perfect hold now easily caressing his erection, stroking it as Naruto rode him.

 

The ecstasy on the Blondes face was a temptation of its own Ibiki wanted to kiss those wonderful lips but could only watch his face as they panted and moaned at the incredible stimulation... Naruto was arching and trembling in rapture as he fucked himself on the turgid flesh, mewing breathlessly as his muscles contracted in steadily growing intensity. 

 

Ibiki grasped his hips and as he came down drew him forward and bucked against his pleasure spot.  Naruto wailed in ecstasy.  His cries immediately joined by Ibiki as Naruto's muscles drew on Ibiki's cock and he writhed in rapture, it was the most astounding pleasure he'd ever felt.  Long after his body was sated his whole body remained flushed with pleasure.  Naruto kissed him enthusiastically, "You are amazing!  Ibiki... you have no idea how the feel of you in me tempts me..." Naruto flexed his muscles around the gratified length.

 

Ibiki groaned at the tease, before drawing Naruto into a passionate kiss.  After a moment Naruto reluctantly rose off Ibiki's sated flesh, the silky caress as he rose a tease that drew another groan from the powerful man and brought a delighted smile to Naruto's lips.

 

Ibiki looked down it the arms on his chair... he was going to need a new chair... the blonde traced Ibiki's lips with the tip of his tongue then got to his feet.  Ibiki looked at him in stunned wonder how could this incredibly sexy man want him.  The interest Naruto still showed as he glanced at his body left no doubt he did want him.  How did Kakashi ever keep up with this insatiable sensual temptation... 

 

Although the heavenly blue eyes held desire, his words were simply caring.  "Do you regret touching me?"

 

Ibiki's lips curved in a slightly amused and very adoring smile, "No..." 

 

Naruto returned his smile, his voice matched his eyes once more.  "I wish we could do this all afternoon... I really do." he gave a wicked grin, "but by now most of your men know what we've been doing in here and in a very short while there won't be a single one of them who _doesn't_ know... and I suppose I should actually allow you to do your job."

 

Ibiki rose tucking his cock back into his pants, the erotic man had him half hard again!  Naruto's eyes held longing as they drifted over Ibiki's half clad body.  "I want to strip all your clothes away... to taste and stroke your body." 

 

Ibiki finished straightening and refastening his clothes, now he understood Kakashi's ability to keep up with the provocative Blonde.  Ibiki gave a soft groan, "You are the ultimate temptation, a tease that leaves me wishing to touch every part of you."

 

Naruto's eyes sparkled at his words, "Will you come see Kakashi and I after work?"

 

Ibiki hesitated at the enormous step he was about to take, then simply replied, "Yes."

 

After Naruto dressed and left, Ibiki sat at his desk his eyes resting on the shattered wood of his armrests, what was he getting himself into?  For the first time since he'd been in the Rain nin's hands, he'd made plans to go see someone... no two 'someones'... the two most erotic and tempting men in the village, and he'd agreed to 'visit' them.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Naruto found himself transporting to his home instead of walking.  Just in the time it took him to dress he'd become aroused again!  The way Ibiki watched him, his eyes lingering on his body was very tempting, he wanted to feel his rough hands kneading his ass as he rode his wonderful cock again... 

 

This was becoming a habit, leaving the ANBU building so aroused he ached!  In spite of the slightly uncomfortable state of his body, he was filled with joy, Ibiki had said he'd come tonight.  Naruto stripped and went into the shower groaning as he enclosed his turgid cock in his hand and gave slow strokes, teasing himself, but the tease of his hand on the swollen flesh was nowhere near as great as the memory of Ibiki's passionate cries and the feel of him filling his body. 

 

His finger's trailed over his damp entrance... his body filled with the large man, the thick flesh moving in him bringing such intense pleasure.  Naruto arching into his hand and moaned as the memories brought his release and left him trembling in pleasure. 

 

Now sated once more he washed as his mind dwelled on the sorrow that had been in Ibiki's eyes as he asked about the day he'd found him and taken care of him after Genma abused him... he was very grateful he'd figured out what it was that had been haunting the compassionate man.  Now he could put those memories in the past and see the future...

 

Ibiki said he had tried to kill the one who'd healed him, he still had things haunting him from his own past but he and Kakashi would do all they could to help him leave those behind as well.  Ibiki hadn't had the love of an extraordinary man like Kakashi to help him heal then, but he did now.  He had them both if he could accept them.

 

As Naruto turned off the shower he heard his beloved walk into the apartment, wrapping a towel around his hips he went out to greet his lover... but he knew that towel would not be staying in place long.

 

Kakashi smiled, his eyes darkening in desire as he greeted his lover, Naruto embraced him and Kakashi could feel his beloved's cock start to harden against him.  He groaned softly and stroked down his body kissing him passionately.  Then moved to teasing his throat with like nibbles, he wasn't sure why he did it, but he teasingly brushed chakra over his Koishii's bare skin as they slipped down to his waist.

 

Naruto could feel the tendrils of chakra slipping over his sensitive skin and breathlessly pleaded.  "More!  Touch me again!" 

 

Kakashi was a bit surprised, but it turned to lust as he saw his Tenshi's expression and heard his lover's mew.  He lifted a hand and trailed a slow path with his finger down the honey brown skin of his partner's chest.  He was both shocked and extremely aroused by the strong reaction it brought. 

 

Naruto cried out arching forward wantonly, gasping and begging "Please!"  he whimpered, "More... ah, Tenshi it feels so good!"  Even if his beloved hadn't said a word his enjoyment was evident in the way his cock strained against the confinement of his towel, then the fabric dropped to the floor baring his sexy body.

 

Kakashi was so aroused his cock strained painfully at the unyielding fabric of his pants, but he couldn't step away from his riveting lover even to strip! 

 

He and Kiba had never spent a great deal of time in touching, caressing, and exploring each other's bodies, his young lover's need had been too strong, they immediately fucked every time.  And the others Kakashi had as partner's... well, mission sex was not a drawn out process and  that carried over into the bedroom even after they'd returned from their missions.  This discovery thrilled him, exciting him as greatly as the erotic blonde now twisting and writhing beneath his fingers, crying out in those wonderful lusty mews. 

 

Kakashi's tingling caress continued down over his pelvis and Naruto trembled as he tried to resist cumming.  But when His lover's fingers traced his throbbing cock he gave in to the ecstasy bucking into his touch and howling out in rapturous calls as he came.

 

Still panting at the intense orgasm, sank down before his skilled lover unfastening his pants and drawing them down then off, his hand caressing his beloved's balls as he licked the head of his cock and placed soft sucks along the engorged length. 

 

Kakashi groaned at the tease and when his gorgeous partner looked up at him and begged, "I want to taste all of you."  He was so excited he could only nod.  Naruto rose and Kakashi finished stripping and followed his beloved into the bedroom, then lay on the bed.

 

When Naruto parted his legs, Kakashi bent his knees offering his Koishii the chance to do all he desired.  Naruto delightedly sucked on his balls his fingers lightly brushing teasing strokes over the sensitive expanse of his pelvis until he was ready to plead for his beloved's touch on his aching cock!

 

Naruto could see how desperately aroused he was and slipped up to take the turgid length in his mouth and plunge down to the base shocking a ecstatic moan from him.  Then worked the swollen flesh in and out of the tight hold until Kakashi gave a fevered cry and bucked into the temptation, his climax sweeping powerfully through him.

 

Naruto teased the softening flesh for a moment before releasing it and slipping up to kiss his lover and lay beside him.  He really wanted to try teasing his Koishii with chakra but that would have to wait... he wanted to try a bit more cautious touches until he knew it would not hurt him and right now they both were content, happily cuddled on the bed.  He needed to talk with his beloved and tell him about what had been bothering Ibiki... and that the amazing man was going to come 'visit' with them tonight.

 

Kakashi kissed him gently, "I asked Ibiki about why he is distressed by touching you."

 

Naruto looked up and smiled lovingly, his incredible beloved had asked, he knew how much touching Ibiki meant to him.  He playfully reassured, "I know why... We have dealt with it, he is very willing to touch me now."

 

Kakashi looked surprised then noticed the mischievous smile, hugged his precious lover and teased, "I see, he can't resist my wonderful Tenshi."

 

Naruto's gaze was adoring, "He's agreed to come visit after work."

 

Kakashi nuzzled his throat, "You are amazing."

 

Naruto rolled onto his side and stroked Kakashi's face tenderly, "I'm glad he's coming... he needs your love to help him heal,  I was so blessed to have found you and received your love."

 

Kakashi lovingly corrected, "He needs both our help and we need his love, he has been a very important person in both our lives and I'm sure in time we can free him from his past." 

 

Naruto cuddled against his beloved smiling, "I'm glad you feel the same way as I do, I don't want him to be alone anymore." 

 

Kakashi agreed, "I'd like to ask him to live with us." 

 

Naruto slipped up and kissed him, "I do not tell you often enough how extraordinary you are."  They both were in complete agreement, now they just had to try to earn Ibiki's love and trust. 

 

\----------------------

 

Kakashi and he had discussed it, this was a very big step for the withdrawn man, he had avoided contact with others for so long.  They could not just ravish him... as much as they'd like to, they needed to help him feel comfortable.  He was stepping outside his comfort zone... taking this risk for them, it had to be highly distressing.

 

When Ibiki arrived Kakashi smiled, "I'm glad you came."

 

Ibiki nodded, he wasn't sure what to say or how to act.  Naruto was sitting watching him with a kind gaze, it helped a bit but as he sat on the couch he remained uneasy.  He didn't socialize... much less show up at the two sexiest men in the villages home... what was he doing here?  He didn't belong here, how could they want him?

 

"Would you like something to drink?"  Kakashi offered.

 

"No... thank you."  Ibiki replied stiffly, he was beginning to be certain he'd made a serious mistake.  He didn't think he could do this... he was not 'normal' in any sense of the word and he never would be.

 

Kakashi looked at Ibiki with concern, he was sitting on the couch, although not expressing any anxiety he was certainly _not_ relaxed... he reevaluated their premise that they needed to make Ibiki  'comfortable',  there was no way to do that.  But the solution came very quickly as Naruto looked at Ibiki with longing, all their plans changed. 

 

Without thought Naruto sighed softly, "You have no idea how much I want to touch you..." 

Ibiki looked surprised... The first unrestrained reaction since he came in the door. 

 

Ibiki couldn't find the words to say how much he wished to touch him, he rose walked over and drew Naruto up, kissing him tenderly.  Then groaning in pleasure as Kakashi's sensual form embraced him carefully from behind nibbling and sucking on his neck.  His body burned with need, but his hands remained lightly on Naruto's back, he desired them but this was unlike anything he'd ever imagined doing. 

 

Ibiki gasped and bucked into the blonde as Kakashi's talented lips teased his ear, the whisper soft words were hard to concentrate on past the surges of lust, "We will stop, all you have to do is say so."  Naruto moaned pressing closer against him at the tease of Ibiki's swollen cock, rocking into him, his lips parted in excited ragged breaths and his eyes riveted to him dark with desire.

 

After a few more moments of teasing themselves, Kakashi's eyes met his Tenshi's and they drew back, Naruto gently tugged the extraordinary man into the bedroom. 

 

Once more the two men began caressing and kissing him, Ibiki gave a soft moan that was nearly a whimper.  As the experienced brushes of Kakashi's hands grazed over him, he was aware the seductive man had nearly striped him, but it was so very hard to concentrate on that.  The feel of the two men kissing and licking his tender flesh was mind numbing rapture. 

 

Naruto stepped back, quickly stripping as Kakashi slipped down before Ibiki drawing his pants off as he kissed his pelvis and sucked on the base of his cock teasingly.  Then Naruto molded his perfect body to Ibiki's as Kakashi removed his own clothes.

 

The sensual blonde gave a soft mew at the feel of him and the passion in his voice sent a thrill through Ibiki, "I can't wait to bare that sexy body to taste every inch of you...I want you..."

 

Ibiki gave a slight nod, his eyes dark with lust, but Naruto was becoming a bit worried by the fact he had not spoke more than a few words since entering their home.  Were they overwhelming him?  He knew Kakashi was concerned as well, and they led Ibiki over to lay on the bed lightly caressing him in affection.

 

Kakashi stroked the scarred cheek gently, "Do you need us to stop?"  Ibiki studied the mismatched eyes for a second there was so much more than arousal in them, there was a deep affection that made his heart flop, this amazing man was looking at him like that... affection and adoration. 

 

Ibiki cupped his head drawing him into a passionate kiss before replying, "No... don't stop, please."  Naruto's fingers soft brushes  over his chest was soon replaced with his mouth.  Tempting... teasing him to a fevered need and he cried out in shocked pleasure as Kakashi's mouth enclosed the head of his cock, then gave urgent whimpers of desire when Naruto's hot mouth drew on his nipple, flicking the tender flesh.  Between the two men he could barely think much less form the words to tell them how incredible their mouths felt.

 

As spectacular as the feel of the erotic men were he was feeling a slowly growing anxiety, he thought he may have to ask them to stop, but both men already had.  Kakashi had released his arousal and they lay beside him gently stroking him.  "I'm... uneasy." Ibiki admitted.

 

Kakashi nodded, "Laying prone is a vulnerable thing, it's understandable it would be alarming." 

 

Ibiki relaxed a bit at the understanding and acceptance in his bi-colored gaze, it prompted him to ask, "I want to feel you."  Kakashi nodded he lay down and moaned in delight as both Ibiki and his beloved caressed and teased his body. Until he was giving breathless wanton mews of need. 

 

Ibiki desired him so much, but this whole thing was unlike anything he'd even pictured doing... two erotic men wanting him, wanting his touch... these were not his partners, he was a guest...

 

"Ibiki."  Kakashi crooned, "Please, I want to feel you in me, to hear your cries of pleasure... you are more than a friend."

 

Naruto nodded, and softly stroked his cheek, "Please let us in... accept us."

 

Ibiki looked between the two men, how could they want him?  But there was no denying that they did, it was a stunning revelation.  They truly did want him more than sexually.  Ibiki nodded, then lay down and drew Kakashi over to cover him.  Kakashi looked surprised and honored, "We will never hurt you." 

 

Kakashi softly gasped and as he glanced back at his lover, Naruto slipped his finger in to his ass and was slowly fucking him with it! Kakashi groaned and turned his attention to Ibiki once more, passionately kissing him and whimpering in delight as his beloved prepared him.

 

Naruto slipped his fingers out of the enthralling grasp, the feel of his lover's body and the sight of his fingers pumping into the wonderful grasp had teased him greatly but he welcomed the further tease of seeing Ibiki's large cock sinking into the welcoming hold of Kakashi's body.   Ibiki's rapturous cries and his lover's added to the powerful tease, as did the way Kakashi had remained laying down on top of Ibiki with his legs parted straddling his body and giving Naruto a perfect view of Ibiki's turgid flesh pumping into the slick grasp of his body.  Naruto groaned, "So sexy, you have no idea how tempting you both are... amazing..."

 

Ibiki's hips rocked faster and he was thrilled when Kakashi rose to seated, his strong thighs lifting and lowering his incredible ass on his aching cock, but what brought his orgasm was how Naruto's hand enclosed Kakashi's swollen length and stroked it with every lift and drop of the captivating man's body.  Ibiki moaned, he couldn't find the words to tell them how extraordinary they were even if he'd had the ability to do more than cry out in ecstasy. 

 

Naruto purred to Kakashi, "Don't cum Koishii."

 

The grasp of Kakashi's body steadily tightened until Ibiki could not resist any longer and he bucked up into his lover rapidly, giving cries of rapture as the tight hold drew on his cock with every rock of Kakashi's hips until he lay sated. 

 

Kakashi was fully aware of what his blonde lover was doing with his other hand as he teased him,  and as he lifted off Ibiki's gratified flesh Naruto released him and lay down on the bed beside Ibiki, welcoming his lover's cock into his slick passage. 

 

Kakashi groaned and trembled the intense pleasure, after denying himself relief, it was breath taking!  Naruto cried out in rapture, his body as desperate for release as his beloved's after watching Ibiki and Kakashi fuck.  Naruto looked over at Ibiki and pleaded, "Touch me!  Please let me feel your wonderful hands on me!"

 

Ibiki had rolled onto his side watching them and now stroked over not only Naruto but the sweat slick body of Kakashi, feeling their muscles flex with every thrust his eyes dark with passion.  His fingers trailing down to the firm cheeks of Kakashi's ass... then slipping his finger into the tight hold.

 

Kakashi gasped loudly, fucking his beloved with increasingly fevered lust, then howled as he gave into his orgasm, bucking short urgent strokes as Naruto cried out in rapture his climax drawn out by the intensity of his lover's rapid thrusts.

 

As they both lay weary and sated Kakashi felt Ibiki's fingers slip out of his ass, "You are amazing!" 

Ibiki gave a little smile and softly teased "That's a profound compliment from one of two of the most seductive men in the village." 

 

Naruto was grinning, now he knew why Kakashi was so wild with lust... Ibiki had been fucking him with his fingers... that had to have felt fantastic!  Fucking and being fucked at the same time!

 

As Kakashi withdrew Naruto's gaze slipped down to Ibiki's aroused body, "I want to feel you in me... please I want that wonderful cock thrusting into me and making me writhe in rapture!" 

 

Ibiki gave a soft groan, "So sexy!"  He carefully covered Naruto pressing into his body, although the additive blonde didn't bear down to take him faster he was not remaining still either, his legs wrapped loosely around Ibiki's waist tilting his perfect ass up to take him deep and his hips gave soft rocks into the hard length slowly filling his body.  Ibiki panted, he'd never imagined all the pleasures that they were showing him, things he'd never imaged that felt so incredible!  The sensation of Naruto fucking himself slowly on his engorged cock as he slipped in... unbelievable ecstasy!  Breath taking!  Naruto's body was relaxed and Ibiki was able to thrust easily  by the time he had sank into the nirvana of his lover to the base.  He gave long slow deep thrusts that teased them both until they trembled, then gave in to rapid bucks of his hips that Naruto urgently rocked into their cries of rapture growing as they neared their climax. 

 

Naruto tilted his hips and Ibiki felt his lover's body clench tightly then draw powerfully on his aching cock as his strong orgasm quickly brought Ibiki's own.  He panted and groaned as Naruto's legs wrapped tighter and he rocked into Ibiki's bucks bringing a second powerful orgasm at the intense stimulation of his lover's body stroking his cock rapidly.  Now that they both were sated, Ibiki cupped the smaller man to his body as he rolled over onto his back with Naruto on top and met Kakashi's eyes.  He hadn't realized until that moment that with every look at them he'd been looking for reluctance or jealousy at 'sharing' their partner with him. ... but neither man had even the slightest bit of reservation.

 

Kakashi caressed Naruto's back then surprised a soft groan out of Ibiki as he nuzzled his ear and purred, "You are so extremely sexy, even sated I want to stroke your body and taste you... so tempting."

 

Naruto was looking up at him and echoed, "Amazing, I can't become aroused any more but I still crave to feel you... so sexy, I don't want to stop kissing either of you..." he gave a playful grin, "However I'm sure you have not eaten and I know we haven't so I should probably cook us something to eat."

 

Kakashi saw the surprise unhidden in Ibiki's eyes for a moment, he'd thought Naruto and him had just wished to fuck... but they wanted so much more if he could give them it... they wanted all of him, to feel his touch and kisses outside the bedroom to give and receive comfort and understanding.  "Will you please stay?"

 

Ibiki studied first Kakashi then Naruto's sincere eyes, they couldn't mean it like it sounded...

Naruto lifted off his sated length and caressed his chest lightly, affectionate strokes of his fingers not with the intent of arousing him.  The question that haunted him since the first time the two men had touched him remained, "Why?"

 

"I have thought of your touch often, wanted to feel all of you accepting me.... wanted to touch you and see pleasure in your eyes at my touch."  Naruto replied his honest gaze left no doubt his words were absolutely true.

 

Kakashi nodded and tenderly stroked Ibiki's cheek, looking him in the eyes as he answered, "For so many years we both were so caught up in the demons haunting us that he could not see what we had was not a friendship it was so much more.  We want you in our lives we don't want you to go."  Kakashi gave him a loving kiss, "This is not a sudden decision on our part, we understand if you want time to think..."

 

"Yes.  I will stay." He could not walk away from all he'd desperately wanted for so long, and embraced the acceptance of these two extraordinary men.  Both his new partners looked ecstatic, no sign of reluctance no reservations... happy to have him.   It was strange and wonderful, no he could not walk away from this chance for affection.

 

===================================

**END OF STORY/SERIES**


End file.
